Worlds Apart
by R.T.Stephens
Summary: In an alternate universe, Ranma and Shampoo do not meet in China. That doesn't mean that they still can't get into crazy adventures on their own.
1. Chapter 1 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

The Jusenkyo Guide looked over the wrecked bridge that used to span the river and considered his options. He and his foreign guests could try to cross it by swimming. It wasn't a very fast flowing river and the distance across was at most fifty yards. However, he really wasn't in the mood to get wet nor was he all that great of a swimmer. A good fisherman maybe, but not a swimmer.

The other plan would be to follow the river until the next crossing. He was pretty sure the next one was five miles away which would then split into two paths. One led away from his intended destination but was much easier to travel on while the other was not very well trodden but would lead to civilization faster. And given his current company, he wanted to drop them off as soon as possible.

"Dammit, Pop!" came a feminine screech of rage behind him. "I don't care how hungry I am but I'm not eating any bamboo! I'm still human after all!"

The guide looked back just in time to see a large panda give a shrug to the young red-headed girl that had been talking then began eating the bamboo stick that he had just offered. Apparently, he wasn't as picky about what he ate.

For the twentieth time today, the guide shook his head and wondered just how strange his guests were, even for foreigners. Who was stupid enough to train at a cursed valley full of springs, anyway?

The guide turned back towards the river and made a decision. Perhaps this was divine intervention in disguise. Taking them to Nǚjiézú was probably a bad idea. It may have been the closest village to gather supplies but dealing with the Joketsuzoku was bothersome even on the best of days. Plus, the path that he would now have to take wasn't going to be easy to traverse. By the time he and his guests made it through all the winding turns and rocky terrain they could have made it to another community that would be easier to bargain with. And besides, given the temper on the young girl and the stomach on the panda behind him, he could only see trouble ahead. It would mean that they would have to travel farther than he had originally planned, but so be it. Better to get a headache from his guests than a spear through his chest.

Picking up his black duffel bag, he faced the pair and announced, "Honored customers, this way." He gestured downstream and began walking in that direction.

Groaning, the girl and the panda put on their backpacks and followed. Despite how tired and hungry they were, the duo caught up to the guide quickly. Once they reached him, the girl asked, "How much further?"

"Have to go different way since bridge is out," he answered. "Should get to village before end of day though."

"Great," the girl moaned. First this curse, now a trek through the wilderness on an empty stomach. This had to have been the worst day of her life.

Plodding next to her, the panda was thinking much the same thing. Munching on the bamboo stick in his paw was keeping the hunger down but it wasn't enough. He needed real food and it looked as though he would have to wait to get it.

Add to that was the need to get back to Japan. He had obligations to meet there but they would have to be put off for now. He needed to find a cure to this bothersome curse and continue making his son the best of his generation in martial arts. They were in good training territory and he was going to make the most of it.

He increased his speed until he was besides the guide and then whipped out a wooden sign with a message on it. He had learned this trick earlier that day once he found that gesturing and animal noises weren't good ways to communicate.

It read, [Looks like we'll be in the country for a while.] The panda flipped the sign over, revealing a new message. [Know any good training grounds?]

* * *

Miles away, in the village known as the courageous warrior women, a young girl knocked her last opponent from a suspended log, making her the champion. She basked in the congratulations from her fellow villagers and ate heartily from the provided feast that was her prize. The celebrations lasted well into the night.

For Shampoo, it was the best day of her life.

* * *

One month later...

It was a hot day to be working in the fields but it was work that needed to be done. The young warrior maiden known as Shampoo stood up from her crouch and dumped a handful of weeds into a wooden wheelbarrow next to her. She then checked the brown cloth keeping her hair tied up and out of her face before bending back down to continue working on the row of cabbage that she had been assigned to for today.

Village life was pretty dull in the Qinghai province in the heart of the Bayankala mountain range of China. If Shampoo wasn't training in the Joketsuzoku style of martial arts then she was helping her village survive the next year. She definitely preferred the training part, even with all the hardships that that brought. She felt so much more alive when performing her forms or dueling with her fellow fighters. However, one couldn't live on special techniques or even meditation for long.

There was one advantage to being a warrior when having to do chores though. Speed and conditioning were much higher than those without training so the menial work got done faster. And since Shampoo had just mastered the Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire exercise a week ago, it made picking weeds a breeze. Using the speed and accuracy granted by mastering the technique, Shampoo was able to pluck every errant blade of grass out of the ground without harming the nearby vegetables. A week ago, this task would have taken her most of the day. Now, she was looking to be done in less than an hour.

Finally, the last bit of nuisance plant was picked up and then dumped into the wheelbarrow. Shampoo pushed it out of the field, past all the men and woman working their own rows, then dumped it on the growing pile of weeds. At the end of the day, the pile would be ground up and used for mulch to prepare another field for planting.

Her task done, Shampoo left the wheelbarrow for someone else to use and headed home. She took a leisurely walk and used the time to consider what to do with the rest of her day. Many of her fellow warriors would be doing their own chores by now so any challenges would have to wait. She rolled over the idea of going on a hunt but there was plenty of meat for the butcher to work on so anything more would be excessive and potentially wasteful. She could always get more training in but for some reason just didn't feel in the mood.

Shampoo sighed. All this extra free time and nothing to do with it.

She reached back and undid the cloth holding her hair back and let her long purple tresses fall out and sway gently in the wind. It helped cool her down after the work in the field. That's when a thought came to mind. This would be the perfect time to take a relaxing swim and wash off all the dirt and grime. She could even use the secret pond she had come across a few months ago when hunting...

Oh, wait. It wasn't so secret anymore she remembered sourly. Not since Mousse had stumbled upon her when she had been skinny dipping in it not too long ago. Shampoo was convinced that he had followed her and not just blundered by. How he had managed to sneak up on her like that she couldn't say but that pond was now compromised. If he came looking for her, it would be one of the first places he'd check.

Ever since winning the village championship a month ago, Mousse had been even more insistent at claiming her hand in marriage. The Hidden Weapons specialist must have seen her victory as a sign that this would be the time to make her his own. At least three times a week, Mousse was pestering her for some time together, giving her gifts or trying to impress her with a new trick that he had learned. It was really starting to grate on Shampoo's nerves, especially when he'd given his latest love speech to an ox.

Shampoo had slugged him into the sky so hard that she hadn't seen him for four days. Bad eyesight or no, she wasn't going to take an insult like that from anybody.

Some of the other girls may have seen Mousse as a good catch but Shampoo didn't think she could stand living with someone so clingy and suffocating. She conceded that he was a good fighter but that just wasn't enough. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted in a man yet but she knew that what Mousse had wasn't it.

Now in a foul mood, Shampoo wondered if it would be worth it to go swimming anyway. Maybe she could set up a trap to keep any peepers away. However, after thinking about it, it would be too much of a hassle to go to that much trouble. She'd just head home and take a bath and think of something else to do.

She eventually came up to the house that she shared with her father and great-grandmother. She opened the door and called out. Nobody answered, but that was expected. Like everyone else in the village, they too would be busy with their own work and wouldn't be back until later. She used the alone time to take a long and enjoyable bath followed by a relaxing session of combing her hair. Finally feeling good about herself, Shampoo dressed then entered the living room area to ponder what to do next but was greeted by a surprise.

"Home so soon, Shampoo?" her great-grandmother, Cologne, asked from her seat at the dining table. The little old woman, no taller than Shampoo's knees, was sitting at the table smoking a pipe and reading through a book. She marked where she left off and turned to regard Shampoo fully. "Nothing wrong out in the fields, I hope?"

"Nothing's wrong, great-grandmother," Shampoo answered. She took a seat next to her and continued, "I just finished early. The speed I got from the Chestnut Fist training really helped make things go quicker. I've been relaxing here since."

"Ah, yes," Cologne sighed in wistful remembrance. "I remember when I first learned that and suddenly I could speed through a mountain of dirty dishes in no time at all. Nothing felt better than not having duties like that hanging over my head." She then frowned, making her wrinkled face look even more hideous. "That is until my mother realized how good I was at menial chores and decided that all the free time I had would be better spent doing her own." She gave Shampoo a knowing look.

The young girl sweat dropped and hastily got to her feet. "Aiyah! I just remembered other things I have to do! Bye!"

Before Shampoo could flee to safety, Cologne spoke up, "Relax Shampoo, I'm not going to do that to you. Sit back down."

Shampoo obeyed but kept alert in case Cologne decided to change her mind and whip out a list. It would be her luck to gain extra work for being so efficient.

Cologne took a drag from her pipe and let the smoke billow out into a whitish cloud before evaporating into the air. With that particular itch taken care of, Cologne said, "This actually gives us some time to talk. There are a couple of things I wanted to go over with you."

"Like what, great-grandmother?"

"Like your future. It's been a month now since you became village champion and yet not much has changed for you. Tell me, what are your expectations?"

Shampoo blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you want to go from here? What do you see yourself doing the same time next year?"

Shampoo thought it over a little before responding, "I would be getting ready for the next village championship."

Cologne grunted in dissatisfaction. "And what will you be doing in between now and then?"

"Training and working, of course."

"Exactly."

When Cologne didn't elaborate any further, Shampoo irritably prompted, "Great-grandmother, could you please get to your point already. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Cologne let out a huff of air. Perhaps Shampoo wasn't as far along as she had thought. Trying a different approach, she said, "You are village champion, one of the highest honors a person of your age can obtain. Now that you have that, what else is there for you to look forward to?"

Shampoo scrunched up her features, trying to puzzle out what Cologne was getting at. "Well, in a few more years I can apply for village instructor. Is that what this is about? You want me to train harder for that?"

Sighing, Cologne shook her head. "No, Shampoo. This isn't about that. I'm sure that if you continue the way you are, you'll be village instructor without any trouble.

"I suppose I should have waited longer before bringing this up. It doesn't look like you're ready yet."

"Hey!" Shampoo protested. "I'm village champion! I'm ready for whatever training you can give me. Mastering the Chestnut Fist proves it!"

"Once again Shampoo, this isn't about that."

"Then what?"

"I want you to leave the village."

Just like that, all the anger and frustration swept out of Shampoo like a wind leaving a kite to fall back down to earth. All that was left was a numb feeling that was slowly being gnawed away by a sinking sensation. "W-What?" Shampoo stammered.

Cologne could see that her descendant was already taking this the wrong way. Looking to head off any potential misunderstandings, Cologne quickly said, "This isn't a banishment Shampoo. Settle down and I'll explain.

"I've been watching you for a long time now, even before the village championship. You don't realize it right now, but you are growing restless. Day in and day out, it's the same routine for you. You settled down a bit after the tournament but now you are getting crankier with others without even knowing it."

"I have not!" Shampoo defended, slamming her fist on the table.

Cologne quirked an eyebrow at Shampoo's outburst while Shampoo sat back, crossed her arms and pouted.

"As I was saying," Cologne drawled, "this will be good for you. There isn't much more that life here can offer you. I'd hate to see all the potential that you have be wasted. I know it will be hard for you to believe but there's more to this world than what's here in our village. For your own good, you need to get out and see it for yourself."

Shampoo couldn't understand why her great-grandmother was doing this to her. How could she possibly leave the village? All the people she knew were here. Her whole life was here. Did Cologne expect her to just toss that aside? What about the upcoming harvest? What about keeping up with her training? Was great-grandmother assuming that all this was unimportant? Granted, Cologne was usually right about things but this was too much!

And yet, there was a kernel of interest in what Cologne was suggesting. To leave and explore places that she'd never seen before. To experience new things and new people. What could she find out there besides a hidden pond? It was both exciting and frightening to think about.

And, Shampoo had to admit, she had already felt a bit of what Cologne was speaking of about being restless such as all the free time she had today but nothing to do with it. And it wasn't just today. Lately, she had been seeking out other things to besides training, just to get away from the tedium. Perhaps this was the opportunity she had unknowingly been waiting for.

These conflicting emotions and thoughts played across Shampoo's face. Cologne patiently waited. She'd known that this would not be an easy sell for her great-granddaughter. Indeed, Cologne was beginning to regret broaching this subject. She had thought that it was the right time but now she wasn't so certain. Throughout their small community, there was an undertone of accepting what you had and making the most of it without asking for help, especially from outsiders. Plus, the general consensus was that as long as the outside world left them alone, they would leave the outside world alone. Shampoo was very much a product of this mentality. Leaving went against much of what she had been brought up in.

However, now that it had been brought out into the open, Cologne was going to stick to it. She herself had been reluctant to leave the village in her youth but it had opened her eyes to things she had never considered before. Some of her experiences were bad but she would do it all over again for all the joys and knowledge that had come from her journeys. She wanted Shampoo to have the same chance.

Finally, after several minutes of thought, Shampoo looked up and asked, "What about my duties here? What about training? Isn't there more you can teach me?"

Cologne was prepared to answer. "Losing an extra hand isn't going to jeopardize the harvest. There are plenty to take up your space.

"As for training, yes, there are more things for me to teach you. But that doesn't mean I think you are ready for them. I don't want to overwhelm you with things that you won't need. Gaining some real world experience will help you determine what skills you are lacking and make better judgments about how to improve yourself."

"But what if I'm not prepared?" Shampoo countered.

"I think you are more prepared for this than you think. I wouldn't have suggested this unless I knew that you could handle it. The only thing lacking is the will to do it."

The pair fell silent again. Eventually, Shampoo stood up and announced, "Great-grandmother, I need more time to think about this. Is that alright?"

"Take all the time you need. I'd rather you make a decision you can live with than just do what I say. You're at the age where you need to make your own choices."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." With that, Shampoo turned and headed out of the house.

Cologne was left at the table, smoking her pipe and waiting.

* * *

Shampoo walked through Nǚjiézú with no real destination in mind. She was too busy going over what she and her great-grandmother had just spoken about. It was a shock to say the least which left her meandering through the streets, passing by neighbors and vendors alike. A few times she was stopped and greeted by passers-by either to just say hello or try to engage her in small talk. Shampoo kept the meetings short so as not to lose her train of thought before wandering away again. She hoped she didn't come off as off-putting but she had to concentrate on this choice Cologne had given her.

Leave the village. Shampoo couldn't believe that Cologne could say such a thing. She ran the conversation back through her head and realized that the old woman hadn't said it would be forever. That just brought up more questions though. How long would she be away? What if she came back and her great-grandmother said it hadn't been long enough? Would she just kick Shampoo out again?

Shampoo initial decision was just to say no. She was comfortable here. She knew the rules. She was making a name for herself. She had prospects lined up for her. Wasn't that enough?

Then again, Cologne had sounded certain that Shampoo could go on to greater things. What those were, Shampoo couldn't guess. However, Cologne was rarely wrong about things; infuriatingly so. Shampoo loved her great-grandmother thoroughly but there were times that she wanted to knock the old crone for being so right all the time. Perhaps this was the next step in her development as a warrior and Cologne was taking a more round about way of telling her. Shampoo just wished Cologne would just say so instead of going to these lengths to confuse her.

What to do? What to do?

"Shampoo!"

Shampoo's thoughts were interrupted by her name being called out passionately. She knew who it was immediately. Only one person could say her name with such emotion.

"Mousse," she groaned.

Sure enough, the tall bespectacled boy was coming her way, wearing his usual white robes and blue trousers. For once, he was wearing his thick glasses over his eyes instead of perched on his forehead. He bee-lined straight to her and came to a stop just a few feet away. He looked positively giddy to see her.

"Shampoo, looked at what I've got here!" He pulled out a small golden bell from within his sleeves and handed it out to her. "Take this!"

Shampoo didn't make a move and eyed the bell dubiously. "What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm. Whoever holds this bell and it's copy are destined to be wed!" So saying, he reached into his sleeves again and pulled out another bell. However, this one was much larger, bigger than either teens' head. He held it up triumphantly while still holding out the smaller one to Shampoo. "Come on, take it! And then we'll be happily married forever!"

'I so don't need to deal with this now,' Shampoo thought tiredly. She slapped Mousse's hand away, the one holding the small bell and said, "I don't have time for this, Mousse. Go bother someone else."

Mousse lost hold of the bell from the slap and it arched away and landed next to a man and woman couple walking by. The woman stopped and noticed the bell in front of her and picked it up. "What do you think this is?" she asked her companion.

The man didn't get a chance to answer because a high-pitched, nasally voice boomed out and said, "My bride!" From out of the larger bell that Mousse held, an enormous form emerged. It floated towards the woman holding the small bell and stood over her. Everyone watching blinked as they realized that the creature was a large white cat standing on its hind legs. It was taller than anyone present with yellow eyes twice the size of the large bell itself. Said bell floated out of Mousse's stunned grasp where it attached itself to the cat's chin.

"At last, nyaw!" it cried out in glee. "I've found my bride!" It reached forward with it's large paws, claws as large as steak knives extended outwards.

The woman kicked the cat in the nose, stopping him from grabbing her. "Who are you calling a bride?" she screeched.

The cat stepped back and rubbed its sore nose and in an even more nasally voice explained, "You hold the smaller of my bells which means that you are now my fiancée, nyaw."

"Too bad for you. I'm already married." She reached next to her and pulled the man close. Seemingly unfazed with the fact that she was talking to a creature three times her size and had materialized out of a bell she continued, "You'll just have to find someone else." Giving a humph, she walked past the cat and marched on her way. Before she and her husband left, she tossed the bell over her shoulder and didn't look back.

Before the bell fell back down to the ground, a hand reached up and caught it. A second later, the person instantly regretted it.

"Aiyah, stupid," Shampoo moaned.

The cat turned around and noticed another woman with the bell. "Ah! So you've decided to be my bride, nyaw? This is wonderful!" The cat leapt forward, intent on gathering Shampoo up.

This time it was stopped by a spiked mace to the head which drove it into the ground. Mousse stood above him, looking ready to kill. "That's my bride, you furball!"

The cat, tired of being knocked around so casually, reared up to its full height, forcing Mousse to jump off. The cat flashed its claws and roared, "You dare interfere, nyaw?"

"I dare all when it comes to Shampoo!" Mousse yelled back.

The two closed ranks and began to fight, kicking up a large cloud of dust and making it hard for anyone to see what was going on. Then, a spear attached to a chain came flying out and nearly stuck Shampoo in the head if she hadn't reacted fast enough and caught it. Fuming at how these two idiots where making a mess of things and feeling humiliated at causing such a scene, Shampoo charged into the cloud. A few seconds later, the gathered crowd heard two sickening thumps and then the cloud dissipated.

Shampoo stood glowering over both combatants, holding her chúi above them. Mousse and the cat were on their stomachs, eyes tearing up and gently rubbing the growing lumps on their heads. Shampoo reached down and grabbed the cat, bringing it eye level to herself and demanded, "What is going on here? Who are you?"

"Well," the cat began nervously, "I'm Maomolin, the Ghost Cat, nyaw. I've been searching for over three-thousand years for a bride, nyaw. Will you be my bride?"

"Not interested," Shampoo answered. "But I've got someone better in mind for you." She reached down and picked up Mousse by the back of his robes. She then jabbed the bell she had been carrying into Mousse's hand. "You two were made for each other."

Before either could protest, Shampoo uppercutted them both into the sky. The last thing she heard before they were out of sight was the fading wail of the Ghost Cat saying, "But I don't swing that way, nyaw!"

Heaving for breath in an effort to calm down, Shampoo stomped away, ignoring the gossip going on around her. A few minutes later, she reached her home and barged in. She noticed that Cologne was still sitting at the table, looking startled at such a noisy entrance.

Shampoo marched up to her great-grandmother and said, "I want to leave. Tomorrow."

Cologne merely smiled.

* * *

Notes: So starts another one. I realize that the setup for this is very similar to my last fic but that changes with the very next chapter where Shampoo meets some of the locals in the region.

Also, I haven't forgotten about Ranma. This will give me the chance to see what life could be like for him had he never met Shampoo. I'll be switching between both as I move along.

This story doesn't have the structure of my last one. It's kinda on the fly but I do have the first several installments planned out with ideas for scenes that I'd like to write. How I get to those scenes is left to be seen.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day. It made for good traveling, Shampoo judged. It also allowed her to enjoy the countryside, taking in the vistas of the surrounding area, the local towns she passed through and the distant mountain spires jutting up from the earth in an attempt to pierce the sky. On any other day like this, she may have considered climbing up one of them, testing her human flesh against the unyielding rock. Not today though and perhaps not for a while.

It was several days after she had decided to leave the village. Not much had happened since then besides traveling which gave Shampoo plenty of time to study the itinerary that her great-grandmother had given her. Cologne wasn't short sighted enough to just send Shampoo out the door without a plan. It contained a list of places that would be worthwhile to visit either for training, knowledge or even for entertainment. Plus, many of the locations were well outside the lands that Shampoo was familiar with. The journey to the destinations was going to be an experience all in itself. It put in perspective the undertaking this venture was going to be. It was both exciting and intimidating to think about.

Saying goodbye to her father and great-grandmother had been an emotional time as well. Shampoo wasn't just going out for a stroll and to be back by dinner. While she had been out in the wilderness alone before as part of her survival training, this time there was no knowing when she'd be back. Looking over her list, Shampoo could tell that she'd be gone for weeks, if not months, and still not see everything that Cologne had given her. Shampoo hoped that she hadn't made too much of a fool of herself, nearly breaking down and crying like a child. That was not how she wanted the last memory of herself to be for her family before heading out. She had to show them that she could do this, that she could handle the next stage of her life.

Still, even as hard as it was to finally depart, she wasn't sorry about her decision, especially after the trouble Mousse had caused. If nothing else, getting away from him would make this trip worth it. Funny how his plan to make her closer to him had ultimately driven her away. Now if Cologne could cover Shampoo's tracks long enough, Mousse wouldn't be a problem for a long time to come.

Shampoo shifted the large travel pack that was strapped to her back. She had been on the move for several hours since her last break and while she wasn't tired in the least, it would be good to stop again. She was in no hurry and pacing herself would go a long ways to keeping herself in tip-top-shape and alert. The next suitable spot she came across would be the time to rest.

A couple of minutes later, Shampoo saw a most welcome site. The entrance to a hot springs resort. Even if the weather was on the warm side, nothing beat a relaxing dip in near scalding water after a long day of traveling. With an added bounce to her step, she quickly made her way to the reception booth.

"Ticket for one, please!" she happily asked of the receptionist.

The receptionist, a tall, thin man with a receding hairline blinked at the sudden jubilance that just landed in front of him. However, he recovered quickly and smiled back. He held up a ticket and said, "For such a cutie like yourself miss, on the house. The woman's baths are on the left side. Enjoy yourself."

"Aiyah! You sure?"

"Certainly. If word got around that girls like you came here then we'd be selling out every day."

Shampoo wasn't sure how to take that last bit but if he was offering her a free pass then so be it. She snatched up the offered ticket and bounded inside with a trailing, "Thank you!" behind her.

The receptionist watched her go before giving a small smile and thought about how to take advantage of this. 'I wonder if the boss has his camera handy,' he pondered to himself. 'If we could get a few decent pictures of her we could make up posters and really drum up business.

'Now if only the rumors about a hot springs demon weren't true, we'd be doubling our business.'

He didn't notice the shadow looming over him until it was too late.

* * *

"Wheeeee!"

With a cry of delight, Shampoo jumped into the steaming water with a large splash. Her luck was holding up as there were no other women occupying the female's end of the springs so she had all the room and privacy to herself. This was so much better than finding some cold pond in the middle of nowhere back home.

Even though she was alone, Shampoo decided to wear a makeshift white cloth bikini in case some of the men tried to take a peek. She'd learned her lesson on giving a free show after the incident with Mousse.

"Ah," Shampoo sighed contently as she floated through the water on her back. "Great-grandmother should have told me to leave ages ago. This is wonderful."

She spent several minutes frolicking around the spring and simply enjoying herself. It wouldn't be long before she had to head out again so she was going to enjoy every second she could. It would take an act of god to spoil her mood now.

That's when Shampoo heard a commotion coming from the other side of the resort where the men were located. Shampoo ignored all the shouting and figured that it was just the men arguing with each other. She could care less what they were doing as long as they didn't bother her. After a minute though, the noises stopped and it became gravely quiet. Shampoo stopped moving around and listened carefully for any sound. There was nothing, not even the buzz of insects.

Now concerned and curious, Shampoo waded over to the tall outcropping of rocks that separated her side with the other and climbed up. Once at the top, she peeked over and scanned around. The steam from the springs was obscuring everything so nothing could be made out clearly. However, her senses were telling her that something was definitely wrong. Moving with cat-like grace, she climbed over the rocks and down to the other side without making a sound. She then stepped into the water, bent low and slowly began to swim out. On high alert, Shampoo looked around for any signs of activity.

Shampoo moved past a raised slab of rock that was used for sitting a few moments later and finally found the other customers of the hot springs. The men were all clumped together and their bodies were bobbing up and down in the water. Steadily growing horrified, Shampoo picked up a stick that was floating nearby and poked at one of the men closest to her. She was relieved when she heard a low moan of pain coming from him. She moved closer and noticed that none of the men were dead, just beaten up.

Suddenly, a huge dark shape materialized in the water next to her and before Shampoo could react, it shot up from the water and towered above her. All Shampoo could make out before it fell towards her was that it had two large claw like appendages that could easily crush her if it got a hold on her.

Shampoo reacted on finely honed instincts and jabbed at the creature with the stick she had found. She belatedly realized that she should have brought her sword before investigating but it was too late now. The stick struck the form where she thought its head would be and-

POP!

Wait. Pop?

Shampoo stepped back and watched as the form plopped down in the water and began to expel air. She stepped up to it and poked at the thing and realized that it was a large bath balloon shaped as a lobster.

"What the hell...?" she murmured in confusion.

The sound of humming was the only warning that she got.

Shampoo ducked down into the water and felt the temperature around her reach nearly unbearable levels of heat. She jumped out of the water with a screech of pain and landed on a nearby rock. She looked over the area she had just been in and noticed that it was boiling. However, she had no time to wonder about it as the humming came back and she desperately dove away. Something passed by her and the rock she had been standing on was split in two.

Quickly regaining her bearings after touching down, Shampoo spotted a disk glowing red flying towards the back of the springs. That's when a staff with winged decorations was thrust into sight and the disk snapped to it with a metallic ring. A second later, a figure stepped into view which was holding the staff.

"Heh, looks like I missed one," the figure said with a child's voice. "And it looks like it's got some spring to it!"

Shampoo couldn't believe what she was seeing. A male kid, no older than ten was the one to take out all these people? He was dressed in regal style clothes and a cape that ranged in color from red to yellow.

The child continued to speak, "Once I take care of you, I'll have this whole spring to myself! Ha! Ha! Ha-umph!" His maniacal laughter was cut short from the thrown rock now lodged into his face.

Shampoo charged forward and yanked the staff out of the child's hand. Up close, she noticed that his facial features were very striking, almost avian. He also had red and golden hair that swept past his shoulders and what looked like talon gloves. She stopped her inspection when she saw that the child was coming out of his daze from being struck.

"What's the big idea attacking me and everyone else?" she demanded.

Instead of answering, the child found that he was no longer holding his staff and realized Shampoo had it. "Give that back!" he cried and lunged for it.

Shampoo swatted him over the head.

"You're not getting this until you tell me what you're doing here."

"Not a chance!" he spit back, rubbing his noggin.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." So saying, Shampoo reached forward, grabbed the child from the back of his cape and lifted him up. No matter how hard the child struggled, he couldn't get away from Shampoo's grip.

"Unhand me! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"I was about to say the same thing," Shampoo said icily.

She marched over to a spot to sit down, the child in one hand and the staff in the other. Shampoo placed the staff down, sat then draped the child across her lap. By doing so she became aware of a few more things about her little assailant. The cape seemed to be covering up what looked like white wing decorations coming from his outfit and from the child's rear was a tail that consisted of a series of connected hearts. The tail reminded her of something she'd seen before but couldn't place a name to it. However, that was minor at the moment. Right now, she had some discipline to dish out and with no parents in sight she would have to teach the kid some manners herself. Keeping the child down with one hand, Shampoo raised the other and brought it back down.

"Ow! Hey! Stop it! Ouch! This is no way to treat royalty! Ah!"

No matter how much he protested, Shampoo continued her spanking. She'd get the message through to him if she had to tan his hide as red as his clothes.

* * *

Minutes earlier...

Over one-hundred feet in the air, three humanoid figures flew through the sky. How they managed this was a miracle in both magic and chance. Thousands of years ago, at the very top of Mt. Phoenix, a spring was formed that contained cursed water; the same water that fed into the valley of Jusenkyo and filled up the hundreds of springs located there. Since this spring was found in a spot that no one could reach unless they could fly, only birds ever used it. They drank and bathed from it and over the centuries, the spring started taking the likeness of the birds. This spring would have proven insignificant since nothing could make the climb to reach it. However, the runoff created by rain trickled down the mountain and eventually ended up in the water supply of a nearby village.

The villagers drank the water, unaware of the taint it carried. Centuries more would pass, with each generation gaining more and more birdlike features until finally, the people became so different from the other communities around them that they feared being labeled as monsters. It was hard to deny such claims when they had gained talons for their hands and feet and, most prominent of all, wings on their backs. Quietly, the people left their village and began carving out a new home in the very mountain in which their transformation had come from. With their new birdlike qualities, prominent among them the ability to fly, the slopes and deep caverns of the mountain proved to be the perfect place to make their new home. The new group of sub-humans would be called the Phoenix people and their leader was the one that had gained the powers of the legendary phoenix itself. He would be called Saffron.

And now, high above the ground, his most loyal retainer was looking for him with as much haste as possible. Her name was Kiima, who descended from a long line that had served her ruler for nearly a millennium. She was of the dove clan, with lovely features and a fit body honed over the years of being the captain of the guard. She wore a garment that resembled a white leotard that matched well with her hair and large wings along with her sword strapped to her side.

Following behind her were her two subordinates, Koruma and Masala, ready to back her up by whatever means necessary. Both were dark haired with wings that of crows though Koruma sported a more tanned completion. Both were dressed in more traditional armor with Koruma trained in swordplay and Masala proficient with a bow. However, both were still in training and had several more years to go before moving up in the ranks. That didn't mean that they were incompetent though as their avian ancestry granted them strength greater than normal humans.

Kiima scanned the earth below, searching for hot springs grounds. Saffron had a craving for hot baths, which had only doubled since the water in Mt. Phoenix had lost its heat. He had the annoying habit of sneaking out of the mountain and showing up at the local hot springs resorts that populated the area. It might not have been so bad if Saffron had kept a low profile but he tended to terrorize the people occupying the springs so that he could have them all to himself. Kiima feared that it was only a matter of time before he encountered the wrong type of people that would not take kindly to his actions and fight back. If anything were to happen to him it would be her fault and could prove disastrous for their tribe. Not only was he the ruler of their people but was tied into their future more tightly than most realized.

Suddenly, after circling the area several times and searching countless hot springs, she spotted a bright flash of red in the distance. It was followed by more flashes before disappearing completely. She knew what it was, even from this distance. It was the disc part of the Kinjakan, the mystical fire staff that was one of the sacred treasures of the Phoenix tribe. Saffron was there and using the staff. Kiima hoped it was enough to keep him safe until she got to him.

Turning back to Koruma and Masala, she signaled them to increase their speed. She did the same and the three of them streaked through the sky to reach their lord in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the young bird king, Saffron, was enduring the most humiliating situation he had ever had in his life.

"Are you going to say you're sorry yet?" Shampoo asked, stopping her punishment of Saffron's rear end.

Even with his butt smarting like a hundred bee stings and tears welling up in his eyes, Saffron gasped out, "I would rather die!"

Shampoo sighed in disgust. The kid was being completely unreasonable. If he'd just admit that he was being a brat then she'd let him go but no, he had to be stubborn. If this was what having a child was like, Shampoo was considering castrating her future husband to spare herself the headache of raising her own kid.

Just as she was going to let Saffron go and simply kick him out of the resort, she heard a desperate cry from above.

"My lord!"

Shampoo looked up and then stared as three beings descended from the sky to land a few feet away. Her shock at seeing the impossible was interrupted when the woman of the group spoke out in anger, "What are you doing to him?"

Shampoo ignored the fact that bird people existed and instead decided to focus on the question. She stood up and held out Saffron in one hand. "Is this yours?"

Kiima gnashed her teeth in rage. "How dare you treat him this way! Hand him over!" She wanted to attack this girl that dared manhandle her lord so but until Saffron was back on her side, she'd have to bide her time.

Shampoo sniffed in disdain then flung Saffron towards the group. He gave a squawk of surprise at suddenly being airborne before being caught by Kiima. "Tell your kid to behave himself next time. The springs are for everyone, not just brats."

Kiima set Saffron down on the ground gently behind her. "Are you alright, my lord?" she asked in concern.

"No!" he spat. "No thanks to her!" He regarded Koruma and Masala and pointed at Shampoo and commanded, "Kill her, you morons!"

Koruma and Masala bopped him over the head.

"Who are you calling morons, kid?" Masala yelled down at him.

"Yeah," Koruma joined in. "With that attitude, I think you deserved whatever you got."

"You fools!" Kiima came up behind the pair and clonked their heads together. "Be more respectful to your king!"

"Huh?" Koruma blurted, dazed.

"You mean this is who we were looking for?" Masala seconded in confusion. The king rarely made public appearances and even they hadn't met him yet.

"Never mind that!" Saffron interrupted. "Just take care of her!"

"Leave it to me, my lord," Kiima promised. She stepped forward and announced to Shampoo who was watching warily, "For your crimes against the future king of Jusenkyo, you will pay!"

Shampoo didn't get the chance to protest. Kiima rose up into the air, twirled her wings and called out, "Thousand Wings of a Seabird!" Dozens of chi enhanced feathers streaked towards Shampoo. Unable to dodge in time, Shampoo grabbed the first weapon she was in reach of, the staff that she had taken from Saffron, and swung it forward in an attempt to block the incoming projectiles.

What happened instead made blocking moot. The ring part of the Kinjakan detached and flew forward. Instantaneously, the ring heated up to several hundred degrees. It tore through the incoming feathers as though they weren't even there.

Kiima's eyes widened in surprise as the ring continued its way towards her. She flung herself to the side in time to avoid the disk but cursed herself when she followed its path towards her soldiers and future ruler. Luckily, the trio ducked in time to keep their heads intact. Seeing that that crisis was averted she turned back towards the infuriating girl that was the cause of this mess.

"You're mine!" she yelled as she unsheathed her sword.

"Captain! Get down!"

Kiima did as instructed and just in time. The ring came back from its arc and streaked towards its counterpart. Now it was headed straight for Shampoo.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo yelped in dismay. Knowing just what that ring would do to her if it caught her, Shampoo did the most logical thing in this situation.

She turned and fled.

"She's got the Kinjakan!" Saffron exclaimed. "After her!"

"Koruma! Masala!" Kiima called. "Come on!"

The soldiers of Mt. Phoenix took to the sky, in chase after their quarry.

Meanwhile, Shampoo was speeding away in a race she was quickly losing ground in. She had managed to jump over the rock separating the woman's side of the resort in hopes of putting an obstacle in the path of the ring but it merely crashed through, sending hundreds of rock particles scattering everywhere. In desperation, Shampoo ran towards her pack and picked it up to protect herself from the flying projectiles.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing she had done that day.

She had forgotten about the ring of the Kinjakan. It ripped through her pack and just missed slicing her in two. It instead homed in on the end of the staff that she was carrying and snapped to it.

Shampoo didn't notice that. All she could do was stare as the remains of her belongings fell to the ground. What hadn't been completely reduced to ash was engulfed in flame. Everything that she needed, including her great-grandmother's instructions, were gone. Absently, she noted that her sword had fallen from its strap on the pack before she had picked it up so it was the only thing left that she owned. However, she couldn't muster up the energy to care.

Before her mind could fully comprehend the fact that her quest was over, the people from before landed nearby. A second later, the child caught up with them.

Saffron stepped forward. "Hand over the Kinjakan and we'll kill you painlessly."

Shampoo didn't respond. She just kept starring down at the remains of her things.

"Kiima, take care of her."

"Of course, my lord." Kiima said. She lifted up her sword and stalked forward. When she reached Shampoo, she took aim and thrust for the girl's chest.

That's when Shampoo rolled out of the way, passed over her sword and jumped to her feet holding her blade in one hand and the Kinjakan in the other. Besides the white cloth pieces covering her privates that were now the only clothing she had left, Shampoo wore a look of rage greater than any present had ever seen. She jabbed the Kinjakan into the rocky ground, burrowing its handle by several feet then shifted her sword into both hands.

"I'll kill you all!" she screamed then attacked the target closest to her, Kiima. While Shampoo normally preferred her chúi, she was no amateur with a sword.

Kiima met Shampoo's charge with her own, their swords clanging together. To Kiima's surprise and dismay, she nearly lost hold of her weapon from the sheer power that bore down on her. She was almost disarmed entirely when Shampoo locked up her sword and swiped it in a circle before thrusting out and away. She kept a hand on it with a grip gained from grueling training but backed away to regain her footing. Shampoo didn't let up on her assault and their dance of steel continued.

Nearby, the rest of the Phoenix people watched in concern, particularly Koruma. "I think Kiima's going to need our help," he pointed out, as hard as it was to believe. He looked over to Masala who nodded and they drew their respective weapons and began to move closer to the dueling pair.

Kiima saw them coming out of the corner of her eye which distracted her enough for Shampoo to come in and slash at an opening in her midsection. Kiima twirled away but wasn't fast enough to avoid getting a shallow cut to her stomach. She ignored the pain and continued her twirl while extending out her wings. Shampoo couldn't get away from them and was swatted back a few steps. It gave Kiima enough time to shout, "Stay back! Protect Saffron!"

Her orders given, Kiima decided it was enough playtime. She leaped up and called out, "Thousand Wings of a Seabird!" Once again, her wings spun and unleashed dozens of enhanced feathers towards her opponent. Without the Kinjakan, the girl wouldn't be able to survive this time.

She was proven wrong. Shampoo set herself and then spun her sword in front of her so fast that it resembled a propeller from an airplane. The wall of steel deflected the incoming feathers, sending them away. Once the attack was over, Shampoo reset herself and attacked again. If she weren't in a murderous rage at the moment, she would have smirked and have been elated at the challenge that she was receiving. As it was, the only thing she could think of was to slice the woman in front of her into tiny bits before moving on to the others.

Kiima, stunned that her most powerful attack had been countered so easily, hastily brought her sword back up in time to receive Shampoo's fury. She intercepted several more thrusts and swipes before lunging in and scoring her own mark on Shampoo, grazing her arm. Shampoo didn't seem to notice and backhanded Kiima in the face with it. Kiima kept her wits about her and managed to parry another swipe that would have lopped off her hand. She wanted to take to the sky to get an advantage but Shampoo was pressing her too much for her to chance it.

On the sidelines, her subordinates watched with growing unease. The girl that Kiima was fighting was a monster. There was no other explanation for how their captain, the most skilled soldier of their people, was having trouble with her. They longed to get in there to help but they had been given a task and they had been drilled to obey what Kiima told them to do. Taking his eyes off the duel for a second to check on his charge, Masala gaped when he saw that Saffron wasn't next to them. He looked around wildly until he spotted the boy making his way towards where the Kinjakan was located.

Saffron carefully walked around where Kiima was battling the girl. If he could get to the Kinjakan then he could end this. Finally, he managed to reach it and pulled. It didn't budge. Growling, he grasped the staff with both hands and strained with all his might to pull it from the ground. Other than making his arms sore, nothing was accomplished.

Back at the fight, Shampoo showed no signs of slowing down. She jabbed, struck and swiped from one move to the next, flowing smoothly to keep the pressure up. However, a chance glance back at where she placed the Kinjakan managed to make her berserker rage begin to ebb. She noticed the boy trying to pull the staff out of the ground and realized that if he succeeded, then she'd be in real danger. With that realization came another. Her body was growing tired and as angry as she was, she wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Kiima was being beaten back but not fast enough. Even if Shampoo came out on top in their fight she didn't think she'd have enough strength to take care of the rest.

As unappealing as it was, Shampoo needed to retreat. It galled her to the core but her lessons in battle tactics stressed that she was outnumbered and being flanked. It was time to get out of there and think of a new strategy.

Taking a gamble, Shampoo pushed away from the next exchange of swords then immediately jumped forward, legs extended out. Off balance and unprepared for such an attack, Kiima received a double kick to the stomach that knocked the wind out of her. Shampoo followed up by using the unconventional foothold to push off of Kiima, knocking the Phoenix captain further back and propelling Shampoo in the opposite direction. She landed several feet away and used the head start to rush towards the staff.

Kiima meanwhile fought furiously to regain her breath. Her heart sank when she saw that Shampoo was heading straight for Saffron but she was in no condition at the moment to do anything about it. Summoning up what strength she could, she motioned for Koruma and Masala to attack.

Both soldiers in training understood the signal and took to the skies. They rose up then dived down to try to quickly cover the distance between them and their target. Masala got an arrow ready and shot ahead of Shampoo in hopes of picking her off. The arrow just missed sinking into her head but managed to lop off her left hair tassel.

Shampoo hissed at the near miss and doubled her speed. They all would pay for harming her hair but survival was more important. She closed the remaining distance to the staff by leaping forward head first, reached out and grabbed the pole end then swung her legs around to gain momentum. The Kinjakan was yanked out of ground sending a surprised Saffron falling back with a squawk. As soon as Shampoo's feet touched down, she took off as fast as she could, sword in one hand and the Kinjakan in the other.

Koruma and Masala landed next to Saffron and attempted to help him up. Saffron angrily slapped their hands away and pointed at Shampoo's retreating form. "She's getting away! After her!"

They did as they were told and flew off. A few seconds later, Kiima finally came up to him and bowed down. "I am terribly sorry for this, my lord," she apologized. "I promise you we will get the Kinjakan back and punish her." She rose back up and was about to follow her subordinates when Saffron spoke up.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see that landling suffer for what's she done."

Alarmed, Kiima pleaded, "No! Please, stay here where it's safe. I'll handle this."

Saffron ignored her cries and rose up into the air on his own pair of wings. He flew off in the direction that Koruma and Masala had taken though not with as much speed as they had. He hadn't made if far before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his speed suddenly increase. Saffron looked behind him and saw Kiima's frustrated but determined face looking ahead. He huffed at being carried like this but stayed silent. As long as they caught up and no one saw them, Saffron would endure it.

* * *

"All I wanted to do was relax in a hot spring!"

This was definitely not one of Shampoo's better days and if she didn't think of something fast, it may be her last. She dodged and weaved to avoid the arrows streaming down at her while looking for a way out of this mess. Running with her hands full wasn't helping but she only had her sword left as a weapon and she dared not let go of the Kinjakan. If the people chasing her got a hold of it she didn't doubt for a second that they would use its long range against her. She'd never have a chance then.

So Shampoo had to find a place to hide and ditch it so they'd leave her along. Unfortunately, the surrounding area was wide open with only an occasional tree or rock to take cover under. Plus, there were no nearby villages to get help from. Add to that was the fact that she had been forced to leave the road she had been following since it made predicting her movements much easier for the two bird men behind her. Until she had a moment to get her bearings she was effectively lost.

Shampoo flipped forward to avoid another arrow and managed to glance at where her pursuers were. They were gaining on her faster than she could outrun them. The only upside was that the arrows were coming in less frequently so she hoped that meant that they were running out. What they would do then she didn't know, but she really didn't want to be around to find out.

With another burst of speed and agility, Shampoo sharply changed her direction again to try to confuse the bird men and happened to realize that she wasn't too far away from one of the mountain spires that she had been admiring earlier that day. If she could reach it and keep close to the tall rocks and boulders around the mountain, she may be able to slip away. It was certainly better than staying out in the open like she was now.

Shampoo dashed for all that she was worth towards the mountain, gaining confidence when she felt the ground begin to rise up. Just a few more meters and she'd be able to take a much needed break. Forcing past the fatigue that was threatening to slow her down, Shampoo finally reached a group of tall rocks and began darting through them. After a few seconds of this she settled down next to a boulder twice her size and gulped down air.

As she recovered, Shampoo could hear the bird men calling to each other to split up and surround her. Unwilling to lose her sword by throwing it, Shampoo looked around fanatically and found several rocks that she could use instead. Hopefully, she could take them down by surprise and lose them.

Up above, Koruma glided down where he was certain the girl had hid herself. If he could flush her out and herd her towards where Masala had taken position, then they could finally take her down. Then he could head back home and brag about how the chosen successors of Kiima had managed to save their king, even if he had turned out to be a little runt. The young chicks wouldn't be able to resist!

Just as he was about to daydream about all the girls that would swoon to be near him, a rock from below struck him in the face. Dazed, Koruma plummeted down and was about to have a painful landing when he was hit again, this time by a kick to the chest. His armor absorbed some of the impact but the force behind the blow wouldn't be denied and he sailed back until he crashed into the side of a boulder. He finally fell to the ground where he entertained himself by counting all the flying bird babes circling around his head.

Shampoo didn't stick around to admire her work. With one down there was an opening to take advantage of so she rushed past Koruma and away from the other pursuer. She ran further up and around the mountain, staying close to the cliff-side to make her harder to pinpoint. After several minutes of not hearing anybody behind her, she slowed down and cautiously made her way forward. Now that she had some time to rest, Shampoo contemplated her next move. Throwing away the Kinjakan would probably be first and then she could hide more effectively without the tall staff sticking out like a sign that read, [I'm here, stupid!]

Eventually, she passed a corner and then desperately windmilled her arms to keep from falling off a steep drop-off. Once she regained her footing, she looked around at the valley that the mountain had been concealing. Thick, white mist obscured everything below making picking out details impossible. Shampoo didn't know how far a drop it would be if she were to try to climb down and she didn't have time to find out. She would have to retrace her steps and find another way.

"Gotcha!"

From higher up the mountain, Masala rose up from his hiding spot and took aim with his bow and arrow. He knew that waiting for the girl to reach this dead end would be the perfect time to attack. He released his arrow and got another one ready for a second shot. With nowhere to go, he was sure the girl would be struck in no time.

Back down below, Shampoo face fell in dread at being caught once again. She hopped out of the way of the arrow and then would use her next step to bound towards her enemy and take the fight in close.

The next step never came.

Suddenly, Shampoo felt herself fall away and knew what had happened. She had jumped off the cliff and was plummeting down towards the valley below. Flailing, she began turning end over end and it was impossible to tell what was up and what was down. She felt her grip on her sword slip and a second later it was lost to the open sky. However, she somehow managed to keep a hold on the Kinjakan and wrapped her free arm around it and held the staff in a death grip. What good it would do her she didn't know but it was the only thing she could do before making impact with the rapidly approaching ground.

It was then that she heard a whirring noise coming somewhere nearby, above the rush of air in her ears. The next sensation was being jerked violently to the side and it was only because Shampoo had held onto the Kinjakan so tightly that she didn't lose hold of it. She then felt herself being set upright and she regained enough sense to take stock at what was going on. She looked down and nearly threw up.

Unbelievably, the earth below, less than a dozen feet away, was not getting closer. Instead, she was flying above it, sailing past at a sickening rate. And the reason why was the rapid spinning of the ring part of the Kinjakan right under her feet. Somehow, when falling, Shampoo had positioned it upside down and placed her bare feet on the ornamental part of the ring which apparently functioned as a foot rest. Doing so activated the staff's other function, that of flight. Additionally, the wing like ornaments that had been under the ring now acted as handles.

Wide eyed, Shampoo took hold of these handles and tried to figure out how to land this thing. The surface of the earth was passing by far too quickly for her liking and she didn't want to end up a bloody smear just after she had survived falling off a mountain. It certainly wasn't like riding a bicycle but pulling back on the wing handles like the reigns of a horse seemed to slow the ring down a bit. Some careful experimenting of shifting her weight around allowed her to steer it a little but she was too scared out of her wits to be more daring.

Steeling herself, Shampoo looked down and noticed that there were several small pools of water scattered around with bamboo poles sticking out of them. It would be rough but if she could land in one of the pools then she might just live through this ordeal.

Gingerly, Shampoo began easing the Kinjakan to take her closer to the springs below.

* * *

"I can't believe she figured out how to use the Kinjakan like that."

Saffron looked out at the expanse of the valley he glided over, accompanied by his subjects. Kiima and himself had finally caught up to Koruma and Masala only to discover that the mysterious girl had gotten away again. And this time, she was using the Kinjakan's flight ability. Never had anyone outside of their kingdom managed to do that. It was both maddening and frightening to consider.

"And now she's escaping through Jusenkyo of all places," he continued. "She's either crazy or insane to try such a thing."

"Most likely both," Koruma grumbled from behind. He was groggy from the ambush he had suffered through but was still well enough to fight.

"Silence!" Kiima ordered harshly. "Keep your comments to yourself! We've already shamed ourselves enough."

"Do whatever you need to get the Kinjakan," Saffron called out. "I'll forgive any failures as long as we get that back. It's more than just a magic staff. I need it for my ascension."

Masala looked over to his partner in confusion but Koruma looked just as perplexed. Whatever this "ascension" was, it sounded important.

"There she is!" Kiima announced, her keen eyes picking out the red glow of the Kinjakan through the thick mist up ahead. "Come on!"

The soldiers of Mt. Phoenix did as commanded, ready to put an end to the chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, another group of people whose history was also deeply tied to Jusenkyo were being led by the Jusenkyo Guide towards the Spring of Drowned Girl. There were three of them, all men, and each one displayed features of beasts. One of them was carrying a bucket with a ladle in one hand and a struggling female monkey in his other one. The small creature had no idea of the life changing fate it was about to have.

"Here we are, honored customer," the guide said to the one holding the bucket and monkey once they had reached the correct spring. "The Spring of Drowned Girl."

"What do we do now, Master Herb?" asked one of the two companions behind him. He was the smallest and youngest of the trio, wearing a blue jacket and blue jeans with a sword strapped to his back and a wolf pelt over his head. However, the most striking features were his pointed ears and large blue eyes.

"I'm getting the creeps from this place," rumbled the largest of the group. He wore a black leather set of full body armor with shoulder pads colored with orange and black stripes. Like his partner, he also had pointed ears but had narrow slitted black eyes and the hair at the back of his head was styled with orange stripes.

"Be quiet, Mint, Lime," Herb commanded. He was dressed in a white and red tunic with scaled arm and shoulder pads and black pants. Just like with Lime, Herb possessed pointed ears and slitted eyes, though his were colored red. His hair was long and white in the back and held up in a ponytail while blue on top of his head with two blue tassels hanging past his ears and down to his chest. He set down the bucket, walked past the guide and held up the monkey that he had caught before coming here. Without hesitating he dropped it into the spring.

Instantly, where there had been a small monkey, a naked and beautiful girl with long dark hair replaced it. She was kneeling down in the pool and coughing up some of the water that had gotten into her face causing her dangling breasts to jiggle.

All three of the beast men, members of the reclusive Musk Dynasty, stared at her. It was the first time for all of them seeing a woman, let alone a naked woman. So transfixed were they at looking at her, especially her breasts, that none of them reacted when the monkey girl shrieked wildly and jumped out of the spring. Before Herb could even think to defend himself, the monkey girl kicked him hard causing him to fall towards the same spring that he had used on her moments ago.

However, Jusenkyo would be denied a new victim as out of the mist came an out of control girl, barely covered in clothes and flying on a staff who spotted them too late to avoid them.

"Aiyah! Get out of the way!" she yelled out in panic.

It wasn't to be as she collided with the falling Herb sending him crashing painfully on the ground next to the spring while the girl and staff flew in separate directions. The staff flipped in the air several times before landing a few yards away while the girl flailed helplessly in the air. Seconds later, she descended and with a large splash, fell into one of the many pools dotting the landscape.

Mint, Lime and the guide were completely flabbergasted at what had just happened. They couldn't think about it for long as three bird people came swooping out of the sky, screeching their battle cries and attacked.


	3. Chapter 3 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"When was the last time I called you an idiot, Pops?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh, good. You're an idiot, Pops."

Genma Saotome, a rotund but solidly built man in a white gi and wearing a white handkerchief over his bald head, scowled and craned his neck to look at his son walking besides him. "Would you stop whining, already? You sound like a girl."

Ranma Saotome, a black haired youth who wore a matching set of clothes similar to his father, and who was already scowling, turned to face his father. "Not much longer, no thanks to you. I kept telling ya that all we had to do was go back to Jusenkyo and hop into the guy spring. But no, we had to check out every single, stupid little shrine, wise man or holy place in this country."

"It made for good training," Genma pointed out.

"Training my ass! We spent most of our time running away from the people you tried to con into getting us a cure! Or don't you remember when we had to bail when that freaky cult of women summoned that three-eyed, cloaked insect thing? It chased us relentlessly for days before we managed to lose it. I've still got scrapes from that thing.

"What did you do to get them to sic that thing on us?"

Genma shuddered at remembering one of the most depraved acts he had done since training under his old master. He had heard mention of a group of women that had a mystical object, something that might help remove the Jusenkyo curse. Only, it had turned out to be a old pair of panties that the founding priestess use to wear. The women of the cult weren't happy to find him rubbing it over his body as if to try to wash the curse off of him. His master would have been proud.

Genma shuddered again. "Never mind."

Before Ranma could drill Genma for more information, a delicate voice from up ahead asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Ranma quickly replied. "Nothing Rouge!"

The young Hindu girl, with a tan skinned complexion and long dark purple hair, gave them a quizzical look before focusing on the path ahead. She wore a garment that consisted of several interconnected pink and blue sashes over her shoulders and chest that showed off a slender physique and a blue transparent pair of leggings under a floral skirt. Rouge also had several ornaments in her hair along with earrings, a golden necklace and bracelets on her arms and legs.

"It's still odd that you want me to lead you to Jusenkyo," Rouge said as she walked along, her bracelets clinking together with every movement. "Most people want nothing to do with such a place."

"Ah, yeah," Ranma chuckled nervously. He fiddled with his pigtailed hair, a new style he had been forced to use ever since he'd acquired yet another curse a few weeks ago. Luckily, the Dragon's Hair Whisker that was being used to keep his pigtail together and the curse in place was still a secret. He dreaded ever letting his father find out about it. One embarrassing curse was enough.

"We just, ah," Ranma stumbled as he tried to come up with an excuse. The fewer people who knew about him being able to turn into a girl, the better. "We just have some business with the guide there, that's all."

Rouge seemed to accept his answer and continued leading him and his father on.

"What's odd to me," Ranma commented a moment later, "Is how we found a girl like you all alone in the wilderness like that."

This time it was Rouge that got flustered. "Well, ah, that is, I've ah...I have my own ways of staying safe."

Ranma considered her words before shrugging and shifting his pack against his back. "Still, I can't thank you enough for helping us get back here. We'd be lost in the Himalayas by now if it weren't for you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. It has been some time since I've seen this country and it's nice to be back."

Conversation lapsed at that point, with each person lost in their own thoughts or just trying to enjoy the walk through the countryside. Genma in particular was pondering what to do next. Since Jusenkyo, nothing had gone to plan. He assumed that as they made their way back to Japan that they would find something that would cure them from turning into a girl and panda with just a splash of cold water. Unfortunately, Jusenkyo's taint was proving to be tenacious at staying intact. Not even a simple method of controlling the curse had been found. I didn't help that neither he nor Ranma spoke the local languages worth a crap.

Worse of all, Genma had sent a postcard to his training buddy back in Japan that they would be arriving soon. However, Ranma had all but dragged him back towards where he thought Jusenkyo was located in the hopes that the cure lay there. Now they were a least a month behind. It didn't help that they had lost the brochure that had led them to the springs in the first place at some point during their travels. They had been forced to go by memory to find it only to nearly cross over into India before running into Rouge. They were now back on course but Genma worried that Soun Tendo would be expecting them at any time. Genma hoped for his old friend's sake that he stayed patient and didn't get too worked up. That man had a tendency to go overboard with his emotions.

'Well,' Genma pondered to himself. 'At least we'll finally be rid of these dreadful curses. I wont miss them. My wife would have a fit if she ever found out that Ranma turned into a girl.'

Next to him, Ranma was having the same thoughts about the curse. He was definitely looking forward to being rid of it. It was an abomination to his very being. He was a man, damn it! Not some cute and cuddly little girl.

The most aggravating part was just how easy it was to activate. Just a few drops of cold water was all that was needed to transform his manly self into a cutesy girl. He never would have imagined just how hard it was to find warm water, something that had been a nice luxury whenever he and his father found some. Now it was a lifeline to his masculinity. And just as he did change back to his proper gender, a sudden downpour or random splash would wash it all away, starting the process all over again.

It had been a long month for Ranma Saotome.

Oh, yes. He was going to revel being whole once again.

After another hour of traveling, Rouge perked up and pointed forwards. "I believe we are finally here."

"Really!" Ranma exclaimed, appearing by Rouge's side in an instant and startling the shy girl.

"Yes. The sign up ahead says so. We just need to keep following this path to get there."

"Yes! Finally! Thanks, Rouge. You've been a great help."

Rouge blushed at the praise. "You are most welcome."

"Come on, Pop! Let's go!"

"Would you like me to come along too?" Rouge asked.

"NO!" Ranma exclaimed in alarm. He instantly regretted being so forceful when he saw her shrink back. Feeling terrible for treating a nice girl like Rouge like that, he quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry for that, Rouge. It's just that Jusenkyo is very dangerous and we can't have a cute girl like you fall in and get a nasty curse. Just wait here, okay?"

Blushing again at being complimented on her looks, (which she already knew was true but a girl never got tired of being reminded) she nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her chest in prayer. "Very well. I wish you luck. You'll be coming back, right?"

"Of course! This will be over in no time!"

With that, Ranma smiled, waved goodbye and dashed down the path towards the cursed valley, Genma not far behind.

Rouge watched them go and said quietly to herself, "I do hope nothing goes wrong."

Off in the distance, a group of dark clouds rumbled ominously.

* * *

"Ranma! Slow down! Wait up!"

Ranma ignored his father's pleas to stop. He was going to be cured and there was nothing on this earth that would stop him. He finally reached the top of the path that he had been following and gazed out at the sight before him. Hundreds of pools dotted the landscape, as far as he could see. Bamboo poles stuck up out of them at odd intervals making the spring grounds look like a giant pin cushion. The mist was thick in some places but Ranma could see the guide's hut not too far away.

He dashed towards it and called out, "Hey! Jusenkyo Guide! I'm back! Now where is that stupid man spring?"

When no one answered, Ranma banged on the door. "Come on out! I'm tired of having this stupid curse!"

Finally, the door opened but what came out was not a rotund, bald Chinese man in a communist outfit, but a small girl, with double pigtails in her hair, in a communist outfit. She had the door open only partially and looked up timidly at the boy making all the noise.

"Yes?" she asked meekly in halting Japanese. "Can I help you?"

Ranma bit his tongue for making yet another girl fear him. He really needed to get cured or he'd have half of the orient thinking he was a raving lunatic. Forcing himself to calm down, he said to the girl, "Sorry for making all the racket. I was just looking for the guide that works here. Do you know him?"

"Yes. He my father."

"Really? He never told me he had a kid. What's your name?"

"Plum. Who you?"

"I'm Ranma and this," he pointed to Genma who finally caught up to him, "Is my Pop. Do you know where your Dad is? We really need to ask him something."

"Well," Plum began uncertainly. Being alone with two strange men was making her nervous but if she were to ever inherit her father's work she had to be prepared for all sorts of people. Still, the boy wasn't acting hostel anymore so she grew a little more confident. "Father say stay in house. He had guests coming and no want me around. What you need?"

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard overhead and a second later a downpour of rain came from the sky. The flash rain only lasted ten seconds before it stopped and moved on. However, it had been enough.

"This is why," Ranma grumbled as she adjusted her gi to fit against her now smaller frame.

[Same here], Genma, now a panda, signed.

"Oh!" Plum gasped in understanding. "Fall in Spring of Drowned Girl and Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic story of girl and panda that fall in thousands-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma interrupted, growing impatient. "We heard that already. You wouldn't happen to know where the Spring of Drowned Man is, would ya?"

"Sorry, only just learning location of springs. Will have to ask father when get back."

"Great," Ranma sighed. She was so close it was painful to have to wait any longer but she didn't relish the idea of jumping into the springs at random. Who knew what she'd end up with then.

That's when Ranma became aware of noises coming from deeper in the valley. She strained her senses and was able to pick out voices yelling and the tell tale sounds of fighting. She ran towards the sounds as close as she could before reaching any of the pools. "Do you hear that, Pop? Something's going on out there."

[Don't get involved], Ganma signed back in warning. [Wait for the guide.]

"But what if someone needs help? We can't just stand here and wait!" Not waiting for a response from Genma, Ranma yelled back, "Plum! Stay in the house. You'll be safe there. Come on, Pop!"

Ranma stepped to jump...

And then fell forward on her face, inches from the pool she had been standing in front of.

"Ow..." Ranma groaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore nose. "What did I step on?" Looking down to where her feet had been, she saw a little golden bell. She picked it up and mumbled, "What the heck is this?"

"My bride!"

Ranma glanced up and beheld her worst nightmare.

Maomolin, the Ghost Cat, touched down in front of her and spread his arms wide to give his new fiancée a hug. "Come to me, nyaw!"

Ranma did what came natural to her when faced with a feline.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ranma screamed at the top of her lungs and took off at her highest speed.

"Wait!" Maomolin cried out while running after her. "Come back!" He bowled over Genma who was too dumbstruck to move away and continued his chase after Ranma.

"Aiyah, miss customer go wrong way if want to use springs."

Genma ignored Plum's comment and gathered himself up to follow after his son turned daughter. [Come back, boy! We need to get cured!]

Meanwhile, just outside the valley, Rouge was sitting down next to the road, meditating. It was necessary to do this from time to time to keep her mind from being too tempted to abuse the power sleeping within her. It made it easier to control that power whenever she needed to call on it. The only downside to doing this was that keeping still for too long tended to cause her shoulders and back to cramp up. It was such a pain to use the power then.

Meditation was proving difficult at the moment though, as her mind kept drifting back towards the two men that she had met. They were interesting to say the least and the way they talked made it sound as though they had been through a lot. Her daily life tended to be very dull so having Ranma and Genma show up was like meeting experienced adventurers similar to what she had read in epics such as Rama. Ranma even reminded her of the hero, learning advanced fighting techniques and being compassionate towards his goals. Perhaps Ranma wasn't perfect in every way like Rama was depicted but that was to be expected.

At least he was cute.

Further thoughts on the boy were interrupted when a red-headed girl ran by screaming her head off. Seconds later, a large white cat followed, yelling something about wanting her as a bride. Seconds after that, a panda rushed past holding up signs that called for them to slow down.

Rouge blinked.

"I don't think my prayers are helping today."

She stood up and watched as the figures dwindled into the distance. Curiously, Rouge noticed that the panda, before it disappeared from sight, was wearing a backpack very similar to the one the old bald man and Ranma had been wearing earlier. Looking down, Rouge spotted some of the signs that the panda had tossed aside on his way by. She picked one up and it read, [Ranma! Slow down boy!]

Rouge gasped, dropped the sign and looked at the diminishing dust cloud that had been kicked up from the passers-by. 'Oh, no,' she thought in dread. 'Ranma fell into one of the springs!'

Rouge did a quick prayer before deciding to go after him. She couldn't help Ranma now that he was cursed but she could show him how to change back to his normal body. Some victims of Jusenkyo didn't know how to do that and often wandered for weeks before stumbling on some hot water. It was the least she could do since she was the one to bring him here.

However, Rouge wouldn't be able to catch up to them with how fast they were going. At least, not as she was now. Reaching into her garment, she pulled out a small canteen. Rouge removed the cap and then dumped cold water over her head.

* * *

Despite Genma's best efforts, he could not keep up with the frantic pace that his terror stricken son was using. He fell back and watched as Ranma vanished from sight.

As for Ranma, the only thing on her mind right now was to get away from the cat chasing her. The memories of being stuck in a dark pit of starving cats while wearing fish sausages were racing through her mind. Nothing else mattered as long as she got away from them. As it was, Ranma didn't know how long she ran or how far.

She didn't even notice when a figure jumped into her path. She did notice though when the figure scooped her up, placed her behind it and then turned back to the oncoming Ghost Cat. With one well placed kick, the figure booted Maomolin into the sky.

"Not again, nyaw!" Maomolin wailed as he disappeared into the horizon.

Having been jarred out of her terror state, Ranma shook her head of all the terrible thoughts that had been plaguing her. She became fully aware when she heard a voice in Chinese speaking down to her.

"Don't know what that was all about, but you're safe now, sweetie."

Ranma looked up at where the voice came from. The voice belonged to a young man with effeminate looks. He had short brown hair and small studded earrings. He wore a scaled vest with matching arm bracers and a pair of tan pants. However, what really caught her attention was the pair of pantyhose tied around his waist.

The man continued speaking, "What's a cutie like yourself doing getting chased by freaky large cats?"

Ranma sighed. She had no idea what he was saying. "Sorry, pal. I don't understand you."

The man blinked at hearing a different language than expected but recovered quickly and said in Japanese, "No problem. I understand you just fine."

"Oh," Ranma said lamely.

"Let me ask again. What was with the giant cat?"

Ranma shuddered at being reminded of the close call. Grumbling, she bitingly said, "I don't want to talk about it."

The man narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "Whatever. Keep your secrets. I don't care." He smiled charmingly and took Ranma's hand in his own. "What I really would like to know is if you'd share a drink with me tonight."

His answer came as a fist to the face.

"Back off, buster!" Ranma yelled up at him. God, this was one of the worst things about the curse. Other men hitting on her.

The man stepped back and rubbed his face. "Feisty." He smiled in approval. "I like it. But is this anyway to treat your rescuer?"

"I didn't ask for your help. I would have handled it. Eventually."

"Sure you would have."

"Yeah, well. Thanks anyway." She readjusted her pack that miraculously had stayed on and began walking back the way she came.

"Don't I at least get your name?" the man asked as she walked past.

"It's Ranma. Ranma Saotome." She looked back. "Yours?"

The man stiffened at the question and began to sweat. Ranma noticed and followed up with, "What? I give my name but can't give me yours?" The man didn't answer but his expression began to darken. Ranma scoffed and continued walking away. "Whatever. Pantyhose wearing, douche."

Ranma didn't make it far before the man ran in front of her and blocked her path. "Take that back," he said threateningly.

Unimpressed with the man's posture, she nonetheless guessed, "What? Douche?"

"No! The other one!"

Ranma scrunched up her features to think of what he could possibly be talking about. Finally, she just snorted and said, "Look, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you. Just get out of my way and leave me alone, pantyhose jerk."

Before Ranma could react, the man struck her in the cheek, sender her falling back and on her rear. While she shook her head to clear the ringing, the man towered over her while cracking his knuckles.

"I don't normally strike women," he glowered. "But you've crossed the line."

Ranma snarled and shrugged off her pack. She then stood up and entered a stance. "You've crossed the line too," she hissed at him. "I'm going to enjoy wiping your ass across the countryside."

"Feh, unlikely." The man then gained a troubled look and asked, "You're not one of those Joketsuzoku bitches, are you?"

Ranma cocked her head in puzzlement. "Who?"

The man just smirked. "Just what I wanted to hear." He then charged forward leading off his attack with a swift kick.

Ranma hopped to the side and let the kick sail past her and snapped up her own foot to catch the man in the chin. The man flinched but shrugged it off quickly and retaliated with a whip kick to Ranma's side. Ranma grunted at the pain and got knocked back but rebounded off the ground and came in fist outstretched.

The man simply stuck out his own fist, catching Ranma in the face while Ranma's was short by several inches. Ranma stumbled back, stunned.

"Heh, not bad," the man complemented. He then reached forward, grabbed Ranma by her gi and lifted her up with one hand. "But nowhere good enough." He dropped her only to snap out his foot and land a hard blow to her stomach. Ranma fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ugh," Ranma moaned. To herself she thought, 'Damn girl body! He's fast and my reach sucks...'

The man stood above her, feeling satisfied that she got the message not to mess with him. "Apologize and you get to go home, girlie."

Ranma snarled in anger at the quip and hopped back to her feet. "I ain't done yet." She jumped into the air and down towards him.

The man gave a snort and lashed out into a high kick to strike her on the way down. However, Ranma spring-boarded off his foot, flipped and came down on his face with a double stomp. Now with the advantage, Ranma wrapped her legs around his neck and began throwing punches repeatedly into his head.

The man nearly fell back from the unrelenting assault but managed to keep his footing. Despite the pounding to his face, he reached up and jabbed Ranma in the side near the kidneys. Ranma gave a yelp of pain and stopped her attack. The man took hold of her and fell forward, slamming Ranma into the ground.

The man got to his knees and then grabbed Ranma's throat, pinning her down. He spit out a glob of blood from his mouth before lifting his free hand and saying, "Lights out, dyke!"

"Hands off her, defiler!"

Before he could bring down his fist, a bright flash of light surrounded him followed by an intense heat unlike anything he had every felt. He looked up just in time to receive a burning chi bolt to the chest, knocking him off Ranma and falling several feet away. He clutched his chest in agony for a moment before looking down. His scaled vest was blackened and smoking and without it the bolt may have pierced him completely.

Coughing to expel the heat from his lungs, the man regained his feet and beheld the being that did this to him as it touched down on the ground between him and Ranma. It was female and humanoid and dressed in pink and blue sashes but that was as close to human as it came. Six arms protruding from its shoulders and gestured in intricate poses. Its head was composed of not one but three different faces, one central and two sticking out where the ears would have been located. Each had slitted eyes and fanged teeth. The entire being radiated such power and heat that it was uncomfortable to be so close to it.

"Cower mortal, for I am Asura!" the heads said as one. One hand pointed at the recovering form of Ranma. "You will pay for harming her!"

So saying, the central head opened her mouth and breathed a stream of fire. It streaked towards the man who desperately dove out of the way leaving where the fire touched the ground smoldering. He scrambled away while reaching into his vest and pulled out a blue water jug.

"Whatever you are, you can't beat me!" He tipped over the jug of cold water onto his head and the next moment his form burst out.

Off to the side, Ranma struggled to her feet and looked up.

And up.

And up.

And up.

Huge didn't do the monster justice. It had the head, horns and hooves of a bull, a tail of an eel, the wings of a heron and the body of a yeti. Its arms were as thick as tree trunks and hands capable of holding a grown person with ease. It stood over ten feet tall, had a muscular frame and was covered in thick brown fur, making it look even bigger.

Pantyhose Taro's cursed form was revealed.

Asura was unimpressed. "So you show your true form, defiler! That makes it all the more interesting! Toh!" Asura raised up from the ground, flying on sheer godly power alone, and raised her arms to ready an attack.

Taro wasn't going to let her get one off so easily. He blasted forward on wings seemingly too small to support so much mass and punched out at the glowing girl. Asura was taken by surprise that such a thing could move so fast and darted up and away from the blow. Taro quickly gained altitude and circled around to launch another assault.

Asura was ready for him this time and called out, "Six-Fisted Random Comet Shot!" She flung hot chi balls from each hand towards the oncoming beast. Taro dodged past the first three with some impressive flight maneuvers but the other three were on target. He swatted them away and instantly regretted it. His hands burned from the heat of the chi making his fur smoke. However, Taro's monster form could take a lot of damage so he ignored the pain and the intense heat radiating from the demon goddess and continued on to throw a fist bigger than Asura herself. Asura levitated higher, missing the blow but the displacement of air from its passing caused her to drop back down, disorienting her. Taro took the opportunity to strike with his other fist and this time scored a glancing hit on her side.

"Ugh!" Asura grunted. She flew back from the blow, her body aching even from taking a graze like that. She reoriented herself and faced down Taro as he came back for another pass.

"Enough of this!" she roared out. "I will not be defeated by one such as you! Asura Flash!"

Asura's entire body radiated a light so bright it dazzled Taro and forced Ranma, who was watching in awe down below, to shield her eyes. Unfortunately, this caused her to miss Asura's next move.

"Taste the true might of my power, defiler! Asura Ultimate Mystery! Thunder Heaven Snakes Retribution!" She snapped out her arms and crackling, coiling lighting erupted from them. They twisted around before belting Taro's helpless form from all directions. Feeling consciousness leave him, Taro plummeted and crashed on the ground below in a heap.

Ranma lost her footing from the small tremor caused by the impact. She was kept from falling over by several pairs of hands from behind holding her up. She looked over her shoulder and came face to many faces of Asura.

"That defiler will trouble you no more," Asura said triumphantly. "Nothing can resist my might!"

After being propped back up, Ranma turned and stared at the being in front of her. Just what do you say to a goddess after being saved by it? After several moments of silence, Asura asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The question knocked Ranma out of her daze. "No! No! Sorry! I just never expected to get help from someone like you. You said your name is Asura? Isn't that a Hindu demon?"

"The same!" announced Asura proudly, raising her arms to the skies. "Ow!" Asura dropped one side of arms and used her other set to rub them gingerly.

"What?" Ranma asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing. Just a trifle battle wound."

"Here, let me see." Before the demon could stop her, Ranma came up to the arms that Asura was favoring and poked at them gently. Asura winced even from the careful inspection. "Hmm, well, I'm no expert in demon body types but it looks like they're strained."

"Yes, I do tend to get frequent back pain. Six arms causes a lot of stress."

"Really?" Ranma brightened up. "Here, let me try this."

"No need. I recover quickly." Asura tried to push Ranma away.

Ranma dashed around to Asura's back and said, "No, really. I can help, just like you helped me." Taking a deep breath and setting herself, Ranma called out, "Empty-Handed Filial Piety Random Strike!"

Asura gasped and lost her breath from the sensations coming from behind her. Ranma's hands danced across her back so quickly it felt like the redhead had six pairs of her own. Unbelievably, Asura could feel her strength radiate even more potently throughout her body as Ranma worked.

Finally, Ranma stopped and stepped back. "How do you feel now?"

Asura twisted and stretched her arms around feeling more loose and fluid than she had in years. "Incredible," she breathed. She turned and gave Ranma a questioning look. "What did you do?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ranma said, grinning. "It's just a back massage. I learned that from my Martial Arts Chiropractor training. It comes in handy every now and then."

"Indeed." Asura placed one pair of hands together in prayer and bowed. "You have my thanks. Not many would dare help one such as I." Asura raised back up and then levitated in the air. "Now I must go. Farewell."

"Wait!" Ranma called out. "Why'd you help me in the first place?"

"I have my reasons," Asura answered from above.

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. Until then!" With that, Asura's body glowed brightly, forcing Ranma to look away and then flew off into the sky.

Ranma watched her go until she couldn't see the demon's silhouette anymore. Sighing, Ranma walked over to her pack and put it on. She had to find Genma and then try to get back to Jusenkyo. Again.

Before leaving, she kicked the head of the still unconscious and smoking minotaur-like monster for good measure.

"Pantyhose jerk," she muttered and then walked off.

* * *

Genma was getting worried. He hadn't found Ranma in over an hour and with a cat chasing after him, things could get worse. His son's phobia of cats was a humiliating weakness but given enough fear and he'd have a literal wild child to deal with. It was difficult with the best of circumstances to snap Ranma out of it so Genma didn't relish having to do it any time soon.

Right now he was getting a drink from a stream, bending down and using his panda tongue to lap up the cool water. Once he was satisfied, he filled up any empty canteens he had on him for use later. Genma had learned at an early stage in his training that you took what you could, when you could.

Just as he was placing away the last bottle, he felt an odd but powerful presence approaching him. The feeling of wrongness grew and he looked up. A giant glowing ball was descending fast and before Genma could back away, the ball splashed down into the water. The cool liquid instantly boiled and the spray from the impact washed over him, transforming him back to a human.

"Yeow! Hot!" Genma cried out from the unexpected scalding.

Once the pain subsided, he looked at the stream. Or at least, where the stream use to be. All the water that hadn't been blasted away had evaporated. Not a drop was to be found. In the center of where the water bed had once been was a figure, stepping out of the steam and onto the bank. Genma blinked at who it was.

"Rouge? Is that you?"

"Oh? Mr. Saotome," Rouge gasped in surprise. She swept back her soaked hair so that it would dry out and approached the older man. "I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I saw the water from above and thought it would be enough to change back."

"Change back?"

"Yes. I am an unfortunate victim of Jusenkyo as well. That's why I knew where to find it when you and your son told me where you were going. I didn't want to tell you about it since it is rather embarrassing." Rouge then gained a troubled look and clasped her hands together in front of her and pleaded, "Please don't tell Ranma about it. I'm not sure how he would take it."

Genma stared confusedly at her for a second before scratching his head in shame and said "Well, we're also cursed."

"I know. I saw you both running out earlier. How tragic a day it is. You just wanted to go in briefly for a visit but came out with misfortune."

Genma quirked an eyebrow at her thinking that they had just been cursed today. However, he didn't feel the need to correct her. It wouldn't make any difference. Besides, he had to be going.

He briefly toyed with the idea of having Rouge lead him back to Jusenkyo but discarded that thought quickly. If he backtracked now, he'd lose his son's trail for sure and then waste another month tracking him down. That was simply unacceptable. He'd just have to make do with turning into a panda for now, even as annoying as it was. "Well," Genma rumbled as he turned to go. "I have to be off. Got to find my son and all. You be careful going back home."

"Wait!"

Genma stopped and looked back to see Rouge rushing up to him with a hopeful look. "May I come with you?"

"Why?"

Rouge stopped for a minute to think about that. She wasn't sure herself why. All she could think of was how Ranma had treated her when she had been Asura. Most people ran for their lives and for good reason when they were confronted with the Hindu demon. Ranma hadn't only run away but had helped her when she had shown injury. She couldn't really explain it but all she could feel was the need to see him again.

Not to mention that his massages were simply _divine_.

She looked back up at Genma and answered, "You two are interesting people and I think it would be nice to travel with you for a while. Besides, I feel responsible for bringing you to Jusenkyo and getting you cursed and want to make it up to you. Please?"

Genma groaned. He really didn't need this kind of baggage. A girl would just slow them down. Trying to be as persuading as he could, Genma said, "Look, Rouge. Ranma and I are not on a vacation. We're doing serious training and once we're done with that we need to get back home. And home is a ways off, in Japan. I don't think your relatives would like you being so far away like that."

"Oh, it is no problem," Rouge answered easily. "Many of them kept saying that I needed to get out of the house more often anyway. I'll actually be taking their advice."

Genma groaned again. Stubborn females. Seeing that she wasn't going to back down easily, he thought of an idea to ditch her. It always worked for him and Soun when they needed to get away from paying for a motel room. Sleep until early morning then hightail it out of there. One of these days, Genma had to think up a name for it, it worked so well.

"Fine," Genma announced. "Follow me."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Saotome!" Rouge happily gushed. "Just promise me you won't tell Ranma of my curse, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." 'Not that it's going to do you much good,' he thought with a smirk.

The two began their trek, passing through the countryside and looking for Ranma the entire time. Hours later, dusk began settling in but with no sign of the missing Saotome youth. Finally, it became too dark to go any further and Genma called a halt. He picked out a grove of trees to camp for the night and began setting up. Rouge busied herself looking for anything edible and came back with a handful of nuts and berries. Genma sighed at the slim pickings but it was better than what he managed to find on other days. They ate in silence and soon after, Genma said he was going to bed for the night. They would look for Ranma again in the morning. Genma set down a blanket for Rouge and propped himself on his pack and was soon asleep.

Slumber came a little harder for Rouge. It had been an exciting day and her thoughts were a whirl. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. Eventually, tiredness overcame her and she finally fell asleep.

Several hours before dawn, Genma awoke. He glanced over to where Rouge was laying and was relieved that she was sound asleep. Quietly, he picked up his pack and put it on, thankful that he had put away everything he needed inside it before bed. Stealthily, he crept away, leaving Rouge behind.

Unnoticed by him in his haste to get away was a slip of paper where his pack had laid.

Shortly after the sun rose, Rouge blinked her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed them to get the sleep out. Next, she looked around and immediately noticed the lack of a fat man laying close by. Alarmed, Rouge got to her feet and called out, "Mr. Saotome! Where are you?"

No answer came except from the chirping birds above.

Panicked, Rouge raced around the campsite looking for him. She peeked around trees, in the high grass and even under small rocks. However, there was no trace of Genma anywhere.

Exhausted, Rouge fell to her knees and felt like crying. Her chance to experience something new and wonderful was lost. Genma, and more importantly Ranma, were gone.

Sniffling, Rouge rose to her feet and began to leave. That's when she heard a crinkle from underneath one of her sandals. Rouge bent down and picked up the piece of paper she had stepped on. Wiping away the first traces of tears so that she could look at it properly, she noticed that it was in Japanese. Her studies in the language allowed her to understand it though. Much of it was unintelligible scribblings but a few characters could be made out.

They read, "_Soun Tendo. Nerima._"

* * *

Ranma swore profusely at finding herself back at where she had started from that morning. Things were certainly not going her way since trying to find her father yesterday. She was lost and with her lack of communication skills with the locals, unable to get directions. At this rate she'd never find Genma or Jusenkyo.

Sulking, Ranma picked up a rock and chucked it into a line of trees.

Thunk!

"Ouch!"

"Oops," Ranma sweated. She hadn't meant to hit anybody. Besides, who was she to know that someone would be walking through some trees and not on the road.

A few seconds later, a figure emerged from the trees. He was about her age with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with the arms ripped off, a pair of blue jeans and well worn brown travel boots. He had a backpack strapped to his back along with a red and black bamboo umbrella perched on top of it. He also wore a yellow bandanna with black spots which was protruding from his head because of the growing lump underneath it.

Ryoga Hibiki held up the rock that had struck him. "Is this yours, miss?"

Sheepishly, Ranma walked up to him and took it back. "Sorry. My bad. I wasn't thinking and chucked it."

"Be more careful next time," Ryoga admonished. "Not everyone can take a hit like that."

"Right. I'll remember that." It was then that Ranma realized that she had been speaking in Japanese with the newcomer the whole time. "Wait! You're speaking my language."

Ryoga seemed to just notice too. "You're right. You from Japan?"

"Yeah, and I am totally lost! No one understands me and I can't get to where I'm going."

Ryoga could relate. He was always having trouble finding his way and often encountered people that he could barely talk to. It was refreshing to find someone that he could speak with in his native language. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Jusenkyo."

Ryoga's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Really? That's where I'm going!"

Ranma matched his shock. "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way!"

"Alright! Follow me!" Ryoga stood tall and began marching down the road. Finally, he had a purpose besides revenge against his nemesis, Ranma Saotome. He would lead this nice, and cute he might add, girl to Jusenkyo and nothing would stand in his way!

"Wait up!" Ranma called out. She got into stride next to him and asked, "What's your na-"

Ranma stopped herself from finishing and clamped down on her mouth. She remembered yesterday and how when she had asked that pantyhose wearing freak his name he had taken offense for some reason and attacked. She didn't know if it was some weird local custom that it was rude to ask for someone's name but she didn't want to risk offending this guy that was helping her. She looked up to see if he had noticed her aborted question.

Apparently not as Ryoga continued leading the way with a goofy, but determined grin on his face. Ranma peered closer and wondered why the bandanna wearing boy looked so familiar. It was at the tip of her mind but just couldn't place it.

'Oh, well,' Ranma thought as she just enjoyed the company. 'If it's important then it will come to me soon enough.'

* * *

Ranma stared dumbly as she stood on a stone wharf overlooking the coast. Before her was the Sea of Japan and beyond that lay her homeland.

The dockworkers going to and fro with their work gave odd looks to the young redhead just standing at the edge of the wharf. She had been that way for at least thirty minutes. They worried that she would jump at any moment and didn't dare go near her in fear she would take the final plunge. So they continued on with their day and tried to ignore her.

Finally, a surge of emotion swelled within Ranma. She raised her head to the sky and screamed out the name of the one responsible for bringing her here.

"RYOGA, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Somewhere in the dock town, Ryoga sneezed violently. He rubbed his nose and hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

He was busy looking for his companion who seemed to have wondered off. He had gone to get some food one moment and the next the girl he had been traveling with was gone. He needed to find her soon. A nice girl like that would be in danger in a rough town like this. Ryoga drew in a breath and was about to yell out for her when if finally dawned on him.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

Back on the docks, Ranma seethed in frustration so high that she risked bursting a blood vessel. She pulled her hair at finally remembering just who it was that had been leading her on all day. Ranma couldn't believe that she could forget the dumb kid that she used to lead to school every morning because he was too directionally challenged to find his way on his own.

She had suspected something was odd when she noticed that they were heading away from where the sun was setting. She wasn't sure where she was when they started but was pretty positive that Jusenkyo was further west. However, Ryoga had seemed sure of himself the whole time so Ranma just chalked it up to the unfamiliarity of the land.

"But that doesn't explain how we ended up at the freaking sea!" Ranma raged. "Stupid directionless, moron! When I see you again I'll strangle you with your own bandana and watch you slowly die! I'll-"

"Ranma!"

How long Ranma would have gone on would be left unanswered as her father's voice snapped her out of her vengeance spewing threats. She looked up and sure enough, Genma came running up to her. He stopped a few feet away and panted in exhaustion.

"I finally found you," Genma gasped out. He took a few more moments to recover then rose back up. "Thank god there aren't any other girls with red hair around to ask about. And not a moment too soon. We can finally get out of this country and get back to Japan."

Ranma gazed at him with hooded eyes for a time before shaking her head and walking back towards the town. In a low and tired voice she said, "Not until we get to Jusenkyo."

Genma ran in front of her, grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her frantically. "Boy, forget about it! We tried our best but it's just not to be! Let's get back to Japan. We'll find something there to fix us. I'm sure of it!"

Despite how weary she was, Ranma managed to shrug out of Genma's hold and pushed past him. With a hint of manic desperation, she said, "I'm not leaving this goddamned country until I'm cured. I promise you that." She continued on, uncaring of what else her father had to say.

She didn't make it far.

Ranma's reaction time was nonexistent at this point and didn't even feel the blow coming as Genma clubbed her over the head with a boat anchor. She slumped forward but Genma caught her and draped her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, boy," Genma apologized to his unconscious offspring. "But I have plans that are already too late in being met. You'll forgive me someday."

Genma felt it necessary to unlock one of his most secret techniques. He was desperate enough to compromise his principles to cloak himself and his cargo into the shroud of the Umisenken, or as it was really called, "The Way of the Silent Thief." He shoved past the shocked workers and searched around for a ship leaving port for Japan. After looking for fifteen minutes, he overheard that a large freighter was about to set sail and ran for all he was worth. He spotted it in time to jump on one of the ropes connecting it to the dock and dashed up it with a grace and balance that was at odds with his girth. One final hop propelled him up and over the metal rail.

His luck was holding up as no one had noticed him board. He sneaked his way deeper into the vessel and minutes later heard the horn of the ship go off. Soon after that, the ship left the port and began its journey to Japan.

* * *

Note: The monster that Ranma's describing at the beginning is my lame attempt to reference the Reikoku, the signature creature from Grayson Towler's, Relentless, another Ranma ½ fanfic. Do a search for it and check it out. It's awesome.


	4. Chapter 4 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

It was a calm and clear night over the streets of Nerima. Only the occasional barking dog disturbed the quiet scene of the small district of greater Tokyo. Most of the town's inhabitants were indoors preparing dinner or relaxing after the day's trials. So it was rather jarring when two men came barreling down the streets, fighting each other every step of the way.

"I can't believe you dragged me out of China for this, old man!" Ranma hollered at his father, trading blows at breathtaking speeds.

"Boy, you will do as I say and that's that!" Genma countered, fending off his son's punches and countering back with his own.

"I've put up with a lot of crap from you but this takes them all! Picking my own fiancée like that!" With that last statement came a surge of anger that urged Ranma to fight harder. He managed to trap one of Genma's arms when the older man came in with a punched aimed at his head, pulled him forward causing Genma to lose his footing for a few brief moments, then looped his right leg around and kicked his father in the back.

Genma stumbled forward a few steps but was quick to recover and turned around to face his ungrateful son. Just in time too as Ranma had used the opportunity to launch a flying kick at his face. Genma slapped his hands together, catching the leg above the ankle and stopping the foot that was mere centimeters from throwing him for a loop. Not wasting a moment, Genma heaved Ranma up by the trapped leg then back down, slamming him into the pavement. Now suitably stunned, Ranma was helpless to stop Genma from bopping him over the head.

"You're becoming a real pain to deal with, boy," Genma moaned as he bent down and lifted his unconscious son up and over his shoulder. "I hope getting you married will straighten you out. Or at least get someone else deal with you."

It was about this time that some of the locals were coming out of their houses to see what all the noise was about. Genma figured it was time to vacate quickly to avoid any more distractions. Forcing past the aches of his body, he ran down the street whilst carrying Ranma towards his ultimate destination.

* * *

Kasumi Tendo, eldest daughter of Soun Tendo, looked over the final preparations for tonight's meal and was satisfied with the turnout. She was a tall girl, with long brown hair tied into a pony-tail draped over her shoulder and wore a simple blouse and apron. She exited the kitchen and walked into the lounge area where she found her father sitting on the porch and staring blankly at a postcard.

"Father, dinner is ready," Kasumi called down to him softly. Soun, a man in his early forties with long black hair and mustache and wearing a simple brown martial arts gi, looked up at his daughter briefly, nodded then went back to looking at the postcard with a panda on it.

Kasumi frowned at the lack of response but wasn't surprised. Ever since receiving that postcard, Soun had been from one emotional extreme to another. He had seemed happier than he'd ever been when it had first arrived and had dropped a bombshell onto his children. But ever since then his good cheer had slowly drained out of him until all he did all day was sit and mope. If this mysterious fiancé of theirs didn't arrive soon, then Kasumi worried that her father wouldn't get himself out of this funk.

It had been a shock to all of the Tendo daughters to learn that one of them would soon be married off to a boy that none of them, not even Soun, had ever met before. It had been so unexpected that Kasumi still hadn't gotten over it and fretted about it every day. There were too many questions unanswered. Who was this Ranma? What was he like? Was he older than them? Would the house be tidied up when he arrived?

In a way, Kasumi envied her younger siblings. A few days after the announcement, Akane and Nabiki had stopped talking about it and had gone on with their daily routine. School and this upcoming fight Akane was getting into had taken up their time and it seemed that both had simply forgotten about it. Kasumi, who spent her days making sure the estate was in order, doing menial chores and shopping, had plenty of time to let her mind wander and think about the engagement. After all, she was the eldest and might be expected to be the one to carry out this pact with the Saotomes.

Sighing, Kasumi cleared her mind of these thoughts and left to go find the others. Nabiki, the middle daughter, was easiest. She was upstairs in her room, doing her homework while listening to the radio. She, like her older sister, had brown hair but was styled shorter, reaching just past her face. Nabiki wore a t-shirt and shorts, her usual attire when in the house. Hearing that dinner was ready allowed her to take a needed break and she hurried down to get her seat prepared.

Last was Akane, the youngest. She was also easy to find as the constant battle yells coming from the family dojo didn't exactly hide her position. Kasumi made her way downstairs and then out to the dojo. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a distressed cry come from within followed shortly by the sound of a human body crashing onto the floor. Wincing in sympathy, Kasumi opened the door slowly as though not wanting to see what was beyond it but too curious to stop herself. Peeking inside, she saw that Akane was indeed on the floor and entangled in a hula-hoop.

Stepping inside, Kasumi calmly asked, "Do you need any help, Akane?"

Akane, who, unlike her two older siblings, had long dark-blue hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and was tied at the end with a yellow bow. She also had two long hair tassels that would normally reach down to her chest but right now were sprawled across the floor. She was dressed in a yellow gi that she always wore when she worked out. Akane looked up at the voice and cringed at being found in such an embarrassing situation.

"No need!" Akane grunted as she tried to free herself. "I've got this under control!"

Kasumi watched, a sweat drop rolling down her head, as Akane fought against the constraints of the hula-hoop and only managed to get more tangled up. Finally, Akane got fed up and with a mighty flex of her muscles, snapped the hula-hoop in several places and freed herself from its grip. With her arms now free, she flung the pieces away in disgust, which landed next to the wide assortment of gymnastics equipment laying nearby, and reclaimed her feet.

"Dinner is ready," Kasumi said, hoping to get Akane to calm down with the prospect of food. "Maybe you should take a break and come back to this later."

Akane huffed in frustration but nodded nonetheless. Time was running out for her to learn this stuff but she conceded that a little time away from it would probably help. "Fine. Let me get my things picked up and I'll be there in a minute."

Kasumi nodded herself and left to get things ready. She hoped Akane knew what she was doing when she had accepted to help the school's Martial Arts Gymnastics team. It was admirable for her to step in when the other team members had been unable to fight but Kasumi wasn't sure if Akane had thought things through. Kasumi was no expert in martial arts but this gymnastics style didn't seem to mesh well with Akane's. However, Akane was a practitioner of the Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts so maybe Kasumi wasn't giving her enough credit. Perhaps Akane could learn this new style given enough practice.

Promptly discarding these thoughts in favor of thinking of serving dinner, Kasumi was just about to reenter the house when she noticed the oddest sight she could remember seeing. A man in a white gi and carrying a boy over his shoulder had just entered through the main gate and was walking up to the house. Alarmed, Kasumi ran in the side entrance and rushed to find her father. He was right where she had last left him.

"Father," Kasumi said urgently. "There is a strange man coming to the house. He was carrying a boy and-"

"A man and a boy you say?" Soun interrupted her. An excited look entered his eyes which only double at the sound of someone knocking at the front entrance. "Could it be..." he trailed off as he rushed to answer.

Perplexed, Kasumi followed and when she caught up, Soun was standing next to the entrance and starring in wonder at the man from before.

"Old friend," Soun sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "It has been too long."

"Indeed," Genma said in reply and in such a way that suggested that he was relieved to have finally arrived.

"I-Is that...?" Soun stuttered and pointed at the unconscious boy over Genma's shoulder.

"Hm?" Genma looked at where Soun was pointing. "Oh, right." Genma grabbed Ranma and set him down on his feet in front of Soun. Since Ranma was still out of it, Genma had to hold him up from falling down. "This is my son, Ranma."

"At last! You're here!" Soun lunged forward and grabbed Ranma up into a hug.

Ranma finally woke up from being jostled around and wasn't happy with the position he found himself in. "Let me go!" he roared and slugged Soun in the face.

Soun staggered back and nearby Kasumi gasped at the violence done to her father. Soun shook his head a few times before regarding Ranma who was looking a little guilty for striking out like that. However, whatever tension had been raised was dashed away when Soun smiled broadly and said, "He's your son all right! And he's got one heck of a punch! He's perfect!"

"What's all the noise out here?" Nabiki queried as she rounded the corner and spotted the newcomers. "Who are they?"

"Your new fiancé!" Soun joyously announced. He pointed at Kasumi and Nabiki in turn while saying, "This is Kasumi, she's 19 years old. This is Nabiki, she's 17 years old and-"

"How dare you hit my Dad!"

Everyone looked at where the furious voice rang out and found Akane running towards them from across the lawn. In one of her hands she carried a gymnastics ribbon which she was twirling above her. "You're going to get it with my new training!" Akane leaped up into the air, reared back the ribbon and then snapped it out.

And then promptly face-planted in the dirt before them when the ribbon entangled her legs causing her to pitch forward.

"And that's my youngest, Akane," Soun helpfully finished. "She's 16 years old. Pick one and she'll be your fiancée, son!"

Ranma blinked several times. "You have got to be kidding me," he deadpanned.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two families were gathered around the table. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane were on one side while Genma and Ranma were on the other. Soun sat at the head of the table and was introducing his guests.

"This is Genma and Ranma Saotome. Like I told you before, Genma and I trained together and during that time we made a promise to unite our families through marriage and bring the two schools of Anything-Goes together. And now that they're here, we can finally fulfill that sacred vow!"

"Here! Here!" Genma cheered and the two men both lifted up sake cups that had been filled before hand, clanked them together and then downed the alcohol in one gulp.

Their children, however, were far less jubilant. The Tendo girls wore varying degrees of emotions on their faces with Kasumi pensive, Nabiki annoyed and Akane scowling. Ranma had a combination of all three. Things were not going the way any of them wanted.

Akane was the first to speak up. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this. Don't we get a say in any this?"

Soun placed down his cup and straightened himself up, gaining an authoritative presence that hadn't been seen in years. In stern tones that spoke of finality, Soun said, "This is a pact that must be upheld. One of you will have to marry Ranma. This is not up for discussion. If it's a choice you want then you can decide amongst yourselves who will be his fiancé."

His three daughters looked at him aghast.

Kasumi found her voice first. "Father, how can you say that?" The boy was at least three years her junior!

"Really," Nabiki seconded. "We don't even know this guy." He was cute but Nabiki wasn't one to just jump into things without knowing what she was getting into. This definitely qualified.

"And he attacked you," Akane finished. "What if he's dangerous and comes after us?" Not to mention that he seemed like a total jerk, just like the boys at school.

"I am right here, you know," Ranma growled. "And it's not like I like this any more than you do. Besides, he started it."

"Alright, settle down," Soun said while moving his hands in placating gestures. "I know this is all very sudden but the pact must be upheld. I'm sorry but that's just the way it has to be."

Several moments went by after Soun's speech but none of the younger generation knew what to say to get them out of this. Finally, Genma suggested, "We are going to be here for a while. Why don't we let the kids get to know one another before making a decision?"

Soun pondered this for a minute before slowly nodding in agreement. "I suppose that will work. I was hoping that we could get this settled now but perhaps rushing into it would be a bad thing. However, we can't have this going on too long. A decision must be made."

"You make it sound as though I'm even going to go along with this," Ranma suddenly interjected as he stood up. He walked over to where his pack had been placed and put it on.

Genma sprang up and blocked Ranma's path. "Now hang on boy! Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to China, of course!" Ranma yelled in his face. "This is no time for fiancées!"

"What's in China?" Nabiki asked, intrigued.

"I've got unfinished business there," Ranma dodged the answer.

"We're not leaving," Genma said, still blocking Ranma's way. "This was always going to be the end of the line for us. Now man up and do your duty!"

Ranma was just about to bite back with another tirade when Akane called out, "Just let him go. I've got no time for this either. My match is in another day and I've still got to get ready."

Ranma scoffed. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What was that?" Akane demanded.

Ranma turned towards her and opened his mouth. A second later though, he closed it and shook his head. "Nothin'," he said quietly. "Forget it."

Akane stood up and marched up to him. "If you've got something to say, then say it!"

Ranma looked down at her and into her anger filled eyes. He had wanted to comment on how if Akane was a practitioner of the Tendo side of the Anything-Goes school then it didn't look like the Tendo branch had a bright future ahead of it. However, Akane and the other girls hadn't done anything to really irritate him so had held back.

But if she wanted a piece of his mind, then he'd give it to her.

"Well-"

"How about you stay the night and decide what to do tomorrow?"

Both Ranma and Akane blinked and turned their heads towards the speaker. Now the center of attention, Kasumi felt uncomfortable. However, she steadied herself and continued, "It is getting very late. Traveling at night wouldn't be safe and a nice rest will definitely do you some good."

"Excellent suggestion, Kasumi!" Soun heartily agreed. He too gained his feet and came up to Ranma and slapped him playfully on the back. "We have a spare room that you can use. I'm sure you'd also enjoy a nice bath as well. What do you say?"

Having been deflated from his earlier anger, Ranma was at a loss of what to say. Eventually, he slurred out, "Sure."

"Great! Kasumi can show you your room and then the bath."

"This way," Kasumi beckoned and headed out the room.

Seeing that he had agreed, and the thought of a bed indoors and a hot bath was very appealing, Ranma sighed and followed.

Once they were gone, Akane huffed and headed out to finish picking up in the dojo. Nabiki shrugged and began snacking on the laid out dinner. Soun and Genma got busy finishing up the sake and toasting about how the schools would be joined in no time.

* * *

Kodachi Kuno, while active and passionate at most times, could be patient when she wanted to. Sometimes the best things in life come to those who wait, or however that saying goes. But hanging from a ceiling and waiting for her prey to arrive for over an hour was more than she could stand.

Really, Akane Tendo was very inconsiderate for being late for her own ambush!

So now Kodachi stalked through the halls of the Tendo home in search of the girl that had taken the place of the poor fools of the Furinkan Martial Arts Gymnastics team. It was only proper for her to greet her new opponent by attacking while she least expected it. It was all in fairness, after all.

Having searched the upstairs thoroughly, Kodachi was about to head downstairs when she heard the sound of someone ascending the stairs. She quickly dashed back into the room she believed to be Akane's and pressed her ear to the door. She thought she heard at least two people moving about but they didn't come towards her. It was a man and a woman's voices but much of it was muffled. The only thing she caught was that one of them was going for a bath. After a few minutes the noises faded away which she assumed meant they went back downstairs.

Growing frustrated that things weren't going as fast as she liked but determined to finish her mission, Kodachi decided to lay her ambush at the bath. With any luck, it would be Akane and then she could finally claim victory.

With her plan in mind, Kodachi left the same way she entered, through Akane's window, and raced towards the bathroom.

* * *

Once Kasumi had shown Ranma the bath and had left him to his privacy, he disrobed and began the pre-bath cleanup. Once he had lathered himself with the available soap, he reached down for the water bucket to rinse himself off. Instead of dowsing himself immediately, he stared at his reflection in the water before sighing and dumping the cold liquid over his head. Instantly, Ranma's form shifted into a girl.

"Hope none of them see me like this," Ranma said to herself quietly. "The last thing I need is for them to think that I'm a freak."

Hopefully, she'd be gone before anything like that happened. She didn't care what her father had planned, she wasn't going to stay here any longer than necessary. Not when there was a cure for this stupid curse out there somewhere.

But for now, a nice long soak. It had been far too long since she'd had one. Ranma stood back up, grabbed a towel and opened the door to the inner bathroom...

...and yelped in fright when a large wooden mallet crashed down on the spot she had been occupying had she not sidestepped away in time.

"Drat. Missed."

Ranma dropped the towel and hopped several steps away and saw the person that tried to squash her. She was a girl her age wearing a green leotard that showed off a lithe and athletic body and had dark hair that was tied into an off-center ponytail. Kodachi lifted up the mallet, raised it above her head and declared, "Prepare yourself, Akane Tendo!"

"Huh?" Ranma sputtered. She raised up her hands in warding gestures and cried out, "Wait! I'm not her! You got the wrong-YIKES!" Ranma scrambled out of the way when Kodachi once again tried to slam the giant hammer into her skull.

"Stand still and accept defeat!" Kodachi continued to shout. She chased the still protesting redhead all over the bath while swinging her weapon. Each time Kodachi attacked she would just miss her target and put a large dent into whatever was unfortunate enough to be in the mallet's way. "You are only making things harder on yourself! Stop moving!"

"As if!" Ranma retorted. Being caught so off guard like this and having to constantly twist, duck and dodge out of the way of the other girl's non-stop assault was making it difficult to find a way to get her to stop. That became a non-issue however when Ranma tripped over the towel she had dropped and fell back and into the tub.

"I've got you now!" Kodachi said triumphantly. She raised the mallet high and waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Ranma! What's going on in there? Are you all right?"

The sound of the voice just outside stopped Kodachi in her stance. "Curses. This will have to be finished later." With a mighty leap, Kodachi jumped through the room window and back into the night.

Seconds later, Ranma, now back to being male, burst out of the warm water and hung over the side of the bath, gasping for breath. Just in time for the whole Tendo family to rush into the room and behold the devastation of their bathroom.

"What the hell did you do in here?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"My poor house," Soun sobbed.

Akane marched over, grabbed the still recovering Ranma by the pigtail and lifted him up to eye level. "Well?" she shouted in his face. "Explain yourself!"

"Um...Akane...ah," Kasumi stuttered behind her.

"What?" Akane irritably asked back.

"He's a little...ah...how you say. That is..."

"Naked," Nabiki finished for her flustered sister.

Akane blinked, looked down and received an eyeful. "Ah!" She dropped Ranma like she was holding a hot poker and scooted away.

"Thanks for that, sis," Nabiki smirked. "At least he's good eye candy."

"Never mind that," Soun spoke up, temporarily ending his tears. He walked up to Ranma and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Ranma defended quickly while staying as low as he could get in the bath. "This crazy girl was here thinking I was Akane and tried to beat me up!" Several unconvinced stares was the response to that. "Honest!"

"Oh, please," Akane scoffed. "You expect us to believe that? How could anyone think that you could be me? You're not even a girl!"

Ranma looked guiltily away, unable to think of a response to that without revealing his greatest shame.

Before anyone could throw out anymore accusations, Soun turned back towards his children and said, "Girls, let's leave so he can get dressed and we'll settle this later."

"What?" Akane exclaimed. "You can't be serious! He totaled our bathroom and you're just letting him off the hook?"

"This is not the place to talk about this. Come on, back to the living room." Soun began herding his daughters out of the room but not before Akane shot Ranma a dirty look before stomping out.

Ranma groaned and climbed out of the bath. How was he going to convince them about what happened? Hell, he hardly believed it. He was certain though that it wasn't going to go well.

What a way to make a first impression.

* * *

The next morning, Ranma awoke in the guest room from prodding from Genma.

"Wake up, boy," Genma said over him, poking his son in the ribs. "Time for training."

"Go away," Ranma grumbled and turned over in his futon.

He didn't get the chance to reclaim his sleep as Genma grabbed hold of the futon and lifted it up, dumping Ranma onto the floor. Ranma scrabbled to his feet, faced his father and yelled, "What the hell, Pops? It's still early!"

"You've got school soon so we don't have that much time," Genma explained.

Ranma blinked, staring dumbly back at Genma. "You've got to be kidding. School? When did that happen?"

"Right now. You'll be going to the same school that Akane and Nabiki go to. It will be a good way to get to know them before they make their decision."

Ranma gaped for a few seconds before shaking his head and said, "Hate to rain on your parade, but none of them want anything to do with me. Or did you forget last night?"

Genma crossed his arms and gained a stern look. "I still don't understand what happened. You sure that someone came in to attack you?"

"Why would I make something like that up?"

"Whatever. Just be glad Soun was able to calm his daughters down and let us stay here."

"You could have backed me up, ya know, instead of just agreeing with what Mr. Tendo was saying."

"I wasn't there so what could I have said? But enough of this. Get to the back yard so we can get our workout in." Without another word, Genma left the room.

Ranma almost when back to bed, just to spite him. However, Genma could get creative in punishing Ranma whenever he didn't follow orders. It usually involved some harebrained training exercise. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to beat some frustration out of the old man. Smiling evilly, Ranma got dressed quickly and headed out to the yard.

His eagerness to deck Genma into next week was halted when he saw the decently sized pond laying right in the middle of the backyard. Past experience had taught him that any body of water, no mater how large or small, would seek him out and trigger the curse.

"Ranma, what are you waiting for?" Genma called to him from his position out in the lawn. "Come on!"

"What about that?" Ranma said, pointing to the pond.

Genma glanced at the pond for a second and turned back to Ranma. "What about it?"

"It's cold water, you numbskull!"

"So?"

"Have you lost your mind? What about our curses?"

"Oh." Genma scratched his head in thought for a moment. He then shrugged and responded, "Well, we need to tell them about it at some point. No way we can keep something like that a secret."

"Wanna bet?" Ranma spat out. "I don't even know why I'm still here. We should be getting back to China to get rid of this stupid curse instead of staying here."

"Not gonna happen," Genma spoke with finality. "We stay here, you marry one of those girls and then we can deal with all that."

"Gimme one good reason why I don't pack up and head on out!"

Surprisingly, Genma had one ready. "You said a girl was out looking for Akane and tried to take her out last night. Shouldn't you stay and make sure she doesn't end up hurt? It's a martial artist's duty to protect others."

"Akane's a martial artist." Even as the words left his mouth, Ranma knew how lame that sounded. From what he'd seen of Akane's fighting skill and what that crazy girl had done, he wasn't sure Akane would have gotten out unscathed.

Genma heard the doubt in Ranma's voice and pounced on it. "You see? Think about what would happen if you left. She'd be bedridden by now if you hadn't been around to help. You'd feel guilty too if you just up and left knowing that someone is in danger and you knew that you could do something about it.

"Plus, you could really impress her by staying and being her shiny knight."

Ranma hated how Genma knew him so well. He was right. He couldn't in good conscience leave Akane to fend for herself, no matter how much it would inconvenience him. And there was the idea of showing Akane and everyone else just what a real practitioner of the Anything-Goes style could do.

"All right," Ranma reluctantly agreed. "I'll stay here until I know nobody will be hurt. Satisfied?"

"Completely," Genma said, smiling. Inwardly, he thought, 'And by then you'll be so smitten with her that you won't want to leave.'

Genma was about to suggest that they get their spar in when Akane came into view wearing workout clothes and a towel draped over her shoulders. She eyed the both of them suspiciously before heading out towards the kitchen.

Before she could leave, Ranma asked, "Where were you?"

"Out jogging," she answered shortly.

"You know, that girl might still be around and realize you're the one she's looking for. You shouldn't go out alone."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Without another word, she left.

"We'll see," Ranma said to himself.

Just then, Nabiki came into the room, dressed in her school uniform. "Morning," she greeted then called out more loudly, "I'm heading off to school! See ya!"

"Wait!" Akane called, running back into the room. "I'll go with you."

"Sorry, can't stay. Busy day! I'm sure you can show Ranma the way." And with that, Nabiki trotted away.

"Great," Akane muttered.

"Don't I feel special," Ranma groused.

Akane scowled and was about to respond to that when Kasumi walked in carrying two packages. She held them out for both Akane and Ranma and said, "Here are your lunches. You better get ready or you'll be late."

"Thanks," Akane sighed and headed off to get cleaned up and dressed.

Ranma took his own and was going to give his own thanks when Genma came up from behind and slapped him on the back. "How about that? Mighty considerate woman there. Makes a great quality in a wife, don't you think?"

Ranma and Kasumi blushed heavily.

"Thanks," Ranma finally said, taking the offered lunch and leaving to get ready as well. He pointedly kept his eyes off either of them as he left.

* * *

"Now remember, we don't know each other once we get there," Akane called up to Ranma as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Fine by me," Ranma said back to her as he walked on top of the fence next to the sidewalk.

"And don't mention anything about the engagement. I have enough trouble at school right now and don't need more hassle."

"Sure."

They proceeded to ignore each other from then on. Both walked in silence and before long, the school came into view. Suddenly Akane charged forward and chanted, "I hate boys. I hate boys! I HATE BOYS!" Startled, Ranma hopped off the fence and ran to catch up to her, wondering what could have possibly brought that on.

"I HATE...boys?"

Ranma skidded to a halt to avoid colliding with one of his potential fiancées when Akane abruptly stopped and was looking through the gates of the school. She was staring blankly out on the front grounds, mouth open and wide eyed.

'The heck is going on?' Ranma pondered internally. He moved so that he could look through the gates and quickly duplicated Akane's expression.

There was a stack of bodies laying on the stone pathway to the front building entrance. All of them were boys and many were decked out in sports gear. There were also black specs that appeared to be leaves of some kind sprinkled all over and around them.

Akane ran forward to check on them and had almost reached them when a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back and found Ranma holding her back. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "We have to help them!"

"Hang on a sec, okay?" Ranma urged. "Something's wrong. I feel-" He suddenly scooped up Akane and jumped away, just as a small explosion went off just above their heads. Ranma landed well away and when he and Akane looked back they saw more of the black specs falling to the ground where they had just stood.

Shortly after, a laugh rang out across the school grounds and then a figure landed in front of the downed group of boys. "Rather nimble of you to avoid that," Kodachi complimented. Instead of her green leotard from last night, she now wore a school uniform but it was different from what Akane and Nabiki wore.

"That's her!" Ranma said, pointing with one hand and still holding Akane with the other. "That's the one that attacked me!"

Kodachi squinted her eyes but unless she was losing her mind, he certainly wasn't the redhead from before. Very close resemblance though. An older brother maybe? "I have no idea what you are talking about," Kodachi tutted. "I think I'd remember an encounter with one such as you." She winked and blew him a kiss.

"Never mind that!" Akane interrupted. She pointed at the bodies behind Kodachi. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, them?" Kodachi said, waving her hand in nonchalance. "They are just taking a snooze from a little concoction of mine." She raised up a hand which held a rose with black petals. Ranma and Akane realized then that the boys were covered with the same type of petals. Kodachi continued, "A perfect symbol for me, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke!"

She laughed again and lifted her other hand. This one had a gymnastics ribbon which she twirled around her creating a small whirlwind that caused the nearby rose petals to lift up and fly around. The nearby students that had come out of the school or were just arriving scattered to avoid the same fate as the boys before them.

"They were spouting off about their love, Akane Tendo!" Kodachi explained further while continuing her miniature tornado. "I knew that if I took out her little fanclub that she'd arrive to save them. We could then have our glorious match!"

"But that's not until tomorrow night!" Akane pointed out.

"All's fair in love and war!" Kodachi countered.

"Enough of this!"

Everyone turned their gaze at the new arrival who stepped out from behind a tree on the lawn. He was an older boy with short brown hair and wore a formal looking samurai garb instead of the usual school uniform for boys. He held a bokken, a wooden sword, which he was now pointing at Ranma and Akane. "I care not what my twisted sister does to these morons but I demand to know why you hold Akane Tendo so intimately!"

Both Ranma and Akane blinked before realizing that Ranma was still carrying her from his rescue from the rose petals. They separated instantly and blushed heavily.

Something the newcomer said sparked Akane's interests and shook her out of her embarrassment. "Wait, this is your sister, Kuno?"

Tatewaki Kuno sighed deeply and said, "Indeed she is, though it pains me to admit it."

"Lovely to see you to, brother dear," Kodachi drawled in contempt.

Ranma, who was feeling like he was being sucked into some bizarre soap opera, tapped Akane on the shoulder and asked, "Akane, who are all these people?"

Kuno focused back on Ranma and regained his earlier anger. "I should be asking the same to you! Who are you to be so close to my beloved Akane?"

"Hey! Back off!" Ranma yelled back. "She was just showing me the way to school." To Akane he said, "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Akane loudly protested, yelling in Ranma's face. "All he is, is a pain in my ass!"

"So you are Akane Tendo," Kodachi interjected next. "The one I'll be fighting and the same one that my brother has been obsessing over these past few weeks. Interesting."

"That's right! And I'm going to make you pay for all you've done. First for the girl's gymnastics team and then those guys!" Akane pointed at the still unconscious group of boys nearby.

"Then let's shake on our match to come." Kodachi dropped her ribbon and rose and held out her hand.

While the byplay between the girls was going on, Ranma was being assaulted by Kuno again. "You still haven't answered to my satisfaction what you were doing holding Akane like that!"

Ranma placed his hands behind his head and in a bored tone said, "What's it to you anyway? Seems she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"The pursuit of Akane Tendo is mine alone! I will not let you interfere. Have a thee!" He raised up his sword and charged.

Ranma smirked and readied himself for a fight. He'd show this blowhard and everyone else just what he was made of.

In the sky above, thunder rumbled.

Ranma looked up sharply and noticed for the first time all the dark clouds that had appeared overhead. Distracted, he barely dodged away in time from Kuno's swipe. He hopped out of the way of another strike and heard another rumbling from above. He had seconds before the rain hit. He waited for Kuno to come back in for a slash then performed a mighty leap that turned into a flip over the taller boy's head. He kicked Kuno in the skull, used the foothold to push off and then landed and ran for all he was worth towards where the girls were standing.

Akane tentatively reached forward to shake Kodachi hand, uncertain if she should or not. From what she'd seen so far, this girl was treacherous and couldn't be trusted. She didn't see any tricks right now though but was wary none the less. Just as her hand was going to close round Kodachi's, an impact threw the two apart and Akane had the sensation of being carried. Because of this, she missed seeing Kodachi stagger back and drop the thumbtacks that were hidden between her fingers. A few seconds later, Akane was set down and she had the chance to reorient herself. She was inside the school now where several students were busy heading to class.

"Few, that was close," she heard Ranma say to himself.

Akane whirled on him and growled out low enough for only Ranma to hear, "Would you stop grabbing me like that? And what's the big idea of bringing me here? I was in the middle of something!"

"Hey, it was about to rain!" Ranma defended. "And I didn't want to waste my time out there and be late for class."

"Whatever. Since we're here we might as well get going. Just don't think you've seen the last of Kuno. He's persistent to say the least."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma waved her off. "You just be more careful around that Kodachi chick unless you want to miss out on your match with her."

"I'll be ready," Akane promised intensely. "No way is she going to get the best of me."

With that, Akane headed off to class, Ranma following close behind. Not even the start of the school day and things were getting nuts. What more could possible happen to make things more crazy?

* * *

Several miles away, high in the sky, a glowing figure streaked it's way closer and closer to the island of Japan.


	5. Chapter 5 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Today was turning out to be a really bad day, Koruma decided in his not so humble opinion. He had woken up that morning expecting to start his usual daily duties only for him and his partner Masala to be summoned by Kiima and get chewed out by letting Saffron leave the mountain unsupervised. Koruma thought this very unfair since he didn't even know what Saffron looked like and keeping track of him was Kiima's job, not his. However, he had taken his verbal abuse like any guardsman would. It let his captain vent some much needed steam. So he and Masala had left with Kiima to go find their ruler.

Since then he had been headbutted, nearly sliced in half and hit from three separate attacks in as many seconds in the head, torso and back. All because of an unknown, half naked girl. And now, he was being pressed like never before by a hulking monstrosity trying to crush him like some annoying mosquito.

When Kiima, Koruma and Masala had swooped in to capture the girl that had literally flown off with the Kinjakan, they hadn't expected another group being around. Two young men were standing next to a semi-conscious man on the ground. The only person they recognized was the Jusenkyo Guide, who was standing behind them. However, what caught their attentions was the naked young girl running away. Kiima had quickly ordered them to chase away the unwanted crowd while she flew off after the girl.

A decent plan, if the landlings had been normal humans. With his avian ancestry, Koruma was stronger and faster than ordinary people. And it was this very advantage that was keeping him alive against his very extraordinary foe.

Lime closed in, trying to grab hold of Koruma and bash him to oblivion. Koruma hopped back, using his wings to gain ground faster. He was desperate to stay out of the large youth's reach. He'd learned the hard way just how strong the humanoid cat was when he'd first closed ranks with him. What should have been a sword through Lime's arm had been blocked by one of Lime's bracers with the casualness of blocking an infant's touch. Koruma's surprise and subsequent hesitation allowed Lime to follow up with a punch to the chest.

The girl's kick from before paled in comparison to the force behind that one strike. It had sent him sailing back and onto the ground, clutching his chest in agony. It would have been the end for him there had Lime continued his attack. Instead, he had headed away, intent on helping Mint who was dealing with Masala. Despite the pain, Koruma couldn't allow his partner to get double-teamed by these dangerous landlings.

He had struggled to his feet, reaffirmed the grip on his sword and flew to intercept Lime's path. He made it in time and was now simply distracting Lime instead of trying to fight him. His chest burned like fire so any attack would be slow and sloppy which would give the other man plenty of opportunities to finish him off.

As Koruma continued his dance around Lime's punches, he chanced a glance to where Masala was. All he could tell was that Masala was facing a blur. It was circling around faster than Masala could keep track of and couldn't get a lock to fire off an arrow. In essence, neither Phoenix guard was doing any good.

Koruma focused back on Lime and tried his best to ignore the pain from below. Their only hope now was the captain and of her reclaiming the Kinjakan.

* * *

Not too far away, Kiima chased after the long haired girl that was escaping. Kiima let loose a volley of the Thousand Wings of a Seabird attack, trying to strike the fleeing figure down. The girl shrieked as the sharp feathers rained down on her, forcing her to stop and dodge around to avoid being pierced. Kiima didn't waste the chance to dive bomb down and tackle the girl to the ground. Kiima rolled the girl on her back with her on top and grabbed hold of the girl's neck, pinning her down and keeping her from escaping despite the girl's best efforts to squirm away. Kiima raised her sword and...

...and got a look at the girl's face.

It wasn't the same one as before. The facial features were wrong as was the hair color. The girl's screaming was also peculiar, as if she were a trapped animal rather than the smart mouth from before.

Kiima's hesitation cost her as the girl's flailing arms and legs finally caught her in the stomach. Kiima let out a whoosh of air and lessened her grip. It was enough for the girl to break free and then scamper away using all four of her appendages.

The Phoenix captain barely noticed. She only had thoughts of failure. She had lost her real target and didn't know where to begin looking.

Up above, the sky rumbled. Seconds later, rain came pouring down.

Kiima was startled out of her misery by the feel of the raindrops. "NO!" she roared at the heavens. "Of all times for this to happen! Damn our fates!"

She turned and ran back to the sounds of battle. Things had just gone from bad to worse. While the cold water did nothing to her, the same couldn't be said for Koruma and Masala. One of the reasons that the Phoenix people had remained a secret from the rest of the world for so long was that select members of their tribe would use Jusenkyo to hide amongst the landlings. They would do so by bathing in the Spring of Drowned Man or the Spring of Drowned Girl. Kiima's subordinates had been chosen to be one of those agents that would go out from the mountain and spread falsehoods about the Phoenix people's existence. And now, that tactical strength was going to be their biggest weakness. Koruma and Masala would be severely weakened by turning into normal humans.

Kiima raced by the springs, hoping to get back before she was too late. Her attention on avoiding the pools caused her to miss a stick that was obscured by the low hanging mist. She pitched forward and landed roughly on her stomach. Angrily, she kicked the stick away only to hear a metallic clank. Not believing her ears, Kiima turned and found that it was no stick she had tripped over. It was the Kinjakan.

She hastily grabbed it up, thanking her ancestors that it appeared completely unharmed. With this, she could save her men and get Saffron back home. There was no time to lose.

However, there was one question left that kept her from rushing off. What about the girl? Kiima took a few seconds to scan the area, looking for any signs of her. Finally, she spotted a set of cloth strips floating in a nearby spring. The same ones that the girl had been wearing.

Kiima smiled at the deliciousness of the blasted girl's fate. Jusenkyo had done her work for her. A curse was the perfect punishment. It would have been better for Kiima to bring her head back to Saffron but time was wasting. She was a soldier and duty came before pleasure. This would be enough.

Holding the reclaimed Kinjakan tightly, Kiima took off into the sky and back towards the fight.

* * *

Just as Kiima had feared, the flash rain that blanketed the springs was the last thing Koruma and Masala needed. Before either of them was aware, the water droplets came down and washed their birth forms away. Without his avian body, Koruma's chest injury suddenly became even worse.

He gasped in intense pain, dropped his sword, staggered and then fell to his knees. He didn't even notice that off to the side, Masala got tripped up from a sweep kick from Mint and was tied up by a ball and weight in the blink of an eye. Koruma did notice when Lime reached down with a single hand, grabbed him up by the neck and effortlessly lifted him up.

"I don't know who you guys think you are," Lime said to his captive, "but it was really stupid of you trying to pick a fight with us."

Koruma felt Lime's hand begin to tighten. In moments his neck would be crushed and his life would end. There was only one weapon left that he could possibly use to get out of this. Desperation fueling his actions, Koruma reached into his tunic and pulled out a set of eggs. Using what strength was left in him, he flung them at Lime's head. Instead of splattering yoke all over his face, the eggs burst out dozens of ropy tendrils that immediately began rapping around Lime.

"What the hell is this?" Lime yelled. He dropped Koruma and began trying to pry the tendrils off of him. However, even his great strength couldn't fight off all the tendrils encompassing his body. They gave when he pulled and stretched around him when his muscles relaxed. His cries of rage were soon muffled and then completely cut off as the tendrils finished wrapping around him. When it was done, a giant egg sat where Lime use to be.

"Lime!" Mint cried out. He pulled out his sword and was about to cut his comrade out when a whirring sound alerted him to get out of the way. He zipped to the side in time to avoid the disk of the Kinjakan from cutting into him. A moment later, Kiima landed next to Masala and grabbed him up. She carried him over to where Koruma's half unconscious form was laying.

Kiima quickly lifted up the staff and caught the returning disk. She then used it to slice through the chains holding Masala. Not wasting time, Kiima ordered, "Masala! Open up that egg, quick!"

Masala did as ordered and struck the egg with his fist. The egg began to crack open, with bits of the shell falling away, revealing bits of Lime's body...

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The enraged cry was followed by a large, burning ball of chi that sailed over the Phoenix people's heads. Their attention gained, they turned their eyes towards where the voice had come from. The person that had been down when they arrived was now back on his feet, his entire body swathed in an intense aura.

Herb bared his teeth in fury at the ones that had dared attack him and his kinsmen. Recovered now from being battered around in the air from opposite directions and then landing awkwardly on the ground, he was intent on ending this farce.

The egg cracked more, allowing Lime's face to be seen. He gazed out of the opening with unfocused eyes.

"Release my servant," Herb commanded icily. He raised up his arm and pointed his palm at the group opposite him. He gathered energy at the tips of his hand, ready to unleash it at any moment. "Now."

The remaining Phoenix warriors were at a loss. The power displayed by Herb was more than they could handle. Kiima didn't think she'd get a shot off with the Kinjakan either before getting blasted. However, the only reason Herb hadn't fired yet was that Lime was too close to them. It was a standoff.

On the dirt, delirious with pain, Koruma's head sagged to the side. He groggily opened his eyes and found that he was facing the egg. The man that he had been fighting was looking back from within an opening.

"Help us..." Koruma croaked out, causing an agonizing coughing fit. "Escape..." He then finally passed out.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Herb shouted from his position only a few yards away. "Release him or die!"

Suddenly, the egg erupted in flying shells as Lime burst from his small prison and turned to face Herb.

"Lime!" Herb exclaimed in equal parts shock and relief. "Get out of the way!" He set himself to shoot off his bolt the moment Lime was clear.

What happened next came as a complete surprise to him. Instead of doing as he was told, Lime reached down and dug his hands into the rocky ground. With his mammoth strength gained from his animal heritage, Lime heaved and lifted up a large slab of stone and dirt from the earth. Before Herb could even begin to believe that one of his closest companions was going to attack him, Lime threw the slab forward. Unbelieving of the events happening to him, Herb lost control and fired off his chi blast. The blast and the hundreds of pounds of gravel collided, causing a bright flash and tiny rock shards to rain down on him.

Herb was forced to cover his face with hims arms, allowing the shards to bounce off his scaled armor. When he was able to look up again, he saw the winged people running off and with Lime carrying one of them.

At a loss for words, Herb stood and gaped as one of the proud Musk ran off with the enemy. Movement out of the corner of his eye broke him out of his stupor and he finally noticed Mint coming up to him. Reclaiming his voice and his fury, Herb shouted to him, "After them! Don't let them escape!" Mint nodded and then zipped away faster than Herb could follow.

Herb wasn't far behind. Using his vast control over chi, he pushed himself off the ground with it, essentially gaining flight. He took off after the escaping bird people and his captured friend.

* * *

When all the combatants were gone, the Jusenkyo Guide came out of his hiding spot behind a cluster of rocks. He looked out over his valley of cursed pools and beheld all the damage done to the ground and bamboo poles. Interestingly enough, none of the pools had been damaged, though there was a huge new hole in between a set of them. No doubt, given enough time, the hole would fill up with the water that flowed through this place and become a new spring, awaiting some form of creature to fall into it.

The Guide shook his head. Such a violent group of people coming to Jusenkyo today. First the Musk and then the Phoenix. The bird people rarely left their mountain for any reason so it had been a big surprise to see them. And what were they thinking letting one of their water taps get taken by a girl like that?

The Guide jerked as he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around and squinted his eyes to see what it could be. If it was any of the people from before returning, then caretaker or not, he was hightailing it back to his home and locking the door. He didn't get paid enough for this crap.

Another noise sounded and this time he was able to identify it. It was a sound he knew all too well. The sound of something splashing in water. In Juskenkyo, that could mean only one thing.

He started forward, trying to pinpoint where the commotion was coming from. He didn't have to search long as he spotted a small form slowly crawling out of one of the pools.

* * *

Shampoo laboriously pulled herself from the water. She was nauseous and disoriented from landing so unexpectedly and abruptly after her uncontrolled flight off the Kinjakan. Not to mention feeling waterlogged from being underwater for so long. She coughed up some water from her lungs though strangely didn't have any trouble reclaiming her breath. This fact went largely unnoticed as there was too much else taking up her attention. As someone who had been trained in martial arts for most of her life, she was uniquely aware of her body and how everything should feel. Right now, her center of gravity was completely off and was feeling things that shouldn't be. It was as if she had more appendages than was necessary.

Confusion and panic began to rise up but before Shampoo could process anymore information, she felt the sensation of being picked up. Instantly, she began to struggle but her arms and legs didn't react the way she expected them to. She twisted her body to try to wiggle free but the hands holding her felt huge and were quick in keeping her from getting away. How someone could handle her like this was frightening and she opened her mouth to yell at her assailant but only unintelligible squeaks came out.

Above her, a man's voice said, "Settle down now. I'll get you fixed up but you have to stop moving around. If you don't then you'll never get to change back and stay this way."

Shampoo understood the words but not the meaning. Things were happening too fast and she needed to know what was going on. She fought harder and cried out to be let go but the man's grip was too strong and no words were passing by her lips. She couldn't even crane her neck around to bite him with the way he was holding her.

Eventually, the man managed to hold her tightly against him and Shampoo couldn't move without seriously hurting herself. Trapped and scared, Shampoo could do nothing as he walked away with her.

* * *

Kiima let loose the disk of the Kinjakan again, trying to keep her pursuers from getting too close. Unfortunately, the speedy little kid with the wolf features was easily staying out of its reach and firing back with knives. It didn't help that their progress was painfully slow, what with Koruma unconscious and Masala without his wings. The large boy in the tiger armor that they had hypnotized with their special eggs was helping by chucking large rocks, but since he was also occupied with carrying Koruma's body, his aim suffered.

The fleeing group had just cleared the last of the springs, making it easier to watch their step but then a chi blast landed just in front of them, causing a detonation of rocky debris. Kiima used her wings to shield herself and when she opened them back up, she saw the man in the dragon armor from before descending in their path. He quickly held up a hand and readied another bolt to throw at them.

"This ends now," Herb snarled. He was close enough that he felt confident in picking off the bird people without striking Lime. Mint was far enough away that he didn't need to worry about him either.

Just as he was about to shoot, Saffron came flying down and dumped a bucket of steaming water over Masala, turning him back to his normal, winged form. Saffron then grabbed the Kinjakan away from Kiima's startled grasp, held it up high and yelled, "Close your eyes!"

Herb fired seconds before a blinding light emanated from the staff causing a horrible burning sensation to his eyes. He screamed in anger and pain but the burning sensation didn't last long and a few moments of recovery later, he tenderly opened them. It took several tries and much blinking but he finally managed to keep them open and looked at the spot where the bird people had been. They were gone.

"Herb!" Mint shouted to him and pointed to the sky. "Up there!"

Herb followed where Mint was pointing and was able to pick out the flying forms of the Phoenix people high above. Kiima and Masala were carrying Lime between them while Lime still held Koruma. Saffron was ahead of them, using the Kinjakan in its flight mode and leading the way.

They were too far up for Herb to fire at or even fly after. All he could do was watch them dwindle away and rage about how they would all pay for this.

* * *

Plum busied herself with making dinner, cleaning the house and any other menial task she could find. Anything to keep herself busy and not think about how her father was out in the center of the valley and possibly in danger. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well as her thoughts kept drifting back to what the stranger that had turned into a girl had said. That there was a battle going on out there and that her father was right in the center of it.

Her father wasn't a fighter. He didn't have much in the way of defending himself. All he was, and what Plum herself was training to become, was a caretaker of the valley of Jusenkyo that held the cursed springs. They kept things in order, they warned guests of the dangers of the valley and recorded everyone that visited. It was frightening enough with having her father leave the house everyday and worrying about him falling into one of the springs and not knowing if the beetle that just crawled by was him or not. Violence on top of all that just made her want to weep.

So it came as a huge relief when she heard her father calling out to her from somewhere outside. Plum rushed out of the house and saw the Guide walking carefully through all the nearby pools of water. He seemed fine and healthy. The only oddity was the creature he was struggling to hold onto in his arms. This being Jusenkyo though, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise.

"Daughter!" the Guide was yelling out. "Get some hot water ready!"

"Okay!" Plum happily answered back and then ran back inside. Seeing him had put her heart at ease and she would need to keep that good cheer going. People that had been newly cursed were rarely in high spirits. She went to the stove where a kettle was always set for times like these. She lifted it up by its handle and retraced her steps back outside. By the time she had exited the house, the Guide was walking up the incline towards his home.

"Dump it on this thing, quick!" he said urgently. "I can't hold onto it much longer!"

Plum couldn't see much of what he was carrying, what with him covering up most of it with his arms, but the glimpses she got were that it was long, green and covered in scales. Figuring out what it was would have to wait though as she lifted the kettle and poured the water over her father's arms. The magic of Jusenkyo did the rest. Out of the Guide's arms burst a girl in her teens with long purple hair and no clothes.

"Aiyah! Don't look, father!" Plum screeched and slapped her hands over his eyes. She then turned him around and told him to stay put then ran back into the house. A few seconds later she returned with a green communist outfit and offered it to the girl who was just now becoming aware of her surroundings. "Here, put these on."

Shampoo blinked her regained human eyes and saw the young girl offer her the clothes. She looked down and realized why. Hastily, she grabbed them up and put them on. The clothes were a bit big on her but it was better than going around in the buff. She then knelt down and engulfed Plum in a hug of relief and gratitude. "Aiyah, thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Plum replied and hugged the older girl back. "They're my mother's but she works for the government and isn't around much. I'm sure she won't mind you wearing them." She broke away from the embrace and said to the Guide, "You can turn around now, Father."

The Jusenkyo Guide did so revealing a blush that covered his entire face. "So sorry about that, miss," he apologized. "I hope you don't take offense." He finally got a look at Shampoo's face and recognized her immediately. "Ah, so you were the one riding in on the Phoenix Tap. Very odd of the bird people to lend it out like that."

"They didn't exactly give it to me," Shampoo answered curtly, the memories of the day coming back to her. "Those piss-ants will get what's coming to them once I'm ready!" She then slapped her hands over her mouth and looked sheepishly towards Plum who waved nervously back. "Sorry, I've had a bad day."

Apology over for swearing in front of a kid, Shampoo considered what to do next. Revenge on the bird people would have to wait as there were more pressing questions at the moment. "What happened to me? I didn't feel like myself for a while there."

Both the Guide and Plum sighed. This was the part that they hated most about their job.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain," the Guide said. He gestured to his home and lead Plum and Shampoo in. He sat down heavily next to the dining table and gratefully accepted the tea that Plum offered him and their guest. He took a long drink and then regarded Shampoo.

"You're in the Valley of the Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo. It's a place where some time ago, the water in the pools outside were filled with magic. Eventually, all types of animals and other things began falling into those pools and the pools took the image of that animal or thing. Now, whenever someone else bathes in a pool, that person will take on the form of whatever that spring had imprinted on. The only way to turn back is to be splashed with warm water but getting hit with cold water will change the person back to the cursed form. Understand so far?"

Shampoo just stared back blankly. Halfway through the Guide's explanation she had stopped listening. She knew where she was now. It was a place where all the grown-ups said to never visit, that something bad would happen to you if you did. Nobody would ever say what would happen but the danger was there all the same. Some used Jusenkyo as a threat to frighten young kids into behaving, becoming their village's version of the boogeyman. As she grew older, Shampoo slowly took less and less stock of all the ghost stories and passed them off as nonsense. Jusenkyo existed but it couldn't be as bad as everyone was saying it was. If it was, then somebody would have done something to take care of it by now.

However, after witnessing people with wings and weird staffs that shot fire rings and could make you fly, Shampoo was willing to believe anything.

"Uh, miss?" the Guide tentatively asked. Shampoo had gone completely still and her complexion was as white as a sheet. It was like sitting across from a statue.

Plum walked up to Shampoo slowly and poked her in the side. Shampoo suddenly screeched in fright and jumped across the room, scarring the father and daughter duo witless.

"Please calm down, miss!" the Guide pleaded. Plum peeked out from behind her hiding spot, behind her father's large body, and nodded in agreement.

Shampoo held a wild look in her eyes for a few seconds before closing them, taking several deep breaths and then forcing her body to relax. She opened her eyes again and looked embarrassed and ashamed for acting like a silly child. "Sorry," she said lamely. "Bad stories about this place where I come from." She then resumed her seat and asked the Guide to continue.

With the excitement over for now, the Guide repeated his earlier explanation. Shampoo listened this time but her dread didn't go away. Once he was finished, Shampoo stared at the table and remained silent. Just as the Guide was going to ask her if she was alright, Shampoo asked quietly, "What do I turn into?"

"Well, I can show you if you want," the Guide offered. Shampoo didn't respond at first but then slowly nodded her head. The Guide asked Plum to get a mirror and came back shortly with a hand held one. He asked Shampoo to stand away from the table and when she was in position, he stood next to her and dumped a glass of cold water over her head. Shampoo disappeared and the clothes she had been wearing dropped to the floor. A moment later something struggled out of the clothes and came into view. The Guide bent down and held the mirror so that Shampoo could look into it.

Shampoo stared at the creature in the reflection. She was reptilian in looks, about two and a half feet in length. The first thing she noticed was that she was covered in green scales with spines jutting up from her spinal column and running down the length of her body from her neck to the tip of her new tail. She had a long pointy snout with many sharp teeth poking out. Her eyes were set on top of her head and facing straight out like a predator's would. Just behind her eyes were small protrusions that looked like undeveloped horns. Between those horns was a mane of purple hair that reached back just past her neck and held a hair ornament that had been tied around her remaining tassel when she had been human. Experimentally, Shampoo sat up and found that she could stand on her hind legs. She looked down at her five digit clawed hands and realized that they worked much like her human ones though the thumbed claw was placed further down the palm.

While Shampoo was inspecting herself, the Guide was trying to puzzle out what she was. While he knew the most common of the curses that the pools had, and even the histories behind them, every now and then a form would a appear that he was not familiar with. It put to light that he was no master of the valley; just the caretaker. He had deduced from his own studies and the observations of his predecessors that Jusenkyo had a will of its own and possibly even a sick sense of humor. It would curse each individual how it saw fit and in ways that didn't seem logical at times. All he could do was record what he saw and make educated guesses. And right now, he guessed that he was seeing something new. At first he thought it was some type of alligator or komodo dragon but the body was too thin and the position of the arms and legs were wrong. Perhaps...

The guide stood up and handed the mirror to Plum then left the room. Plum held up the mirror for Shampoo for a little longer before Shampoo squeaked and pointed to the kettle on the table. Understanding, Plum took the kettle and poured some water over Shampoo's body who popped back up as a human. Shampoo got dressed just as the Guide came back into the room. In his hand he carried a book which he set down on the table.

"I'm a lizard," Shampoo concluded sadly.

"Not necessarily," the Guide responded. "I think I know what you are cursed with." He opened the book to a page he had marked with his thumb. "Look here." Both Shampoo and Plum looked at the image he was pointing to. It was a picture of a Chinese style dragon which contained many of the qualities that her cursed form had shown. "Your body seems underdeveloped so I was thrown off at first but I think you fell into a spring of a baby dragon. Or more specifically, Spring of Drowned Dragon Whelp."

Shampoo didn't respond at first but then nodded and sat down. She remained silent for a while before leaning forward and burying her face into her hands. After taking a minute to let what had happened to her sink in she began saying, "I was suppose to go on a trip. I was suppose to go to all these places and do all these things that my great-grandmother wanted me to do. But then I ran into those strange people. Now I'm here with no supplies, no directions, no nothing." She began trembling and Plum noticed water drops leaking past her hands. Plum was about to go over and try to comfort her but suddenly Shampoo leaped up and lashed out at the table, splitting it in half.

"EXCEPT THIS STUPID CURSE!"

Shampoo held her strike position, her aura blazing and her expression furious. Both the Guide and Plum backed away in terror. Neither made a move for fear of drawing her attention. However, Shampoo didn't remain like this for long. Her aura sputtered and then winked out completely. She sagged as though losing all strength from her limbs and fell to her hands and knees. Soon after, she began crying and sobbed out, "It's not fair..."

Across the room, Plum hesitated for only a second before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Shampoo as best she could. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she soothed to the still weeping girl. Not sure of what else to say, Plum remained holding her. Shampoo shifted and held Plum to her tightly but not enough that it would crush her and continued to cry. Seeing that her daughter had things under control, the Guide left the room.

Shampoo didn't calm down for another two minutes. At last she was able to settle down and get her emotions under control. She pulled away from Plum and wiped the tears from her face. Sniffling a few more times, Shampoo said, "Sorry. I'm acting like a stupid child."

"Don't worry about it," Plum consoled her. She picked up a napkin from the remains of her table and handed it to Shampoo. "I can understand getting sad over this. You're actually handling it better than most of our guests."

Shampoo accepted the napkin and smiled sadly. As she dried off her face, she responded, "Still, this is not how a Joketsuzoku is suppose to behave. I've been taught better."

"Well, you feel better now, right?"

"A little," Shampoo admitted.

"So..." Plum trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "What are you going to do now?" she finally said.

Shampoo didn't even have to think about it. "I have to go back home. I have to tell my great-grandmother about what's happened." 'And accept whatever punishment she'll give me,' she thought to herself. She looked over at the demolished table and winced in embarrassment. "But first I'll help you fix your table."

With something to take her mind off of things for a while, Shampoo got to her feet and began to work on the damages.

* * *

Several miles away, on a high cliff overlooking the countryside, the Phoenix people were recovering from a very bad day. Kiima and Masala were tending to Koruma's injuries while Saffron brooded by himself next to the cliff while holding the Kinjakan protectively. Lime had been ordered to look for anything to help with patching his new master up. They hoped to have Koruma in stable condition shortly before making the final flight back to their mountain home.

Kiima finished what she could do for Koruma with the supplies she had and left him in the care of Masala. She then headed over to Saffron and to give him her report. "He's got several cracked ribs but if we can get him back home then he'll make a recovery. I'd rather we keep him as a human for now since changing back might aggravate his ribs more."

Saffron nodded in acknowledgment but continued to look out over the landscape. At length he asked, "What of the girl?"

"You needn't worry about her," Kiima answered with a dark smile. "Jusenkyo got to her."

Saffron turned so that he could look at the satisfied smirk adorning Kiima's face. "Do you mean she fell into one of the springs?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What does she turn into?"

The smile left Kiima's face to replaced by an uncomfortable one. "I don't know. I didn't see her fall in."

"Then how do you know that she fell in one?"

"I saw her clothes floating on top of the water. Knowing how Jusenkyo works, that must mean that she fell into it."

"But you're not certain," Saffron pointed out.

Kiima grimaced at how this conversation was turning against her. "No. I'm sorry, my lord."

Saffron remained silent for some time. Eventually, he said, "This is not acceptable."

Kiima lowered her head in shame. "How do you mean?"

"I mean that that tart got away!"

"B-but Saffron, she's cursed now. She has to live with that the rest of her life."

"That's not enough!" Saffron raged and began pacing back and forth. "So what if she's got a curse? There are tons of people out there with one! Hell, those two have one!" He pointed at Koruma and Masala who were watching the exchange with wide eyes. "She humiliated me! Me! The future ruler of Jusenkyo!

"I want to see her suffer! I want her head staked next to my throne! I want-"

Saffron cut himself off as his hearing picked up the sound of small detonations coming from below. He looked down over the cliff and saw Herb, with Mint holding onto his back, floating from ledge to rocky outcropping leaving small craters in his wake caused by his flight ability. It was a powerful technique, the "Dragon's Spirit Flight," but it certainly wasn't quiet. In seconds Herb landed on a ledge below and across from where Saffron and Kiima were standing. Mint hopped down and drew his sword, waiting for the chance to act.

"I want my servant back," Herb said simply.

Kiima drew her own sword and moved to cover Saffron but the child king raised up his hand to forestall her. Boldly, he stepped out and drew up to his maximum height. All four feet of it. Mouth curved in a half smile, he said down to the Musk prince, "Admirable for you to catch up to us like this. How did you do it?"

"Not that it's any of your business but my other servant here has a nose for finding his prey," Herb bit back.

"Ah, yes. The fabled Musk and their history of sleeping with animals. Surprised that there's any of you left."

"We don't do that anymore!" Herb angrily spat. His aura was lashing out wildly and his eyes attempted to bore holes through Saffron's own. "One last time. Bring me Lime or you all die."

Never losing his smile, Saffron put on a show of pondering over this. Finally, he answered, "I think not."

Herb snarled. "So be it." With that, Herb and Mint tensed to attack.

"You so much as move and you'll never see your precious friend alive again," Saffron warned, striking the Kinjakan on the ground causing an authoritative ring, like a gavel striking its block. "With a command, I could have him jump off a cliff or stab himself through the heart. And if I told him to smile while doing it, he would without hesitation."

Herb hesitated upon hearing that. Beside him, Mint growled like the wolf he was descended from and moved to strike but Herb thrust his hand out to stop him. Never taking his gaze off Saffron, he retorted back, "You'd never get the chance. Mint alone could slit all your throats before you could take a breath."

"You do that and you've sealed your friend's fate anyway," Saffron threatened, not impressed in the least. "Even with us dead, your friend is under our control. You'd never be able to break him of our hold. Only I know how to do that." It was a lie, as there were many who knew how to undo the power of the Hypnotic Eggs, but Herb didn't need to know that. Saffron continued, "He'd pine for his new master, to the point of willing to die to be with him again. That is the power that I command."

"I'd find a way," Herb promised, though uncertainty flickered briefly in his eyes.

Saffron noticed. "Commendable but ultimately futile." He looked down on them, knowing that they would take any advantage they could get to bring him down. However, an idea sparked in his head that would put that viciousness to good use. Taking the stance of someone who knew they held the advantage, Saffron said, "I'd rather not have any of us shed anymore blood today. I'll make a deal with you. Hold up your end of the bargain and I'll return your friend, safe and sound of mind. Interested?"

Herb didn't take kindly to being treated this way. He was the prince of the Musk Dynasty and didn't have to cower before this runt. All he had to do was get one good shot at the measly little brat and blow him to ashes. Fitting, what with the boy's Phoenix garb. However, he had no idea where Lime was or what condition he was in. Not knowing put him at great unease. Being a prince meant taking care of his subjects and Herb couldn't ask for a more loyal one than Lime. Losing him would be like losing an arm. No way was Herb going to allow that to happen.

With those thoughts in mind, Herb decided it best to play along. Once the time was right, then he'd triumph over this upstart. Saffron had made a terrible enemy this day and Herb's wrath would be beyond anything that could be imagined. Deathly calm, Herb asked, "What is that you want?"

"It's very simple," Saffron answered. "There's a girl I want you to bring me."

* * *

Note: The planned structure of this story is to have two Shampoo chapters followed by two Ranma chapters. This will continue until they eventually meet up and combine their separate narratives. My question to you is, is this going to hurt the story's delivery? Reading back through I realized that having two different sides of a story might be confusing and hurt the execution. There's a lot of shifts in time and setting going on. I had a moment where I stepped back and looked at things the way my readers might. So I'm wondering if what I'm doing is going to work or if I need to change things up a bit. I'd like to know. Any input on this or the story itself is appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"Um, Herb?"

"What?"

"Are we really going to do what those flying people told us to do?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Mint fell back from Herb's outburst. His senses were screaming at him that his pack leader was beyond angry and it would be a very bad idea to provoke him further. If Mint had a tail, it would be tucked under his legs as he cowered before the might of a furious alpha.

Herb's aura was so hot that it began melting the rocks directly beneath him. Mint feared that Herb would fall to the center of the Earth if he didn't calm down soon. Slowly, Herb regained control of his emotions and reigned in his power. He floated away from the puddle of molten rock just under his feet and gazed into the distance where the Phoenix people had flown off to. Evening had settled in by the time the winged bastards had left and it hadn't taken long for them to disappear from sight. He then took several deep breaths before he allowed himself to speak. "Mint. This is what we are going to do. You're the best tracker between us so you will find this girl that they described and bring her to me. Understood?"

"Yeah," Mint gingerly acknowledged. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Phoenix Mountain to get Lime back."

"But that kid said that if we tried that they'd kill him," Mint pointed out.

"That won't happen. I'll get to him before that. There's no way they are going to stop me. Then that little brat will get what's coming to him."

Herb blinked and then saw that Mint was suddenly in front of him, a hopeful expression on his face. "Herb, let me go with you. I can help sniff Lime out and then we can beat that kid together."

"No, Mint," Herb opposed, shaking his head. "I know you want to help with this but I need you to do something else for me. I'm curious about this girl that's got the bird people all riled up. I want to know what she did that got them so set on punishing her."

"But-"

"Enough! This is an order from your prince! I've given you a task, so stop questioning me!"

Mint flinched and dropped his head in disappointment. Looking like a puppy that had just been kicked by his master, he said quietly, "Yes, Herb."

Seeing that his servant was back in his place, Herb continued. "Start at Jusenkyo. She might still be there. And be sure to pick up the Locking Ladle. I can't have that getting lost on top of everything else. Now go."

With one final glum nod, Mint dashed away into the night. In no time at all he disappeared from Herb's sight. Herb sighed heavily once he was alone. He knew that Mint meant well and wanted to stick close to his leader but that wasn't an option at the moment. He needed the girl in case things didn't go well with his rescue attempt. He'd gladly sacrifice her and anyone else to get Lime back. However, he had no intentions of failing or of giving into Saffron's demands. Lime would be back on his side one way or another and then he'd show Saffron not to mess with the prince of the Musk Dynasty.

* * *

The next morning found Shampoo trekking through the countryside on her way back to her home village. There really was no other choice for her but to go back. With no supplies and no directions, she'd be wandering blind and probably only end up in more trouble regardless. She dreaded what her great-grandmother and everyone else would think about her abrupt return. She could only hope that they understood the circumstances.

Forlornly, she reached into a pocket in her outfit and fingered the lock of hair that used to be one of her dangling strands. She had decided to cut the last one off to avoid having her hair style be lopsided. It also helped to remind herself of her near death experience and the vow she had made of getting back at those accursed bird people.

As she walked on, she thought about how she was going to explain things, particularly the curse. Last night had been her first experience with it and gave a taste of just what she was in for. She had needed a drink at some point during the night which had gone well enough until she decided to take her cup of water with her to bed. On her way back she had stepped on a loose floorboard causing her to stumble and dump the cold water all over herself. Shampoo would later berate herself for her clumsiness but that didn't help her now that she was back to being a whelp. She had tried to get some hot water going but she was still unused to her smaller, clawed hands and had given up after some time. She hadn't wanted to wake the guide or Plum just to turn back so she had decided to sleep this way and change in the morning. Surprisingly, sleep had come easily in her whelp body and she had the most restful sleep she could remember. She knew that she had dreamed as well but couldn't recall what it was about.

Regardless, that morning when she left she had felt refreshed and ready to go. It would be at least a day's travel to get to Nǚjiézú so she hoped that her state of being lasted for a while. At this point, she'd take any good fortune that come her way.

Just a little over a mile away, two pairs of eyes tracked Shampoo's movements carefully from a hilltop. Once their nemesis was in position it would be time for them to act at long last. Soon, revenge would be theirs.

* * *

Things were going well for Mint, as far as he was concerned. He had waited until morning to go into Jusenkyo since walking around in the dark in that place, even for one such as him, wasn't something he dared to chance. Once light had entered the valley, he carefully made his way to where he figured the Locking Ladle was located. Luck was with him as the magical item was right where it had been left during the confusion from yesterday. His good fortune continued as, soon after, he got a lead as to where to find the mysterious girl that Herb was so interested in. To top it off, he had gotten his information from a woman, making it his first time speaking to a woman!

At least he was pretty sure it was a woman.

Plum was a little unsure of the boy that had knocked on her door that morning and had asked about any girls running around. He seemed pleasant enough but he was looking at her strangely. He just wouldn't stop staring!

"So, this woman," Mint said, repeating what he had been told. "She's older, has violet colored hair and has big breasts?" The eagerness in his voice about that last item was all too apparent.

"I didn't say it like that!" Plum yelled, embarrassment flooding her body. "I just said that she's thin and in good shape!"

"But she does have breasts though, right?"

"Yes, you idiot!" How did the conversation ever turn to this?

Mint gained a far off look as he visualized what his target might look like. Given that he'd only seen one other woman the other day, he didn't come up with much. Still, he was now glad that Herb had sent him on this mission and was eager to follow through on it. Regaining focus, he regarded Plum and said, "Thanks for the help. You said she's heading north?"

"Yes," Plum confirmed.

"Great! Thanks!" Mint turned to leave but stopped himself and faced Plum once again. Sheepishly, he began, "Ah, one more thing. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Plum eyed him warily but nodded her head.

"You're a woman, right?" Another nod. He then pointed at her chest. "Then how come you don't have any breasts?"

Plum slugged him in the face.

"I'm not old enough for that yet, you jerk!"

"Sphrry," Mint muffled through the fist in his head. He staggered back and rubbed the spot where he had been struck. Suddenly, his features lit up as a realization hit him. "I've been hit by a girl." He grinned widely and then rushed off. Plum managed to catch the last thing he said before he left. "Wait until I tell Lime this! He'll be so jealous!"

Plum heard her father come up from behind her and with a huff, asked, "Dad, are all boys this immature?"

"Believe me daughter," the Guide sighed sadly as he took off his hat and rubbed his bald head, "it doesn't get any better as we get older."

* * *

Miles away, another member of the Musk Dynasty was on his own mission. Herb hadn't had much trouble finding Mount Phoenix as it was a well known landmark in the area. The trouble he was having now was finding a way in. The mountain, much like all the large rock spires in the region, had sheer cliffs and few outcroppings for climbers to take advantage of. He could potentially use his flight ability to make it up but that would draw unwanted attention to himself. He could see why the bird people had made this place their home.

As he scoured the sides of the mountain for any signs of entry, his mind began to wonder. Being introduced by half-man, half-beast humans reminded him of his own people's origins. However, whereas the Phoenix people had developed their qualities through chance, the Musk's powers had been deliberate.

Thousands of years ago, the Musk people had been like any other civilization living in this part of the world; a small community of martial artists and farmers. Their fighting style grew out of mimicking the movements of animals, which was a common practice for many such developing arts. Their discipline was second to none, going so far as to remove the men from the women for years on end so that the up and coming boys would have no distractions while they trained. However, even with their advances in battle techniques, their fighters still had trouble keeping up with all the other villages in the area. Animal fighting styles were well known and many counters had been created to deal with them. The Musk people were determined to be a power in the region so they came up with an idea that would keep them from being classified as second rate warriors.

They decided to breed with animals.

Using the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyo, the Musk would take defeated animals (wolves, tigers, boars and even a dragon) and dump them into it. Then, using a special artifact called the Locking Ladle, they would literally lock the cursed animal as a woman. From there, the locked women would be married off to the men and biology would do the rest. Centuries later, the traits and qualities of the transformed animals would be passed down and inherited from their descendents making them faster and stronger than any others. The Musk's future of dominance looked bright.

Unfortunately, their golden age was short lived. The surrounding villages, fearful and outraged at the Musk's abuse of nature, banded together and threatened war if the Musk didn't stop their ways. The Musk reluctantly did so. While they were individually powerful, their numbers couldn't match those of their neighbors. Plus, the successful birthrate had begun to decline for them and any loses of life would be devastating.

Since that time, the Musk had quietly kept to themselves. Communication and trade with others grew more and more sparse, to the point where many thought the Musk had simply died out. However, the Musk Dynasty was still alive, eking out a living against all odds and biding their time for when they would finally claim the glory that they deserved. And now that they were finally on the rebound, Herb wasn't about to let some upstart punk mess it all up!

Just as soon as he found a way in that is. He had to give the bird people credit: they didn't make getting into their home easy for someone that couldn't fly. Herb wasn't even sure what he should be looking for as he carefully crawled over boulder after boulder. A cave? A latch? Would he recognize what the entrance was when he saw it? As he rounded another corner, he received his answer.

The metal door set in the rock and labeled, "Secret Entrance: Employees Only," was his first clue.

As a prince of his people, there were a few things that he was taught not to do as they were considered very unprincely. Sweatdropping or facefaulting was among them and Herb was fighting mightily not to do either. Eventually, he settled for shaking his head and muttering, "Idiots."

He walked up to the door, mindful of any traps. This would be the perfect spot to place them to catch the unawares. However, Herb went uninterrupted even when he found that the door was unlocked and opened it up. Slowly, he walked in and squinted to make out any details in the darkness around him. The light from outside didn't penetrate far, making vision a problem. He did see some torches hanging from a wall nearby, so he picked one up and lit it using a spark of chi from his finger. With the light of the torch provided, he held it aloft and beheld a large room with tapestries hanging from the walls and several tables set up with ornaments on them. There was evidence of the room being used not too long ago with food still left on some of the tables and fresh footprints outlined in the dust on the floor. However, what caught most of Herb's attention were the large stone stairs leading further into the mountain.

Staying cautious, Herb headed up the stairs. Just as he was half way up, he heard a sound that he had been waiting for; a click. Something had been triggered and before he could react, the steps he was on fell through and he began falling. Desperately, he used his aura to float above the hole below him and rise up to get back onto the steps. That's when several boulders detached from the ceiling and descended on him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Herb cried out and shot a chi blast with his free hand up at the boulders, incinerating them. His smirk at having thwarted the best being brought against him died quickly when he noticed that his blast not only passed through the rocks but continued on to impact against the wall. The resulting explosion loosed even more rocks and boulders to rain down on him. The only thing he had time for before getting struck from above was to curse at the makers of this mountain and the fowl they descended from. He lost control of his flying and fell down to the abyss below.

* * *

It had reached midday and Shampoo was contemplating taking a break from the past few hours of hiking. She was also getting hungry and would need to start looking for food soon. However, a restlessness had settled within her that was keeping her moving. For some time now, she had gotten this creeping feeling in her gut, a sensation that she felt whenever Mousse would pop up out of nowhere and annoy her about something. That was impossible though; Mousse had no idea where she was. Still, the sensation wouldn't go away and was only growing stronger the farther she traveled.

As she tried to pinpoint just what she was feeling, movement on the path up ahead caught her eye. She had been traveling through a small forest and from the trees dropped two figures. The feeling from before flared into a danger sense and she quickly went on guard. Someone was asking for trouble and with the way Shampoo's mood had soured lately, they had certainly found it.

The two figures landed together about a dozen feet away. They then linked arms, posed dramatically and called out, "We finally found you! Revenge is ours!"

Shampoo blinked a few times but then scowled and lowered her stance. Annoyance filled her voice as she said back, "Get lost you two! I _so_ don't want to deal with you right now!"

The two figures were girls around Shampoo's age. The pair were identical in appearance save for their outfits and expressions. Both had short black hair and wore battle suits that consisted of long sleeved white shirts and form fitting black pants with one girl having a red breastplate while the other wore a white one. The one with the red plate had a sinister smile while the one with the white plate had a disapproving frown.

"Too bad for you!" taunted Pink, the one with the red plate. "This is the perfect time to seek out our justice, over!"

"You wont get away with your wrongdoings anymore," promised Link, the one with the white plate. "This is where we end things, over."

Shampoo groaned. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. "How'd you two even find me?" she sighed out.

"We were looking for ingredients for our experiments when we spotted you heading this way, over," Link explained.

"It's fate, is what it is!" Pink announced excitedly. "And now," she ominously continued while she and Link pulled out daggers from their sleeves, "this ends, over."

Shampoo's eyes narrowed threateningly but then she smiled and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "You know," she said to them conversationally. "I was going to let you go without beating you senseless this time. But I think pounding you two will do me good and work off some of my stress." She then made a "come hither" motion with her hand and waited for them to come to her.

"Not this time!" the twins both shouted and threw their daggers.

Shampoo was surprised that they opened like this. Normally the two sisters, who specialized in all manner of plants, lead off with some type of poison. However, Shampoo regained her focus and reached out at the incoming weapons. She plucked them both out of the air and brandished them forward...

"Wind Direction, okay!"

...just in time to see dozens of small brown seeds with leaves sticking out of them being blown towards her from Pink and Link's giant leaf.

A month ago, the diversion of the daggers may have been enough to catch Shampoo in the real attack. A month ago though, Shampoo hadn't mastered the Chestnut Fist.

Shampoo's hands blurred as the seeds reached her. Seconds later, the seeds, which Shampoo recognized as mandragora seeds, lay at her feet in paper thin pieces. "You're getting smarter," she said confidently with a smirk while twirling one of the blades in her hand lazily. "But I'm still better." She then threw the daggers into the ground and charged.

Pink and Link gasped and both leaped away in separate directions. Neither one of them were very good at martial arts but they were still athletic. "Maybe we can call a truce, over?" Link suggested hopefully a few yards away.

"Don't give up yet, Link!" Pink called from her position on the other side of the forest path. "We got her right where we want her, over!"

"Think again," Shampoo countered. Not willing to stay in between them, Shampoo went after Pink. She was the more dangerous of the duo since she preferred toxins whereas Link worked as a healer. Taking the poisonous herbalist out would make this encounter a breeze.

Pink had other plans though. She grabbed a hanging branch that she was standing next to and pulled. This tripped a trap that Pink and Link had set up earlier and a cage made completely out of vines came falling from the trees above. Shampoo wasn't fast enough to get out of the way this time and was surrounded by it on all sides.

Shampoo hmphed. "You think this is going to keep me in?" She reached out and grabbed hold of one of the vine bars-

BBZZZZTTTT!

-and then fell back, her body twitching spasmodically.

"Heh, heh, heh," Pink chuckled in satisfaction. "The vines cause paralysis. No amount of strength can break them if you can't move, over."

"And since you can't escape," Link continued as she walked up to the cage, "you can't get to us, over."

Inside the flora prison, Shampoo felt the paralysis begin to wear off and laboriously made it to her feet. She glared at the twins in fury but could do little else. She now wished she had kept the daggers on her as they would have been perfect to cut through the vines and get out. She had forgotten the cardinal rule when dealing with her two greatest nemeses. Don't touch whatever it is that they throw at you.

"Now to have fun, over," Pink said as she pulled out several packets, no doubt filled with unhealthy substances, and handed a few over to Link.

Both girls took aim, threw the packets into the cage and proclaimed, "This is for all the pain you've caused us!"

Shampoo frantically dodged out of the way of the packets. The cage was only five feet wide on either side and six feet tall making maneuvering in such a cramped space difficult. She ducked under the next wave of packets and heard them hiss as they hit the ground behind her. Some type of acid she guessed but had no more time to dwell on it as Pink and Link continue to throw more deadly plants her way. On and on she moved but knew that if she didn't come up with something soon to get out of this, she'd get tagged eventually. Shampoo didn't even want to contemplate what would happen then.

* * *

Somewhere under the Earth, a chamber had sat undisturbed for centuries. No light ever penetrated there and no creature, large or small, had ventured into it. It was as silent as the dark side of the moon and almost as cold. It was as tranquil and serene as the most remote deserted island or forest grove. To disturb this small space in the earth could be seen as a crime against nature.

A chi bolt blasted through a wall and Herb staggered into the chamber a short time later.

This had to be one of the worst days of his life. The caverns that Herb had fallen into were dark, cold and entirely devoid of life. Not to mention impossible to navigate. He was coming to realize how the Phoenix had remained undisturbed for so long as anyone lost in these caves would die of starvation. There were also large drop-offs into pits that suddenly appeared in front of him with no warning, making the ability to fly essential from falling even deeper into the mountain.

By now, Herb no longer cared how much noise he made as he blew his way through rock wall after rock wall. He would rather face down the entire population of the bird people rather than be stuck in these hellish caverns for even a few minutes more. Heck, he could potentially work his way out if he just followed where any adversaries came to check on the noise; after he had dealt with them of course. However, no one had appeared to stop him. He was entirely alone.

Herb was beginning to regret not bringing Mint along. The wolf boy's instincts were well refined and could potentially lead him out of such a place. While Herb's ancestry granted him great power it also came with a proud and stubborn streak that made it hard to ask for help or rely on others. The dragon was the pinnacle of the animal kingdom and didn't see a need for aid from others. Herb had a suspicion that it was this nature that had caused him to come here alone and deal with the situation himself.

There would be time to dwell on that later though. Summoning up his chi once again, he blew through another wall, hoping that he would find some clue as to the way out of here. Despite having powers that dwarfed ordinary humans several times over, even he was beginning to tire. Herb was getting concerned that he'd run out of energy before much longer. He stepped forward and managed to stop himself in time from falling into yet another cavern. Growling in frustration, Herb held out the small stump that remained of the torch from earlier to check where the next foothold was located. However, the darkness continued on farther than the light of the torch could reach. Sighing at having to expend his power even more, Herb brightened his aura and expanded out his field of vision.

What he saw before him left him in momentary awe. He was standing at the edge of a giant cavern in the mountain with the ceiling stretching upwards past where his aura could reach. Below him though the floor was clearly visible and resting there were two enormous statues; one shaped as a phoenix and the other as a dragon. Only the fronts of the beasts were shown with their long, intertwined bodies disappearing into the rocks behind them. Below the statues was a large circular marble area shaped as a bowl. The statues' heads were pointing down at it with their mouths opened wide. The scene had the feel of a giant bath.

Herb was impressed, but he didn't have time to be investigating what must have been some sort of area set up for rituals. However, as he looked around for a way out, he caught sight of something reflecting the light of his aura from on top of the dragon's head. Curious, he floated down and landed next to it. It was some type of staff and it was embedded in the dragon's head. The staff itself was as tall as Herb and at its top was a crescent blade with wind like decorations etched into it.

Intrigued, Herb grabbed the staff's pole and pulled it out of the slot set in the dragon's head with little effort. He then gave it an experimental swipe and found that it was excellently balanced. Wanting to test it further, he slashed at one of the dragon's stone ears. The ear was cut clean through and fell to the floor below with a clatter.

Herb was taken aback. He had barely grazed it but the blade had passed through the entire stone ornament as though it wasn't even there. A memory from yesterday came forth as he recalled the odd weapon that Saffron had used to get away. He turned to look at the phoenix statue and saw a small indent on top of its head just like the one the dragon had where the staff had been. It didn't take a genius to guess that the two artifacts had something to do with each other.

Unbeknownst to Herb, he was standing in the origin place of the waters that fed Jusenkyo. It was called Jusendo. Beneath the statues that he was standing on was a water vain that contained the magic that gave Jusenkyo its infamous powers. The statues were actually water taps that could be used to divert the water and send it here. The phoenix tap would make the water hot while the dragon tap would make it cold. The staff he now held in his hand, the Gekkaja, and the staff that Saffron wielded, the Kinjakan, were actually the handles to turn the taps on and off. Anyone that understood how these taps worked could use the magical properties contained within the water to perform amazing feats.

All that Herb knew though was that he had found a new bargaining chip. Obviously, this staff was a valuable item to the Phoenix people and they wouldn't want anyone to get their hands on it. It would be just the thing to set Lime free from their clutches.

Chuckling at this turn of fortune, Herb leaped up, saw that the ceiling was closer than it had first appeared and swung the Gekkaja several times. Huge chunks of rock split from the cavern and crashed down to the floor below. A few more swipes revealed the most beautiful thing he had seen all day. Sunlight.

Energized at finally finding a way out, Herb hacked away faster until a hole large enough for him to climb through was made. Light poured into the cavern and threatened to blind him but Herb didn't care. With one final push of his power, Herb jumped through the hole and back out into the daylight. He breathed deeply of the fresh air even as he shielded his eyes from the sun's glare. Once he had adjusted to the light he looked around and noticed that he was no longer next to Mount Phoenix. During his wanderings underground he had managed to wind up under a completely different mountain, that of Jusendo. Undeterred, Herb took a few minutes to get his bearings and realize that the rock he sought wasn't too far away. Gathering his resolve, he bounded away and towards where Lime was still held captive.

* * *

Mint sniffed the air, catching the scent he had been tracking all day. It wouldn't be too long now before he caught up to the girl Herb was so interested in. Once Mint brought her to him, they'd free Lime together and get payback against those winged morons. It was hard for him to contain his excitement.

He soon entered a forested area and though the scent was mixed in with many other smells, Mint was able to isolate it and continue on. He sped down the worn path, the scent becoming stronger by the second, until he crested a small incline and beheld his target. And from the looks of it, most of his work had been done for him.

There were three girls present: two outside a cage made entirely of plants and the other, the one that fit the description he had been given and smelled right, was in the cage. Right now that girl was being taxed with avoiding all manner of plants being thrown at her from the other two. Judging by how much air she was gasping out, his prey was getting tired and wouldn't be able to continue much longer.

Mint couldn't allow that to happen. Herb hadn't expressly said so but he'd want this girl alive for him to talk to. Plus, Mint wouldn't pass up the chance to be the first in his group to rescue a woman!

Darting forward, Mint flashed his hands and called out, "Wolf Fang Shooting Star Bullets!" Dozens of knifes where thrown in the span of a second, all aimed precisely at his targets.

* * *

Pink was having the most fun she'd had in years. Her hateful enemy, the one that had caused her and her sister so much pain over the past decade was finally getting what was coming to her. Ever since Shampoo had visited their village so many years ago and had beaten Link after mistaking her for Pink, Pink had waited for a moment like this. After all, her sister's pain was her own (even if only Link had gotten hurt). With the way Shampoo was trapped, Pink could pick her apart at her leisure before settling things forever. Looking over at Link, she could tell she felt the same way.

However, all good things had to come to an end. Shampoo was worn down and at their mercy. It was time to bring things full circle. "Time to end this!" So saying, she pulled out a balloon and tossed it above the cage where Link popped it with a dart from a blow gun. The balloon burst and several seeds drifted down. "Nowhere to go with this many mandragora seeds above you, over!"

"At last, our torment is at an end, over," Link sobbed, tears streaming down her face at seeing justice prevail.

Shampoo wearily looked up and saw the seeds descend down to her. There were too many to try to blow back and nowhere to hide. What a dismal way to finally leave this world.

Suddenly, multiple blades ripped through the vines of the cage and seconds later Shampoo felt herself being picked up and carried away at an alarming rate. A moment later, she was set down and was able to see who her rescuer was. He was a boy, younger than herself and wearing furs all over his body.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Shampoo checked herself over and didn't find anything too suspect. "Y-yes," she answered back.

Mint looked ecstatic. "I got to touch a woman." He looked down at her chest and the protrusion from her clothes. "A real one this time!"

Shampoo followed where his gaze was and then slapped him over the head. "You're not old enough to be thinking like that!"

"What's the big idea, over?"

"You ruined our revenge, over!"

Mint turned around at the sound of the enraged voices and politely said, "Sorry, but I need to take her to my master." He then got an idea and dashed up to Pink and Link, much to their surprise. "How about once we're done, we can have some tea. I've haven't done that with a woman yet!"

"No thanks, over," Pink said flatly and then raised up a watering can and sprinkled him with it.

"Uh, what was that for?" Mint asked just before her heard rustling on his clothes. He looked down and saw several seeds that had fallen onto his outfit pop and become human like. He began to shake them off but as soon as he touched one he felt a sickness unlike anything he could remember. Giving a wet gurgle, he pitched forward and landed onto the ground.

"Very effective poison, over," Link commented.

"Serves him right for getting in our way," Pink spat. "Now to deal with Shampoo, over."

"Right," Link seconded. She turned towards Shampoo and exclaimed, "Time for you to die-huh?" Except Shampoo was not where she had been standing a few seconds ago. "Where'd she go, over?"

The sound of cracking knuckles from behind was their answer. Cringing at what they knew was there but unable to stop themselves, Pink and Link looked up and into the unamused face of Shampoo.

"It's all over," Shampoo said to them.

A couple of minutes later, Shampoo dusted her hands off and walked over the pummeled bodies of Pink and Link. Satisfied with their condition, Shampoo regarded the boy that had saved her earlier. He was still on the ground and would die shortly if he didn't get the necessary treatment. She knew this to be true since she herself had been infected by those very same plants when she had first met Pink. Deciding that it wasn't a fate she wished on anybody, and that he had saved her before, Shampoo went to work curing him.

Now how did the process go again? Eh, she'd figure it out as she went along, she reasoned. She used the long sleeves of her outfit to cover her hands and began ripping off the mandragoras from Mint's body.

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Forgot about that part!" Shampoo tried to scream above the inhuman wailing of the mandragora plants. It was a defense mechanism the plants had developed so that they wouldn't be pulled from the ground. She stuffed some of her hair into her ears and quickly removed the last of them and then kicked the mandragoras away.

However, even with the plants gone, Mint would still need the antidote to heal correctly. Shampoo marched over to the barely conscious form of Link, grabbed her by the leg and began shaking her like a pepper bottle. All sorts of bottles, packets, leaves and bowls began dropping from her outfit to make a pile on the ground. Finally, Shampoo saw what she needed and dumped Link back onto her sister causing them both to groan in renewed pain. Shampoo reached down and picked up the bottle labeled, "Mandragora Antidote," and headed back over to Mint. The boy was lucky that Link had made a batch beforehand since Shampoo was uncertain she could make it herself.

Shampoo opened the bottle, propped Mint up and then shoved it into his mouth. The liquid antidote dribbled down his throat and moments later, he moaned and opened his eyes. Feeling strength return to his body, Mint was able to prop himself up on his own. He then looked at his savior and asked, "Did you help me?" Shampoo nodded. Once again, Mint beamed and announced, "I've been healed by a woman."

Shampoo rolled her eyes and helped Mint get to his feet. She then said to him, "You should get back home. It's not safe around here."

Mint coughed a few times to get his breath back before saying, "I can't. I have to bring you to Herb."

"Who's Herb?" Shampoo asked warily.

"My master. One of my friends got taken by those bird freaks and they wont give him back unless we bring you to them."

Shampoo snarled as yet another reason to hate the Phoenix sprang up. However, she had pressing matters to attend to as well. "I'm sorry for your friend but I have to get back to my village. My great-grandmother needs to know what has happened."

"But Herb will be angry with me if I don't take you back," Mint argued. "Believe me, he's scary when he gets angry." He then unsheathed his sword and before Shampoo could react, he held it up against her throat.

Shampoo backed up, unable to believe that he could move so fast. Mint was holding the sword steady and firmly so he obviously knew how to use it. Looking into Mint's eyes, she could tell that he meant business. She didn't know if she could take him what with how tired she was from her encounter with Pink and Link. Though with his speed, Shampoo doubted she'd be able to fight back at all. Stalling for time, Shampoo shouted, "I saved your life and this is how you thank me?"

"I saved your life earlier so that makes us even," Mint countered, moving so that he kept Shampoo at sword's length. "Just come along nicely so that I don't have to hurt you."

Growling at the mere thought that this ungrateful kid could defeat her, Shampoo readied herself. Unconsciously, she reached into her outfit to draw a weapon but instead found nothing but her severed hair lock. Feeling foolish for having forgotten that her chúi and sword were lost she fumbled for any inspiration to help her. Then an idea came to mind. Slowly, so as not to alarm Mint, she brought out the lock of hair and held it before her.

"Let's make a deal," Shampoo said calmly. "I want to get back at those bastards as well but don't have time for that yet. I promise that I'll go with you later. So for now, take this instead."

"How's that gonna help?" Mint responded dubiously.

"You see the little ornament at the end there?" Shampoo pointed at the gold colored bells that kept the hair tied together. "It was a gift from my mother, so it means a lot to me. I'll be wanting it back so I'll have to meet with you to do that. I should be prepared by then to help any way I can."

Mint remained silent for a time. Shampoo watched him carefully but was readying herself all the same in case he refused. However, that proved unnecessary as Mint lowered his sword and then took the offered lock of hair. Truthfully, he still felt weak from the mandragora poison and was fighting back the urge to throw-up even now. Having to capture this girl was going to exhaust him quickly.

"I have your word that you'll come with me later?" he asked intently. Shampoo nodded her head in affirmation. "Very well. How soon can you meet with me?"

"I need at least a week."

"A week?"

"I still have to get home and then deal with a few things there. Once that's over with, I'll come as fast as I can."

"But...but..."

"We already made our deal so no backing out of it," Shampoo pointed out harshly.

Mint hung his head in defeat. Herb was not going to be happy about this. "Fine. But if I don't see you by that time I'm coming for you and I'll drag you back to my master the entire way."

"I understand. Where do I need to go?"

Mint thought it over, trying to think of a somewhere that wouldn't be too hard to find. "How about Yaocaicun?"

"No way!"

Mint flinched back from Shampoo's angry outburst. "But why? It's not too far away."

"That's their hometown!" Shampoo spat as she pointed at the downed figures of Pink and Link still laying next to them. "I've had enough of them for a while!"

"Alight! Alright! Then how about Twin's Peaks? You know where that is, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. See you there, then."

Before he could rush off to find Herb and give his report (not to mention gloat about all the things he'd done with women today), Shampoo asked, "What's your name?"

"Mint, retainer to Prince Herb." He stood in pride at being one of only two people to have that title.

"Am Shampoo," Shampoo offered. "Joketsuzoku warrior of Nǚjiézú."

"Okay. Bye!" With that, Mint rushed off and was gone in seconds.

Shampoo watched him go and wondered if she was making the right decision here. Mint and this master of his were unknowns to her and potentially even more trouble than the Phoenix. She would need to tell Cologne about this and get her advice.

Movement at her side alerted her that Pink and Link were coming around. A dangerous smile graced Shampoo's features and she loomed over them. Link was the first to notice her.

"Ah! We're beaten!" Link pleaded. "No need to fight anymore, right, over?"

"That was to stop you," Shampoo explained, massaging her hands in anticipation. "This is for me."

As Shampoo pounded them into the ground for a second time, Link managed to come up with at least one good thing that came out of this day. Looking over at Pink, she reasoned that at least she wasn't the only one to get a beating this time around.

* * *

Finally, after traveling many miles, Herb stood at the base of Mount Phoenix once again. However, he wasn't going to bother with the caves this time. He'd had enough of dark and dank spaces to fill a lifetime. Instead, he reaffirmed his grip on the Gekkaja and began bounding up the slopes of the mountain.

He was concerned with his power levels getting low though. Even someone with his legacy had his limits. But this time, he had a trump card. The Gekkaja would more than make up for whatever it was the Phoenix, and Saffron, could throw at him.

Jump after jump was made to ascend the slopes. Many times he had to employ his flight ability just so that he could reach a foothold big enough to start jumping again. If he came across a particularly troublesome spot, he simply used the Gekkaja to cut himself a ledge. Very soon, he began to see buildings appear that were carved out of the rocks. His spirits rising, Herb made one final mighty leap and landed on an open window. Looking inside, he didn't see anyone around, which was beneficial to whoever lived here since he didn't have to go through the effort of cutting them down. He hopped into the room and crossed the floor to where the door was located. He opened it slowly and peered out of it. A long hallway was beyond with no one in sight.

Cautiously, Herb left the room and began his search. He kept to the shadows as much as possible but he wasn't running into anyone. Growing confused at the lack of personnel and wondering if he had found an abandoned part of the mountain, Herb none-the-less kept vigilant. He had come too far to get ambushed and captured at this point.

After half an hour of finding nothing in regards to Lime's whereabouts, Herb was just about to carve up the whole mountain. This was getting ridiculous. He had come for a fight but was getting the cold shoulder instead. Just as he was about to yell out a challenge, he heard rumbling coming from above him. Seeing as this was the first instance of _anything_ happening, he looked around for a way up. He found some stairs leading higher and took them eagerly. At the top was a large circular room that had dozens of windows on each side showing the sky outside. In the center of the room was a wall that circled around on both sides and past his vision. It was like being in the center of a giant doughnut-hole. In the middle of the wall right across from him was a door that lead further in. He walked up to the door, laid his hand on the handle and began to pull.

"Hey! Don't touch that!"

The voice spurred Herb into action. He flipped around, held the Gekkaja high and leaped. He spotted the person that had spoken, who was walking around the corner, and swung the blade, intent on cleaving him in two. That's when he got a good look at the newcomer.

"Hey, Herb!" Lime waved at him in greeting.

Herb frantically changed the course of the Gekkaja and embedded it into the floor, mere inches from slicing Lime down the center. Leaving the weapon where it was, Herb strode up to Lime and knocked him over the head with his fist. "You fool! I nearly killed you!"

"Sorry," Lime apologized, barely feeling the blow. Herb must have been in a good mood to hold back so much. He then said, "I'm glad I stopped you though. Nobody's allowed in there." Lime pointed at the enclosed building. "Everyone's having some type of meeting and I was told not to let anybody in."

"Never mind that!" Herb snapped, his frustration rising. "I'm here to get you out of here. Let's leave now before they notice us." He walked back to the Gekkaja and grabbed it up. Just in time to see a rope get looped around and then suddenly tighten on him, pinning his arms to his side. Dumbfounded, Herb turned back towards Lime who was holding the other end of the rope. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Herb," Lime said in embarrassment, rubbing his free hand behind his back. "But I was also told that if you or Mint were to show up that I was to get rid of you."

Once again, Herb couldn't believe what was happening. How could one of his closets companions betray him like this? Rage building, he began drawing in his power and flared his aura, intent on burning through the rope. However, after several seconds he realized that nothing was happening. He let his aura die down and noticed that the rope hadn't been singed in the slightest.

"What...what is this?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"It's special rope used to keep dragons bound," Lime explained helpfully. "These Phoenix guys have a whole bunch of magical stuff like this. They gave me this one to deal with you."

Getting over his shock, Herb faced Lime directly and said intently, "Lime. Listen to me. I am your master. Not these imbeciles. You take orders from me and no one else. Understand?"

Looking uncomfortable, Lime lowered his head and stared at the floor. Seeing that he was getting through to him, Herb continued, "Release me, Lime. Then we can take revenge against these birds."

Behind him, a loud cheer erupted from the room that contained the Phoenix community. Lime looked up in alarm and then picked Herb up and lifted him above his head. "You have to leave, Herb. If they see you they'll kill you."

"Release me this instant!" Herb struggled as hard as he could but the rope wouldn't give. He couldn't get the Gekkaja into position to cut it either; not with the way he was being jostled around.

"I'm really sorry Herb, but you can't come back," Lime was saying as he rushed them over to one of the windows. "But don't worry about me. Kiima said that if I do a good job around here, they'll look into getting me a wife! Isn't that neat?" Then, with a mighty heave, Lime threw Herb out the window where he began to plummet down the mountain.

The last thing Herb managed to hear before he was out of range was Lime calling down to him, "Be sure to tell Mint about this! He'll be so jealous!"

* * *

It was later in the evening and Mint was poking at the ground with a stick to pass the time. He was waiting at the spot that he and Herb had parted ways just the other day and was trying to come up with an explanation as to why he hadn't brought Shampoo back with him. He hoped Herb was in a listening mood or he'd get blasted for sure.

Some rocks overhead tumbled down causing a clatter and Mint sprang to his feet, sword at the ready. A moment later, Herb came into view looking worse for wear and carrying some type of spear that Mint didn't recognize. He was bruised in several places and his clothes were torn. Mint prayed that he never met whoever did this to his master.

"Mint," Herb began, a tiredness in his tone that Mint had never heard before. "I hope you have better news than I do."

Mint gulped. This was going to be a long night.

At the same time but at a different place, the same thoughts were going through Shampoo's mind as she walked into her home village.


	7. Chapter 7 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo sat at her desk, idly chewing on the end of her pencil and only giving partial attention to her teacher's lecture. She was normally fairly alert while in class but today her mind was wandering. The new arrivals at her home the previous night had shaken things up and she was becoming distracted in thinking about them. The Saotomes had come to fulfill the pact that her father had dumped on his daughters and it was apparent that Soun was determined to see it through. Not only that, but the girl for the job had yet to be decided.

This was what had Nabiki flustered. She wished that she had spoken up right away and voted for her sisters to be the blushing brides and to leave her out of it. While Ranma was easy on the eyes, she just wasn't ready for marriage. She had plans for herself and that didn't include walking down the aisle. Plus, while Ranma was good looking now, his father was, to put in mildly, a train wreck. Maybe Ranma would skip a generation and miss the baldness and weight gain but she wasn't going to take that chance. Call it superficiality, but Nabiki was looking for any excuse to get out of this predicament.

So having made up her mind that this sort of thing wasn't her bag, the next problem was convincing either Kasumi or Akane to sign up for bridal duties. The choice, as far as Nabiki was concerned, was pretty obvious. Akane was the same age and into martial arts. Apparently, Ranma was some hotshot martial artist himself so the two would have plenty in common. Very simply reasoning to be sure but why make it complicated?

Nabiki's musings were interrupted by loud grumblings coming from her right. She glanced over to where her classmate, Tatawaki Kuno, was sulking over his encounter with Ranma that morning. He had been doing that since he'd arrived and it was beginning to annoy her. It was funny at first to see the high and mighty Kuno get taken down a peg by the newcomer but having to endure his constant raving was getting tiring fast.

Come to think of it, now was the perfect opportunity to get the whole school behind the idea that Ranma and Akane were an item. If she could manage that then it would take little to guilt trip her younger sister into taking up the mantle. Hell, Nabiki would be doing Akane a favor since it would solve all her boy troubles. With Ranma as her steady, the others would surely back off. Win win!

And what better way to get things started than to slip to Kuno that Akane had a brand new fiancé! With his excitable nature, the whole school would know within an hour. Grinning from ear to ear, Nabiki took her pencil from her mouth and quickly wrote down a message. She reached over to hand Kuno the piece of paper-

-only to get a chalkboard eraser bonked off her head.

"Ms. Tendo, if you're not going to pay attention, you can do it out in the hall!" the teacher scolded her.

Nabiki sat dumbstruck for a few seconds while rubbing her head. Things like this never happened to her! They happened to Kuno! Glaring at the boy in question as if this was all his fault, Nabiki stood up and said, "Yes, teacher." She then walked out of the room with as much dignity as she had left, ignoring the stares of the class watching her go.

She completely forgot about the piece of paper in her hand, even when she clenched her fist and crumpled it into a tiny ball.

* * *

"Soooooo," Ranma drawled as he sat with Akane in class during lunch. "What was all that outside this morning?"

Akane stopped her chopsticks just before she could close her mouth around the tantalizing aroma of Kasumi's cooking. Annoyed at having been interrupted in one of her favorite indulgences, Akane finished the movement and bit down on the food. Chewing her lunch with far more force than was necessary, she mumbled through her mouthful, "I don't want to talk about it."

Ranma was going to pester her some more when two girls came up to Akane and began chatting with her. Akane's demeanor changed from aloof to cheerful instantly and she chatted back. Seeing that he was being ignored and his presence would be unwelcome, Ranma stuck his tongue out at Akane's back and skulked out of the room.

Once he was gone, one of the girls, with long light-brown hair, named Yuka, asked, "Who is that, Akane? You came into school with him this morning."

"Yeah," seconded the other, Sayuri, a girl with dark hair held up in a short ponytail by a red ribbon. "All we got when he was introduced to the class was that he came back from a trip to China."

"Well," Akane started, uncomfortable with how this conversation had suddenly switched to the last thing she wanted to talk about. Definitely not wanting to bring up the engagement, she answered, "He's just the son of a friend of my Dad's. Don't tell this to anybody but they're staying with us at the moment."

"Really?" her friends asked in stereo. "Tell us more!"

Akane groaned. Perhaps telling Ranma about how Kuno had announced that no one could date her unless they defeated her during the morning brawl would have been less stressful than this. Yuka and Sayuri were good friends that could keep a secret but they were awfully nosy and they wouldn't stop bugging her until she had divulged every last detail.

She proceeded to tell them all that she knew about the Saotomes while leaving out anything regarding the pact. Even her two best friends wouldn't be able to keep quiet about that. A few minutes later, Yuka and Sayuri were satisfied and started talking about other gossip around school. As they did this, Akane returned to her lunch and began thinking about what to do about her unwanted fiancé.

She felt a little bad for giving Ranma the cold shoulder all day but she honestly wasn't sure how to deal with him. Boys were a pain to deal with these days and Ranma's presence wasn't helping matters. She certainly didn't need the extra hassle of this engagement to him. However, unlike her other problems, she had a potential way out of this. She just had to get him interested in one of her sisters and Akane would be off the hook.

Deciding which one it should be was a bit of a problem though. Neither Nabiki or Kasumi had seemed all that interested in Ranma last night, though neither had outright refused to marry him. Nabiki was closer in age and had admitted that he was cute so there was some potential there but Kasumi could be viewed as the better, traditional housewife.

Ultimately, Akane's choice came down to a personal level. While boys were uncouth, lecherous idiots, men on the other hand were sophisticated and understanding. Or at least one man was. The local chiropractor, Dr. Tofu Ono, had been a friend to the family for years and Akane had gone to him on several occasions for fixing up her injuries and general advice. He was handsome, kind and all those other fairytale adjectives that described the perfect man. He was the one that Akane knew could understand her the best and make her happy for the rest of her life. She just needed the chance to admit her feelings and then they could fall in love and lead fulfilling lives together.

Unfortunately, Tofu currently just viewed her as a friend and patient. That was because his interests where focused on another girl, Kasumi. Kasumi wasn't aware of it yet, and Akane had taken great pains to keep it that way, but Tofu became a love sick puppy whenever she was around. Akane had tried to compete, going so far as to let her hair grow long just like her older sister, but nothing was working to get Tofu to notice her. It just wasn't possible with Kasumi in the picture.

However, an opportunity had just been delivered to her doorstep to take Kasumi out of that picture. If Akane could get Ranma and Kasumi together as a couple then Tofu would have to give up. That would be the time for Akane to step in and show Tofu that his dream girl had been right under his nose. Yes, it was perfect.

Smiling at how things were finally falling into place for her, Akane began to plan.

* * *

Ranma sat on the railing on top of the school roof, looking at the scenery and munching on the lunch that Kasumi had provided him. He had to admit, that lady sure knew how to cook. It helped lift him in a better mood than he had been when he had left Akane earlier.

He wasn't sure what to make of that girl. Of course, he wasn't sure what to make of any of the new girls that had been dumped into his lap so unexpectedly. He supposed that Akane was just reacting badly to this whole engagement thing and was taking it out on him but it wasn't as though he liked the situation anymore than her. Well, as soon as things got worked out, he'd be glad to be out of her hair. Just as soon as he found a way to do that, that is.

While he was contemplating his situation and enjoying his lunch, he failed to notice the overcast clouds up above that were darkening quickly. He did notice when he felt a raindrop fall onto his nose but by then it was too late. One brief shower later and the black haired boy was reverted to a red haired girl.

"Stupid curse," she muttered.

Sighing, Ranma got up and began to head inside to get changed back before someone saw her but that too was denied when a figure landed on the roof from a leap from below.

"Well, well," Kodachi tutted, once she noticed she wasn't alone on the roof. "Fancy meeting you again."

"You again?" Ranma blurted out. "The hell are you still doing here?"

Instead of answering the question, Kodachi eyed the redhead suspiciously before asking, "Why is it that whenever I'm looking for Akane Tendo, it's you I find instead? You're not her stand-in, are you?"

Ranma snorted. "Please. Do I look that stubby? How could you mistake this better built body over hers?"

Kodachi chuckled. "A little full of ourselves, I see. But no matter. Just tell me where I can find the real Akane Tendo and I'll leave you in one piece." She snapped out her ribbon and held it at the ready.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Ranma desperately called out. "Just what the heck is with all this ambushing? Why can't you just wait for the match?"

"It would just be a waste of everyone's time. My win is inevitable so there's no need to go through the formalities. I'll also be saving Akane Tendo some humiliation by not losing in front of a crowd. Really, it's in everyone's best interests."

"Hmph, just sounds like a way to guarantee you win by making sure your opponents don't show up."

"It's all in fairness, my dear," Kodachi reassured her.

"Yeah, right," Ranma scoffed. She took a moment to come up with a response that might appease the girl in front of her. "Look, I'm not above some dirty things myself to win, but you need to keep that kind of stuff in the ring."

Kodachi laughed, amused at Ranma's ignorance. "You don't know much about Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, do you? The whole point is to get your opponent _out_ of the ring."

"Whatever," Ranma waved off the stipulation in annoyance, though her interest was peaked at this form of fighting that she had never seen before. It never hurt to study new techniques for any future encounters. "Ya know, I'm curious about this whole gymnastics thing. Why don't you let it happen so that I can see it for myself?"

"You would want to see your friend humbled so?"

"She's not exactly my friend. But I can tell that Akane's really looking forward to this so it'd be a bummer for her not to get her chance to show her stuff." 'As pathetic as it is,' Ranma finished to herself.

Kodachi didn't speak for a time. She just stared at Ranma as though trying to piece together a puzzle that was defying her wits. Eventually, she said at length, "Very well. I will grant the Tendo girl her match. Now that I have an audience, it would behoove me to put on a show worthy of your time. And come to think of it, it has been far too long since I've shown everyone just what the Black Rose of St. Hebereke is capable of! Ah! This has made me more excited than I have been for the longest time!" She then laughed loud and free to the world around her.

Ranma sweetdropped. "Ah, glad that you agree..."

"On one condition."

Ranma blinked at the sudden tone shift of exuberance to dead serious. Cautiously, Ranma asked, "What's that?"

Kodachi gained a brief, faraway look in her eyes before focusing back on Ranma. "That boy that was with Akane Tendo this morning. Are you a relative of his?"

"Ah, you could say that..."

"I would request a date with him."

"You want what?" Ranma shouted in shock.

"I know this is sudden but his presence this morning has made my heart all a flutter." Kodachi blushed a bit at the admission. She pulled out an ornate paper fan and began to use it to cool herself down. "You must understand. I come from an all girl's school so my interactions with men have been rather limited. Seeing a hunk such as him has made me realize that I've been neglecting that social aspect that all high school girls wish to experience. Don't you feel the same?"

"EW! NO!"

Kodachi gave Ranma an odd look at how vehement she had denied that question. Deciding that she didn't want to go down a potentially awkward conversation that might lead to revelations she'd rather not think about, she quickly got things back on topic. "I'm only asking for one date. One date and Akane Tendo and yourself get the match you want. Is that not too severe a request?"

"I...I guess...," Ranma stuttered, completely confused as to how events had come to this.

"Excellent! Neither of you will be disappointed!" Kodachi was about to bound off in triumph when she stopped herself and said, "By the way. I've given my name but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing yours."

Still reeling from her bewilderment, Ranma unthinkingly said, "It's Ranma." She then slapped her hands over her mouth at giving her identity away so stupidly.

"Very well, Ranma. Give my message to...Um, what was his name again?"

Ranma wanted to cry with how lame this was going to sound. "...Ranma."

Kodachi blinked in befuddlement. "...Not very original, is it? How do you keep yourselves from confusing one from the other?"

"Believe me," Ranma sighed. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Seeing that there wasn't anything more she could say about it, Kodachi shrugged and jumped off the school roof, feeling more alive than she had in quite a while. Ranma watched her go, wondering why she was putting up with this for that tomboy of a fiancée.

After a few seconds of pondering, Ranma picked up her discarded lunch box and quickly polished the rest off. With that taken care of, she rushed downstairs to get to a bathroom and change before anyone noticed her. Luckily, most students were still busy with their own lunches so it wasn't too difficult to sneak around and find an unoccupied men's bathroom. One quick spray of warm water later, Ranma walked out of the room-

-and ducked to avoid a wooden sword strike to the head.

"So we meet again, cur."

Ranma darted a few steps away and found Tatawaki Kuno glaring at him, his sword held at the ready. Ranma glared back and yelled, "The hell is your problem, man?"

"I would ask you the same!" Kuno retorted. "You left the battlefield before I could properly smite you!"

"It was going to rain and I had to get to class!"

"Poor excuses, coward. A real man doesn't withdraw until the battle is done!"

"Then let's finish it right here! I've got enough time to _smite_ you before class starts!" With that, Ranma entered a stance and was about to launch himself at the other boy when Kuno surprisingly held up a hand to forestall him.

"Before I deliver your well earned punishment, I must know something." He continued before Ranma could say anything. "I believe I heard my depraved sister not too long ago so I came out to investigate. You wouldn't have happened to see her, would you?"

Ranma looked away guiltily before answering, "Maybe."

Kuno smirked at confirming what he suspected. "Indeed you have. And no doubt she's taken a fancy to you as well?" Ranma's uncomfortable squirming once again gave him away. "Ha! So she's snared another one!"

"What do ya mean by that?" Ranma asked with growing annoyance and unease.

Continuing to smirk, Kuno merely lowered his sword then walked by Ranma but not before patting him on the shoulder and saying, "I approve." He continued walking until he turned a corner and went out of sight.

More perplexed than he had been for a long time, Ranma could only figure that the Kuno's were some of the strangest people he had ever met. However, he refused to dwell on them and headed back to class. Hopefully, this day would end before it got any weirder.

* * *

Kasumi busied herself with the same routine of house cleaning that she had perfected over years of practice. It was a job she actually quite enjoyed and it gave her great satisfaction that the household ran as smoothly as it did because of her. Everyone's laundry was finished on time, meals were prepared and served and the whole estate was spotless whenever guests arrived.

Speaking of guests, one of the visitors from last night, Genma Saotome, was engaged in a game of shogi with her father. She was pleased that Soun finally had company to keep him occupied which was a pleasant change from him only attending city council meetings and helping with the chores occasionally. Hopefully, Soun would regain some of his pep from when he used to teach students in the dojo and become more productive. It would certainty be more exciting around here if he were to restart classes.

Of course, that excitement was hampered at bit by the ugly return of the engagement and the uncertainty of which daughter would be married off to her father's friend's son, Ranma Saotome. Kasumi wished that she had been more prepared for this because then she could have come up with some kind of excuse to get one of her sisters to accept the pact. She was sure that Ranma was a nice boy and all but the problem was that he was just so...young. Younger men just didn't have the maturity that was needed to form a lasting relationship. Now, if he was around that nice Dr. Tofu's age, then she'd definitely be interested. She certainly wasn't getting any younger herself and it was difficult to meet prospecting husbands with all the duties she was responsible for.

That was a problem to deal with later though. As she went about her daily routine, Kasumi pondered what to do about this potential marriage. Obviously, getting either of her younger sisters to agree to become the preferred fiancée was the best option. It seemed a little underhanded by her standards to wiggle out of this deal by foisting it onto Nabiki or Akane but it really was for the best. She was sure that one of them would make Ranma a happy groom.

When she had first started debating which sister would be the best pick, Akane had come to the forefront of her mind. Both Ranma and Akane were the same age and were martial artists so it seemed the perfect match. However, as Kasumi began to think about it more, she was starting to change her mind. From her understanding from conversations she'd had with Nabiki and overhearing other details from Akane, Akane already had several boys interested in her at school. One of them was apparently handsome and rich too!

Nabiki on the other hand didn't have any boys lining up to date her. Kasumi wasn't sure why that was since Nabiki was smart and pretty herself. She should be beating off the suitors with a stick, the same way Akane was currently doing. Well, whatever the reason, and being the considerate sister that she was, Kasumi eventually decided that Nabiki would make the better choice. Sure, Nabiki was a little older but that wouldn't matter in this case; they were close enough. They didn't have the commonality of martial arts but that might be for the better. Akane was very competitive when it came to fighting and might take offense at someone else intruding on her territory, so that was a strike against her there. In Nabiki's case, Ranma could act as her protector, her knight in shining armor as it were. It was perfect.

Her mind made up and her course set, Kasumi began planning how to set up some type of date between the two when she heard the voice of Akane calling out, "We're home!"

Kasumi called back, "Welcome back!" She headed to the house entrance where Akane, Nabiki and Ranma were removing their shoes. "How was your first day, Ranma?"

"Weird," he answered. "But definitely more interestin' than some of the other schools I've been to."

"That's nice. Did you make any new friends?"

Ranma scratched his head in thought. "Not sure if I could say that. That chick from last night showed up but I don't think we have to worry about her until the match."

"And I told you I can handle her," Akane protested. "But anyway, this is my last night to practice so I have to get going." With that, she left the hall and towards her room to get dressed for training.

Nabiki nudged Ranma in the side with her elbow. "Why don't you go help her? I bet she'd appreciate someone giving her some extra tips."

"Now Nabiki, Akane knows what she's doing," Kasumi admonished. "Why don't you help Ranma with his schoolwork? I'm sure that would be more beneficial in getting him caught up."

Nabiki scowled at the suggestion but then brightened up and snapped her fingers. "I just remembered. I need to meet up with some friends soon. I'll catch up to you later. Bye!" Before anyone could stop her, Nabiki repeated Akane's maneuver and headed to her room.

Now alone with Ranma, Kasumi could only comment, "My, everyone's so busy all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said, waving it off. "I haven't worked out much lately so I'll just train on the other side of dojo. It's big enough so that I won't get in her way. See ya!" As with the others, he dashed off to get ready.

Stymied that her first attempt at matchmaking hadn't done much good, Kasumi sighed and went back to her own chores. It looked like this was going to be trickier than she thought.

* * *

When Ranma entered the dojo, Akane was already there. She was looking over the gymnastics equipment and contemplating where she should start first. Ignoring her for now, Ranma picked out a spot on the floor and began a basic warm-up kata. He started slow, taking his time to loosen his muscles and clear his mind of all unnecessary concerns. Once he felt properly stretched out he sped up a little while also going through a more complicated form. As Ranma flowed from one move to the next, he was also becoming more aware of surroundings. One of the unique aspects of the Anything Goes style was using the environment to ones advantage, whether that meant terrain or nearby objects that could be used in a fight. By noticing certain details such as how slippery the floor was, how close the walls were or even the placement of the practice swords hanging on those walls, Ranma could better plan how to win. It was situational awareness such as this that had helped him through tight spots before and would no doubt be useful in the future.

On the other side of the dojo, Akane had stopped her own workout to watch as Ranma continued to move faster and with greater complexity the more he practiced. His fluidity and flexibility were amazing to see to someone that had only had her father as a teacher her whole life. She wasn't even sure if her dad could perform what Ranma was currently doing as he hadn't moved like that for longer than Akane could remember.

Shaking her head violently, Akane re-focused on her task at hand and simply summarized Ranma's skill thusly:

'He's decent.'

Her evaluation of Ranma over for now, Akane decided to work with the ribbon again. From what she had been told by the girls of the gymnastics team, the ribbon was probably the most important and most used tool in the sport. It could score hits from a distance, entangle the opponent's limbs or even toss objects. If she could master using this then overcoming Kodachi would be a cinch. Feeling confident that she would have this learned in no time, Akane would first try picking up objects since that sounded really fun. She snapped out the ribbon towards a gymnastics club a few feet away-

-and watched as the ribbon drifted lazily in the air for a few seconds before it fluttered to the floor.

Akane pulled the ribbon back to her, lined up for the club again and snapped it out faster and stronger than before. Other than gaining a few inches, the ribbon performed the same as last time. Growing frustrated, Akane tried again, putting everything she had into this next strike. Due to the force she put into it, she lost hold of the handle and the ribbon flew away to land just beyond the club. At least it had reached her target this time.

Growling, Akane moved on to the batons. She grabbed up one in each hand and twirled them like a cheerleader. Smiling at her ability to use these properly, she tossed them up into the air and waited for them to drop back down so that she could catch them. The batons landed three feet behind her instead.

"Crap," Akane cursed. She then picked up a club and swung it in front of her. This felt more appropriate as she had experience with weapons like these. She began a kata with it, testing its length and weight as she struck out at imaginary foes. She started moving faster, feeling better now that she had something that worked in her style. She moved from one end of the dojo to the other, growing more and more confident that things were finally falling into place. She jabbed it out to catch someone in the stomach, then swiped it low to take out their legs. She then swung it high to hit another in the head-

"HEY! Watch it!"

Ranma's yell of surprised startled Akane out of the haze she had been working under and stumbled back. Her foot caught on a gymnastics ball that had rolled away from the rest of the supplies causing her to lose her balance completely and fall to the floor.

Only Ranma was faster than the pull of gravity. His hand shot out and grabbed Akane's flailing arm before she tilted too far away, subsequently avoiding an awkward fall. Ranma jerked her back to the upright position and settled her back on her feet.

Akane first became aware of her heart thundering in her chest followed by Ranma waving a hand in her face. "Yo. You okay?" he asked her.

Akane shook her head to clear it and then answered, "Y-Yeah." She looked down and noticed that Ranma still had a hand on her to keep her steady. She pulled out of his grip and glared up at him. "Stop grabbing me already, alright?"

"Hey, I was just trying ta stop ya before you fell!" Ranma countered. "Besides, you ran into me!"

"A likely story. You've been finding any excuse to get your hands all over me all day!"

"Right, like I'd go outta my way to feel up a chick like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Ranma could come up with a suitable jibe for that, a voice from the dojo doorway interrupted him. "Jeez, can you two keep it down? I can hear you from inside the house."

Nabiki walked in, changed out of her school uniform and into clothes meant for going out. She walked up to the pair and asked, "What's with all the fighting anyway? You should be helping each other since you'll be inheriting the dojo together."

"Says who?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"We are not getting married," Akane added. "And I don't need his help for this." She walked away and back towards her equipment. She picked the ribbon back up and began twirling it around before speaking to Ranma. "Why don't you go and see if Kasumi needs any help? She appreciates that type of thing and gives bigger portions during dinner if you do."

"Whatever," Ranma grunted and then headed away, his mood for training ruined.

Nabiki watched him go then glanced at Akane who was concentrating on her practice again. 'Maybe they aren't as good of a match as I thought,' she pondered to herself before frowning and leaving the dojo as well. 'One more chance.'

* * *

The day of the match finally arrived at St. Hebereke and the crowd attending was impressive. The bleachers surrounding the ring in the middle of the stadium were filled with students from both schools and each side was eager to see their chosen champion battle it out. Ranma too was looking forward to seeing this but not in the way he was currently stationed. Rather than be in the stands with the rest of the crowd he was at ringside, acting as Akane's second. How it happened was up for debate but just like anything else in his life lately, it was decided without his consent.

Dinner last night started out quiet for the household. Ranma and Akane were purposely not looking at each other while Kasumi busied herself with making sure everyone was served properly. The fathers were still reminiscing about old time and toasting to the inevitable joining of the families. Nabiki had returned from her outing and was keeping to herself until she spoke up, "So, Akane. Who do you have acting as your ring assistant for tomorrow?"

Akane stared at her sister for a moment in confusion until it dawned on her what she was talking about. "Oh, no. I forgot to ask someone!"

"What's a ring assistant?" Kasumi asked for clarification.

"It's someone that stays on my side of the ring and throws up weapons when I ask for them," Akane sadly explained. "I was going to ask either Sayuri or Yuka today but forgot." She looked up hopefully at Soun. "Could you help me out Dad?"

"Well," Soun mused, thinking it over. "I don't see why not-"

"I'm surprised you don't have Ranma do it," Nabiki interrupted.

"What?" exclaimed Ranma and Akane simultaneously.

"He's the new expert martial artist around here so why not?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Soun agreed heartily. "The trials of battle will sow the seeds of matrimony!"

"I agree, Tendo!" Genma seconded, raising his sake cup high and then downing it in one gulp.

"How'd I get roped into this?" Ranma wanted to know. "I don't know anything about this gymnastics stuff!"

"Ah, how hard could it be, boy? You'll pick it up in no time!"

Akane took exception to that, seeing as she had been working on learning the style the past few days and still needed some work. The argument went back and forth for a while until everyone was blue in the face but ultimately, Ranma had gotten the job. The only bright side he could come up with was that he was going to get a closer view of the action than he originally had thought. Yay.

Glancing up, he watched as Akane stretched herself out and tested some of the tools she would be using. She was wearing a formfitting yellow leotard that matched the ribbon in her hair nicely. She was certainly dressed for the occasion but Ranma had his doubts about her ability to win this. However, no matter the outcome, he was still going to have to go out on a date with that nutty Kuno chick. Akane had better appreciate the sacrifice he was making because after this he was out of here and back to looking for a cure.

Suddenly, the lights in the stadium dimmed and a spotlight shown towards the rafters above.

"And now ladies and gentlemen!" a female student announcer called out at a ringside booth. "We begin the match! From Furinkan High, Akane Tendo!"

"Fight like the tigress I know you are!" Kuno cheered from his seat nearby and clapped enthusiastically. The rest of the Furinkan hoard followed.

The announcer waited for the din of the masses to die down. "And her opponent and your undefeated St. Hebereke gymnastics star, Kodachi Kuno!"

The entire crowd erupted in cheers and applause as Kodachi, dressed in her school's gymnastics uniform, descended to the ring by using her ribbon to swing down. She snared one rafter after another until she was low enough to plummet the rest of the way and landed inside the ring with a flourish. She waved back at the audience and blew them a kiss. She then turned to take stock of the opposition and smiled wickedly. "Let's put on a good show for everyone. We can't have them leave disappointed now, can we?"

She then noticed Ranma standing behind Akane and brightened considerably. She waved to him and called, "I'm looking forward to our time together!"

Akane looked back at Ranma in confusion. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ranma desperately waved off.

Kodachi continued speaking. "Where is your, ...ah..., sister, was it? I don't see her."

"Don't worry! She's here!"

Akane didn't understand just what was going on between the two but she did know that there was a match for her to win. "Enough! Let's get this started!"

"Indeed!" Kodachi agreed. She held up her chosen starting weapon, a rope and began swinging it around.

The bell was wrung. Akane charge forward with a club in each hand, looking to gain an advantage quickly. With a battle cry, Akane brought one of the clubs down in an overhead swing to hit Kodachi over the head. Kodachi sidestepped out of the way and looped her rope around Akane's outstretched arm. One quick pull later, Kodachi flung Akane into the ropes of the ring. Akane bounced off, staggered a few steps and then faced Kodachi again.

Kodachi tsked. "Really, is this all that the chosen champion of Furinkan can muster?"

"I'll show you what I can do!" Akane roared and sprung up to deliver a dropkick.

Kodachi cartwheeled to the side and when she had regained her footing waggled her finger. "Ah, ah, ah. It's illegal to strike without the tools."

"Fine! We'll do it your way! Ribbon!"

Ranma held up the ribbon as cued but was hesitant to throw it to her. "You sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright." Ranma tossed up the ribbon to Akane where she plucked it out of the air and began twirling it in front of her.

"So you want to play this game, do you?" Kodachi asked, amused. "Ribbon!" Her second flung up a purple ribbon towards her and after Kodachi caught it she snapped it out like a lion tamer's whip. "I promised a show so let's see what you can do. Don't disappoint me now!"

Rather than waste words, Akane charged again. She took the handle of the ribbon in both hands and swung it sideways. The ribbon part lashed out horizontally like a party streamer, cutting through the air and aimed at Kodachi's midsection. Kodachi performed a split on the mat which allowed her to miss the swing by a hair, cracked her own ribbon out and looped it around one of Akane's legs. She tugged hard causing Akane to lose her footing and fall to the mat. Kodachi sprung back to her feet, heaved and lifted Akane into the air and began whirling her around above her head.

"I need only let go and this match is mine!" Kodachi taunted to the human typhoon above.

Akane was too busy trying not to throw up to hear her. Lashing out wildly with her own ribbon still clutched tightly in her hand, she managed to catch hold of the top rope of the ring, violently stopping her momentum and plunging herself downward, feet first. Right above a very surprised Kodachi.

Ranma realized he had seconds to act. If Akane landed on Kodachi this way she'd be disqualified. He may not have wanted the job but he was her second and that meant he was going do his duty. He picked up a gymnastics ball and threw it, aiming at the space between the two combatants. The ball reached Akane's feet in time and she drove into the top of Kodachi's head causing the St. Hebereke champion to collapse with her face firmly embedded into the mat. Akane stumbled away, dizzy and unaware of her surroundings.

The Furinkan students applauded at the sudden turn around. They were going to win! Their good cheer died quickly however when they saw Kodachi brace her hands against the mat, push up and pop her head out of the indent she had left in it. She lifted her face up and everyone saw the hate burning in her eyes.

Kodachi rolled and was back to her feet in an instant. "Clubs!" she called to her corner. A pair of clubs flew to her hands and then she lifted them up to the sky. "I was going easy on you before but you've pushed me to this point. Take this: A Thousand Clubs!" Her arms blurred as she lowered the clubs and dashed forward.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled at Akane's still reeling form. "Snap out of it, tomboy!"

His words had the desired affect. "What did you call me?" Akane screeched before noticing that Kodachi was bearing down on her. Quickly, she reached for the clubs she had dropped earlier and held them up to defend herself.

To the onlookers, it appeared that Kodachi was moving so fast that the clubs appeared to be striking in multiple places at once. For Akane, it sure felt that way. She tried to block what came at her but for every successful attack she deflected or blocked, ten more got through. The blows weren't powerful individually but there were so many that they were adding up quickly. Panicked, Akane pushed forward to try to get Kodachi to back off. However, Kodachi bounded up and over her head causing Akane to push against thin air instead and fall forwards. Kodachi landed on the top of a turnbuckle and glared down at Akane's struggling form.

"I do believe that the crowd has seen enough," Kodachi announced. "Time to end this!" She leapt into the air and threw down her clubs at Akane who had rolled to her back. Akane saw them coming in time to smack them away from her then pushed herself up to her feet.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" Akane promised her. She looked around for any weapon that she could use and spotted her ribbon. She grabbed it up and whipped it at where Kodachi was about to land back on the turnbuckle. This time her technique was correct and managed to snare her foe on the arm. Before Kodachi could react to this, Akane grunted and pulled. Kodachi squawked in surprise as she temporarily lost her balance and windmilled her arms to regain control. Doing this dislodged all the hidden clubs that Kodachi had used during her "Thousand Clubs" attack and flung them in every direction.

The spectators nearby scrambled out of the way while Akane began dodging all the clubs raining down on her. She jumped to the nearest turnbuckle and away from the sporadic attack. She saw that Kodachi had reclaimed her footing but Akane wasn't going to let her get the advantage. She pulled the ribbon still attached to Kodachi's arm again in hopes of dragging her out of the ring.

"HOOP!"

Kodachi's frantic cry was followed by a hula-hoop being thrown to her from her corner. Kodachi looped her arm inside it and in one smooth motion, cut the ribbon with its uncharacteristically sharp edge. With the tension to the ribbon being suddenly lost, Akane fell back.

Ranma knew that there was no way Akane was going to save herself in time. He rushed to catch her from landing on the floor of the arena but someone else got there first. He blinked as Tatawaki Kuno suddenly appeared next to the ring and caught Akane in his arms.

"Akane Tendo is out of the ring!" the announcer boomed. "Kodachi Kuno wins!"

"A pity," Kuno said to the girl in his grasp. "Twas a well fought battle though. Let me console you in your time of need!" He proceeded to hug Akane close to him.

He received an elbow to the chin from Akane and another to the head from Ranma for his trouble.

Akane stood over the unconscious form of the upperclassman, her whole body trembling and her fists clenched at her sides. Ranma carefully walked up to her and offered hesitantly, "The blowhard was right at least. You did alright."

Akane looked up and Ranma backed away at her tear streaked face that was contorted in a vain effort to keep from crying. With a sniffle and a sob, she ran off and out of the arena.

"Hey, wait!" Ranma called after her. He was about to follow her when an impact on his back nearly bowled him over.

"Did you enjoy my performance?" Kodachi asked eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "She was tougher than expected but nothing I wasn't able to overcome!"

"Y-Yeah, you were swell," Ranma offered nervously. He pried her off of him and said, "Look. I've got to go. Congrats on the win and all."

"We're still on for our date, right?" Kodachi looked up at him hopefully, adoration shining in her eyes.

Ranma gulped as the effect actually made her look rather cute. "R-Right. You kept your promise not to attack Akane until the match so I guess I need to keep mine."

"Tonight then?"

"Fine."

"Oh! I can hardly wait! We will have the most wonderful time!"

With that, Kodachi bounded away. As soon as she was gone, Ranma turned to try to find Akane. Unfortunately, with the throng of people now leaving the building, it was difficult to move, much less search for her. Finally, he managed to make his way to the dressing room for the visiting team but when he knocked no one answered. He chanced a peek in but nobody was in the room. Sighing, he decided that he'd head back to the Tendo's. Akane would most likely be there.

* * *

When Ranma got back to the Tendo estate, he found that his hunch was partially right. Akane had come home briefly but had headed back out as soon as she got changed out of her leotard. Where she was now, no one knew. He explained to the rest of the household about the outcome of the match and of Akane's unfortunate loss. Nabiki was quick to suggest that Ranma try to find her and cheer her up but Kasumi shot that idea down.

"Let Akane cool down for a while," she suggested. "You did all you could for her so now it's time to let her be for a while. In the meantime, now is the perfect time for you to have Nabiki help you with your schoolwork."

"You've got to be kidding me," Nabiki groaned. "Why can't Akane help him? They're in the same year."

"Because Akane shouldn't be bothered and you've already passed what they are doing now. It shouldn't take you that long."

Nabiki considered using the excuse that she had plans again tonight but knew that wouldn't work twice in a row. Plus, she'd used up her allowance already and wasn't keen on trying to squeeze anymore out of her dad. He'd bawl his eyes out that she was spending him dry and then make a scene like he always did, making her feel foolish.

Before she could think of something else, Ranma spoke up, "Sorry. Not in the mood to work on that stuff right now. I'm going to go find Pops and train."

"Not this time, boy," Genma rumbled as he stepped into the room. He adjusted his glasses in an attempt to appear superior and continued, "You've got a lot of catching up to do so now's the best time to do it. Training can wait."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since seeing your last grade report. A man's got to work his mind as well as his body to truly gain mastery of his world."

Ranma was going to argue further when Nabiki grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the dining table. "Let's just get this over with," she said in resignment. "I don't want to spend the whole night arguing about it."

Kasumi smiled in agreement and went about her work while the two students spent a few hours going over Ranma's homework. Despite Nabiki's initial misgivings about Ranma's work ethic, he was focused on finishing and wasn't doing a half bad job of it. Certainly not enough to pique her interest in this whole marriage crap but it was something she noted. Perhaps he wasn't the dumb jock she first thought he was.

They finally took a break when dinner was announced. Akane had returned to eat and was sullen at the start of the meal but after the family reassured her that it had been a good fight and that she should be proud of herself she brightened up a little and even managed a smile. It was then that Soun, seeing that everyone was in a pleasant mood, cleared his throat and said, "Now that this match is over with we can focus on the joining of the schools again. Have you girls decided yet whose going to be the lucky bride?"

Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all stopped in their motions and looked at each other suspiciously. Neither had made much headway in their efforts to push Ranma onto someone else and now that the subject had been brought up again they were at a loss as to what to do. Matters weren't made any easier when Soun suddenly suggested, "Perhaps a date should be made for all of you. Then it will help you decide. Who wants to go first?"

"Kasumi/Nabiki/Akane!"

All three girls blinked as they realized that each was pointing at the sister of their choice, forming an odd triangle.

"Hmm, perhaps a game of Janken is in order," Soun mused allowed.

"None of them gets to date Ranma!"

All heads turned to see Kodachi standing on the porch, dressed in a low cut, black evening gown that hugged her figure tightly. She also had on black high heels and gloves that stretched up to her elbows. A black orchid in her hair topped the ensemble.

"I will date him!" she proudly proclaimed.

Before anyone at the table could say anything about this new development, a timid voice from behind Kodachi said, "Um, excuse me. Is this the Tendo residence?"

Only two people in the room recognized that voice.

"Rouge?" Ranma and Genma both exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki trekked through the overcast countryside of Japan, having finally made it back to his homeland from his journeys through China. While he was glad that he was back on (semi) familiar soil, especially since his time abroad hadn't been a pleasant experience, his heart was heavy with anger and remorse. His anger was directed at his arch rival, Ranma Saotome, for having made his life a living Hell while his remorse was for abandoning a sweet and pure girl to the horrors of that sleazy port town. Ranma would get his soon enough but there was nothing Ryoga could do for the girl he had left behind. Every time Ryoga thought about her, the more scenarios ran through his head of what may have become of her, each worse than the one before. Being forced into poverty and begging off the streets, getting captured by slave traders, or, kami forbid, falling into one of the cursed pools of Jusenkyo.

Worst of all, there was nothing Ryoga could do about it. It was very unlikely that he'd find the girl again and somehow make it up to her. The only thing he could think to do was dedicate his upcoming vengeance on Ranma to her. His old classmate would feel the wrath of his misfortune and that of the mysterious red head. Nothing would stop him until this task was complete!

He suddenly halted in his tracks by a figure dressed in a large, concealing black cloak blocking his path. Ryoga couldn't see the figure's face but he could feel that he was sending off some very bad vibes. Sensing that the person in front of him was up to no good, Ryoga reached behind him and pulled off his bamboo battle umbrella from his backpack and pointed it at the one standing in his way. "What quarrel do you have with Ryoga Hibiki?" he demanded.

The figure didn't answer. It just lifted its head and looked up at the sky above. Ryoga had the sensation that the person was smirking for some reason.

That's when the clouds above rumbled and released their pent up fury. Ryoga quickly raised his umbrella and snapped it open to protect himself from the oncoming rain. He then noticed that the figure had thrown off his cloak, revealing a man a few years older than himself and wearing kung-fu pants and a dragon scale vest. However, the man's form began to change the moment the first few drops of water struck him. And then he grew.

Less than a minute later, the rain stopped and Pantyhose Taro doused himself with a canteen of hot water, changing him back to his original human form. He then redressed himself into his outfit and began walking away. "Nothin' personal," he said over his shoulder at the beaten piglet wearing a yellow bandanna with black spots around its neck.

Taro reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small notebook. He opened it up, found Ryoga's name that was written in a list of other names and then crossed it out with a pen. Many of the names on the page had already been stricken like this. Only a few remain untouched. Satisfied, Taro placed the book back and then brought out a map of Japan. According to the list, the next targets were Genma Saotome and Ranma Saotome.

Taro sneered at thinking of that name and the person attached to it. Saotome's beating would be epically personal. It was that damn red head that had jump-started his quest in the first place. Originally, Taro was going to wait a few more months to begin tracking down the man that had ruined his life since birth. However, his encounter with Saotome had shown him that he would never have any woman take him seriously until his retched name was finally changed. It was time to set his life on a new course and a name change would be the beginning of it.

That is, as soon as he tracked down the man that had named him. Taro came from a village that was known for the tradition of naming newborns by the ones that had delivered them. It was a sacred task, one that was taken seriously since the babe would carry that name for the rest of its life. Often, the name bearer would choose a name that the baby would try to live up to, a goal set before it before it even knew how to walk. Unfortunately for Taro, the one that had named him was a sick freak.

Taro had been told by his mother that a little old man had been traveling past when he had encountered her just as she was going into labor. How the hell she had ended up in Jusenkyo of all places she wouldn't say but Taro had been born with the help of the man without problems and had been immediately christened in one of the pools. He had been cursed by the Spring of Drowned Yeti-riding-Bull-while-carrying-Crane-and-Eel, possibly the most ludicrous, and powerful, pool in the entire valley. However, Taro didn't mind that part. His cursed form was awesome. It was the next part that would haunt him for years to come.

Apparently, the little man had agonized over what to call Taro for three days. The decision was too important to mess up so the name had to be the best name in all of creation to be worthy of his time. And on the third day, the man finally became inspired and declared to the world that from that day forth, the newborn would be henceforth called, Pantyhose Taro.

Now anyone that wasn't from his village would naturally ask, "Why don't you just change it to something else?"

Taro punched those people.

Really? They thought it was that simple? As if he had gone his entire life, going by the name of Pantyhose, and not once he stopped and thought, "Gee, I hate my name. I should change it!" Did those idiots who asked him this really think that they were shedding new insight unto him, as though they were the first to think of it?

No. Taro couldn't change his name by himself. Only the man that had named him could do that, as dictated by his village's tradition. He had been tempted on many occasions to level his village to the ground to get them to reconsider but his mother had talked him down each time. So, that left him seeking out the bastard that had done this to him and "convince" him to reconsider a new name.

Fortunately, Taro had found a means to tracking the old man down. He had traveled to Jusenkyo shortly after his encounter with Ranma and had "acquired" the registry from the Guide's house. The Guide took very precise notes on who came to the valley so a simple process of elimination of all the males in the book would lead him to the right person. He was nearly to the end.

However, before that, a small detour was in order. Taro had waited this long for his rebirth so an extra day wouldn't kill him. Placing the map away, Taro headed for Tokyo.

* * *

Later that night...

The space around the dinner table in the Tendo home was becoming crowded. The Tendo family itself, their new house guests, the Saotomes, a gymnast who had battled one of the Tendo girls just that day and the newest arrival, a girl whose outfit made her look as though she was a concubine that had just escaped from a sultan's harem. It made for a colorful group of people to say the least.

It also made for an awkward and intense atmosphere. As soon as they spotted each other, Akane and Kodachi began glaring at one another with undisguised contempt. Rouge was nervously wringing her hands together while stealing sidelong glances at Ranma. Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi were silent but wore questioning looks on their faces while expecting the Saotomes to explain what was going on. Genma was beside himself with worry about what Rouge was doing here and what she had planned. Finally, Ranma was sweating under all the looks he was receiving and was debating if engaging the Saotome Secret Technique would be worth using right now. It wouldn't solve his problems but it sure as hell would keep them away for a while.

Eventually, Soun cleared his throat and asked towards Rouge, "So, young lady. What ah..., what is your name?"

"Well," Rouge quietly began before she stood up and held a microphone to her mouth. "My name is Rouge. I come from India. I was born under the sign of Virgo with blood type A. I'm very beautiful, but shy." Her introduction over, she sat back down.

There was a collective blink around the table.

"I guess that answers questions I wasn't going to ask," Nabiki quipped.

Afraid to ask but also too curious to stop, Soun continued, "And...why'd you come here?"

Rouge bit her lip in uncertainty. She opened her mouth to try to explain when Kodachi stood up and said, "You can talk about all that later! I'm here for my date with Ranma and we're leaving now!" She reached down, looped her arm around the boy in question and pulled him to his feet. She dragged him to the door and said in departing, "You all have a pleasant evening!" With those final words, Kodachi pulled Ranma out of the house and then out of the compound.

The remaining people just stared as they left. Then Rouge turned to Genma and said in a troubled voice, "You never told me he had a girlfriend."

"This is all new to me, too!" Genma defended quickly.

"And us!" Akane seconded. "I can't believe he's cheating on us already. It hasn't even been a full day!"

"I don't know if you can call it cheating if none of us have been chosen as the fiancée yet," Nabiki pointed out.

"Fiancée?" Rouge repeated.

"Yes," Soun confirmed. "Ranma is engaged to marry one of my daughters. He will carry on the teachings of the Anything Goes martial arts style with whoever he marries.

"Are you a friend of his?"

"I believe so. I met him while he was trying to find his way back to Jusenk-"

Before she could finish, Genma slapped his hand over Rouge's mouth and lifted her and himself to their feet. He started pulling her to the back yard while saying to the family, "That's right! Just a friend from China. Let me talk to her quick to explain everything! Be right back!" He turned away from them and took Rouge to the far end of the backyard. Once he felt he was far enough away he released the girl in his arms and said intently, "None of them know about our curses yet. I'm trying to find the best time to explain it to them so they don't freak out. Can you keep quiet about it until then?"

"Yes," Rouge agreed. "But you have to keep your own promise not to tell Ranma about my curse. Remember?"

"Right, right," he quickly waved off. He turned to go back to the house but Rouge grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"One other thing. This is for abandoning me in China." Before Genma knew what was happening, Rouge picked up one of the stone garden statues in the yard and slammed it down onto his skull. Genma crumpled to the ground, the statue acting as a tombstone for his head.

Rouge dusted her hands and walked back to the dining table where the Tendo girls were arguing amongst themselves about who would get the honors of dating Ranma when he returned. Rouge quietly sat down and helped herself to one of the pastries that Kasumi had laid out and listened in on the conversation. It seemed that she had been right in that Ranma was a special person if so many girls were interested in him. She hoped she could find a way to be one of those special girls herself.

* * *

For Ranma, the date he was currently on with Kodachi was both what he was expecting and at the same time not. He had been expecting dinner and then maybe a show and those things had indeed happened. However, what he hadn't expected was the expense being paid on his behalf.

As soon as Kodachi and himself had left the Tendo compound, a limo had been waiting for them. Stunned that he was going to be riding in a vehicle that he'd only seen from the outside, he was ushered in with no resistance and marveled at all the features that were available inside. Minutes after the limo had left for their first destination, Ranma began poking around the backseat area, finding all manner of neat things to mess with. There was a fridge stocked with sake, juice and snacks which he immediately began raiding. Next to that was a TV with a video game system hooked up to it which he had played for a while before moving on to look at something else.

Kodachi, lunging on a cushioned couch, giggled at his wide-eyed excitement as he partook in all the luxuries. "Never been inside something like this before, have you?" she asked, amused.

"Uh, uh!" Ranma confirmed back, distracted with playing with the electric window buttons. "I'm lucky if I ever get to travel on a bus!"

"Glad that you are enjoying it. It never fails to humor me when I get to show off my toys."

"You own this?"

"Why, yes. The Kuno family is one of the richest in Japan. This limo is just one of many that we have at our estate."

"Cool," was all Ranma could say before sticking his head out the ceiling skylight.

The limo dropped them off at a restaurant with a French name that Ranma couldn't pronounce. Kodachi said it to him several times but he just couldn't seem to get the flow of it right. However, she didn't seem to take offence and was delighted to correct him no matter how often he butchered the name. Once inside, they were quickly ushered to a private booth with a band next to them playing a mood setting tune. When they were settled, Kodachi explained that he could order whatever he wanted as price was not an issue.

"Is it really okay?" Ranma asked, a little embarrassed that he was being pampered so much. "I mean, I thought it was the guy that was supposed to pay for everything during a date."

Kodachi waved the concern aside. "Old traditional nonsense like that is not my thing. Why else would a girl with my family background get involved in such things like rhythmic gymnastics? It's hardly what my station calls for. Same for my brother. He could be going to a private school such as myself but chooses to attend that brutish Furinkan High."

They placed their orders, with Kodachi helping explain to Ranma what each dish was on the menu, and a very short time later they received their meal. Ranma wasted no time devouring it.

"Such a manly appetite," Kodachi murmured in approval as she ate her dish much more slowly and ladylike. Not that she minded that Ranma's table manners were completely out of place for a setting like this. His childlike mannerisms and innocence was enduring to her, much different than all the preppy boys that she was expected to court. If anyone complained then she'd see to it that heads would roll.

Conversation was light between the two since Ranma was experiencing food the likes of which he'd never imagined tasting. Why waste his mouth muscles with talking when it could be chewing and swallowing and then stuff it with more to do it all over again? After three courses though, he finally called it quits and let off a very satisfied belch.

"Good?" Kodachi asked, placing aside her finished meal.

"Delicious," Ranma sighed out.

The smirk that Kodachi has been wearing the entire time grew wider. "I hope you're not too full that we won't be able to make our next appointment."

"Why? What's next?"

What was next was a red carpet theatre production. Walking down the isle with Kodachi by his side, with a large crowd of people on either side of them watching and taking photos, Ranma began to realize that he was severely underdressed for this occasion. Even the nice Mao suit that he had picked up in China would have been grossly out of place here. The suits and gowns of the people in line and those hoping to get in were so extravagant that he started to feel like the country bumpkin that he was. However, Kodachi never said a thing about it, content to hold him to herself and paid no head to anyone around them. When they were let inside, they were taken to balcony seating so that the entire stage was easily viewable.

Soon after the play started, Ranma began to dread that this was going to be a very boring few hours. There was a lot of talking and not nearly enough action. He stayed quiet about it though as Kodachi had been treating him so well that even he knew that it would be bad to complain. That didn't stop him from falling asleep, however.

A small snore alerted Kodachi that all was not well with her date sitting next to her. She lowered the ornate binoculars that she had been using to view the play and regarded Ranma's slumbering form. Resisting the urge to laugh at how adorable he looked, she instead rose from her seat, lifted Ranma's body out of his chair and carried him bridal style out of the balcony, all the while ignoring the stares she was receiving from the audience around her. When she exited the theatre, the limo was already waiting for her. She placed Ranma in the backseat then climbed in herself and cuddled up next to him. Moments later, the limo sped off.

Ranma awoke with a start from the limo's abrupt take-off. It took a moment to orient himself before feeling something laying on him. He looked down and then gulped loudly. Kodachi was resting against him but what was more alarming was that he could easily see down her cleavage given how her dress was cut. Blushing heavily, Ranma tore his gaze away and focused on looking out the skylight.

"Awake, I see," Kodachi drawled as she moved herself into a more comfortable position, consequently pressing her chest into Ranma's body.

"Um, y-yeah," Ranma stuttered. Gulping again, he asked, "The play over?"

"No. You fell asleep. I brought you out here rather than stay."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I find those productions dull myself. Besides, I'm far happier this way," she cooed and squeezed him to herself happily.

Ranma was rapidly losing his higher brain functions, mainly because his blood was being sent somewhere else. Trying to keep his wits about him, he nervously asked, "W-What's next?"

"Whatever you want. Though I'm fine this way."

The air in the limo was becoming stifling. He pulled at the collar of his red Chinese outfit with his free hand to get some much needed air but it did no good. His heart was beating hard and fast, threatening to burst out of his chest. The date so far had been pretty enjoyable but now he was looking for ways to escape. He didn't want to insult Kodachi though as she had been kinda fun this whole time. Until now that is.

Whipping his head back and forth trying to find inspiration, he noticed that they were driving by a park. Quickly, he pointed out the window and suggested, "Why don't we get some fresh air, huh?"

Kodachi lifted her head and smiled at what she saw. "A romantic stroll through the park? Ranma Darling, I didn't think you could be so thoughtful."

"Y-Yeah, that's me! Mr. Thoughtful!" 'Whatever gets me out of this car!' he thought frantically.

Kodachi hailed the driver to pull over and as soon as it came to a stop, Ranma wrenched the door open and bolted out into the cool night. Taking several deep breaths, he was finally able to get his body under control.

That is, until Kodachi wrapped her arms from behind him and pressed up against him.

"There's a fountain nearby," she breathed into his ear. "Let's walk over to it."

"S-Sure..." he agreed, feeling the heat rise around him once again.

Kodachi took his arm and lead him over to where a large water fountain was on display in the middle of the park. Ranma eyed the cold water nervously but Kodachi wouldn't ease up the pace. Nobody was in sight. They were the only ones out at this time. Once they stood next to it, Kodachi turned and looked up at him with shining eyes.

"I had a very good time tonight. I'm glad I made that deal with your sister when I did. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now. How about you?"

"What about me?" Ranma asked, becoming aware of how close Kodachi's face was to his.

"Did you have a good time?"

The hopeful look that Ranma was receiving made it clear that he'd be breaking her heart if he said no. However, thinking over the night so far, things had been rather nice. The limo was fun, dinner was great and Kodachi had even gotten him out of that stupid play. For his very first date, Ranma couldn't have thought of anything better.

"It was really fun," he answered honestly.

Kodachi smiled, causing Ranma to go weak in the knees from how cute it made her look.

"I'm glad," Kodachi said softly. "Now let's make it a night neither of us will forget." She closed her eyes and puckered her ruby lips and began to pull Ranma towards her.

Ranma froze. His arms didn't respond the way he wanted to, nor did his legs. Soon, Kodachi would bring him down and he'd experience his very first kiss. The thumping of his heart was even louder than before but all his attention was on the lips coming closer to his own.

'But is it really so awful?' Ranma thought. 'She's been nice to me all night. I could at least do this for her...' Still, as much as he wanted, he couldn't bring himself to move forward the tiny space left to bring the kiss to fulfillment. Berating his cowardliness, he mustered his will to close the barely existing gap-

And that's when he heard the sound of clapping coming from a few yards away.

Ranma suddenly regained control of his body and looked up with a hint of anger in his eyes. However, that look turned to utter disbelief when he saw who it was that had interrupted them.

"Oh, don't mind me," Pantyhose Taro said to the couple while still bringing his hands together. "By all means, finish up. It will be the last thing you'll enjoy."

In a blur of motion, Ranma pulled Kodachi behind him so that he was between her and Taro. Once he was sure that she was a safe as could be, he yelled out to the man across from him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Taro stopped his clapping and smirked cruelly. "What do you think? Dyke."

The color drained from Ranma's face. 'He knows I'm that girl he fought.'

"Though dyke probably isn't the right word, is it?" Taro resumed. "How about fagot? Or femboy?" He made a production of thinking about it and then nodded his head. "Yeah, Femboy suits you."

Ranma sneered at the slander against him but that's when Kodachi slipped away from where he was holding her and stepped out in front of him. "Just who do you think you are, interrupting us?" she demanded.

"Kodachi!" Ranma called out in alarm and grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't move any further away. "Don't go near him! He's dangerous!"

"You should listen to your boy-toy there," Taro said to her, cracking his knuckles. "Better get lost before things get messy."

"I think not," she proclaimed and suddenly snapped out her ribbon.

"Kodachi, I'll deal with him," Ranma interjected before she could make a move. He pushed her behind him again and then faced off with Taro. "It's me you want; not her. Leave her out of it."

"Works for me," Taro shrugged. "One less head to knock around." Without any warning, he charged at Ranma and began unloading on him with fast and vicious punches and kicks.

As Ranma took the assault, he realized that Taro wasn't fooling around and was hard pressed to keep up. He swept aside a fist to his temple and countered with a side kick to Taro's torso. Taro casually sidestepped out of the way and then brought his elbow down hard on Ranma's outstretched leg. Ranma grunted with the sharp pain and was thus unprepared when Taro continued with his attack by grabbing the leg he had just struck and used it to hurl Ranma into the air. Ranma quickly reoriented himself and landed lightly on his good leg, pushed off and launched himself back at Taro. Surprised at such a fast recovery, Taro was placed on the defensive.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Femboy!" Taro taunted as he waited for an opportunity to regain the advantage.

"In your dreams, pantyhose freak!" Ranma shot back.

"Don't call me that!" Taro roared and upped the intensity of his attacks.

The two continued to battle back and forth but it became very clear to Ranma that he just wasn't fast enough. Taro was striking faster and hitting harder than Ranma could handle which was punctuated when Taro landed a telling blow to Ranma's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to his knees. Taro followed up with a kick to the same area, inflicting further damage. Gasping for air, Ranma was helpless when Taro pinned him to the ground with a foot to his chest.

Taro smirked down at him and raised a fist up. "Light's out, Femboy."

"My, my. What a specimen I've found here."

Taro glanced to the side while keeping Ranma in his sights as Kodachi sauntered her way over to them, her ribbon discarded on the ground. She was grinning sensually and swaying her hips to and fro while keeping her eyes locked on Taro's. In warning, Taro said, "Don't get involved. Your boyfriend isn't worth saving."

"Who said anything about saving him?" Kodachi responded, pointing a finger at Ranma's downed form without looking at him. "You've shown to be the superior man."

Ranma tried to raise himself up but a stomp from Taro's foot knocked him back to the ground. "Kodachi, run!" he pleaded with her.

"Shut up!" Kodachi snapped at him, contempt filling her voice.

Ranma stopped struggling as those words left her mouth. He stared at her in shock and numbly asked, "W-What?"

Kodachi ignored him and stood next to Taro, who was watching her carefully, with a look of adoration and lust covering her features. "I prefer my men big and strong and you sir have proven to be both. Why don't you finish taking care of this pathetic waste and then we can finish my date." She ran a slender finger up Taro's chin, causing an involuntary shiver to run through him, and stared deeply into his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

Ranma couldn't believe what he was seeing. What happened to the girl who had been showering him with attention all night? She said she had been enjoying herself and now that he was temporarily down she was hooking up with another guy? And she had almost taken his first kiss! Didn't she know how much that meant to him? It seemed that he had been duped by a fickle beast but all he could do was give the most hurt and betrayed expression upon his face. It went unnoticed.

Above, Taro eyed her suspiciously but he couldn't detect any trickery emanating from her. Just a look that promised many pleasant things to come once he took care of Saotome. He smiled lecherously and pulled Kodachi close to him. Kodachi gasped in sweet surprise and molded herself against him. "Heh, I guess those rumors were true that Japanese girls liked bad boys," he said smoothly. And why shouldn't they? If it weren't for his name, he'd be beating off his admirers with a stick. And soon, that wouldn't be a problem anymore, either.

Taro, with Kodachi still in his arms, looked down at his defeated opponent, in more ways than one, and gloated, "Seems karma has a way of working itself out sometimes, Femboy. Now let's get things finished up here so that I can show your date how real men get things done."

Kodachi squealed happily in his grip at those words. "Keep talking like that and we may not make it to the car." She then reached behind her and pulled out a bouquet of black roses and held them up for Taro to take. "Here, my stud muffin. A token of my love."

Taro plucked them out of her hand and looked at them curiously. "Never seen roses like these before," he mulled.

"Enjoy them because they will be the last thing you see." With that, Kodachi slipped from his grasp just before the bouquet erupted, spraying petals and black gas into his face.

Immediately, Taro felt his entire body begin to freeze up. He dropped what remained of the roses and staggered back, fighting intensely to stay upright. "What...what did you...do?"

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Kodachi cackled in delight. "Those are a little something I created on my own. You'll be paralyzed in seconds, you uncouth barbarian! That is what happens to those that interfere with the Black Rose's dates!"

Indeed, Taro could barely move at all. He was having trouble even breathing. Feeling the last of his movement slipping away, he fell back. However, he didn't land far because without knowing he had backed up against the fountain. Despite how difficult it was, he managed a smile.

Ranma had finally regained his feet after watching Kodachi's surprise maneuver and noticed what was about to happen. Frantically, he called out, "Don't let him fall into the water!"

Too late. Taro splashed into the fountain and then a mountain of fur rose up. The dripping monster flexed his arms experimentally, finding that whatever dose of that gas he had taken as a human was far too little to affect his cursed form. Using his limited vocal chords, he chuckled in amusement and then stepped out of the fountain, towering above the two people he was about to crush.

Kodachi stood stunned and looked up at the creature in front of her. So catatonic was she that she didn't react when Taro raised one of his fists and brought it down to flatten her into the pavement. She would have been struck if Ranma hadn't pushed her out of the way before jumping away to safety himself.

As soon as Ranma touched down, he sprang back up and landed on Taro's outstretched arm. He ran up the length of the arm and then jumped and landed a kick to Taro's large nose. Taro grunted in pain and flailed around to try to knock Ranma away.

"Get out of here!" Ranma shouted to where Kodachi was gathering herself up. He then began to hop around Taro's bulky form while Taro tried to swat him like an annoying gnat.

Kodachi stared at the scene wide-eyed before pointing at Taro and screeched, "How did that happen? He was boy and now he's Godzilla! What is going on?"

"Feh," was all Taro could say to that. Well, if she thought he was freaky, then it was time to show her a little secret about her boyfriend. He finally managed to tag Ranma with a swat from his palm and aimed him to land in the water fountain. A second later, a wet and angry red head popped upped.

"R-R-Ranma...?" Kodachi blanched. "How...?"

Ranma leaped out of the fountain and landed next to her. "It's a long story," Ranma quickly explained. More intently she asked, "You got enough roses to take something like that down?"

Kodachi didn't answer for a few moments and just stared blankly at the girl next to her. Finally, she managed to get out, "I don't know..."

Across from them, Taro wasn't about to let them form a strategy and lumbered forward. "Then I guess we do this the hard way..." Ranma sighed and then motioned for Kodachi to split up on the large bull bearing down on them. The battle was then rejoined.

* * *

In the Tendo home, a stare down had commenced. The daughters of Soun Tendo had worn themselves out arguing over fiancée duties and had settled for glaring at each other. Nothing had been accomplished other than each of them now knew that the others were conspiring against them to hand off Ranma to someone else. Now none of them were willing to trust the others. Akane had her arms crossed and was stubbornly glaring at her sisters as if daring them to take her on. Nabiki was doing much the same though with a dangerous glint to her gaze. Kasumi was the most relaxed but her calm countenance was just as effective in discouraging either of her sisters to say anything.

Soun and Genma were wisely staying out of it and had decided to get a game of shogi in while they waited for Ranma to return. The boy had a lot of explaining to do about why he was gallivanting off with another girl rather than picking one of the superior Tendo sisters. They also had an audience for once as Rouge watched them and tried to follow how the game was played.

Such a scene may have continued a while longer had a small tremor not passed by causing the plates and cups on the table to rattle and clank together. Everyone became silent for a time and Akane was about to ask what that was when they felt it happened again.

"Are earthquakes common in this area?" Rouge questioned to everyone in the room.

"Not for several years now..." Soun answered.

Another tremor went past and this time everyone sprang to their feet and rushed outside and away from the house. Once they did another shock went by and this time Nabiki pointed towards the town and said, "Is it me or are there explosions coming from over there?"

"Fireworks?" Kasumi offered as an explanation.

"I don't know of any celebrations scheduled for tonight," Soun explained.

After a few more moments of silence, Rouge worriedly suggested, "Maybe someone's in trouble. Ranma?"

"Why would Ranma be in trouble?" Akane asked in confusion.

Rather than answer, Rouge said more to herself than to Akane, "I'm going to go check." Akane was about to question how she planned on doing that when Rouge ran back into the house and picked up a glass of juice from the table. She then ran through the house to the front entrance.

Those left behind blinked at the odd behavior before Akane moved to follow her. However, Genma stepped in front of her and quickly said, "I'll get her. You all just wait here." Without explaining further, he raced off to catch up with the fleeing Hindu girl. He found her just outside the main entrance to the compound where she was about to dump the cold juice over herself.

"Hold on!" Genma called to her fanatically. "What if it's not my son?"

"I have to be sure," Rouge responded and then finished the movement of splashing herself. Genma had to cover his eyes and step back as the brightness and temperature rose dramatically from where Rouge stood. Once he was far enough away, he opened his eyes and beheld the six-armed and three-headed demoness, Asura.

"I'm coming, Ranma!" Asura's middle head cried out. The left one then followed up with, "But first..." Suddenly, Asura spun and spat out a stream of fire that caught a surprised Genma straight on. "That's my revenge for China! Be glad I'm in a hurry, cretin!" Finished with her business here, Asura blasted off into the night, incinerating a sizable chunk of the entrance behind her.

Meanwhile, Genma flailed around the yard, his skin singed and his clothes aflame. By more luck than intent, he found his way to the back where the Tendos were still standing, tripped and fell into the koi pond. One problem was solved but now he had unintentionally created another. Once he had recovered enough to be aware, he realized that he was now a large panda sitting in his best friend's water hole and receiving horrified stares from the family he was trying to get his son to marry into.

[Trust me,] Genma signed. [I've got a real good story to explain all of this.] Distantly, the Tendos and himself heard a large piece of chard wood fall from the entrance archway, causing everyone to flinch. He flipped the sign over. [You'll laugh when you hear it...]

* * *

Two to one odds were generally in the favor of the ones on the majority side. Those odds didn't account for a giant minotaur creature that could shrug off hits as though they were being delivered by an infant. No matter what Ranma and Kodachi could throw at him, Taro ignored it in favor of catching either with a fist that would no doubt fell them in one blow. Ranma was glad that Taro was relying on brute force rather than finesse since it was all he could do to stay in the fight as it was. With the way Taro was casually creating craters with his missed attacks, Ranma shuddered at what it would mean if just one of those fists connected.

While Ranma was busy trying to smack Taro's form whenever he could, Kodachi was acting more as a distraction, pulling Taro's attention away so that Ranma could land an attack. Her ribbon strikes were proving ineffectual in penetrating Taro's fur but the threat of more paralysis gas had managed to gain his attention whenever she pulled out a new set of roses. Unfortunately, she had yet to get a good opening to use them so she had to settle for waiting for the right time. However, time was not something she or Ranma had in abundance since Taro had not let up on his assault and didn't seem to need a rest whereas she was growing winded. If she were to drop out now then Taro would be able to bring his power squarely on Ranma.

Even though he was winning, Taro was becoming impatient to get things over with. The two pests darting around him were quick and hard to pin down and he wasn't about to let either of them get a lucky break. He looped his hands together, raised them high and then brought them down hard onto the ground. The tremendous force of the impact caused the surrounding area to shake violently resulting in Ranma and Kodachi to lose their footing and fall. Taro used the opportunity to grab for the closest one, Kodachi.

Kodachi looked up, only to see a hairy palm fill her vision. She had no time to move out of the way or even throw a weapon. Just as she was about to scream, she felt an impact that pushed her several feet away. When she regained her footing enough to turn around, she found that Taro had substituted one victim for another as now Ranma was in his grip.

Ranma struggled mightily to get free but Taro's strength was just too great. She was pinned in completely with only her head poking out of the top of the monster's fist. Desperate, she bit down onto one of the fingers that surrounded her but all this managed to do was get an amused chuckle out of Taro and hair in her mouth. She spit out the disgusting fur and then saw that Taro had positioned his pointer finger and thumb from his other hand around her head. Taro pinched down and allowed a large grin to spread his snout making Ranma realize that he was going to pop her head off like someone tearing a fly's wings off its back. The only thing Ranma could do was stare down the beast in defiance and prevent him the satisfaction of appearing scared.

Below, Kodachi was at a loss as to what to do to save her date. Actually, she was at a loss about a lot of things. The girl that she had mistaken for Akane turned out to be really a boy (or was he really a girl?) making her wonder if she had been duped the entire time for some sinister purpose. Then, just as her date with Ranma (or was it Ranma?) was just getting good, some upstart interfered and then turns into a hulking nightmare. With just a splash of water! How did that happen? Nothing she knew should have caused that!

And yet the evidence was before her. She had seen a boy turn into a girl with her own eyes. And now that girl was going to get a messy decapitation if she didn't act immediately. Holding up her ribbon, Kodachi braced herself for an attack-

-and then had the strongest sensation of her life to dive to the ground. A mere second later a fireball the size of a car rocketed above her and impacted against the monster. Taro was completely caught unawares and collapsed into a heap of singed fur. His grip on Ranma faltered and she was able to slip away.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ranma yelped. Despite being saved, the blast had gotten her too and she was now alight with fire all over her person. Much like her father, she darted around in a panic before running into the fountain and dowsing herself and putting out the flames. Sighing in relief, Ranma draped herself over the side of the fountain and then looked up to see her savior touch down.

"Once again, defiler, you have fallen to my might!" Asura proclaimed triumphantly.

Ranma smiled and gave a happy wave. "Hey! Asura! You're back!"

"Indeed, and not a moment too soon, I see." She turned to face Taro who was patting himself down in an attempt to put out any lingering fire. "I will now finish you off once and for all!" She raised all six of her hands and concentrated. A ball of hot light appeared between them and began to grow larger and larger. Ranma understood what was about to happen and hopped out of the fountain, grabbed a shell shocked Kodachi and backed themselves away. Finally, the ball became twice the size of Asura herself. "To the depths with you!" she cried and reared back to throw it.

Only Taro was ready by then. He picked up a large slab of broken concrete and threw it at Asura. Startled, the demoness released her ball prematurely causing it to veer off course. She darted out of the way of the falling rubble while her ball missed Taro completely. It crashed into the pavement and detonated, sending molten rock and dirt to spew in all directions. Once the dust settled, a crater large enough to fit a house was left.

Not that anyone noticed. Taro had taken flight the moment the attack had passed by allowing him to miss the explosion. He circled around once then dove down to try to catch Asura unawares. He knew of all of Asura's tricks now and he wasn't about to let her use anymore.

Asura managed to catch sight of him in time and raised up her arms again. "Fool! You make your demise all the more painful!" She focused again and called out, "Six-Fisted Random Comet Shot-URK!" All at once, Asura lost control as her back seized up in a cramp. The chi in her arms petered out and she dropped to the ground. The sudden drop in altitude saved her as Taro overflew her, missing with his attempted punch.

Asura landed but was fighting to keep on her feet. "NO! Not now!" she screamed in rage and frustration. Her greatest weakness, the back pain from having so many arms, had come back at the worst possible moment. If only she could find a way to ease it at all times.

"Uh, oh," Ranma groaned as she saw Asura flounder around. "This ain't good."

"What happened?" Kodachi asked her, too confused by everything to even ask who it was that had saved them.

Ranma scrunched up her features in determination. She knew what had to be done to get Asura back into fighting shape. She turned to Kodachi and said, "Stay here. I have to go help her." Without another word, Ranma rushed off.

However, as Kodachi watched entranced, she saw that Ranma wasn't going to make it. Taro touched down and launched a fist at Asura's struggling form. Asura was forced to fly away but Taro followed her, striking out in an effort to take her down. Finally, he managed to line up a punch that would land but then Ranma came in with a brutal kick to his cheek. Now it was two on one again but with Asura weakened it was even more one sided that before. The trio of combatants fought on, Asura retreating with the last of her strength while Taro chased after her with Ranma dogging his every move. Soon, their fight took them away and out of the park completely.

Kodachi remained behind, too stunned to form any kind of coherent thought. Nothing she had seen tonight made any sense to her. It was like she was in the middle of a dream, aware that things were not right but unable to pinpoint just what was wrong. As she gazed over the park and all the destruction left in the wake of the battle, she came to realize that this was no dream.

Anger filled her then. She hated not knowing what was going on. She demanded answers! However, standing around alone like this wasn't going to get her those answers. Hardening her features and resolve, Kodachi took off after the fleeing creatures and one human. There was no way anybody was going to stop her!

* * *

"SAOTOME! How could you keep this from me?"

Genma cowered under the dreaded Demon Head, one of Soun's most fearsome techniques. What was even more frightening was that his daughters looked like they wanted to join in on the attack as well. Needless to say, his explanation of his curse had not gone over well. The damage to the house hadn't helped matters.

So now Genma was performing one of the most embarrassing techniques in his school, the "Crouch of the Tiger," which simply was him prostrating himself before them and begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately, judging by the auras still being given off by the Tendo family, it didn't seem to be working very well.

"You have to listen to me, Tendo!" Genma pleaded. "I was going to tell you. Honest! I was just waiting for the right time!"

"And what time would that be?" Soun roared. "When my house is burned to a cinder?"

"That wasn't my fault! It was..." Genma trailed off as he contemplated telling his friend about Rouge's curse. Getting roasted again wasn't something he wanted to experience any time soon and staying on the good side of an overpowered deity sounded like a good idea for his continued health. However, if he didn't tell Soun something, he'd be jeopardizing his plans for uniting the schools and living off his last years in comfort.

He didn't get the chance to think of a good explanation though, as the sounds of battle could be heard overhead.

Outside and just above the Tendo Dojo, Taro finally managed to grab hold of Asura. Touching her blazing hot body was causing searing pain to his hand but he suffered through it. He brought the struggling demoness in close to slam her with his other hand but was interrupted when she managed to fire off one last small fireball that struck his face. At the same time, Ranma, who had been clinging to his back, let loose a titanic punch to the back of Taro's skull. The result was that Taro lost consciousness and plummeted down to the ground, taking Asura and Ranma with him.

Instead of falling on terra firma, the trio landed in the koi pond. The water steamed up instantly from Asura's aura, transforming all of them back to their original forms. The suddenness of changing back shocked Taro awake. He blinked rapidly and once he regained his senses, noticed that he was no longer holding a six-armed, three headed creature, but a girl. A girl that was staring up at him in abject terror.

Taro chuckled. "So, this is your secret. How amusing." He then formed a fist and brought it down upon her.

Only to receive an elbow to his head, crashing his skull into the rocks surrounding the pool.

"Pantyhose jerk," Ranma, now male, muttered down to his sprawled out form. He picked up Taro's naked body and flung him away where he landed in a pile next to the pond. Doing this revealed Rouge, who was shaking in fear.

"Rouge?" Ranma asked of her in concern. "What are you doing here?"

Rouge sniffed once before flinging her arms around Ranma and began crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "Please don't hate me!"

Ranma gulped and tentatively placed his arms around the weeping girl. "H-Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Rouge couldn't answer as she continued to cry. Completely at a loss and feeling terrible that a nice girl like Rouge would think he wouldn't like her for whatever reason, he pulled her away and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"C-Common, don't cry," he stuttered, the sight of her causing him to stumble over his words. "We're okay. We were saved." Somehow, this made Rouge look even more miserable. Frantic at trying to figure out what to say to her, he explained, "I have a special friend. She's helped me out a couple times already. She's like my guardian or something."

Rouge blinked and her crying died down much to Ranma's relief. "Guardian?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Asura. She seems to appear whenever that jerk over there acts up. If it wasn't for her we'd be in a lot of trouble right now. Not that I wouldn't win in the end, of course."

Rouge just stared up at Ranma, his face not angry or accusatory. 'He doesn't know,' Rouge thought to herself in disbelief. 'Somehow, Ranma doesn't know that me and Asura are one and the same.'

"You okay, now?" Ranma questioned.

Rouge wiped away her tears, looked up at Ranma and nodded. She then smiled up at him which caused a smile to appear on Ranma's face as well.

"Good. Let's get out of this water." Ranma helped Rouge climb out of the pond. That done he looked around and noticed that the yard he was in looked awfully familiar.

"Care to explain yourself, son?"

Ranma cringed at hearing the cold fury of Soun's voice coming from behind him. He turned and found the Tendo's were watching him with varying degrees of disbelief and anger. Soun was especially furious that Ranma was still holding Rouge.

"We have a lot to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"He had what?"

Lime stepped back from the surprisingly shrill cry that Saffron was able to produce. For such a small kid, he could really crank up the decibels. He took a moment to wring out his ear with a finger before answering back, "Like I said, it was this spear thing with a crescent moon piece on the top. Herb had it just before I threw him out. Is it important?"

Saffron, seated on his thrown in the main hall, didn't respond. He was too busy thinking of the ramifications of what he had just heard. If Lime was telling the truth, and with him being under the control of the hypnotic eggs that was a near certainty, then by some impossible chance Herb had managed to find the Gekkaja. Saffron had suspected that the foolish dragon prince would try some manner of rescue attempt and he was pleased that his counter measures to stop him had been successful. However, nothing could have prepared Saffron with the news that one of the sacred keys of Jusendo would fall into Herb's clutches.

Bad enough that such a treasure was in the hands of the Musk but worst still was that the Phoenix and Dragon taps were potentially damaged. If the taps no longer functioned then Saffron wouldn't be able to use them to perform his ascension. Such a thing couldn't be allowed to happen as it could potentially spell the doom of his entire kingdom.

Saffron rose up from his throne and called out, "Manservant!"

An old, bald and hunched over man with sparrow wings stepped from behind the throne and prostrated himself in front of Saffron. "Yes, sire?" he asked reverently.

"Gather some troops and head to Jusendo. We need to make sure that the ceremony chamber is still intact."

"But, sire! We don't have the map. Without it, Jusendo is a maze of caverns that no one can get through!"

"I don't care!" Saffron roared down at the man. "If that stupid lizard can find it, then so will we! Now go!"

"Y-yes, sire!" Scrambling away, Saffron's manservant rushed off to do his bidding.

Kiima stepped forward, knelt down and said, "My lord, let me go as well. I will personally see to it that everything will be in good hands."

Saffron shook his head. "No, Kiima. I need you to stay here. I don't think we've seen the last of that oaf and I'll need your help in dealing with him." Saffron thought for a moment then continued, "Give Lime more of that rope. Have Koruma tell him that next time, he's to kill his old master on sight."

* * *

Colonge paced back and forth in the living room of her home. Every now and again she'd mutter something under her breath before going silent again. Her shriveled up face was scrunched even further together in deep thought, making her features that much more horrible to look at.

Shampoo didn't think this was a good sign that her great-grandmother had taken the news well.

The old woman continued walking in circles for several more minutes. Finally, Cologne heaved a mighty sigh and said at last, "I did some traveling in my youth and have heard many sayings from people all over the world. One in particular from the Americas sums up things quite nicely for you, Shampoo."

When Cologne did elaborate any further, Shampoo quietly asked, "What's that, great-grandmother?"

"Shit happens."

Shampoo blinked as the meaning washed over her but she couldn't seem to dredge up the ability to be amused. Nodding in understanding, she looked down and muttered, "I suppose so."

Shaking her head and sighing once again, Cologne stopped moving around and faced her heir directly. Shampoo was sitting in a chair with her hands in her lap, still dressed in the Mao suit that the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter had given her. She had her head hung low, staring at the floor and quietly waiting for Cologne to speak. It was a sad sight to see her normally cheerful great-granddaughter this depressed. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to get any better for her.

Deciding that there was no good way to start, Cologne said, "You've really done it this time, Shampoo. Bad enough that you've been tainted by Jusenkyo but you've single-handedly caused trouble with a people that even we thought to be legends. And from your descriptions of the boy that you met on the way back, it looks as though the Musk are caught up in this too. And here I thought that they had died out. Troubling."

"It wasn't my fault!" Shampoo protested, regaining some of her spirit. "That little bird kid was a brat! How was I suppose to know he was ruler of some people I'd never heard of? And I don't even know why that other boy was after me. He just said he needed to take me to his master. Someone named Herb."

Cologne fell silent for a time, considering her words. She then happened to catch sight of a cup of water on a small table nearby. Casually, as if strolling through the village streets, Cologne walked over to it and picked it up. "Well, let's see this curse of yours." Before Shampoo could react, Cologne flung the contents of the cup into her face.

Seconds later, were Shampoo once sat was a pile of clothing and a moving figure trying to find its way out. Eventually, Shampoo popped out from under the suit and into Cologne's view.

"How cute," Cologne drawled. "You're a lizard."

Shampoo screeched at her angrily at the comment. Then, she hopped down from the chair and ran out the room towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returned as a naked human.

"I'm not a lizard," Shampoo said, a little peeved. "I'm a dragon...whelp," she finished lamely.

"Whatever," Cologne responded, waving off that tiny detail.

Shampoo gathered up her clothes and began dressing herself. While doing this, she asked hopefully, "Is there a cure, great-grandmother?"

"Theoretically, jumping into a spring with a woman's curse would cancel it out."

"Theoretically?"

"I haven't had much experience with Jusenkyo and that goes for most of the rest of the village. It's a dangerous place and hasn't been in our best interests to learn about it. Why do you think we have those bedtime tales to stay away from there?"

"Then what do I do?"

"I'd suggest talking with the Jusenkyo Guide. He's the most qualified to know."

Cologne once again began pacing. "However, that will have to wait. I'll have to get a village meeting together. Everyone will need to know about this. Hopefully, we can come up with some way to ease our way out of this mess. If we're lucky then the whole thing will just blow over and we can forget about all of this."

A sudden thought came to mind, causing her to stop and ask sharply, "You didn't give out any kisses, did you?"

Shampoo shook her head furiously. "No! None." 'Though if I'd had the time, I would have,' she added to herself bitterly.

Cologne heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddesses. That will make things much easier."

"Does everyone really need to know about this?" Shampoo asked, not at all comfortable that the whole village would learn about her failure.

"If this was just a misunderstanding between one of our neighboring towns, then I'd handle it personally. But we're dealing with two groups that could potentially cause harm to us. I have a duty to let our people know of threats such as this."

Cologne then regarded Shampoo with piercing eyes. "However, that's for me to do. As for you, great-granddaughter, you will report to Towel first thing in the morning."

Shampoo eyes widened upon hearing that name. "T-T-Towel?"

"Did I stutter, Shampoo?"

Shampoo gulped loudly before shaking her head violently. "N-No!"

"Good."

"But won't you need me for the meeting?" Shampoo asked a little desperately.

"If I need you," Cologne said ominously, "I'll know where to find you." She then turned and headed out of the room, her voice trailing behind her. "Get some sleep, great-granddaughter. You'll be needing it."

Now alone, Shampoo shuddered a little but then angrily stopped herself. That was no way for a Joketsuzoku warrior to act. If this was to be her punishment for all the things she had caused then so be it. She'd face this just like she had faced all the other obstacles that Cologne had put before her and she'd come out stronger because of it.

Still, the thought of going through the Breaking Point training was enough that Shampoo had a restless sleep that night.

* * *

Miles away, between a pair of rocky spires known to the local populace as Twin Peaks, two other people were having trouble sleeping as well. One was feeling the guilt of not following his master's orders to the letter. The other was contemplating what his next move would be and feeling the aches of having been thrown off of a mountain. Eventually, Herb got up from laying on the ground, picked up the Gekkaja laying beside him and moved to sit on a nearby outcropping of rocks. He stayed there for several minutes, occasionally tapping the pole end of the Gekkaja against the rocks.

'What should I do? What should I do?' he kept repeating to himself.

He was very tempted to just wake Mint up, march over to Mt. Phoenix under the cover of darkness and raid the mountain from bottom to top until they found Lime. What kept him from acting on this was the thought of encountering more magical items like the rope that had bound him. Lime had said, just before throwing him out, that there were even more things that the bird people had that were mystical in nature. What objects would they use against him next time? It was an unknown that he wasn't willing to face just yet.

Herb could return home and ask for help from his subjects. However, that would be a very bad move politically for him and potentially futile. If his people found out that he had lost one of his own servants, they would question his ability to rule them. How would he keep them safe if he couldn't even protect his own companions? There was also the strong possibility that they would refuse to help and just let Lime suffer his fate. The Musk people were growing stronger every generation but there was still a deep-seated feeling of isolationism that dated back a millennium. Attacking the Phoenix tribe would bring unwanted attention to their kingdom for the sake of just one person.

Finally, there was the bargaining chip that Saffron had offered him. The girl that Mint had failed to bring back. If Herb could get his hands on her, then between the girl and the Gekkaja, he would have enough leverage to force Saffron to hand over Lime. And from what Herb could gather from Mint's descriptions, she was some type of warrior. That left just one possibility of her origin. She was a Joketsuzoku.

Herb sighed and shook his head. 'It would take one of those wenches to anger that brat to such a point,' he thought sullenly.

While Herb had never met anyone from that tribe, he had heard stories about them and their ways. Violent, man hating, bad tempered, prideful and with strange laws on top of that, the Joketsuzoku were a group that he was told not to get involved with. Even for a powerful race such as the Musk, the tribe of warrior women were deemed off limits. Messing with them never turned out well and would only cause headaches for anyone involved.

Just his luck that he was now relying on one of them.

Mint had struck a deal with the girl Saffron wanted and would supposedly arrive within a week. A week! How was Herb suppose to wait that long? It was intolerable!

However, what choice did he have? Raid their village for one girl and then have two meddlesome tribes out for his blood? His people would never forgive him for bringing war over such a trivial thing such as a captured friend. So, Herb was left with the worst possible decision.

Waiting.

* * *

The sun broke the horizon, spilling its morning light upon the valley that held the village of Nǚjiézú. It was a beautiful sight, one that Shampoo, standing in the practice fields outside the village, never got tired of seeing. It was one of the reasons why she was a morning person. Seeing the way the sun's light shown upon the mountains and valleys gave her an uplifting feeling. It was a brand new day and with it came brand new possibilities. Anything could happen making any day an exciting day.

"Well, look who's up and about! Didn't think you'd be so eager to start your day of boulder smashing so soon!"

Shampoo's stomach dropped upon hearing that voice. Turning around, she spotted the one woman she had dreaded meeting today walking up to her. Towel.

Towel was a middle aged woman with features so hard that when one looked at her at certain angles it made her seem as though she were made out of rock. She definitely wasn't the most attractive woman in the village and at a glance one might mistake her for a man. Her build was tall, large and muscular with brown hair tied up into a braided ponytail that dangled down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a loose fitting blue tunic and black trousers, adding to her mannish appearance.

Towel came up to Shampoo and smirked down at her. "You think you're ready for this? I'd hate to see that pretty little face of yours get mangled. Not everyone steps away from the Breaking Point training looking as good as I do."

Shampoo sneered back at her though it was mostly a means to not show her nervousness. Towel had ways of intimidating people that Cologne couldn't. One was her size and the other was her mouth. While Towel was a powerful fighter in her own right, it was her ability to get under others' skins with only a few words that she was known for. Shampoo had heard stories that back in her youth, Towel had won the village championship with a combination of brute force and caustic remarks. Her opponents, no matter how much of an advantage they held, would always lose their cool and make mistakes that Towel would capitalize on and use to win. Later, Towel had been promoted to village instructor and had taught the upcoming generation of her time with hard work and a biting tongue. Towel claimed that she was teaching them how to harden their emotions to prevent them from getting out of hand in critical battles. After a few years, Towel stepped down from her position to let the next one in line take her job but many still remembered their time under her care and resented her for it.

However, Towel didn't seem to mind all the hate directed towards her. It seemed to wash off of her like water pounding against a cliff wall. In fact, whenever Shampoo saw Towel walking around in the village, she seemed pretty content with herself and her life. She even got married and had two children, so not everyone thought of her as the bitch she was known to be.

"Well, lets not keep standing around, wasting time," Towel said, heading over to a set of trees that had rope harnesses hanging from them. "Get over here so that we can get you hooked up."

Shampoo followed her, keeping her face stoic even though her insides were churning with anticipation. She was about to climb up the tree to slip on the harness but Towel stopped her by sticking her hand in Shampoo's path.

"Not so fast. I want to introduce you to your new friend. Wait here." Towel walked off into a forested area, disappearing from sight. A minute later she returned, carrying a stone boulder as large as herself above her head. She didn't seem strained in the slightest managing its weight. She stopped next to Shampoo and dropped it down next to her, causing a small tremor to the area. "I picked it out myself," Towel explained with a cheerful smile. "Do try to get along. You'll be intimately acquainted with each other shortly."

Shampoo glared up at the woman trying to obviously intimidate her. "Don't think you can scare me out of this!" Shampoo shouted. "I'm Cologne's heir and I'll learn this just like everything else she's taught me!"

If anything, Towel looked even more pleased at Shampoo's outburst. "I'm glad to hear it because I was given very specific instructions from your great-grandmother to make you learn the Breaking Point no matter what." Her smile grew sinister as she continued, "And to make it as hard for you as possible.

"This," she patted the hunk of rock between them, "is the most dense piece of stone in the area. I'm curious to see which one of you breaks first." She then threw her head back and laughed joyously at the spectacle about to take place.

Shampoo balled her hands together into tight fists, starring daggers at the woman that she was forced to learn from. "I'll show you just what I'm made of," she promised intently.

"Then get your fanny up there and show me," Towel said, suddenly losing her good cheer as she pointed to the tree with the body harness.

Shampoo whirled around and hopped up to the branch with the harness in one leap. She pulled up the harness and wrapped herself in it and then jumped off the branch. She ended up upside down with her arms and hair hanging towards the ground. Across from her, she could see Towel setting up the boulder in the opposite tree. It didn't take long for her to do it and once finished, she headed over to where Shampoo was waiting.

Towel tsked irritably at seeing that Shampoo had only completed half of her setup in the harness. "Stupid girl," she chastised as she grabbed one of Shampoo's arms and forced it behind her back. "Don't you know how this works? Only one arm is free and the other is tied back." Putting actions to words, she tied up Shampoo's left arm with the unused rope of the harness. She then took the other arm's hand and wrapped it up with white tape so that only Shampoo's pointer finger was sticking out. With that done, Towel noticed one other thing that would get in the way.

"Goddesses, you have a ton of hair. Gonna haft to cut it off."

"NO WAY!" Shampoo screeched. "You leave that alone or you'll regret it!"

Towel smacked Shampoo across the head. "Relax, I was just teasing. Besides, it's too early to be making death threats against me." She gathered up all the hair she had complained about and looped it around the arm that was held back then tied it up. "There. Can't imagine why you'd want it so long. Pompous twit."

"All right, enough about my hair!" Shampoo yelled, already angry at the woman training her. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet! "Let's get going!"

"Oooh, eager are we? We'll see how long that lasts."

Towel walked to the center of the two trees that Shampoo and the rock were hanging from and grabbed a single cord that was attached to a series of pulleys. She began backing up and the system allowed her to pull both Shampoo and the rock higher and away from each other. She kept going until her feet reached a stick in the ground, marking where she needed to stop.

"Alright, now, I'm sure you've seen someone in the village demonstrate this to you but that doesn't mean you have what it takes to just go poking at rocks and having them blow up. You need to see with your mind's eye where to strike at the rock so that your dainty little finger there will destroy it all by itself. Got it?"

"Got it!" Shampoo replied.

"I doubt it." And with that, Towel let go of the rope.

The boulder and Shampoo suddenly came swinging towards each other. Shampoo gave a defiant cry and stabbed at the rock rocketing towards here. Her finger struck the rock just as she was told-

-and then the finger bent backwards, followed by the rest of her arm before her whole body crashed against the unyielding piece of stone.

Shampoo momentarily blacked out from the overwhelming pain. There was nothing she could have done to prepare herself for what she was feeling now. She just hung limply in the air, swaying back and forth in her harness, occasionally bumping against the stone that she had just collided with.

"That's it?"

Towel's voice sounded distant to her, as though she were speaking hundreds of feet away rather than just a few yards. Shampoo blinked her eyes open and had to take a few seconds to focus them to see the upside down figure of Towel slapping a palm to her face and shaking her head.

"That was pathetic," Towel was saying. "I thought you were made of tougher stuff than that. Not even the vaunted village champion has what it takes to survive a measly hit like that."

Shampoo shook her head to clear it of the ringing in her ears and spat out a glop of blood pooling in her mouth. She hoped it wasn't a missing tooth but since she ached everywhere it was hard to tell. Regaining some of her senses, Shampoo sniped back, "Just do it again!" She then winced as even moving her mouth like that hurt.

"Why bother?" Towel asked in a resigned tone, even as she took the rope that would pull Shampoo and the rock back into place. She backed up just like before while saying, "Obviously, you can't handle a little bump to the chin. You'll be at this all day and have nothing to show for it but a crushed faced and broken bones."

"I've only just started," Shampoo pointed out. "I can't quit now."

"Good, because I won't let you," Towel chirped brightly before letting go of the rope once again.

"AIIIIIIIIYAAAAHHHHH!" Shampoo yelled out in shock, unprepared for the next round so soon. Her scream was cut short as she made contact with the boulder once again.

"My, I haven't had this much fun in ages," Towel commented to herself. Smiling contently, she stepped up to Shampoo's dangling and dazed form and slapped her till she woke. "Rise and shine!" Once Shampoo was alert again, Towel quickly set the student and stone back into position.

"Not...so...fast..." Shampoo croaked weakly. Her quiet plea went unnoticed as she plummeted towards the rock. The sound of a human body making contact with a hard object soon followed.

Towel nodded to herself in satisfaction. It looked like it was going to be a lovely day after all.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cologne was going through her head just how she was going to tell the news to her people about her great-granddaughter's failed exploits. There wasn't much time left before everyone would be gathered together in the open area of the village usually reserved for the village championship. Unfortunately, she just couldn't come up with the words that would whitewash everything without having the general populace raise an uproar. Some of the warrior families were hot heads and always looking for a fight. Getting them to calm down with the prospect of battle dangling in front of them was going to be a tricky.

As she pogoed to the meeting place with her staff, her most efficient way to get around, she heard someone call out to her. "Cologne!"

Cologne turned at the voice and saw a woman running up to her. It was Tissue, the local seamstress. She was a portly and short woman in her early forties with a motherly face but with fingers that could sew like no other. Sometime ago, when Tissue had practiced the warrior arts like any young girl in the village, she had found a new way to use the Chestnut Fist to sew up tears in clothing that were damaged due to training. She had managed to find a way to work the needle and thread to repair cloth to even higher degrees of resilience and at blinding speeds. She even managed to make the clothes look as though they had never been ripped at all. Word spread of her talents and soon she was in such high demand to create new gear for the fighters and anyone else looking for sturdy outfits that she renounced her warrior ways and became a full-time tailor. Not that Tissue seemed to mind as the woman never had the killer instinct to be a warrior and was much happier helping people rather than hurting them.

"What's this gathering all about?" she asked as she stopped in front of the ancient woman.

"I'd rather wait to for the meeting to start before I explain everything," Cologne answered. She motioned for Tissue to follow her and together the two of them hurried on. Halfway there, Cologne slowed down and said, "On second thought, maybe you can help me. This whole thing concerns my great-granddaughter, Shampoo. She's had an unfortunate encounter with a few people that needs to be addressed to everyone and solved quickly. Your insight would be helpful."

"Sure thing," Tissue quickly offered. "But I thought Shampoo had left for a journey of discovery?"

"She did but it's been cut short. You see, she had a run in with two groups that we've thought long gone. The Phoenix and the Musk."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were. It seems she angered the king of the bird people and was nearly killed by him. She managed to get away but ended up running afoul of the Musk on the way back. Now it looks like the Musk need her in order to rescue one of their own that was captured by the Phoenix.

"I can't keep this a secret from the tribe so I've been pondering what to say in order for there not to be a call to arms. The last thing we need is to drudge up old enemies. We simply do not have the numbers like we used to."

Tissue chewed her thumb, thinking over what Cologne had revealed. "That is a problem. I'm not too sure what to say. I'm really no good at talking to crowds."

"I'll do the talking. You just see what you can come up with to settle things down. Just about everyone likes you while I've gathered some foes in my time. Not everyone is going to just hear what I have to say and take my word for it."

"Where's Shampoo? Shouldn't she be here to explain things too?"

"Shampoo's currently busy with other things. I've sent her to Towel."

Tissue winced in sympathy at what Shampoo was undoubtedly going through right now. "Oooh, that's harsh. Why would you do such a thing?"

"She'll live," Cologne said with certainty. "I trained her so I know what she's made of. As to why, there are a few reasons. First, I was planning on teaching her the Breaking Point myself at some point but didn't see a good time to do it until now. With Towel in charge, she'll be tougher than even if I was the teacher. The other is that I didn't want Shampoo to be at this meeting. No matter how well we smooth things over, there's bound to be some resentment towards her. I'd rather she not be around to experience that. Being in the negative light of the public is something she's not ready for yet."

"Though being bashed repeatedly in the face with a boulder is preferable?"

Cologne chuckled at that. "Like I said, she'll manage. At least it's something that she's able to deal with." With those words, Cologne and Tissue came into view of the meeting area. Already there was a large crowd of people gathered. It wasn't often that a village meeting was called and many were curious as to what could possibly warrant one.

"Ready?" Cologne asked of her companion.

"I think so," Tissue answered with a bit of uncertainty creeping in.

"Just back me up as best you can. Shampoo didn't give out any kisses so that helps our cause immensely."

With that, Cologne hopped up to the top of the challenge log and tapped her staff on it to get the gathered crowds' attention.

"I now call this meeting to order," she called out over them. "Hear what I have to say. I begin with the retelling of what my great-granddaughter, Shampoo, encountered during her latest journey..."

* * *

Whistling a happy tune, Towel strolled through the forests located close to the training grounds near Nǚjiézú. Her destination: a small pond situated nearby. Over her shoulder was draped Shampoo's unconscious and beaten form. Towel had to admit, the girl sure did have spirit and had stuck it out for several hours. But like all the others that had come before her, Shampoo had been overwhelmed by the constant pummeling of slamming into a solid object and had finally passed out. Since Towel was such a gracious soul, she had taken down Shampoo from the harness and was headed off to get a good wash. Once that was done, they'd eat and get a quick rest before starting up again.

Towel finally reached the pond and with no hesitation, tossed Shampoo's limp body into the water where it sank from view in seconds. Towel tapped her foot in impatience, waiting for the girl to break the surface in a sputtering and angry fuss. However, after a few moments time, what came to the surface wasn't a young girl but her clothes. A second later, a small green head with a streak of purple hair poked out of the water and screeched angrily at her. Towel blinked at it in confusion. While she had made plenty of people despise her over time, being chewed out by a water lizard was a first.

Even more surprising was when the lizard grabbed Shampoo's clothes with its teeth and clawed hands and pulled them out of the water where it placed them on the grass. It then dove back into the water and a minute later came back up with one of Shampoo's slippers. The lizard repeated the action by getting the other one. Once it was finished gathering up all the clothes, it turned back towards the water and looked at it thoughtfully.

Towel finally found her voice and hesitantly asked, "Shampoo?"

The lizard nodded sadly, or at least that's what Towel got the impression it was doing. Before she could inquire any further, the lizard hopped back into the water. Completely at a loss as to what was going on, Towel could only wait and see what would happen next. She tried to spot where the lizard had gone but it must have swam off. Several minutes later, Towel began to worry that perhaps Shampoo was still under the water and drowning. Just as she was about to wade in and begin searching, the lizard suddenly reappeared as it climbed back onto the bank. It shook off the water like a dog then gazed back at the water and gave a satisfied nod. It then crawled to a patch of dirt and motioned for Towel to come over. Stupefied, Towel did so and was even more surprised when the lizard scratched in the characters for hot water.

Feeling like she was losing her mind, Towel could only say back, "You want hot water?" The lizard gave an affirmative nod. It then pointed at Shampoo's clothes and then back to the training grounds. It then began to scamper in that direction.

Towel hurriedly gathered up the discarded clothes and followed after it. When she arrived back at the grounds, she saw that the lizard was trying to get a fire going using some sticks and flint rock. Surprisingly, it seemed to be doing a decent job at it since the claws of the little animal were holding the rocks like a human would. It managed to get a spark and a small fire soon began to grow. It looked up and noticed that Towel had caught up and pointed at a set of canteens laying nearby.

"This had better be good," Towel said to herself, feeling like a total fool for following the directions of an animal like this. She set one of the canteens over the fire and a minute later tested its temperature against the back of her hand. "Well, now what?" she asked of the creature. The lizard made a motion of dumping it over itself. Towel shrugged and did so and then fell back in shock as Shampoo suddenly reappeared before her.

"GAH!" Towel yelped. "What the hell?"

Shampoo wiped the water off of her face and stated simply, "Jusenkyo." She grabbed up the clothes that Towel had carried back and began dressing herself.

"The cursed valley?" Towel breathed, still stunned at the happenings of the past few seconds. "You went there? What possessed you to do that?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get back to training."

"Hold on there miss lizard-"

"I am not a lizard! I'm a dragon whelp!"

Towel backed up from the vicious glare Shampoo was leveling at her and the visible aura she was starting to produce. Towel raised up her hands to placate her. "Okay. Okay. I was just going to say, miss _dragon whelp_, that we should take a break and get something to eat. You must be feeling pretty beat up."

"I'm fine," Shampoo stubbornly shot back. She let her aura die down but a sudden dizzy spell overcame her and she fell to the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that," Towel deadpanned. She picked up an unresisting Shampoo and carried her over to their supplies. She set her down and then began rummaging around in her pack and took out some food that she had made before coming this morning. "We'll eat and then we'll continue beating you senseless again. Not that it will do any good since you haven't come close to getting the technique right."

"I'll figure it out," Shampoo groaned from where she lay. "Just you wait and see. Then I'll make those buzzards pay."

Towel glanced sidelong at Shampoo for that last comment but decided she was just delirious. Once she finished setting up their lunch they ate slowly and remained silent. Some time later they finished and Towel hooked Shampoo back up to the hanging harness.

"Now remember brat," Towel snapped at her as she pulled the rope that would get Shampoo and the boulder back into position. "Use your mind's eye to see the point to strike and it will explode like Chinese fireworks. Get it right, this time!" She then let go and watched the human and rock collide once again.

Many hours later, Towel and Shampoo were still going at it. However, with each impact against the rock, Shampoo seemed to feel the pain less and less. In fact, if she concentrated, she could shut out the pain a bit and focus more on locating the breaking point that Towel kept screaming at her to find. It was becoming clearer and clearer to see what it was she was looking for. Just a little while longer and she'd have it.

Towel, despite all the negative comments and urgings to go faster, was secretly impressed. The girl was actually progressing at a faster rate than most others that went through this training. Although, Shampoo _was_ the heir to one of the most powerful martial artists in the region and Cologne wouldn't have chosen her successor lightly, great-granddaughter or not. Plus, Towel could see a fire burning in Shampoo's eyes, a desire to master this technique at any cost. For what purpose, Towel couldn't say but she gave a small prayer to whomever it was that Shampoo had her sights set on. She certainly wouldn't want to be in the way once the young warrior was set loose.

And learn it she will; Towel was positive about that. Towel had taught kids this technique for years and knew the signs of when her students began to figure out the secret to the Breaking Point. However, as backwards as it sounded, Shampoo was figuring out the Breaking Point faster than Towel wanted her to. Cologne had given her explicit instructions to make the training as hard and long as possible. That's why Towel had been chosen to train Shampoo in the first place. Even after stepping down as the village instructor so many years ago, she was often called upon to teach the Breaking Point to the upcoming generation. Her sharp tongue and biting comments were the perfect things to disrupt the students' composure, causing them to lose focus and making their trial against the boulders all the longer. Because, while the Breaking Point itself had its uses, the whole point of the training wasn't to blow up rocks with a touch of a finger but to toughen up the trainee by bludgeoning them repeatedly. The longer it took to learn, the higher the constitution of the student and the more damage they could take during a battle.

Unfortunately, Shampoo had begun to tune out Towel's snarky banter, ignoring everything she was saying and remaining focused on the task at hand. Towel was both pleased and frustrated at this. Pleased in that Shampoo was learning that the words she was listening to weren't important and frustrated that she was on track to finish the training before the end of the day.

So how to make Shampoo lose her focus and make her struggle longer? Comments about her revealed curse had been effective at first but even that was losing its edge. Nothing Towel could say or do was irritating Shampoo to the point of distraction. If she didn't think of something soon, then Cologne would have words with her and as fearsome as Towel was known to be, even she didn't want to be on the old woman's shit list.

A few minutes later, just as she was getting ready to let loose the rope that would start the process of Shampoo hitting the boulder again, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She let go of the rope and turned to see that the boy that had a crush on Shampoo was rushing towards them. Mousse was his name? That sounded right.

"What are you doing to my precious Shampoo?" he cried as he stopped and saw the love of his life smash herself against a rock larger than herself.

"What does it look like?" Towel answered irritably. "Haven't you ever seen someone learning the Breaking Point?"

"The Breaking Point? How could you do that to her?"

"Don't look at me. It was Cologne's idea. I'm just following her instructions."

"That sack of dried jerky! How dare she!" Mousse then ran towards where Shampoo was hanging and reached towards her. However, Shampoo swiveled around and swatted his hands away with her free arm.

"Go away, Mousse!" she scolded him. "I'm busy!"

"But Shampoo, I've been so worried about you," Mousse pressed on. "First you leave without telling me and now I find that you're killing yourself because of that stupid great-grandmother of yours!"

"I'm not killing myself and great-grandmother is not stupid!" She turned away from him and yelled out to Towel, "Do it again!"

"Gladly," Towel agreed and began pulling the rope back once more.

"Hold on!" Mousse stepped in front of her, his hand together in a pleading fashion. "Can't you stop this? Can't you speak to Cologne and convince her that this is wrong?"

"Wrong? How so? Shampoo isn't the first to go through this and certainly won't be the last."

"But...but..." his pleas went unanswered as Towel let go of the rope. "No!" Mousse whirled and sped as fast as he could to where Shampoo was careening towards the boulder. "I'll save you, Shampoo!"

A vein bulged out of Shampoo's forehead and she screamed out, "SHUT UP, MOUS-!" Her cry was interrupted by the large rock now embedded into her face.

Towel looked at where Shampoo was swinging back and forth, her eyes swirling around comically, and at Mousse who was fussing over her and crying about how he had failed her. She nodded her head.

"He'll do."

* * *

The following day, in the early afternoon, found a camera crew setting up just outside the village entrance. They were from a Japanese company called LMN and they were about to make the greatest announcement of their careers. After hearing about a white-rock mountain called Amesores, a mountain considered a deity to the local people, they set out to find out what they could about it. What they found was a whole civilization of warrior women, living just a few kilometers away. This breakthrough of an obscure village was going to make them famous!

The lead reporter adjusted his traveling outfit one final time before the crew gave him the signal that they were rolling. The reporter cleared his throat and announced, "Hello. As you can see, this place-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

He pointed to a wall nearby that exploded outwards moments after his outburst. Out stepped a girl that couldn't have been older than sixteen. She smiled down at them evilly and then raised a single finger up and struck it down and into the ground, yelling, "Breaking Point!" The rocky soil erupted into flying shrapnel that rained down on the helpless film crew. The crew flung up their hands in terror, grabbed what they could and ran off into the distance. They all agreed later that they'd never return. Perhaps that Jusenkyo place would be a better spot to get their scoop.

Shampoo dusted her hands off as she watched the pathetic foreigners run away. What a perfect way for her to show off her new technique and for them to see the power of the Joketsuzoku. Life was good.

"Well, I suppose we won't be seeing them for some time."

Shampoo turned towards the voice of Cologne and waved happily to her. "Great-grandmother! Did you see? I mastered the Breaking Point!"

"Yes, that much is obvious," Cologne drawled, looking over the damage to their wall.

"I would have learned it faster, but Mousse showed up and wouldn't leave me alone," Shampoo continued. "I can't believe Towel allowed him to stay. He was so annoying and kept messing me up."

"Well, regardless, you've learned it and I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, great-grandmother!" She pumped her fist into the air and proclaimed, "Now I'm ready to go and take my vengeance on those bird freaks!"

"Absolutely out of the question."

Shampoo blinked and froze in her triumphant position. Slowly, she lowered her arm and looked at Cologne in incomprehension. "What? But I thought-"

"Then you thought wrong," Cologne interrupted. She spun around and began bounding away back to her home. "Follow me, Shampoo. I have much to tell you."

Shampoo hurried after her, eventually arriving at their home. Cologne sat down in her chair in the living room and waited for Shampoo to sit as well. Once they were both settled, Cologne began, "The meeting yesterday went better than expected. Tissue helped me in calming everyone down and I was able to explain things relatively well. Naturally, a few were alarmed that you had provoked the Phoenix and Musk but after telling them that you didn't give out any Kisses of Death, they settled down. We were then able to decide that the best thing to do is to let this whole thing blow over."

"Blow over?" Shampoo repeated in confusion. "But they're both after me. I vowed that I would make them pay for ruining my journey and getting this curse! I made a promise to help get that boy's friend back from those birds!"

Cologne rose up from her seat and glared down at Shampoo and snapped, "Forget about all of that, this instant! There's no reason other than pride to go and get yourself killed.

"As for the Musk and Phoenix, let them deal with each other. If they want to try and get you, they're welcome to try. I doubt it though. They've been trying their best to remain hidden and making a ruckus by attempting to kidnap you would be the last thing either would want."

Cologne settled back down now that she had hammered home her point. "Let me stress Shampoo, that since you didn't give any kisses, we don't have any reason to get involved. Just take a few days to relax and maybe in a month or two, you'll have another chance to travel."

Shampoo bowed her head, clearly not happy with what she had been told. How could Cologne just say that what she had been through didn't matter? What was the point in learning the Breaking Point if she wouldn't get the chance to use it? It wasn't fair!

Shampoo got up in a huff and stormed out of the house. Cologne let her go. She'd be difficult to deal with for a while but would ultimately see reason. Sighing, Cologne hopped to her room, intent on going through all her books on the Musk and Phoenix to be sure she was as ready as possible should they decided to take action against them.

* * *

That night, while the village slept, Shampoo darted from one shadow to another, trying to stay as hidden as possible. She made several stops to be sure there was no one watching. She took a moment to check the equipment that she had "borrowed" from her family's store house and then darted forward again. Finally, she came across a night watch, a tall wooden structure used for scouting for when the need arised. With the threat of the newly discovered Musk and Phoenix people, these watches were being manned by a guard all day and all night. It would be very difficult to get past it unseen as there were no places to hide for several hundred feet. However, there was one aspect of this watch that differentiated it from the others and it was the reason why Shampoo had chosen it.

She stripped down to the buff and stuffed all of her belongings into a watertight bag and sealed it up. She tied a strip of cord around her ankle and then tied the other end to the bag. Finished with her preparations, she stepped into a small stream that flowed through this part of the village and most importantly, outside and past the watch tower. Her form shrunk down to her whelp body and she dove underneath the water, dragging her bag behind her.

Yesterday, when Towel had dumped her into the pond to wake her up, Shampoo had discovered something very interesting about her new curse. While underwater, she could breath just as easily as though she were above it. She now put this ability to use as she swam under the cover of the water, her tail swaying back and forth to propel her forward. Luckily, she was swimming with the stream so it made pulling her bag that much easier. After several minutes of this she turned towards the bank and climbed out of the stream. She looked around to get her bearings and found that she was far enough away that she could get a fire going like last time and then change back.

Afterwords, she had a promise to keep.

* * *

It was early morning when Shampoo finally reached the mountain range known as Twin Peaks. She checked to make sure that her family sword and the backup chúi of hers were secure and stepped into the gap between the two mountains. She looked around but didn't see any evidence of anybody around.

Just as she was about to call out, a dagger thrown from above embedded itself just inches in front of her. She snapped her head up and saw the boy dressed as a wolf from before jump down from a ledge above. He landed next to her and gathered up the dagger and waved at her.

"You came!" Mint said brightly. "I wasn't sure you would. And early too!"

Shampoo crossed her arms and glared down at him. "What's the big idea of throwing things at me?"

"I wasn't sure it was you until after I threw it. Sorry."

"Whatever. So, what now?"

"Now we get my servant back."

The unfamiliar voice came from behind Mint. Shampoo looked up and saw a man dressed in scaled armor and carrying some matter of crescent weapon step around a bend. Even from this distance, Shampoo could feel the barely restrained power emanating from him. She began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

Herb walked up to them, inspecting Shampoo from top to bottom. "So, you're the one that started all of this. If I didn't need you so badly I'd be inclined to kill you."

Despite the threat, Shampoo stood her ground. She had gone through too much lately to be afraid of some prettied up, overconfident prince. She uncrossed her arms and readied herself in case things turned physical. "None of this is my fault. That brat tried to kill me so I returned the favor. My life's been turned upside down and now it's payback."

Herb studied her for a moment before shrugging and stepping away. "We'll see. I don't care about any slight you have. I just want Lime back and you're going to help."

"That's what I'm here for. I need you to help too. There are too many of them between me and the little brat to take care of."

"That brings up a question. Just what can you do to help us?"

Shampoo glanced around and then spotted a rock twice the size of her hand. She picked it up and held it forward, making sure that both Mint and Herb got a good look at it. Then, without warning, she smashed it against her forehead.

Both Mint and Herb blinked at the violent act. They blinked again when Shampoo removed her hand, revealing her unblemished features. Other than the rubble tumbling down her face, she didn't have a mark on her.

"Wow!" Mint exclaimed. "Lime could do that but I sure couldn't!"

'Neither could I," Herb added to himself privately. Aloud he said, "I suppose we can find a use for you."

Shampoo sniffed in disdain at the faint praise and then regarded Mint. "Oh, one other thing," Shampoo said sweetly. With a swish of air, she swiped at Mint before he even knew what was happening. When Shampoo's hand came back into view, she was holding the lock of hair with the ornament that she had given Mint the other day. "I told you I'd want this back."

"Ack!" Mint yelped in dismay. He jumped in front of her and put on the most pleading puppy dog look he could manage. Given that he was descended from a wolf, it came to him naturally. "Please, please, please let me keep that! It's the first gift I've ever received from a woman! I swear I'll cherish it forever!"

Shampoo didn't have a chance in resisting. Sighing, she decided to compromise. She untied the ornament and held out the strip of hair. "Tell you what. I keep this while you can have this. Okay?"

"Yes!" Mint accepted the hair graciously and rubbed it against his cheek in adoration.

"Are you two done yet?" Herb impatiently asked. "We need to be going."

Shampoo took a moment to tie the hair ornament into her hair, just behind her right ear. Once finished, she gestured forward. "Lead the way."

With that, the three of them headed off, towards the mountain home of the Phoenix people.


	10. Chapter 10 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

In the valley of Jusenkyo, in the hut of the Jusenkyo Guide, the Guide himself was busy placing all of the strewn furniture and pottery back into their original positions. While he did this, he ruminated on all of the strange happenings that had been taking place in this cursed valley lately. First, those strange foreigners that had mistaken this place for some type of training grounds and had ultimately been cursed. Why they simply didn't read the warning signs that were in plain Chinese, he'd never understand. Then there were the Musk, the beastmen that had used Jusenkyo for breeding purposes in ages past. The Guide had wondered if they were going to start up that practice once again when the leader had asked for the Spring of Drowned Girl, but whatever plans he had in mind had been interrupted when a Joketsuzoku girl had literally flown in out of nowhere. The resulting confusion would have been problem enough but on top of all that, the reclusive Phoenix people had appeared, causing even more of a ruckus. Luckily, nobody had been hurt and only the warrior girl had suffered the fate that many succumbed to when entering Jusenkyo.

Somehow, someway, all three of the major powers in this area were suddenly making their presence known. For so long each group had been content to keep to their own but in one day, that had all changed. The Guide wondered half-seriously if the fabled Seven Lucky Gods of Nekonron would show their faces at some point. With the way things were going, he wouldn't doubt it. He just hoped that things cooled down soon because getting caught up in the goings-ons of such powerful people was not a pretty prospect to consider.

Which led him to the latest incident to come to his doorstep. A few days ago, a figure clad in concealing robes had barged in and demanded the Jusenkyo registry book. It was a book that the Guide updated whenever someone came to the valley. It held records dating back hundreds of years from when his predecessors had begun monitoring the grounds and studying them. The mysterious person didn't even wait for the Guide to protest before turning the house upside down in his search for the book. The figure had found it eventually and had left just as quickly as it had arrived. The Guide's house was in shambles afterwards and he had been busy getting things back in order. He was just glad that his wife and daughter had decided to go to his private Jusendo vacationing home before this frightening incident happened. They would be safe there.

No sooner had he placed the final fixture back into place to hang a fallen picture of his family, then the door burst open and his daughter, Plum, came barreling in.

"Father!" she gasped out. She came to a stop and bent over, huffing in air from having run the last few miles to get here. Once she had regained enough breath to speak, she said, "You won't believe this! When mother and I got to Jusendo, there was a big hole in the side of the mountain! You could see right in it! There were these two huge statues in there. But before we could check it out more, these people with wings showed up! We hid in the house until they were gone and found that they had sealed up the mountain. Then we came back to tell you!"

The Guide blinked at the rapid fire speech that Plum had blurted out before murmuring, "This does not bode well. Where's your mother?"

"She headed back to work to make sure that none of this reaches the government," Plum explained, now calmed down enough to speak more slowly. "She said it would be bad if they got involved in all of this."

"A wise decision," the Guide agreed. "It's good that you are safe, but I don't think that will last long. Get packed up and ready to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm not sure what the bird people are up to but I'd rather not be around to find out. I have a map of Jusendo and I'm afraid they might come here looking for it." He had survived one encounter with someone looking for information but he wasn't going to chance it again. Not with his daughter here. It would be best to lay low for a while until all this unpleasant business was past.

This certainly did not bode well at all.

* * *

As soon as Cologne checked Shampoo's room in the morning, she knew something was wrong. When Shampoo hadn't come down for breakfast after being called to several times, Cologne decided to drag her out and force her to spend time with her family. The girl may have been in no mood to deal with anybody after her stern lecture yesterday but that was no excuse to avoid everyone. However, what Cologne found after opening Shampoo's door was not a troublesome teenager, but an empty bed.

Cologne wasn't gullible enough to believe that her great-granddaughter may have just woken up early and was now strolling the streets. She knew exactly where she had gone and a quick check of the storage closet confirmed that Shampoo's backup equipment was missing. Cursing her wayward student for being this rash so soon, Cologne left the house and began discretely asking the guards from last night's shift at the watch towers if they had noticed anyone being where they shouldn't be. No one had seen anything, much to Cologne's relief. That meant that she could leave and drag Shampoo back before anybody could notice. Tensions were high at the moment and if anybody knew that Shampoo had gone to kick over the hornet's nest as it were, then there would be little Cologne could do to keep the calm.

'Damnit, Shampoo,' Cologne cursed once again to herself. 'Why couldn't you just let it go? You have far too much pride for your own good, even for a Joketsuzoku. Well, once I bring you back, I'll be sure to drill into that thick head of yours just why it's not wise to disobey me.'

Cologne was quick to make her preparations to leave. She didn't know how much of a lead Shampoo had on her and time was wasting. She left a brief note at her home to let anyone looking for her know that she would be gone for some time and then left the village proper.

She hadn't gone more than a mile out when she sensed the presence of someone following her. Cologne hid herself behind an outcropping of rocks and waited. A few minutes later, a figure appeared from further down the road, running at a good pace. When the person reached her position, Cologne leapt out and stuck out her cane. The figure tripped over it, and with a surprised squawk, face-planted into the road.

"A little off the mark from your home, aren't you Mousse?" Cologne drawled at the sprawled out boy before her. "Even your sight isn't bad enough for you to get lost this far out."

Mousse sat up and wiped his face clean with a robed sleeve and then glared at the old woman. "I'm not lost! I was following you, you dried up crone!"

Cologne smacked him over the head with her cane, burying his face back into the dirt.

"Don't test me, boy," Cologne warned. "I'm not in the mood. Now tell my why you're here."

Mousse pulled himself back up and swayed a bit in dizziness before slapping himself to regain focus. He stared hard at Cologne, his glasses shadowing his eyes in such a way as to give him an even more intense look. "I'm here to help rescue Shampoo."

Cologne's expression didn't change but none-the-less she was a bit surprised. No one should have known what she was attempting to do. Keeping her voice neutral, she said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I merely have business at another town. You go home."

Mousse sprang to his feet and moved to block Cologne's path. "Don't give me that! I saw what Shampoo was doing yesterday. She was getting ready for something, I could tell."

"From what I heard, you where too busy crying over her to notice anything."

"That's because you forced her to go through that stupid Breaking Point training! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she hadn't been challenged in some time." Cologne raised up her staff, readying it for attack. "Now move aside. This conversation is over."

"Wait!" Mousse desperately waved his hands in front of him. "I can help! I'll do anything to make sure Shampoo comes back safe!"

Cologne was rapidly losing her patience. Mousse simply didn't know when to take a hint, otherwise he would have stopped his futile efforts to win over Shampoo long ago. She was about to bash him into unconsciousness but stopped herself when she got a good look at his expression. He was genuinely worried about Shampoo, despite not knowing what it was she was involved in. For all the faults that Cologne could list against Mousse, one thing in his favor was that he would do everything in his power to make good on his word to help Shampoo. Perhaps letting him come along would tip things in her favor. Even she wasn't sure just what it would take to get Shampoo back from the Musk and Phoenix.

"Very well, Mousse," Cologne said at length.

"You can't stop me! I'm going with you no matter what!-Wait. What did you say?"

Cologne rolled her eyes and repeated, "I said you can come."

Mousse just stood there, blinking and mouth agape. He wasn't sure what to say. He had been denied by this old woman so many times that arguing back at her was a conditioned reflex. Getting her to accept his help was akin to experiencing a minor miracle.

Cologne hopped up onto her staff and bounced past the unmoving young man. "Come on, boy!" she called back to him. "Keep up! I'm not going to wait for you!"

Mousse unfroze and scrambled to catch up to the pogoing elder with both of them heading off. Their destination: Phoenix mountain.

* * *

The trio of two men and one woman walking briskly through the wilderness of China was an uncomfortably quiet affair. Herb took the lead with Shampoo trailing behind and Mint bringing up the rear. No one had said anything since leaving earlier that morning but that sat fine with Shampoo. While she did have questions for them, most of her concentration was on what she would do once she got her hands on the little twerp known as Saffron. She couldn't wait to exact her vengeance on him and all the problems he had brought into her life.

However, the looks she was getting from her traveling companions since they started was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Why do you two keep staring at me?" she finally shouted out. She whipped her head back and forth and caught Herb trying to discretely look away while Mint didn't even try to hide his interest. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that," Mint said as he followed eagerly behind. "It's just that I've never been this long with a wom-"

"Enough, Mint!" Herb interrupted angrily. "Keep moving and stay silent!"

Shampoo turned to him next. "Oh? You've been no better. I see your face getting red." While she held a large amount of caution around these men, there were some things she was not going to tolerate. "It's like you've never seen a girl before."

"We haven't," Mint piped up.

"Mint!"

Shampoo looked back and forth between the two odd individuals. Despite the warnings that her great-grandmother had given her about the Musk, curiosity was getting the better of her. "Really? Don't you have mothers and sisters?"

Herb was on the verge of just telling her to shut up. Being questioned like this was irritating and he had no intentions of giving out secrets of his people. However, there were some things that he was interesting in knowing and since Shampoo had started questioning them, it was time to turn things around and ask her a few things.

Keeping his face forward in order to hide the blush that was still covering his face, he asked, "What did you do to get that brat so angry at you?"

The mention of Saffron riled Shampoo enough that she didn't even take notice that her question had been dodged. "He had it coming! I was just minding my own business when he came in and tried to kill me! Spanking him was the least I wanted to do!"

Herb chuckled upon hearing that. That would have been a sight he'd would have loved to have seen.

"I'm going to make sure that he knows better than to mess with a Joketsuzoku. Especially since he ruined my journey."

"Journey?"

Shampoo took a moment to think about how much she wanted to tell him. "Things were getting boring at my village so I decided to leave for a while and see the outside world. I barely even started when this happened." She was silent for a time then thought of something to ask. "Why were you at Jusenkyo anyway? Seems strange that someone like you would be there."

"Herb wanted to see a woman before his marriage interview!" Mint happily supplied.

Herb slapped his hand against his face. That boy really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Shampoo was suddenly reminded of her previous question. "What's with you guys and women? Jusenkyo seems like a really bad place to get a date."

Herb growled at the pestering girl. Though perhaps if he answered her, she'd stop talking. "If you must know," Herb bit out, "we Musk are separated from the women at birth. That way we have no distractions when we train."

"Really? Even we don't do that with our men."

"Which is why our way is superior."

Shampoo snorted. "Right. And now you can't even look at me without getting nervous."

Herb suddenly whirled around and held up the hand not carrying the Gekkaja. The hand hummed and a knife of pure chi formed out of it. The chi knife was now being held just below Shampoo's chin.

"Listen, woman," Herb said threateningly. "I need you alive. That doesn't mean I need you in one piece."

Shampoo tried not to gulp, even as she could feel the heat coming near to her throat. She was quickly reminded of her great-grandmother's warning about these people. Looking at Herb's expression, she knew that he meant every word. However, that didn't mean that she was going to let them bully her around.

Keeping her voice level, she said, "I should warn you. There are rules that I must follow should an outsider man beat me."

Herb laughed in contempt. "Ha! I'm familiar with some of your laws. Let me guess. You have to track me down to the ends of the Earth and kill me." His condescending smile clearly showed how little he took that threat. "Right?"

"Worse. Marriage."

His look changed to that of confusion so Shampoo continued, "If an outsider man defeats me, then I am bound by my village's laws to marry him."

Herb stared at her a few seconds more before his eyes widened and the chi knife sputtered out. He stepped back and there was a noticeable blush to his face. Clearly flustered, Herb quickly turned back around and began marching again. "C-come on!" he commanded, trying not to let his voice crack. "We're wasting time!"

Shampoo and Mint did so, though now Shampoo was sporting a victorious smirk. It seemed that these big bad men weren't so tough after all.

Mint came up next to her and asked eagerly, "Is that true? We get to marry who we beat up at your village?"

"Mmhmm," Shampoo confirmed.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Herb yelled from his position in front. "He'll be getting his own interview, soon enough! Now, silence!"

With that, conversation ended, though there was plenty on all of their minds to keep them occupied as they continued.

* * *

In the royal courtroom of Mt. Phoenix, Saffron was hearing the reports from the scouting party he had sent to Jusendo a few days ago. As always, Kiima stood next to him as he sat on his throne.

"There was this big opening right where the taps were located," Saffron's manservant explained excitedly from his kneeling position. "We didn't even have to look that hard!"

"Most likely caused by the Gekkaja," Saffron surmised.

"That's what I thought as well," his manservant continued. "But don't worry, my lord. Neither of the taps appeared damaged or turned on. Once we were sure of this, we sealed it back up so that it cannot be found by anyone else."

Saffron nodded his head in approval. "Good. Good. Did you mark down where we need to go when we need them again?"

"..."

"You didn't think that far ahead, did you?" Saffron deadpanned.

"Ah...well, that is..."

Saffron grabbed his hair and began pulling it in frustration. "I'm surrounded by freakin' idiots! Now we _do_ need the map!"

Just then a guard ran into the room crying, "My lord! My lord!"

"What is it now?" Saffron bellowed.

The guard stopped short, no longer so eager to give his report.

"Speak!" Kiima snapped at him. "Or be gone!"

Regaining his composure, the guard straightened up and said, "There are three landlings heading this way. They match the descriptions of the two men you had ordered to get the girl you wanted. It appears she is with them."

Saffron lightened up immediately upon hearing the news. "At last." He hopped down from his throne and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Did one of them have the Gekkaja?"

"Yes. The one in the lead held it."

"Excellent."

Saffron fell silent and after a few moments, his manservant suggested, "Should we prepare for battle, your highness?"

Saffron continued to think to himself a bit more. Finally, he said, "They brought the girl but I don't think they are going to just give her up without a fuss. Kiima, have some of your soldiers slow them down but don't let them fight them directly. Make sure that they have the one with the Gekkaja find his way here. I will deal with him then."

"Sire, that's too dangerous," Kiima cautioned. "The one called Herb is too powerful for you right now. Let's just give them their friend and be done with it."

"He won't make the switch without trying to get to me. I saw it in his eyes. His arrogance won't allow him to leave without getting paypack." He smiled wickedly. "So we'll let him have it."

Kiima sighed. This was not a wise move but she had received her orders and Saffron seemed to have some type of plan. "The other two, then?"

"Let Lime deal with them. Just be sure that he brings the girl back to me alive." He chuckled darkly. "Once I'm done with her, she'll wish she had never been born."

* * *

Shampoo, Herb and Mint all looked up at the mountain that they had traveled half the day to arrive at. It was a rock spire, much like many of the other mountains in this part of the country. Its height was so great that its peak was obscured by clouds and judging by the lack of ledges and footholds, no one would be able to climb up to see it.

Unless someone could fly.

"You two," Herb said to the others. "Come here."

Shampoo and Mint stepped up next to him. Herb had attached the Gekkaja to his back with a strip of rope so that he had both hands free. He spread out his arms and gestured for them to come closer. "Hold onto me. There's no way up besides flying."

"You can fly without wings?" Shampoo asked in surprise.

"If one knows how to wield his chi right, then anyone can fly," Herb explained. "Though the control necessary for it is almost exclusive to my line. Now come."

"Don't try anything funny," Shampoo warned as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around Herb's shoulder and neck while Mint eagerly did the same. Flying with Herb was exhilarating the very few times he allowed it. Herb wrapped his own arms around their waists and held them close and prepared himself.

Two minutes later and they hadn't budged.

"Well?" Shampoo whined impatiently.

"What's the matter, Herb?" Mint asked with more concern. "Are we too heavy?"

"N-n-n-no!" Herb snapped, though with the way his voice stuttered, it didn't come out very forceful.

"Then what is it?" Mint urged.

The what were the two very female breast pressed up against his side. He'd never felt such a sensation before and it was shattering his concentration completely. Sweat began to pure down his brow with the effort he made in trying to ignore them but no matter what meditation technique he used, the feeling of their softness wouldn't go away. He was so mortified with embarrassment that he simply didn't know what to do. He couldn't say anything either or Mint would never stop pestering him about it.

Shampoo huffed in annoyance. Herb wasn't fooling her with his bravado, not with the way his face was completely red. He was worse than Mousse when it came to girls. Seeing as though they'd be here until winter fell, Shampoo decided to get his mind out of the cesspool. She quickly reached into her hair, pulled out a pin and aimed for a tender spot.

"YEEAAAHHHH!"

Herb sprang more than a hundred feet into the air, bringing his two bundles with him. The stab of pain to his rear ended and he suddenly realized that they were airborne and dropping quickly. He pushed out his aura by sheer reflex and bounced off the rocks, propelling them higher up the slope. There was no time to stop as there was nowhere to land that would support them so he was forced to continue bounding further and further upwards.

After a particularly high jump, Herb had enough time to yell out, "Don't ever do that to me again, woman!"

"It got you going, didn't it?" Shampoo yelled back, hanging on for dear life. She dared not look down for fear of losing the contents of her stomach.

After a few more hops, Herb was able to say back, "I should drop you for this insolence!"

Shampoo risked letting go long enough to flash the pin she still held in her hand so that Herb saw it then reaffirmed her grip. "If you do, I'm taking you with me!"

Herb's face contorted with rage but he had no choice but to focus on the task at hand. Timing his use of the Dragon's Spirit Flight while carrying two people was taking all of his concentration. At least it was keeping his mind off of other things.

Finally, after several minutes of death defying rock hopping, Herb spotted an opening and hurled them all through it. The group tumbled forward until coming to an unglorified stop. They all groaned in pain and nausea before slowly climbing to their feet. Mint was the first up and he rushed over to help Herb. However, Herb angrily pushed him away and drew himself up to his full height. He unstrapped the Gekkaja and brandished it towards Shampoo. By now, Shampoo had gained some distance, brought out her sword and held it at the ready. The two starred at each other, neither appearing to back down.

"You are resourceful, I'll give you that," Herb finally said, letting a little respect enter his voice. "But know that my patience with you is nearing its end. Soon, this will end, and I'll be glad to be rid of you."

"Then let us take her off your hands."

Herb, Mint and Shampoo all blinked and turned their heads. They had landed in a large, brightly lit hall carved out of the mountain. On either side of them were dozens of armed, winged soldiers.

The speaker of the troupe stepped forward. "Give her to us and we'll release the prisoner as agreed."

Shampoo looked over to Herb and wasn't surprised that he appeared to be thinking it over. Too bad for him that she had no intentions of being his bargaining chip.

"You'll never take me alive!" she cried out. She stabbed the wall she was nearest to with a single finger and yelled out, "Breaking Point!" The wall exploded outwards, raining chucks of rock down on the soldiers next to her. The bird men fell back to avoid the hail of sharp stone but it had given Shampoo time to swap out her sword for her chúi and plow into them. The dual weapons worked better in crowds and she put them to great affect by battering around an unlucky soldier in her way. The soldiers were too unprepared for the onslaught and were forced to retreat the way they came. Shampoo gave a battle cry and chased after them.

On the other side of the hall, Herb had been as surprised as the others when Shampoo had launched her attack but only momentarily. Seeing as how negotiations had broken down, he took aim and shot out a medium sized blast to scatter the soldiers nearest him. Herb then raised the Gekkaja and began advancing on the disorganized troops. The bird men gathered themselves up and ran off further down the hall.

Just as Herb was about to give chase, he noticed Mint by his side with his sword drawn and looking ready to dart down the hall to pick off stragglers one by one. "Hold, Mint!" Mint stumbled from the unexpected order and gave his leader a quizzical look. "You go with the girl. Find Lime and figure out some way to get him back on our side."

"But what about you?" Mint prompted, disappointed that he would be split up from his lord.

Herb strode past him, an intense look to his eyes. "I've got a runt to meet. Remember, the girl is expendable. Now go."

Mint wanted to protest but a sharp look from Herb stopped him. He nodded sadly and shot down the hall in the direction that Shampoo had gone. It didn't take him long for him to pick up the sounds of battle coming from further ahead. He exited the hall and came into a room that looked to be used as some type of communal area. There were tables and chairs set up for people to lounge in and a fountain with bird decorations off to the side, near a window. It wasn't spouting any water though. Shampoo was in the center, a pile of unconscious bird men at her feet. In front of her stood two very familiar figures, Koruma and Masala. Towering behind them was Lime who wasn't wearing his traditional tiger striped outfit. Instead, his armor was more bird like, with feathered decorations and black, white and red coloring.

"You two," Shampoo seethed through clenched teeth. She unconsciously touched the area where her hair tassel had been severed and then entered a stance. "First I'll make you pay and then it will be your child-king."

"Ha! Not gonna happen!" Masala crowed. "You should just give up now. Things will go much smoother for-"

"Lime!"

Masala and Koruma blanched as Mint suddenly appeared between them and was staring up at Lime excitedly. "There you are! I was so worried about you."

"Hey, Mint!" Lime smiled and waved down to him. "You shouldn't have worried. I've been doing alright."

"Really? They didn't stick you into a dank and clammy cell and only feed you slop twice a day?"

"Nah. I get my own room and get to eat whenever I want. They eat a lot of bread around here so the food is dull."

"Well, that's disappointing. The people around here really need to learn how to treat prisoners properly."

Shampoo and Koruma bobbed their respective partners over the head.

"You're suppose to be fighting them!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Lime said, slapping a fist into his hand in remembrance. "Hey, Mint. Hold still for a moment so that I can capture you." He reached out to grab his fellow Musk.

"No way!" Mint dashed away, taking up position next to Shampoo. "C'mon, Lime! You're not one of them! You're one of us! Stop listening to them and help us out!"

"There's nothing you can say that will make your friend listen to you," Koruma explained triumphantly. "He'll only take orders from us."

"Really," Mint commented. "Then that just means that I have to take you two out then." With that, he moved forward, crossing the distance between himself and Kiima's right hand men nigh instantaneously.

Even though Koruma and Masala had experience fighting Mint from their encounter at Jusenkyo, they still had trouble tracking his movements. They dove out of the way in time to miss Mint's sword swipe and took to the air, readying their weapons to try to box him in. Koruma noticed Lime coming to help but what hope he had of using his newfound muscle man was interrupted when Shampoo stepped into the tiger man's path.

"Not so fast," she said to him. "You get to play with me."

Lime blinked and then pointed a finger at her. "Are you a woman?"

Shampoo groaned. "Not you too?"

Lime payed no attention to that and instead focused on something else. "Are those breasts? Can I see them?"

A chúi slammed into his face.

"No! Now fight!"

While that was going on, Mint tried pinning down his chosen opponents with his Wolf Fang Shooting Star Bullets technique. He had found that his speed advantage had little use against foes that could fly out of his sword range so he was forced to resort to his only distance attack. He threw his daggers with pin-point precision but Koruma was showing his adept skills with a sword by blocking the incoming projectiles while Masala countered by flapping his wings and sending his feathers to fly out like darts to intercept any knives sent his way. Before long, Mint was down to only a few daggers left and nothing to show for it but an empty holster.

"We're ready for you this time, landling!" Masala taunted from his perch on an ornamental statue set further up the room. "There's no way you're winning this time!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mint roared up at him. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He ran towards a wall, building up speed and then jumped towards it. He twisted himself so that his feet touched the wall first then quickly pushed back off. He rocketed higher than he would have if he had jumped from the floor, reaching the height necessary to launch a sword attack against a stunned Masala. Only Koruma came in at the last second, blocking the thrust with his own sword and then pushed Mint away.

Mint plummeted to the floor briefly before reaching for his ball and chain and throwing it at the closest wall decoration, that of a swan in flight. The chain wrapped around the statue's neck and Mint swung himself back up, aiming for Koruma this time. The Phoenix warrior wasn't ready for such a quick counter attack and could only brace himself for the collision but then a stream of arrows shot past him and towards Mint. Mint's sword blurred and the arrows were reduced to kindling but his trajectory was off now and sailed past Koruma. Mint landed on a small ledge and with a flick of his wrist, untangled his ball and chain which he pulled back to him. He then reassessed his position and that of his enemies. Koruma and Masala circled once around the room and then both dived down at him.

Meanwhile, down on the floor, Shampoo was finding out once again just how dangerous the Musk were when provoked. The cheap shot she had landed to start things off was the first and only clean hit she had been able to connect with. Lime was now properly focused on the battle and was fighting back with more than respectable skill. He was also faster than Shampoo had anticipated but she still held an advantage there by being a tad bit quicker. However, what was really catching her off guard was his monstrous strength. She had stopped blocking his blows early on since it felt as though he could punch right through her with little effort. That meant anticipating his strikes and then countering the milliseconds it took for him to reset himself.

It was actually really exciting.

Shampoo hadn't had a challenge like this for some time now. Before leaving the village, many of her fellow peers hadn't been able to offer a proper fight to her in weeks, making battles stale and predictable. She hadn't expected to meet anybody to give her a run for her money but having found such a person made her realize just how much she had been missing the thrill of being taken to her limits. The fact that more than just wounded pride was at stake only heightened her excitement.

She hopped out of the way of one of Lime's punches and retaliated with a two strike combination with her chúi to his head. Lime ducked under the blows and tried to come in low but Shampoo jumped up and planted her feet into the back of his skull before bounding off and stepping away for the next round. Lime turned to find her, more frustrated than hurt and was able to deflect the incoming chúi strikes targeting his vital areas off his arms. He then sprung forward again, trying to grapple her and bring his superior strength into play.

Shampoo continued this dance with him for another minute, making sure that all of her attacks were aiming high. Finally, Lime lessened his guard below his midsection to concentrate further up and that's when Shampoo took a chance. She charged at him, her weapons poised to strike upwards, then completely threw him off when she slid forward, sliding under his feet and let loose the hardest blow she could muster in this position to his left knee. Her chúi slammed into the unarmored joint and she heard Lime cry out at the actual pain he was feeling. Shampoo zipped to her feet even as Lime fell to his good knee and held the other. With his guard wide open, Shampoo smiled in victory, reared back and thrust her weapon towards the fallen warrior's head.

Only to have Lime reach up with a single hand and stop the chúi dead in its path. Shampoo grunted and stumbled forward in surprise which brought her in range for Lime to turn the tables on her. He pushed off with his good leg and caught Shampoo full in the stomach with his fist. The impact sent her sailing to the other end of the room where she crashed into a wall, causing a crater to form around her.

Lime gave a toothy grin at her unmoving body. He carefully put weight on his injured knee, finding that it wasn't broken but would be sore for some time. However, another blow like that and it definitely would have been shattered. Just who was this girl?

Well, it didn't matter. His opponent was down and it was only a matter of time before Mint was subdued, even as the sound of fighting continued from above. Then he could take care of Herb and use the magic eggs on them so they could be happy living here.

The sound of coughing caught his attention. He looked across the room and boggled that Shampoo was actually coming around. He saw her grimace mightily before propping her hands against the edges of the crater around her and pulled herself out. She stumbled forward a few steps, causing stone and masonry from the wall to fall off of her and rain down to the floor. She took a careful breath of air then looked back up at him, stubborn determination etched across her face.

"I'm...not beaten yet," Shampoo painfully wheezed out. She hurt all over. If it weren't for her recent training in the Breaking Point, she doubted she'd be alive now. Even then it was taking considerable effort in staying upright. One stupid punch and now she was in worse shape than Lime, though it perked her up to see that he was favoring his injured knee heavily. If she could buy a little more time, then she'd show the overpowered jerk a thing or two.

She carefully set herself into an unarmed stance since her weapons had been lost when she had been hit. That made things significantly more difficult as the extra reach would come in very handy. She didn't think she'd be able to get to them before Lime was upon her which would be a wasted effort that she could ill afford now. It was mano e mano time.

That is until she noticed that Lime was looking at her with a glassy eyed expression. Shampoo frowned in confusion and followed his gaze only to realize that a rip in her outfit from the fight had caused a fair amount of cleavage to be exposed. She was about to hastily cover up when a plan began to take form in her head. It would be taking a risk but it may be the only way to get out of this.

Shampoo exited her stance and instead walked up to Lime with a sultry smirk and a suggestive sway to her hips. Lime was entranced by every movement. "See something you like?" she purred as she came closer to him. Lime nodded dumbly, drool beginning to leak from his wide open mouth. "That's good. Joketsuzoku women are raised to find strong men attractive." Whether Lime heard that last bit or not she couldn't tell but she knew this would get his attention. She parted her ruined dress further apart, showing off even more of her assets to him. "Do you want to see more?"

Koruma, Masala and Mint suddenly landed before her. "I DO! I DO!" they all exclaimed excitedly.

Shampoo punted them into a wall.

She twirled back around, causing her breasts to jiggle and giving Lime a nosebleed. Not that he cared. Shampoo spread her arms wide and said invitingly, "Come and get them!"

Lime needed no further encouragement. With a cry of "BANZAI!" he launched himself at her, leaving himself completely open. As he neared, Shampoo reached into her hair and pulled out a comb and a shampoo bottle.

* * *

Herb slashed at another volley of arrows sent his way with the Gekkaja, removing the pesky projectiles from his path. The Phoenix guards were keeping their distance from him, relying on ranged attacks to try and stop him. It was a futile attempt. No matter what they threw at him, Herb continued on steadily, barely raising a sweat. However, Herb was still being cautious. It wouldn't do to let his guard down and for one of the bird men to get lucky and use some sort of magical item like the rope that Lime had used. So far nothing like that had happened but he stayed vigilant none-the-less.

Eventually, the size of the troops ahead of him began to get bigger and their attacks more frenzied. They were doubling their efforts to stop him, which meant he was getting closer to something that they didn't want him to get to. Deciding to act now before the soldiers could form a solid defence, Herb charged and sent multiple chi bolts into their midst. The blasts struck stone and men alike, resulting in chaos for the Phoenix guards and forcing them further back. Herb continued to surge forward and came across one final group of twenty men that was holding their ground in front of a set of large stone double doors.

Less than thirty seconds later, they were all unconscious.

Herb strode up to the doors and rather than open them normally, cut them to pieces with the Gekkaja's superior blade. He walked into the room beyond the crumbling doors and found what he had been looking for. Saffron was standing on his thrown, the Kinjakan in his grasp. Standing next to him was Kiima who was then flanked by a dozen heavily armed guards.

"You could have knocked," Saffron quipped.

Herb declined to respond to that comment and instead walked boldly into the throne room. He stopped just a few feet from the guards who were tensed to act at any second. He then raised up the Gekkaja, making sure they all got a good look at it.

"You probably already know what this is," Herb began, "so I don't have to explain it to you. What I am going to say is that this will be the instrument to end you. I'm going to take your head and display it upon the entrance to my palace. It will make a perfect decoration and a reminder to anyone that I'm not to be trifled with."

Saffron's eyes narrowed but then he snorted in derision. "If that was your plan, then why go to the trouble of tracking the girl down and bringing her here? We could have kept our deal and avoided all of this unpleasantness."

"She was merely a bargaining chip should I have need of one. Since I made it this far, it doesn't matter what happens to her now. I'll be taking my servant back, along with your skull." His threat over, he moved forward once again.

"Kill him!" Kiima shouted, drawing her sword.

The guards gave a rallying cry and charged. They didn't make it four steps before Herb flashed his arm and sent multiple chi balls at them. The shots were pinpoint and struck the guards in gaps in their armor. One by one, they fell to the ground.

"Thousand Wings of a Seabird!"

Herb sidestepped away from the streaking chi feathers and raised his hand once again to fire off a much larger blast up at Kiima than the ones from before. Kiima tried shredding it with another Thousand Wings of a Seabird attack but the feathers were completely absorbed. The blast was too fast and too big for her to get out of its way and took it full on, flying back and colliding with the throne room wall. She collapsed to the ground in an undignified heap.

"If there are no more interruptions, I'd like to get this over with," Herb stated. He jumped once and landed just in front of Saffron. Herb smiled in satisfaction as Saffron's confidence from before quickly turned to dread. The bird king raised the Kinjakan before him in a futile effort to try and protect himself. Herb could see him cowering behind it, waiting for the end to come. He obliged by stabbing down with the Gekkaja, intent on knocking the Kinjakan away so that he would have a clear path to Saffron's neck.

The moment the two keys of Jusendo touched each other, Herb's plan was shot to Hell.

Instantly, Herb was engulfed in a freezing wind blasting away from the Gekkaja. He was so shocked and the sudden cold was so strong that he couldn't even pull himself away. He tried desperately to flare up his aura but the wind cut through that just as easily as the Gekkaja's blade would have. On the other side of the interlocked staffs, Saffron was being barraged by his own wind, only this one was hot. Not that it bothered Saffron in the least. The mask of fear that he had worn was gone, to be replaced by a gloating smile as he basked in the heat the Kinjakan was sending his way.

"Surprised, Musk?" Saffron called out. "I knew you would be coming for me. Did you think that I wouldn't be prepared? You thought you could use a weapon against me when you had no idea of its true power? Such a fool!"

Herb couldn't spare the effort to retort back. He was losing feeling in his whole body and could see ice crystals forming on his eyelashes. He was suddenly reminded of one of the weaknesses that his kind succumbed to: cold. It didn't affect him very often but whenever a severe chill came to the environment, his dragon heritage responded by going dormant. The condition left him sick or weak for a short time but it was enough to be a concern. It was a secret that was kept well guarded as it could be exploited during battle. Like now.

Herb summoned every iota of power that he had left. In one final attempt to break away, he raised up his free hand and shot a chi bolt at where the weapons were connected. The bolt was successful in dislodging them, ending the bitter wind and finally allowing him to fall back. Herb dropped the Gekkaja from his nerveless fingers and huddled on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. Ever so slowly, he summoned the fire living inside him and forced the cold away, feeling glorious warmth return to him. If he could just keep this up for another minute, then he'd finish the job he had come here to do.

Only Saffron had no intentions of letting him do that. He pulled out more of the special rope that could bind dragons, came up to Herb's helpless form and looped a pre-made noose around his neck. Saffron tightened the noose and then saw the returning color drain from Herb's face as the Musk prince's power left him.

"My, how fitting this is," Saffron said as he held the rope like a leash. "I'll be sure to have this day passed down in our glorious history as the day the Dragon kneels before the Phoenix in his final moments. In a way you'll live on, if only as a memory."

"B-b-b-b-bas-s-s-s-s-terd!" Herb snarled through chattering teeth.

Saffron noticed Kiima and the rest of his guards recovering and picking themselves up. He motioned Kiima to come over and handed her the rope. "Make sure he stays still," he ordered and then placed the Kinjakan aside and picked up the Gekkaja. He stabbed the blade end into the floor and then to Herb's confusion, bent the handle so that it was now perpendicular to the crescent end. Saffron pulled and the Gekkaja came free but not without taking some of the floor with it. Herb could see that the stone still stuck on the end was frozen solid. Saffron struck the stone onto floor, shattering it and sending ice particles everywhere.

"This means that the Gekkaja is now turned on," Saffron explained. "Just like the Phoenix and Dragon taps that you saw, the two staffs are a pair of opposites. One of fire and the other of ice. Since you were so kind as to bring this to me, allow me to demonstrate its power on you as a way of thanks."

Herb tried to rise but Kiima grabbed him by the hair and pushed him back down. "You should have kept your deal with us, landling," she spat down to him. "This is what happens to those that don't follow our Lord's commands."

Herb struggled but it did him no good. With his chi sealed away and still feeling terrible from the cold, he was as easy to deal with as a child for Kiima. She held him down and could only watch as Saffron raised the Gekkaja up and then stab it down. Herb gasped as he felt the tips of the weapon penetrate his armor but go no further. However, stabbing him to death was not what Saffron had in mind. In seconds, ice began to spread away from where the Gekkaja was embedded and circle around Herb's body. Herb choked in renewed agony as he was being covered. Finally, Saffron pulled the Gekkaja free and stepped back to view his masterpiece. Other than his head, Herb was completely encased in ice.

"Lovely," Saffron crooned.

Just then, movement at the entrance caught his eye. The guards saw it too and prepared themselves. What came through made Saffron's day even better. Lime walked in but he wasn't empty handed. His arms were looped around two unconscious bodies; Herb's other servant Mint...

...and the girl.

"Perfect!" Saffron cried out. "Absolutely, perfect!"

Lime stopped halfway into the room and dropped his two burdens to the floor. He then knelt down and said, "I've brought them just like you told me to."

Saffron was so giddy that he was tempted to perform a little dance of joy. That wouldn't have been very king like so he settled for throwing his head back and laughing long and hard instead. Finally, he calmed down and regarded all the people that had tried to stand before him. His gaze eventually settled on Herb, who was fighting to remain conscious. Seeing as how the upstart prince didn't have much time left, Saffron decided to deal with him first. The girl could wait.

How to end things though. He had planned on just letting Herb succumb to the cold but that didn't seem as epic now. He looked over to Lime and a fantastic idea came forth. What better way to show his dominance as the upcoming King of Jusenkyo than to have Herb's own friend do the final honors?

"Lime. Would you like to free your former master of his torment?" Lime nodded eagerly. "Then come up here and end his suffering. Show him that I am to be obeyed above all else and that nothing can overcome my will."

Lime got up and headed over. He stood over the trapped form of his prince and raised a fist.

"Lime..." Herb moaned weakly. His heart was beating more and more slowly and darkness was creeping into the edges of his vision. "Please..."

"Do it, Lime," Saffron commanded. "Send him to the next life with the knowledge that he was killed by one of his closest friends. Do it!"

Lime closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. He then snapped them open and struck down with all his might.

With a single blow, the ice around Herb was completely shattered.

Lime quickly grabbed up Herb and darted back, neither one noticing when the Locking Ladle and its bucket, both strapped to Herb's side the entire time, were left behind. In the same moment, Mint and Shampoo sprang up and attacked the unsuspecting guards surrounding them. In moments, they had the room cleared of any threats and then stood next to Lime in guarding positions. Mint took a second to slice off the rope around Herb's neck.

Saffron was speechless. His mouth had hung open through the whole thing and had watched as all his helpless prisoners suddenly weren't so helpless anymore. One question came to the forefront though.

"How did you cure him of our control?" he screeched.

Smirking, Shampoo reached into her hair and pulled out a shampoo bottle with 999 printed on its label. " Xi Fa Xiang Gao. Version: Universal Nullifier," she gloated. "Used to wash out any enchantments applied to the mind." She placed away the bottle and raised up her sword. "And now it's time to get my due."

Kiima stepped in front of Saffron, brandishing her own sword. "You will never touch him," she promised.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mint piped up. "This wasn't part of the plan! We got Lime and we got Herb. Let's just get out of here!"

"You think they are just going to let us leave?" Shampoo shot back. "If we take care of them now, they will never bother us again!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," Saffron said as he stepped forward. "How about it, Prince Herb? We can keep our deal. Hand over the girl and you and your friends can leave without a fuss."

Shampoo looked down at Herb and was disheartened to see that he appeared to be thinking it over. Her spirits sank further when Herb cleared his throat and said through clattering teeth, "V-v-v-very well."

"You can't be serious!" Shampoo spat.

"Oh, b-b-b-but I am."

"I saved you! I saved your friend!"

"Which w-w-w-wouldn't have hap-p-pened if not for you in the f-f-frist place."

"That's right," Saffron second. "It's your fault, girl. Everything that has happened, the reason why we are here is because of you. I know this. Herb knows this. You know this. Give it up for everyone's sake."

Shampoo whirled around, finding nothing but accusatory stares directed her way. She saw Mint and Lime beginning to tense in case she tried attacking them. Kiima was inching closer, getting into position to subdue her. She was surrounded.

It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. She wished her great-grandmother was here. She always knew what to do. She'd be able to make things right.

However, Shampoo was alone. The allies that she thought she had were turning against her and the enemies that she had come to punish were closing in. Nothing had gone right ever since she had decided to leave the village what felt like an eternity ago. If only she had stayed, everything would have been fine.

"Get her!" she heard Saffron command.

"NEVER!" Screaming her defiance and with nothing left to lose, Shampoo stabbed the floor with her finger. A huge explosion of rocks erupted, spraying the whole area in shrapnel. Mint moved to block the rocks coming towards them while Kiima snapped her wings forward and draped them in front of herself. She waited for the storm of stone to pass then opened them back up.

Only to see Shampoo launch herself out of the clearing dust and receive a punch to her face. Kiima was sent to the fare side of the room and collapsed to the ground, once again unconscious. Shampoo charged forward and flung a chúi at Saffron, knocking the Gekkaja from his hand where it fell to the floor besides him. Panicked, Saffron reached down to grab it-

-and then a sword was planted between him and the staff. He slowly looked up and beheld his death.

Shampoo's eyes were so hard and cold that they almost appeared lifeless. But nothing could hide the bitter rage that flickered in her red irises. "If I'm going to die today," she said in a voice as cold as the Gekkaja's wind, "then I'm going to at least see you die first." She pulled the sword out of the floor and slowly advanced.

Saffron, more scared than he could ever remember through dozens of past lives, fell back and tried to scramble away. His hands desperately sought for something, anything, that could help him. However, the Gekkaja was behind Shampoo and the Kinjakan was too far away to get to in time.

"I've read in storybooks that the Phoenix is able to be reborn," Shampoo commented in a almost calm manner. Too calm. "Maybe in your next life you won't grow up to be such a brat." She lashed out with a foot, catching Saffron in the face. He fell to his back and then felt a foot pin him down by the chest. He looked up and saw Shampoo lifting her sword in a two handed grip, preparing it to be thrust down.

With no time left, his hands finally caught hold of something. Not knowing what it was or if it could help him, but having no other options, Saffron griped it and then flung it upwards just as Shampoo brought her sword downwards. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

There was a crack of wood, the sound of a sword being embedded into the floor, a splash of water and then silence.

Hesitantly, Saffron cracked open an eye. A flash of metal next to him caught his attention first. He turned and saw Shampoo's sword buried halfway into the ground, missing his neck by millimeters. He gulped and gazed upwards but there was no sign of Shampoo. Now confused, he sat up and felt dampness in his clothes. He grimaced, hoping he hadn't wet himself. No subjects could be allowed to see that.

Checking around some more, he spotted clothes next to his feet. The same clothes Shampoo had been wearing. Besides them was some sort of bucket but it had been cleaved in half. That's when Saffron saw something crawling under the clothes. His curiosity getting the better of him, he lifted some of them up.

A dark shape flew out from the clothes and attached itself to his face.

"Yeow! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Saffron ran around the room in a panic, flailing his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs as whatever it was that was on him was biting his head.

He stopped when he ran right into Lime's outstretched fist.

Lime grabbed hold of the baby dragon trying to nibble its way through Saffron's skull and pulled it off. He then tossed Saffron's dazed form to land on his throne in an unglorified heap.

"Mint! Get the pieces of the Locking Ladle!" Herb called out, some of his vigor returning. "Quick!"

"Right!" Mint responded, dashing over to grab up the ladle and the broken pieces of the bucket and then returning just as fast.

Herb tried standing up but a dizzy spell hit him and he collapsed back down. Lime caught him before he hit the ground. "Let me carry you, master." Herb didn't have the strength to protest. He nodded weakly and Lime scooped him up in one arm while holding the squirming whelp in the other.

"I'll be damned," Herb breathed as he caught sight of the creature with the steak of purple hair. "She had a Jusenkyo curse the entire time."

"We'll worry about that later!" Lime interrupted. "Let's get out of here!"

No one able to speak objected and so the Musk trio and the one transformed Joketsuzoku rushed out of the desecrated throne room and down the hall. Lime lead the way, having gained a layout of some of the corridors of the mountain during his time here. Unfortunately, the place was still on high alert and so they couldn't avoid running into more bird people no matter where they went. Some turned out to be regular civilians who ran away as soon as they caught sight of them. Others had weapons and chased them.

"Ignore them," Herb directed. "Just get us out. Mint, cover our backs."

It was slow going but Lime was able to get them down a few levels to where they might be able to climb down the mountain. He reached what he believed to be a passage that lead to the opening he was looking for. Running for all he was worth, Lime barrelled through anyone in his way and came to the door he was expecting to find. He kicked it open, ripping the door off its hinges and where it crashed to the rocks below. Lime peered out.

"Crap."

There was nothing but a steep ledge before them. The ground was hundreds of feet below. No handholds were found as anyone with wings wouldn't have need of them.

"They're right behind us!" Mint warned from within.

"Do we jump?" Lime suggested. He might survive the landing but he wasn't so sure of anybody else.

Just then, a tornado of all things came whirling up from below. The group watched in fascination as they beheld the impossible as the tornado came rushing up the side, right for them. They backed away but stared as they saw someone inside of it as it drew closer. Two people that is. One was a teenage boy with white robes and just below him was a shriveled up gnome thing who was furiously twirling a wooden staff. Somehow, it alone was what was creating and controlling the tornado.

"Now, Mousse!" the thing, a woman from the sounds of it, yelled out in a strained voice. Beads of sweat were flying away from the woman's forehead, the focus necessary to continue this technique almost too much to endure.

The boy, Mousse, snapped out his hands, sending several chains out and wrapping themselves around the surprised escapees. Before they could shake them off, Mousse pulled mightily and they were ripped away from the mountain entrance and right into the tornado with him. Their cries of shock and outrage were drowned out by the nonstop howling winds around them. Then the woman changed direction of her staff twirling and the unnatural storm whisked them away from Mt. Phoenix.

* * *

A mile out was all Cologne was capable of. She brought them in as close to the ground as she could before ending the tornado and falling to the earth below. She landed lightly but her passengers weren't so graceful. They collided with the ground, all of them landing in a pile. There was much groaning and slow movements until Lime, Mint and Mousse's faces turned green and they rushed to some nearby bushes. Cologne could hear them puking their guts out so she tuned them out and scanned the group before her.

"Shampoo?" she called out hopefully. "Where are you?"

A green blur appeared from where Lime had gone and latched itself to Cologne's front, crying and squeaking its happiness to see her the whole time. It gave the biggest hug it could which meant that it wrapped its claws around her neck and coiled its tail around her waist. Cologne sighed in relief and stroked the whelp's mane with a gnarled hand.

"It's okay now, Shampoo," Cologne soothed to her changed great-granddaughter. "You're safe now."

After a minute, the men came back, looking sickly but glad to be alive regardless. Cologne released Shampoo and walked up to the only one that had managed to keep his food down. "Are you Herb, Prince of the Musk?"

"I am," Herb answered. He tried appearing as regal as possible even if his outfit was ripped to shreds from the tornado's winds. Someone of his position always had to appear the part when in front of authority.

"I'm not sure if I should be thanking you for dragging my little Shampoo into your business but she's alive and that's what is important. So, thank you." She heard Shampoo screeching angrily from behind her.

"That was only to lower their guard!" Herb defended. "Everything went exactly as planned!"

"Uh, she was thanking you, Herb," Mint said from beside him. "Not questioning you."

Herb blinked as a realization hit him. He opened his mouth to speak but Cologne beat him to it.

"We'll talk later. We need to get away from this area before the bird people send scouts to look for us. Come on." Without another word, she began bounding away. Shampoo gave a searing glare at Herb before scampering after her. Mousse wasn't too far behind.

"Do we follow them?" Lime asked.

Herb wanted desperately to say no. He was still reeling from being nearly frozen to death and then churned inside of a whirlwind. He felt awful and was struggling to stay on his feet. Looking over his companions, he saw they weren't in much better shape. He had noticed that Lime had been limping considerably their entire time fleeing through the mountain and Mint was sporting bruises and slashes all over his body. If they were to encounter anymore enemies from the Phoenix then it may be their last.

"For now," he said at last.

The group traveled in silence for the rest of the day, putting as many miles between them and the home of Saffron as they could. When night finally fell, Cologne selected a cove nestled in the side of an unnamed mountain and told Mousse to get a fire going. This far out, they shouldn't be identified as anything other than cross-county wayfarers. Once a fire was ready, Cologne asked for Mousse to heat up some water. He nodded and produced a kettle of water from his sleeves and placed it over the fire.

"I have questions for all of you but I'd like for Shampoo to be human to help answer them," she explained. Herb looked away. When the water inside was ready, Mousse poured some over Shampoo's whelp body.

Nothing happened.

"What the?" Mousse tested the water on his palm but it should have been warm enough to transform Shampoo back. At least that was his understanding since Cologne had told him of Jusenkyo on his way to rescue her.

"Let me check." Cologne took the kettle and tested the water herself. It was warm enough. She was about to try it on Shampoo when Herb spoke up.

"That won't work now."

Cologne dumped water over Shampoo anyway but still no transformation. Narrowing her eyes, she turned towards where the Musk prince was sitting. "Explain."

Herb took out the severed pieces of his bucket and held up the ladle. "This is what we call the Locking Ladle. It is what we use when we need to lock cursed beasts as women. At least that's what we used to do.

"During our battle with Saffron, the girl there got splashed with its water."

"But it was empty when we went in," Mint pointed out.

"The ice that I was trapped in must have gotten into the bucket when Lime freed me. It has magical properties so it turned the ice into cold water. When she broke it open the water hit her. She's now stuck that way."

There was silence for a time. Then Mousse suddenly charged forward and lifted Herb by his tunic. "Then how do we change her back?" he shouted into his face.

Before Herb could pry him off, Lime reached forward and separated them. He tossed Mousse away and the bespectacled boy plowed into the ground, creating a small trench of upturned dirt. "Don't touch him, again!" Lime warned.

"Mousse, stay put," Cologne told him as he pried himself out of the earth. She turned back to Herb, her face darkening. "He asks a fair question though. How do we change Shampoo back? My memory is fuzzy but I believe there's something that releases the lock. Am I right?"

Herb settled himself pack down, not answering. Why should he give his people's secrets away so easily? He had already said too much. It was the girl's fault anyway.

However, he then felt power building from the old woman. Power that nearly rivaled his own at his best. He looked up and saw Cologne glowing like a beacon from a lighthouse. Her words as she spoke reverberated through his very being, threatening to churn his insides into mush.

"DO NOT THINK ME AN OLD, HELPLESS WOMAN, BOY. I AM AN ELDER OF THE JOKESTUZOKU. IF NECESSARY, I WILL TORTURE YOU AND WIPE YOUR MIND CLEAN TO GET THE ANSWERS I WANT. DON'T LET PRIDE COST YOU ANY MORE THAN IT ALREADY HAS TODAY." Cologne let her aura die back down but that didn't mean that it was completely gone. She could summon it back in an instant.

Herb suppressed his urge to gulp. He hadn't felt this cowed since his late father had trained him. He doubted he'd come out of any confrontation with this woman alive, even if he weren't so weakened. He forced himself to steady his nerves before he dared to speak. "There is a way, like you said. There is an object that counteracts the Locking Ladle called the Open Water Kettle. My people don't have it though. It's lost and hidden away."

"Do you know where?" Cologne prodded.

"Yes. It's in Japan. But that's all I know."

Cologne watched his face carefully for a moment but then nodded and let the rest of her power drain away. She then reached into her robes and pulled out a rolled up parchment of paper. "I think this is what you need in order to find it. It's a map that shows the location of a treasure somewhere on a mountain in Japan. I didn't know what it was at first until you described the kettle. I'll give this to you if you promise to cure Shampoo when you find it."

Herb scoffed at first but then his eyes took on a calculated look. If he could bring back the Open Water Kettle, then he could explain away to his people why he had been gone for so long. He wouldn't have to tell them about the Phoenix or of all his failures. He could instead come back as a hero, bringer of one of the lost treasures of their kingdom. All he had to do in return was use it on the girl first. It was perfect!

"Agreed."

"Can I trust you though?" Cologne wondered.

Herb stood up to his full height, letting all of his bearing as a prince come forth. "I am the future ruler of our people. I do not make bargains that I do not intend to keep."

Cologne regarded him a second more before tossing him the map. "Very well. Take good care of my great-granddaughter."

"You're not coming?"

Cologne looked away and sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "No. I must go back to my village and tell them of what has happened." Next to her, Shampoo gave a worrying squawk and rubbed her head up against her side. Cologen reached down and pattered her head. "I have to Shampoo. It's my responsibility. We have to be prepared in case the bird people seek retribution."

"After what she did to that twerp, I wouldn't doubt it," Mint said as he walked around, knelt down and poked at Shampoo. "What are you suppose to be anyway? A lizard?"

Shampoo chomped down on the finger prodding her.

"Ow!" Mint pulled his finger away and began sucking on it. He backed up when Shampoo got into his face and screeched at him.

Herb couldn't help laughing. "She says she's not a lizard. She's a dragon whelp."

Everyone turned to stare at him. Herb himself was taken aback by what he had just said.

"You can understand her?" Lime questioned in awe.

"...A little," Herb admitted. "She speaks like a child though, as though she's just beginning to learn the language."

Shampoo stuck out her forked tongue at him.

Before anyone could continue questioning him, a rustling in some bushes nearby alerted them all. Everyone jumped to their feet and readied themselves. Slowly, the face of a little girl poked out of the bushes. She timidly looked them over and saw two people she recognized. Well, one person and one dragon.

"Shampoo!" Plum cried and ran forward. She knelt down and looked the whelp in the face. "You have to help me!" She then turned to Mint next to her. "The bird men! They took my dad!"

The group looked at each other in confusion before Cologne took charge and asked, "Who are you and what would the Phoenix want with your father?"

"I'm the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter!" She pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack and held it forth. It looked much like the paper that Cologne had given to Herb. "This is a map to Jusendo! They kidnapped him looking for this! They were trying to find some other people when they found us. Dad said that if they get a hold of this, then Jusenkyo will be destroyed!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone in the group next to the mountain, nearby an innocent looking flower with a long vine that snaked around the hill transmitted what they were saying to a pair of girls. They listened intently and with glee until they heard something that didn't sit well with them at all.

"So, Shampoo's been to Jusenkyo, over."

"Yes, and she's stuck as she is, over!"

"Not for long it seems. They're going to get a cure for her, over."

"We can't let that happen! We'll stop them and then she'll be trapped that way forever, over!"

In total agreement with each other, the two twin herbalists known as Pink and Link began to plan.

* * *

Note: Universal Nullifier has been used in a few fics over the years. The version that I got my inspiration from the most was from Judah's, "Right Moments."


	11. Chapter 11 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

In the dining room of the Tendo home, an uncomfortable silence hung over all those that were gathered there. The Tendo sisters sat on one end of the table with the Saotomes sitting on the other with Rouge next to Ranma. In his usual spot at the head of the table, Soun sat with a dark and stony expression, occasionally taking a drag from a lit cigarette. Taro had been dumped into a corner, mysteriously clothed in his usual attire, despite being unconscious since the encounter in the koi pond, and tied up with several strands of pantyhose that had been found on his person. However, he had been forgotten almost immediately once the explanations from the Saotomes had begun.

Eventually, the silence had gotten to be too much and Nabiki decided to end it. Clearing her throat, she said, "So, let me get this straight. During your training trip, you guys found this valley in China that had all these magical springs and then you each fell into one. Now you turn into a girl and a panda. Hot and cold water changes you back and forth. Am I right so far?"

"Pretty much," Ranma sighed out.

Nabiki shook her head in exasperation. "I'm sorry, but this is insane. You two are talking curses and hocus pocus. How can this stuff possibly exist?"

"I can give you a demonstration," Genma offered and with no warning, grabbed Ranma and flung him out of the house. His aim was true and Ranma's male cry of shock changed to a female one when he landed into the koi pond.

"Damnit, Pop!" Ranma screeched as she climbed out of the pond.

"Oh, my," Kasumi commented. It pretty much summed up everyone's feelings on that.

Tears began to fall from Genma's eyes as he began to bemoan his fate. "All my work in turning you into a man among men. Gone now! How could this have happened to me?"

"Oh, stuff it, old man!" Ranma ran behind her father and kicked him so hard that he was sent flying out and taking his own dip into the pond. A large panda suddenly appeared in Genma's place. "You think you've got it bad? What about me? Being a girl sucks!"

[You should have been prepared to sacrifice anything for the Art!] Genma signed as he climbed out of the pond.

"Anything but my manhood!"

[Ungrateful boy!]

"Stupid old man!"

The two rushed and began beating the stuffing out of each other.

Back inside, the others watched with wide eyes at the spectacle before them. Softly, Akane muttered, "What a weird family."

"No kidding," Nabiki seconded.

Rouge suddenly grabbed a kettle of steaming water and ran out to them. When she got close enough she tossed its contents at them, triggering their respective change.

"Yeow! That's too hot!" Ranma complained.

Rouge flinched back a bit from his outburst. "I am sorry. I just wanted to help."

Ranma calmed down quickly on seeing Rouge wounded look. "Don't worry about it. Just be more careful next time." It occurred to him that this was all new to her as well. Placing his hand behind is head in embarrassment, he apologized, "Sorry about not telling you about this sooner."

"Oh, it's no bother. Your father already told me. I feel ashamed that I'm the cause of this in the first place."

"Huh? What do you mean by-Hey! Leggo!" His cry was due to Genma picking him up and marching him back to the house. Ranma struggled but Genma had his arms pinned to his sides and couldn't get the leverage to break free. A second later he was dumped back at the table. Ranma glared up at him and shouted, "What's the big idea?"

"We're wasting time," Genma explained as he sat down next to him. "We have more important things to go over, right Tendo?"

Having regained some of his composure, Soun nodded and buried his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "Quite right, Saotome. It doesn't appear that these curses affect the engagement, so we can concentrate on that. Now, have you girls decided yet?"

"You're still going on about that after everything that's happened tonight?" Akane asked incredulously. "These guys are freaks and part of our house burned down!"

Ranma growled at the first part while Rouge cringed at the last part as she returned to her spot next to Ranma.

"We'll deal with that later," Soun answered back. "Right now we need to determine which one of you will marry Ranma before anything else happens."

Nabiki suddenly placed a hand onto Akane's shoulder. "Oh, he definitely wants to marry Akane," she spoke up.

"While she wasn't my first choice, I think that's a fine idea," Kasumi chimed in. She still thought Nabiki was better but perhaps a united front would break this stalemate. Kasumi would concentrate on her the next time a marriage pledge that her father secretly made came out of nowhere.

In a fancy French restaurant across the city, Picolet Chardin II sneezed into his soup.

Akane wasn't having any of this. She slapped Nabiki's hand away and stood up. "Absolutely, NOT!"

Thinking quickly, Nabiki said, "But he's perfect for you now."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, he's half girl and half boy and since you hate boys you can just latch onto his girl side."

Akane stared at Nabiki as though she had grown a third eye. "How does that even begin to make sense?"

"Now Akane," Kasumi joined in, "I'm sure that once you get to know him...um, her...whatever, you'll get along just fine."

Akane stamped her foot to the floor, shaking the table and everyone around it. "What's with the sudden tag-team? I'm not going to get stuck with this! I don't care what you say! Not now that I have everything in place!"

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Akane snapped her mouth shut. Her anger quickly dissipated to be replaced by nervousness and embarrassment. She sat back down and crossed her arms. "Nothing," she said in finality.

Soun sighed. Things were right back to where they had started. How was he ever going to convince any of them to give the boy a chance? And then it came to him in a brilliant bout of inspiration. How could he have not thought of it before?

He cleared his throat and announced, "I have the perfect solution to all of this. You will each go out on a date with him. Then, once you've all gotten to know each other better, a choice will be simple."

Silence was all that greeted that statement.

"It will go like this," Soun continued, oblivious to the uncomfortable air around him. "Each of you will choose a night this week to go out with Ranma and at the end you can decide who gets the honors of being his fiancee."

"A-All of them?" Ranma managed to choke out.

"Why not? Is there a problem?"

"**YES!**"

The air pressure generated from the cry of everyone involved knocked Soun on his back. He gathered himself up and composed himself before firing back, "Unless you can decide right now, this is how we will do things."

"Yeah, well, there's another option in there," Ranma said as he stood up and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Me getting out of here and finding a cure. See ya."

Just as the fathers were about to move to stop Ranma from leaving, chuckling from the corner reminded everyone that there was a prisoner in the room with them. "What's the matter, Femboy?" Taro taunted as he twisted himself to a sitting position. "Not man enough to handle all the ladies? Oh, wait. You aren't, arencha?"

Ranma bopped him over the head. "You stay outta of this!" His hit knocked Taro back to the floor and when he landed, a little black book popped out of his vest. Curious, Ranma picked it up and began flipping through it.

"What's all this?" he asked no one in particular. "It's just a bunch of pages with crossed out names."

"Give it back!" Taro roared. Despite his arms and legs being tied up, he managed to launch himself from the ground and towards Ranma.

Ranma stomped Taro's head into the floor and continued to leaf through the book. "Hey, pantyhose jerk," Ranma commented as he ground the other youth's face into the floorboards with his foot, "What's up with this?"

"Hey! Don't be so mean to the poor guy!" Akane protested and pushed Ranma away from Taro. She bent down and propped Taro up into a seating position. "Really, is this any way to treat a person?"

"Poor guy?" Ranma blurted out indignantly. "He's tried to kill me! Twice!"

"You're exagerating."

"Heh, I like this chick," Taro smirked in victory. "If you don't want her, I'll date her."

"Not a chance!" Ranma countered. He moved Akane away and stood between her and Taro. "You stay away from her and everyone else!"

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Akane loudly proclaimed.

"Not against him, you can't." Annoyed by all the distractions, Ranma went back to reading through the book. Finally, he saw two names that weren't crossed out early on. One didn't seem all that special but the other right next to it caused him to nearly laugh himself silly. "Oh my, gawd! Check out this name! Who the hell names their kid Pantyhose Taro? HA HA HA-Ow!"

Taro was now attacking Ranma the only way he could; by biting his foot.

Ranma kicked him away. "What the heck's your problem?"

"Gimme that back and I won't level this dump to the ground!" Taro threatened.

"Not before you tell me what's up with all these names and why you marked them off. The only other one here is some guy named Happos-"

Soun and Genma suddenly tackled him.

"What's the big idea?" Ranma cried out from the bottom of the dog pile. "Lemme up!"

"Get the book, Saotome!" Soun said as he desperately tried to keep Ranma down.

"Got it!" Genma crowed in triumph and held up the book. His hands then blurred and the book fell to the ground in hundreds of shredded pieces.

Surprisingly, Ranma seemed more upset about the book's destruction than Taro. "Look what you did! Now we'll never know what he's up to!" He broke free of Soun's hold and began a futile effort to piece back together the mutilated pages.

Taro on the other hand had grown silent. The loss of the book was inconsequential as there had been only one name left and he had memorized it well in advance. A calculated look entered his eyes as he stared back and forth between the two older men. Finally, he said one word: "Happosai."

"Don't say that name!" Genma hissed at him. Soun was visibly cringing in his seat.

Ranma looked up from his doomed project at his father. "What's up with you?"

Taro spoke up before anyone could answer that. "You know who I'm looking for then. Tell me where he is and I'll leave and never come back."

Genma scoffed at his offer. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. What possible reason could you have in seeking _him_ out."

"My reasons are my own! Tell me now!"

"Son, there are some things best left forgotten," Soun intoned darkly. His face was contorted in revulsion, remembering times he wished he didn't.

Taro pressed on, regardless. It was time to attempt something that he wasn't very good at: being reasonable. "Look, I'm not looking to find him and give him a big hug and kiss. I need him to do something for me and then I'm going to squash him like a toad. He won't be a problem for anyone after I'm through with him."

"I'd like to know how you plan on doing that," Genma said, unconvinced at the boy's bravado.

"My monster form of course! Nothing can stop me then!"

"I did," Ranma pointed out with a snort. "You ain't so tough, either way."

"Once I get free I'll give you a second demonstration, femboy!"

"Settle down, the both of you," Soun commanded, twisting himself around and facing Taro directly. "Now see here. Your quest was over even before it began. That, _person_, is no longer with us. He was sealed up and if there are any gods in this world they've allowed him to die. Whatever it is you want from him can't be enough to want to risk bringing him back. I don't care how powerful you think you are, there is nothing you can do that would stop him if he were to ever return.

"But I'm not without sympathy for you. We can help you with whatever it is you need. That's a martial artist's code, after all."

"Hear, hear, Tendo!" Genma cheered at his friend's speech. Caught up in the moment, he blurted out, "The master will never get out of that cave we sealed him up in, deep in the Hida mountains! HA! Ha! ha. haaaaa...crap."

Soun facepalmed.

Taro's nearly broke his face with how big his smile became. He bolstered his strength in one large surge and snapped the pantyhose binding him. Not losing a second, he dashed out of the house before anyone could stop him and jumped into the koi pond. Jusenkyo's magic did the rest and he rose up in a towering wall of muscle and fur. Taro smirked down at the people starring upon him and noticed that Rouge was readying a glass of water. Not wanting to deal with that particular nuisance again, and already having gotten what he had come for, he settled for snorting at the lot of them and giving them a big, hairy middle finger. Taro then turned away and flew off into the night.

The residence inside the Tendo home watched Taro's form disappear from sight. A collective sigh of relief followed soon after.

"Do you think he can handle him, old friend?" Genma asked of Soun, still figuratively smacking himself for the slip.

"Who knows, Saotome," Soun answered with a sigh. "I'm afraid we'll find out either way."

"Now hold on," Ranma interjected. "I don't know what you two are goin' on about, but you're just gonna let him go and try to kill some guy? That ain't right!"

"For once, I agree with him," Akane seconded. "That's not the way you taught me, daddy."

"In this case, I make the exception," Soun said with finality. "From this point on this whole subject is dropped. We have other things to deal with." He then held up a fist holding three chopsticks bunched together. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane. Pick one of these to determine which order you'll go out this week. The shorter one goes first while the longer one goes last."

"This again?" Nabiki scowled. "Can't you give it a rest? It's been a long night as it is."

"The sooner you girls get this settled, the better," Soun countered. He held out the fist and gave the sternest look he was capable of. It was a look that clearly showed that arguing about this was not going to be tolerated.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Nabiki reached out and pulled one of the chopsticks out. Since Nabiki had taken the lead, and that their father was in no mood for sass back, Kasumi and Akane took one as well. They each compared their chopsticks with the others and quickly found out the order.

"This is so stupid," Ranma said. "You go ahead and play with your sticks. I'm going to bed and then getting out of here first thing in the morning."

Ranma began heading out of the room but Genma's next words stopped him. "And what happens when that monster returns, boy? I have a feeling he'll be back and then things could get rough around here. Besides, run off now and I'd have to agree with him that you don't have what it takes to handle all these girls. He's shown more manliness than you have."

Ranma would have been able to shrug off the first point but the second caused his body to go rigid in fury. He whirled around and shouted, "There's no way that creep is manlier than me! He wears pantyhose for crying out loud!"

Genma humphed and adjusted his glasses. "Doesn't seem that way to me. Running off while there are responsibilities to take care of here sure doesn't make you look manly."

Ranma growled through clenched teeth at his father's words. Comparing him to that pantyhose loser was not going to fly with him at all. Since there was only one way to prove that he was by far the better man, he said, "You dirty old man. I'll show you! I'll knock all their socks off when I'm done showing them how a man does things!" With that, he stomped out of the room.

Genma nodded sagely. "Works every time."

The room grew silent then as the events of the day finally started winding down and the emotional highs started to fall. They were all tired and looking forward to bed before dealing with whatever happened tomorrow. However, before anyone could rise to leave, one last thing needed to be dealt with.

"Um, excuse me," Rouge tentatively spoke up. The room's occupants did a double take from completely forgetting that she was still here. "Is it all right if I stay for a while? I...do not have a place to stay."

Kasumi was quick to shake herself out of the funk she had been placed in from all the unpleasant business of the past hour and rose up. "Certainly! We have another room available. Let me show it to you."

"I am most grateful."

"This way!" Kasumi gestured for Rouge to follow. This was just the thing she needed to take her mind off of the craziness that had sprung up in her life so suddenly. Taking care of a guest always made her feel good afterwards. "I don't think I've seen you around before," she conversed as she led Rouge to the unoccupied room. "Are you from out of town?"

"Very much so," Rouge answered easily to the pleasant woman helping her. "I can tell you about where I come from if you like."

"Please do," Kasumi encouraged. "I can tell you anything you need to know, as well."

The two continued their chit-chat as Kasumi made up a futon for Rouge to sleep in. Preparations were completed shortly and the two promised each other they'd speak more tomorrow. Once Kasumi left and Rouge tucked herself in, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep with thoughts of just how much more interesting her life had become.

* * *

The Tendo residence had finally grown quiet and all its occupants had drifted off to sleep. That's when the figure that had been eavesdropping from atop the roof finally detached itself from where it had been laying and bounded away.

'So many interesting things I've learned tonight,' Kodachi Kuno mused to herself as she darted through the night sky. 'Magic, curses and this Jusenkyo place. I have much to research when I get back home.'

* * *

After an uneventful day at school, except for Akane resuming her morning ritual of pounding the horde of boys into the pavement, Ranma got ready for his first date with a Tendo sister. Now that the time had finally come to prove that he could wow any girl placed in front of him, he found himself a little apprehensive. With school being so boring, he had plenty of time to think about the upcoming outings and all the things he needed to do to make them as successful as possible. Fortunately, his date with Kodachi had given him some ideas on how to do things but he was forced to admit that he didn't have the funds to pull off what the rich girl had done.

And there was no way he was going to another boring opera!

He had just finished placing a red bow tie to complete an orange shirt and blue pants ensemble (one of the few outfits he had besides his gi and Chinese attire) when there came a knock at his door. He slid it open and found Nabiki standing on the other side.

"Ready, bucko?" she asked somewhat impatiently. She was dressed in a stripped brown and white shirt and khaki pants, typical for after school wear. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for Ranma to respond.

"Uh, yes," he said, taken aback by how casually the middle Tenod was taking this. "I mean, yes! Let's go!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

They headed for the door and were greeted by Genma waving victory fans and Soun weeping into a tissue. Kasumi and Akane were standing behind them.

"Make me proud, son!" Genma cheered.

"My little girls are growing up so fast," Soun sobbed.

"Gawd, I hope they don't do that for us," Akane moaned.

"Have fun!" Kasumi waved to them. "Show him what you've got, Nabiki!"

Nabiki scowled, grabbed Ranma by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him out of the house before she was further embarrassed. 'Just you wait, girls,' Nabiki thought as she marched out of the compound. 'Me going first means it'll be you he remembers and not me. We'll see who gets bridal duties after all of this!''

Once she was out of sight from prying eyes, she let go of Ranma and said to him, "All right. How much money do you have on you?"

Ranma took a moment to readjust his rumpled clothing before glaring at the girl in front of him. "Why do you need to know that?"

"So I can take you to the best places and get the most out of your money, of course."

"Hey! I've got everything planned out. We'll do fine."

Nabiki didn't look convinced. "You just got into town and don't know where anything is. How do you suddenly know where to go?"

"Heh, Saotome trade secret. Can't go blabbing my sources." What he didn't say was that he had been given a list of top dating places from Kasumi. She had guaranteed him that it would make a great time for them.

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "Fine. Lead the way." 'This will be amusing to see.'

Soon after, Ranma led her into the market area and stopped in front of café. "Here we are!" he proclaimed proudly.

Nabiki looked up and groaned. The place was called, "The Cutesy Kitty-Cat" and the place lived up to it's name. All of it's decorations and signs were a combination of pink and white with several pictures of kittens and "Hello Kitty" placed all over the walls. It was so sickeningly sweet that just walking in may cause a cavity.

"You're serious?" Nabiki asked in unamused tones.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Pre-schooler's wouldn't be caught dead in this place!"

"Oh, come on. How bad could it..." He trailed off as he got a good look at the building. He had been so intent on finding the address that he hadn't taken time to glance over the place. How he could have missed the glaring colors and large photos of felines he couldn't say, but now it had his undivided attention. He gulped, feeling the first stirrings of fear starting to ebb in his stomach and not just from the thought of going in. "...be?"

He was shocked out of his comatose state when he felt Nabiki reach into one of his pants pockets and pulled out his wallet. "Hey! Whaddya doing?"

Nabiki didn't answer and instead leafed through the yen bills she had found. Finally, she took over half of the bills and handed the rest back to Ranma. "This should cover things."

"Come again?"

"Expenses for the date. This is enough to show that we did things but didn't get too wild. It should satisfy my dad."

"What are you talking about?"

Nabiki wore a bored expression as she explained, "Look, stud. Let's just call it quits. We both don't want to do this stupid dating crap. We separate here, wander around for a bit, then meet back at the house. We tell them that we were on a fun filled date and that's that. What do you say?"

"But I'm suppose to knock your socks off!"

Now she was getting annoyed. "Last night you didn't seem to want this anymore than we did. What's with the change?"

How could Ranma explain that ever since becoming a girl half of the time that he was experiencing the worst identity crisis of his life and that anything deemed masculine was a way to prove that he was every bit as manly as he was brought up to be?

Not that Ranma thought of it in those terms but that was the gist of it. "Just...because!"

Nabiki shook her head and turned to walk away. Over her shoulder she said, "Whatever your problem is, I don't want to be a part of it. Just show up at the house in an hour, okay? Ciao!" She was soon lost in the crowds of the market.

Ranma growled but didn't chase after her. She was right, he didn't want any of this engagement stuff either, but she could have at least been nicer about it. And not take his money. And not leave him in the middle of a date. Blowing a raspberry at where he had last seen her form, he whirled, stuffed his hands into his pockets and stomped away.

'One down. Two more to go.'

* * *

The next night at the Kuno mansion, Tatawaki Kuno strolled through the compound with no specific destination in mind. Sometimes, he just enjoyed wandering through the large expanse of his home, letting his feet take him to wherever they would go. Every now and again, he'd come across an area he'd never been before making the chance of discovery well worth the time. It was like he was on an adventure without the effort of leaving his home.

He stayed well away from the pond though. Kodachi's pet, Mr. Green Turtle, claimed that spot as its own.

At the moment, he was in the part of the mansion that was essentially a study. It contained several lounges and a library that put most public libraries to shame. As he walked through this wing, he noticed a peculiar sight. Light was spilling out of one of the doors of the library. Since most of the servants performed cleaning duties during the day and wouldn't be working this late in the evening, he decided to investigate. Entering into the door with the light, he looked around at the vast expanse of towering wooden rows which contained thousands upon thousands of books. He didn't have to search long to find his sister standing on top of a large stepladder and her face buried in a thick book.

Curious as to what Kodachi could be up to, he walked up to the ladder and said, "Sister, dear. What are you looking up? Something to add to your garden collection?"

Kodachi didn't answer right away. She spent a few more minutes reading before finally marking her spot and peering down at him. "No. Something a bit more interesting."

"Really? What about?"

Kodachi huffed at being interrupted. She had been on a roll and now she'd have to waste time playing twenty questions with her brother. "Just a new subject I'm looking to get into. Nothing for you to worry about."

'Which means I should be worried about it,' Kuno groaned internally. Whenever his sister started doing research, it meant something down the line that would cause him a headache. Thinking of something that would hopefully distract her for a while, he said, "I'm surprised you are not with that Saotome ruffian. Have you already dumped him like many of your other conquests?" Despite Kodachi's claim that meeting men was difficult with her being in an all girl's school, she still managed to bring home one or two every month. Sometimes they left envenomed or screaming in terror soon after.

"For your information," she answered tersely, "our time together was rather enjoyable. I plan on seeing him again but I have other things to do for now. So could you please leave me be? I'm in the middle of something."

He never liked being dismissed so flippantly but if he didn't want paralysis powder in his drink later, he would have to leave now or have all his dogs test his food for the next week. He turned to leave but hadn't taken two steps before Kodachi called to him.

"Before you leave, I have a question. What day is it?"

Kuno became worried at that question. It meant she'd been so engrossed in her research that she'd lost track of time. That never bode well. "It is Wednesday."

Kodachi's face scrunched up as she ran some quick calculations in her head. "Drat," she cursed under her breath. If she had overheard right, tonight was Akane's turn to date Ranma. She couldn't stand the thought of that wench spending time with her new man. She wasn't worried about the other two Tendo sisters as they appeared to have very little in common with Ranma but Akane was another matter. Unfortunately, she was on the verge of something here and couldn't spend the effort to ruin their time tonight. She had a whole table of books that she had picked out to get through yet.

'However,' she thought as she smirked down at her brother, 'I have a willing pawn right before me.'

"Brother dear," she cooed at him. "You are still sweet on Akane Tendo, are you not?"

Kuno perked up noticeably upon hearing that name. "Verily! She is the fiercest tigress of Furinkan! Nobody compares with her might and beauty!"

"Well, I've come upon some information you'd be interested in. It so happens that she has a date tonight with my darling Ranma."

"What? How could this have happened?"

"The Tendos and Saotomes apparently have an agreement to unite their schools through marriage. Akane could potentially be married off to him."

"I will not allow this!" he roared and ran out of the library.

Kodachi watched him go and chuckled. She was sure that he would perform well in this task. While she might not have any immediate plans for Ranma, that didn't mean she wouldn't be interested later on. Having another woman horn in on her turf could potentially mess everything up.

A girl had to keep her options open, after all.

Satisfied that things were well in hand, she returned to her reading.

* * *

The next date was well on its way at this point. As Kodachi had thought, Akane was the girl tonight. Ranma had ditched the list of suggestions from the other day and was more than willing to let Akane decide where to go. One embarrassing date was enough. Surprisingly, she had chosen to spend their time at an ice rink. Ranma had never been to one and so was looking forward to it. He was talented in many aspects of sports so how hard could it be to skate?

"WHAAAAA!" Ranma cried as he took off the moment his skates touched the ice. He only stopped when he crashed into the boundary wall.

Akane skated up to him and looked down at his recovering form. "Not so easy, is it?" she chirped.

"I was just getting the worst out of the way! Just watch this!" He flipped himself back to his feet and stood proudly before her.

Akane poked him in the chest.

"WHAAAAA!" he cried out again as he slid backwards uncontrollably, scattering the other skaters at the rink.

"It's going to be a long night," Akane sighed as she chased after him.

Some time later, Akane was holding Ranma's hand, now changed into a girl, and keeping her from falling. Apparently, Ranma didn't mind getting humiliated as a girl as much. Akane couldn't fault the logic, as nobody would recognize Ranma this way later, but it still felt very weird that the girl she was helping was actually a boy. This whole gender swapping thing was going to take some getting used to.

"Ready to try again?" Akane asked as she began building up speed.

"I think so..." Ranma timidly answered back. If her Pops ever saw her like this, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Okay, here you go." Akane pushed Ranma forward gently and let go. Ranma drifted for a few feet before she suddenly began windmilling her arms frantically. "Don't panic! Keep calm!" The advice didn't do any good as Ranma stumbled forward and faceplanted into the ice.

Akane was about to move forward to help when someone slid in front of her, blocking her path.

"Trying to teach your friend how to skate, are you?" asked the tall, brown haired boy.

Akane momentarily lost herself in the boy's dazzling smile and sparkling blue eyes. His very presence managed to disarm her which is why she didn't resist when the boy reached down and cupped her face in one of his hands.

"Such dedication to friendship should be rewarded, don't you think?" he asked sensually. His face began to lean in closer to hers...

"Hands off, buster!"

Ranma's cry of warning was soon followed by her make a diving tackle. However, in one smooth movement, the boy twirled, simultaneously scooping Akane up into his arms and kicking away the attacking red head. Ranma went flying away to crash into the wall on the other end of the rink.

"You friend is so eager," the boy commented. "I'll be sure to save a kiss for her later."

"W-Who are you?" Akane finally stuttered out.

"Ah, where are my manners? Mikado Sanzenin, at your service."

"L-Let me go." Akane began to struggle in his grasp.

Mikado easily kept her in his arms and said soothingly, "In a moment my dear. But first, a gift from me to you." He once again leaned down, aiming for Akane's lips. Akane found she couldn't get away and seized up as his face drew closer to her own.

That's when something from the side struck Mikado and sent him tumbling away. For Akane, the world turned upside down for her. She had the sensation of being lifted into the air and then falling. She didn't even have time to flail about as she felt herself once again in the arms of someone. Akane shook her head to clear out the dizziness and beheld her savior.

"You vile fiend!" Tatawaki Kuno spat at the recovering form of Mikado. He held his bokken in one hand, pointing it at the skatist, while the other he used to hold Akane close. "How dare you try to steal the lips of the beauteous, Akane Tendo!"

'Great,' Akane moaned to herself. 'I trade one pest for another.'

Mikado straitened up and adjusted his hair. "A boyfriend, are you? Well, this made things much more interesting."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Akane roared out.

Neither boy seemed to have heard her. Mikado smirked and skated in for an attack. Kuno placed Akane down and held his weapon with both hands. When Mikado slid in for a kick to the midsection with his skates, Kuno quickly moved to block it with his wooden blade. He then slipped to the side and struck out towards his opponent's own midsection. Mikado sidestepped and readied another kick but was caught off guard when Kuno twirled and slashed down faster than he could dodge. The strike caught Mikado in the shoulder and pushed him away. The distance was perfect for Kuno to strike with the tip of his bokken and nailed Mikado in the chest. Mikado sailed back several paces where he fell to one knee, clutching his injury in surprise and pain.

Akane gasped at the display, honestly impressed. She looked up at Kuno who was posing like a true samurai warrior. "Wow, Upperclassman Kuno. I didn't know you could fight so well on ice."

Kuno blinked. "I'm on ice?" He looked down and confirmed that he was indeed on frozen water. "Fancy that."

He then slipped and fell flat on his face.

Mikado was done recovering and was ready for round two. "A lucky break. Let's see you try that again."

Meanwhile, Kuno was desperately trying to regain his footing. He managed to stand up but his body kept wobbling, threatening to fall over at any time. "It is not luck that guides my blade! Come! Let us finish this!"

"Gladly." Mikado skated forward, building a frightening amount of speed in only a few steps.

Kuno set himself as best he could and then thrust forward in multiple strikes. "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" The air pressure generated from all the rapid attacks crashed into Mikado like a raging bull and he was blasted back to impact against the boundary wall.

Unfortunately, with the lack of traction due to the ice, Kuno went flying back as well. He collided with the wall on the opposite end where he sat, dazed. It was the perfect time for him to be preyed upon.

"Benzaie!"

That was the only warning he got before he felt his bokken ripped out of his hand. A second later, he saw a girl in a frilly pink outfit and curly brown hair skate off with his weapon.

"Come back here, with that!" Kuno shouted as he wobbly made it to his feet and awkwardly chased after her. The girl hopped out of the ring and rushed out of the building, Kuno trailing behind. Moments later, Mikado followed after them.

Akane and the rest of the skaters sweatdropped.

Huffing and wheezing at her side alerted her of someone slowly moving up to her. It was Ranma, male somehow, who was gasping in his effort to make it out this far without falling.

"I came to rescue you from that molester," he said laboriously. He looked around at all the new destruction that had appeared since he had left to change. "What did I miss?"

* * *

'Last one.'

Ranma couldn't wait for this to be over with. Nothing had gone right all week and he was just glad that he was nearing the end. After catching up with Akane at the ice rink, she had decided she'd had enough and had called it a night. Ranma was fine with that but he was still disappointed that he hadn't been able to come to her rescue. Having heard that is was Kuno that had saved the day just added salt to the wound. Now he was with the last Tendo girl, Kasumi, and he was just counting the minutes till he could take her home and be done with this.

However, so far the date hadn't gone half bad. Using the rest of his funds, Ranma had taken Kasumi to a decent restaurant where they had conversed and eaten without interruptions. The talk was idle chit-chat but it soon became apparent that neither had that much in common. All Ranma could think to talk about was martial arts since that's what he had been doing the majority of his life but Kasumi didn't have much interest in that. She was polite about it though, and allowed him to talk. She herself didn't have much to say in return since much of her life had been spent taking care of her family.

Overall, dinner had been pleasant, if a bit uncomfortable. Kasumi felt like a cradle robber with how much younger Ranma was to her, even if he was behaving somewhat gentlemanly. Ranma was finding himself choosing his words more carefully than he usually did. Offending a nice girl like Kasumi would make him feel worse than going ten rounds with Taro's cursed form. Thinking about it a little, he found that he actually preferred the more confrontational conversations he had had with the other girls. At least with them it felt more like a battle than this constant side-stepping.

After dinner, the two agreed that it was best to head home and report back. The fiancee business could be figured out later. It was on their way back though that Kasumi asked a question that Ranma hadn't expected.

"So what's your relationship with Rouge?"

Ranma blinked as that topic caught him off guard. Rouge had been staying with them all week but he hadn't had much time to speak to her what with how busy he was with all these dates. The most he'd dealt with her was to say "Hi" and "Goodbye" whenever he returned or left the house.

"Uh, she's just a friend I met in China. She helped us find Jusenkyo when we were trying to cure our curses but that didn't work out."

"Oh, because I've been talking to her all week and I think she might like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. She talks about you very fondly. You must have left quite the impression on her. Is she your girlfriend?"

Ranma immediately stopped his walking and frantically waved his hands in warding gestures before him. "N-No! You got it all wrong! We're not like that! We're just friends!"

Kasumi hummed to herself in thought. "I'm not so sure. Perhaps you should talk to her about-"

"Ranma! Prepare to die!"

Those were the most wonderful words Ranma had ever heard.

Grateful to get off the uncomfortable subject that Kasumi was bringing up, Ranma whirled and looked up at the descending form about to land on him. Ranma quickly picked up Kasumi who "Eeped!" in surprise and bounded away. The form landed a second later, causing a crater to form in the pavement from the sheer force exerted by it. Ranma touched down a few feet away and set Kasumi behind him. The night was getting darker but the streetlights allowed Ranma to see who it was that had tried to flatten him.

"I've finally found you, Ranma," Ryoga Hibiki growled as he rose up and brandished his battle umbrella before him. "Now I will have my revenge against-"

"Ryoga, you idiot!"

Needless to say, Ryoga wasn't expecting Ranma to rush forward and bury his fist in his face.

"You moron!" Ranma continued to yell at his old junior high classmate. "It's because of you I never made it back to Jusenkyo!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga demanded as he pulled Ranma's fist away. "And how do you know about Jusenkyo?"

"Nevermind! It's time for a beating!"

"Stop stealing my lines!"

And with that, the two boys began to beat the ever living hell out of each other.

On the sidelines, Kasumi blinked at how her date had turned into a frontside view of a street brawl. Ranma and Ryoga weren't displaying any martial arts talent whatsoever, intent on just beating on each other until they became a bloody pulp. She had no idea what the two where fighting about but she didn't think it was wise to try to break them up. Not unless she had a death wish.

Eventually, it was over, with Ranma standing above an unconscious Ryoga. Despite being the winner, Ranma didn't appear much better off than his downed opponent. Both were littered with bruises and ripped clothing and Ranma had a glazed, almost manic look to his eyes.

Kasumi cautiously walked towards him. "Are you all right?" she tentatively asked.

The crazed look slowly left Ranma's face and he stepped back and took stock of the situation. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty good right now. Nuthin' like a good fight to work out the kinks. Heh." He looked down at Ryoga's flattened form and sighed. "Guess I may have gone a little overboard though. Is there someplace I can take him to get looked at?"

Relieved that Ranma appeared to be sane, Kasumi suggested, "Well, Dr. Tofu's chiropractor office is nearby. I'm sure he could help."

"Sounds good to me." Ranma reached down and slung Ryoga's body over his shoulder and winced as this aggravated all the injuries he'd just gotten. He then carefully began to follow Kasumi's lead.

"Um, is this person going to be dangerous when he wakes up?" Kasumi wanted to know as she headed in the direction of the office.

"Nah," Ranma waved off her concern. "He may be stupid but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

They continued on in silence until they came to a two story building with a sign out front that read, "Tofu Ono Chiropractor Service." Kasumi walked up to the door and knocked. While she waited, she said, "Dr. Tofu is very good at what he does but he can be very silly at times."

Before Ranma could ask what she meant by that last part, the door slid open and a familiar female voice announced, "Welcome to Tofu's office!"

Both Kasumi and Ranma stared as they beheld Akane with a nurse cap on her head and a clipboard in her hand. Akane stared back, shock quickly replaced by nervousness as she saw who the next patients were.

"What are you doing here?" all three blurted out.

"Akane?" came a man's voice from further in. "Who do we have at the door?" Out came a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a blue gi and glasses. He had the build and movements of a martial artists and exuded a calm and pleasant demeanor.

"Oh, good evening, Dr. Tofu," Kasumi greeted. "I've got a patient for you to look over."

"K-K-Kasumi?" Tofu suddenly stuttered. His glasses began to fog up and a goofy grin spread on his face.

Akane took action before things could get out of hand. She shoved Tofu back into the building before he fell further under Kasumi's presence. If she allowed things to progress any farther then she and everyone else were in grave danger. Not to mention ruining her big chance! "Just stay in the waiting room!" Akane called back when she had pushed Tofu out of sight. "He'll be with you in a minute!"

Ranma shrugged, not sure what was going on but getting tired of carrying around Ryoga's dead weight. He walked in and dumped his burden on an empty cushion and then plopped down in a seat. Kasumi sat down in a seat next to him. "Akane never told me she was working for Dr. Tofu," she commented as they waited for her youngest sister to return.

"Whatever," he said tiredly.

A minute later, Akane came back out. "Alright, why are you here?"

"We need the doc to look him over," Ranma explained and pointed at Ryoga.

"Who's he?"

"Just someone I know."

Kasumi then interjected, "So how long have you been helping here, Akane?"

Akane once again became embarrassed and pressed her pointer fingers together as she said, "Um, less than a week." It had been right after the gymnastics match when Akane had disappeared for a time. She had wandered here by instinct as this was the place she always came to when she was hurting. She had noticed the nurse wanted sign as she came in and had jumped at the opening this gave her to get closer to the man she idolized. She was certain that this was her chance to show Tofu just what type of woman she could be for him.

But her plan would be ruined before it started if Kasumi stayed around. Tofu went a little crazy whenever she showed up and the last thing Akane needed was to have Tofu's focus on the wrong girl! So thinking quickly, she said, "You two don't have to stay here. We'll take care of him and you can continue your date."

"If I'm leaving, it's to take a bath and then go right to sleep," Ranma drawled, punctuated with a yawn at the end.

"Fine. You can do that too. I'll let you know when your friend is better."

"Sounds good to me." With that, Ranma stretched and headed out the door.

Kasumi stood up and followed after him. She stopped at the door though and happily stated, "It's great to see you helping out, Akane. I hope things go well for you here."

'More than you know,' Akane thought to herself. She ushered Kasumi out the door, slid it closed and then gave a long, drawn out sigh. Crisis averted for now but she'd have to think of some type of early warning system for whenever Kasumi stopped by. Until she was a happily married woman with kids bouncing in her lap would she let her guard down around her oldest sister for any length of time.

A groan at the occupied bed reminded her that she had a job to do. She walked over and took stock of the beaten form in front of her. "Boys," she muttered. She reached down and pulled up a pre-prepared bucket of water with a sponge in it. "Let's get you cleaned up before Dr. Tofu looks at you." She wrung out the sponge to get the access water out of it and then held it above the boy's head.

It was at that time that Ryoga opened his eyes. He saw the wet sponge descending down at him and only had time to yell out, "Don't!" before the sponge touched his face.

Akane jumped back at the sudden cry from her patient and then reeled again when he suddenly disappeared. She came out of her shock when she saw something moving under the boy's now empty clothes. A few seconds later, a little black piglet with a yellow bandanna around its neck poked its head out.

"Bwee?"

"That's new," was all Akane could think to say.

* * *

Many miles away, on a dark and stormy night, Pantyhose Taro had located the cave after days of searching. It was tucked away deep in the Hina mountains and even with the wards covering the bolder blocking the entrance, it had been difficult to spot. The old men that had sealed this up had been surprisingly resourceful in keeping this place hidden.

"All for naught, though" Taro crooned. He could hardly contain his excitement. At last, after years of torment, his lifelong quest would end tonight. All he had to do was remove the rock and claim his new name.

He moved forward, intent on smashing the boulder to pieces, when a bolt of lightning suddenly struck down. Taro shielded himself from the intense flash with the cloak he wore that was protecting himself from the elements. When he turned back the boulder was gone, pulverized to dust. Convinced that this was a sign that even the heavens were on his side, he strode forward again.

Movement from the newly opened entrance stopped him. He peered forward and saw the outline of a tiny figure crawling its way out. The figure must have noticed him since it rose to its full height and began emitting a battle aura. Taro wasted no time and flung off his cloak and let the falling rain trigger his transformation.

The two forces then closed in on each other for battle.

* * *

Note: Benzaie is the name of one of the That Guy With the Glasses producers. He's French, in case you didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

'I really dislike this waiting.'

Unfortunately, waiting was all that Rouge felt that she had done all week. Waiting for meals to be prepared to eat, waiting around the house with little to do, waiting for Ranma to come back from school. And now, waiting for the last date to end.

Rouge admitted to herself that she didn't have much of a plan when she had followed Ranma to Japan from China. She had just wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him better. She wasn't sure if it would lead to a relationship or anything but she had felt such a need to see him again that she had traveled all this way just to find out.

She had discovered early on that there were other girls looking to get his attention. At first this had made him all the more interesting. However, that quickly changed when she had feared of Ranma learning of her horrible secret after he saved her from that frightening monster-man. She suddenly realized that she did care of what he thought of her and what he might do if he learned that she was Asura. Only to surprise herself again when she felt overwhelming relief that he didn't know and was under the assumption that she and Asura were two different people.

Now the engagement and the other girls took on a much different light. It shocked her that she had felt such loss when the engagement had been explained. Ranma was gone even before she had had a chance to explore all the new emotions she was feeling for him. Rouge didn't think it was love but now she would never know. She had almost left that very moment on that night to get away from the pain of the scene.

However, a ray of hope was left dangling in front of her that had kept her there. It appeared Ranma didn't want anything to do with this engagement either. Despite him going on a date with all the Tendo daughters, she had heard him complain and grumble each time he had come back from one. It was encouraging to see that, even if it meant that Ranma was miserable. Soon, Ranma would be done and she could perhaps make him feel better by spending time with him.

But this last date with Kasumi was what was keeping Rouge in such an agitated state and longing to know how it went. Akane and Nabiki hadn't worried her nearly as much. Because the oldest Tendo daughter was home all day, Rouge had gotten to know Kasumi better than the rest of the girls. She was everything men looked for in a wife back where she came from. She was a great house keeper, devoted, pretty and most important of all, obedient. She did what she was told and hardly put up a fuss about it. Akane and Nabiki came off as too free spirited to want to raise a household and therefore were not prime marriage material. Kasumi was perfect for a man to marry.

'Oh, I do hope things did not go well,' Rouge worried to herself.

Currently, she was reading through a story book in the living room that was comprised almost completely of pictures. The only text came from speech bubbles that appeared next to a person when they talked. Akane had told her it was called a "manga." The stories and characters were certainly different than the Indian epics that Rouge had read but they were entertaining. It helped pass the time and improve her Japanese. Most importantly though, she was doing whatever possible to keep her mind off of the date.

Suddenly, a loud snap was heard. She looked up and saw Soun, having come from the kitchen to get a drink, look down at his feet and at the broken strap of one of his sandals. "These were brand new..." he moaned.

Genma, as a panda, came running in the room wearing a bath towel around his waist. [The hot water's out!] he signed.

Another snap was heard, this time from a pencil that Nabiki was using for her homework at the table.

"Bad omens..." they all intoned gravely.

This didn't do anything to calm Rouge's nerves.

Noise at the front entrance caught her attention and she rushed over to see Ranma and Kasumi walk in and begin to remove their shoes. Rouge quickly noted that Ranma appeared to have just come out of a fight. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Ran into an old friend," he said tiredly.

"A friend did this to you?"

"I didn't say he was a good friend." He finished taking off his shoes and walked down the hall and out of sight.

Rouge turned to Kasumi next and saw that she wasn't in any better of a mood. "Did the date go well?"

Kasumi didn't answer immediately and took a moment to think it over. "It was fine until the end. Ranma's a nice person and all but he still is so young." Before she could continue, Soun and Genma came in and began badgering her about how things went. Rouge had heard what she needed to hear and slipped away.

"Finally, this week of dates is over," she hummed. "Now finally I will get my chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tofu's office, Akane stood by as Tofu finished inspecting the new patient that her sister and Ranma had dropped off. She was full of questions for this "Ryoga" but needed to wait for Tofu to leave. Finally, Tofu sat up straight and slapped Ryoga on the back.

"There! All better!" he announced.

"Thanks, doc," Ryoga said, still feeling sore but nowhere near as bad as when he first came in.

"Don't mention it! Just be sure to sign out with Akane here and you'll be all set to leave."

"Right." Ryoga stood up from the examination table he had been sitting on and reached for his backpack laying nearby.

"You know," Tofu mused as Ryoga was reading himself to go. "At first I thought you had gotten into a fight with Akane, what with how pummeled you looked."

"Dr. Tofu!" Akane screeched in embarrassment.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tofu waved quickly to her in apology. "It's just that I've heard of the ruckus you've gotten into with the boys at school and jumped to conclusions. I've had to treat a few of them from time to time. But anyway, young man, once I started looking you over, your injuries were certainly not from Akane but from someone else. Someone who seems to know what they were doing."

"It was Ranma," Akane answered for him. "The guy that's staying with us. He's also the one that brought him here."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't let him fool you into thinking he's a nice guy!" Ryoga cut in angrily. "He'll trick you into liking him and then stab you in the back the moment you turn away!"

Both Akane and Tofu pulled back a bit from Ryoga's outburst. Eventually, Tofu remarked, "My, my. What did he do that's made you this angry?"

"He ran away from a man-to-man fight. When I showed up at where we were going to fight, he wasn't there! I've been trying to track him down ever since so that we can finish what he started."

"Ah, a little rivalry with him I see," Tofu stated in understanding and then stood up from his stool. "Just be sure not to go overboard, okay? A rivalry isn't a bad thing but I wouldn't want to see either of you getting too hurt over it. Just be careful." His piece of advice over, Tofu left the room.

"More like boys being idiots," Akane mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Ryoga asked.

"Nothing. But now that Dr. Tofu's gone, I want to know why you've got that weird water changing thing that Ranma has."

"Ranma's got a Jusenkyo curse, too?"

"Yeah, that. He turns into a girl."

Ryoga's scowled. "Lucky bum."

"Huh?"

"That jerk gets all the breaks. Turning into a pig is such a pain. At least he's still human."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he doesn't seem to like his very much either."

"That's because he's a selfish moron. He doesn't have to deal with being way smaller or not being able to ask for help. And he _certainly_ doesn't have to worry about people eating him all the damn time!"

Once again, Akane eased back a bit from Ryoga's rising tirade. She was no doctor but she could tell that this boy had some serious anger control problems.

Ryoga slowly came down from his rage and noticed that Akane was looking at him warily. Feeling terrible for making a girl scared, he placed his hand behind his head and sheepishly said, "Sorry. I'll just go now." He checked one last time that he had all of his equipment and headed for the door. Before he left, he said, "Could you do me one favor? Don't tell anybody about me turning into a pig. It's embarrassing enough as it is. Thanks." With that, he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Akane stood where she was for a few moments before walking up to the door and opening it up. "That's the closet."

Grinning foolishly, Ryoga came out. "R-right, of course it is! I'll be leaving now." He turned but hadn't taken two steps before Akane grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What is wrong with you? That way goes upstairs."

"I-I-I knew that! It's just that this room looks the same on all sides! How's anyone supposed to know how to get out?"

"Here, this way." Akane pulled him all the way to the exit of the building and shoved him out the door.

"Thanks," Ryoga grumbled, once again downcast that another of his embarrassing traits was being showcased in front of someone. It wasn't his fault that he had a bad sense of direction. Glumly, he began leaving.

Akane was about to head back in but she took a second look at the depressed air surrounding the young man in front of her and felt a tang of pity for him. Hoping to get his spirits up she called to him, "I promise not to tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me."

Ryoga glanced back at her and managed a small nod of thanks before disappearing into the night. Akane sighed and closed the clinic door. 'What a strange boy he was,' she thought to herself as she returned to her work. 'I hope things work out for him.'

* * *

An hour later, Ryoga found a nice clearing within a forested area to make camp. This far out in the wilderness would make a good spot to get a few days training before hunting down Ranma once again.

"Soon Ranma, I'll have you beaten and then I'll know joy! Just you wait!"

Less than ten feet away, a Furinkan grounds keeper decided that it would be best to get his late night work done another day and let the loony setting up a tent in the forest next to the school alone.

* * *

Sometimes, it was the little things in life.

Ranma had declared to himself a day of rest following the night of his last date and had spent most of his new free time fast asleep in the guest room. It was exactly what he needed in order to recover from one of the most exhausting weeks of his life. Fortunately, it was a weekend so he wouldn't be missing school. Though, to be honest, Ranma wouldn't have cared a lick if he did. The rest of the time was getting some food or booting his father away. Genma had been pestering him about making a decision but Ranma was in no mood to deal with that. In fact, after regaining some much needed energy from his power napping, it occurred to him that he didn't have to deal with the engagement at all anymore.

The direct approach obviously wasn't working. Each time he declared that he was leaving, something happened that had kept him here. Well, instead of marching out of the house and risk the fathers stopping him in some way, all he had to do was slip away when no one was noticing. It fell nicely into the tenants of the Saotome methodology so it was right up his ally.

However, ducking out when everyone was in the house was a good way to get caught with the way his luck was going lately. Instead, that night, he silently backed up his belongings in his backpack and set it away. Tomorrow, he would go to school and act normally but when lunch came around he would say that he had forgot his lunch and head back to the Tendo home. There, he would pick up his pack and hightail it out of Nerima. Hopefully, he'd be well out of Tokyo by the time anyone noticed and finding a way to China.

Genma would probably find him, which Ranma expected, but there was no way Ranma was going to allow his father to drag him all the way back. Even if Genma broke every bone in his legs to keep him from getting away, Ranma would claw his way back to China and get rid of his accursed curse. He couldn't wait to get rid of it.

The next day, things went well for Ranma's plan. He had gone to school, watched Akane flatten the boys looking to date her (what they saw in her, he couldn't say) and was just coasting through class like he normally did. It was some of the most painfully slow hours of his life but he managed to stick it out. It was during the time between classes that he happened to overhear one of the girls talk about missing some underwear that had been hung on a clothes lines that morning. That prompted another girl to speak up and say the same thing happened to her. More girls chimed in with similar stories. Ranma, _really_ not wanting to listen to women talk about their unmentionables, quickly tuned them out and took the time to go over his plan one more time. Finally, the lunch hour came and he made his excuse to Akane that he needed to go back to her home to get his food. The second he left the room, he bolted.

It was as he was running across the school grounds that his plan received a major derailment.

Slowly, with building intensity, the earth began to shake. Ranma and every student in the vicinity stopped in their tracks and looked around in confusion. Some guessed that an earthquake was happening and ran for safety. The remaining students stared around until they caught sight of a dusk cloud in the distance. The cloud was coming closer and getting bigger and the closer it got the more the ground shook. Fearful of what it might be but far too curious to leave, everyone gawked when it was revealed to be a large group of angry girls with brooms, hockey sticks, baseball bats and other such blunt objects chasing after a small...thing with a sack twice its size strapped to its back. The mob of girls rushed past the onlookers, all the while yelling at the hopping gnome like creature in front of them to stop. Instead of granting their wish, it merely laughed heartily and cried out, "What a haul! What a haul!"

Ranma, like everyone else, couldn't believe what he was seeing. All thoughts of getting to the Tendo home were dashed as he beheld the spectacle before him. This didn't, however, affect his reflexes. When the bouncing flee thing got close, he deftly plucked it out of the air and held it up by the back of its sack. "And just what are you?"

"Hey! Put me down!" the thing demanded, which Ranma now identified as the most shriveled, wrinkled and ugly old man that he had ever seen. The old man was completely bald except for two tufts of white hair above his ears and wore a brown gi. The man tried twisting away from Ranma's grasp but couldn't get the leverage to break away. Finally, he reached back into his sack, which was bulging with woman's undergarments, and pulled out a bra. He shoved the bra into Ranma's chest and said, "Hold onto that for a moment."

Before Ranma could chuck the bra away in disgust, a little detail that he had forgotten about gave him a rude reminder. The mob of women, far too enraged to notice anything other than one of their stolen bras was in the hands of a male, fell upon him and began beating him senseless.

"Pervert! Give that back!"

"This will teach you to take our stuff!

"Don't you dare do this again!"

As the girls unleashed their righteous furry upon the wrong man, the real culprit bounded away, holding up the bra that had condemned Ranma. "Thanks, lad!" he yelled back before jumping over the school wall and disappearing from sight.

Eventually, the girls stopped their rampage, more out of exhaustion than a willingness to stop. They looked down and found a thoroughly pummeled boy laying in a heap on the ground in front of them.

"Hey! This isn't the guy that we were after."

"Crap! That means he must have gotten away!"

"Let's find him!"

Without a second glance, the girls charged off and left Ranma behind.

"Help..." Ranma moaned out.

* * *

A little later, Ranma slowly limped his way back to the Tendos. Even with the help of a wooden walking stick, it was hard to make any movements that wouldn't send shooting pains through his body with every step he took. However, the thought of getting back to his pack and finally leaving this nuthole of a town kept him moving. At last, the compound came into sight and with a victorious burst of speed, he ran the last length and hopped over the surrounding wall. No one was around when he landed so he took the opportunity to rush over to the window that was connected to his room and carefully entered it. In seconds, he grabbed his pack, placed it on and then silently eased himself out of the window.

"Welcome back, Ranma."

"EEP!"

Ranma whirled around and found Rouge standing right behind him and smiling.

"What are you doing with your backpack? Are you going somewhere?"

Once Ranma got his heartbeat back down, he answered, "Yeah. I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"Away from here. I gotta get back to China and find Jusenkyo. This changing into a girl thing has got to go." He fell silent then, and looked over Rouge thoughtfully. "In fact, why don't you go with me?"

"Really?" Rouge could feel her pulse quicken.

"Yeah, you can show me the way just like you did last time. It's perfect!"

"I'll absolutely go with you!" At last! Her fortunes had turned!

"Great! Let's not waste any time and-"

Suddenly, Soun and Genma, in panda form, rounded the house, spotted him and charged. They were upon him faster than Ranma could react and within seconds, they picked him up over their heads and ran towards the dojo. Ranma's protests for them to stop soon faded away.

Rouge blinked and then followed after them.

Inside the dojo, Ranma was finally placed back down. He wasted no time and clocked Genma over the head. "What's the big idea?"

"Master!" Soun cried, ignoring Ranma's outburst. "Here's your new student!"

Upon hearing that, Ranma turned around and beheld the little old man from before. "You're that freak!"

"This twerp?" the man asked, disappointment dripping from his voice.

[Yes, Master!] Genma signed. [He's the fruit of my loins!]

"Genma, don't ever mention yourself and loins in the same sentence again."

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Ranma demanded. "Who is this and why do you keep calling him master?"

"The name's Happosai, my boy," the man introduced himself. "These two dolts used to be my students before they tried to kill me by sealing me up in that cave."

"I knew we should have used more dynamite," Soun grumbled a little too loudly.

"Bah! You idiots are only good for killing time!" Happosai scolded him.

"What a minute," Ranma interjected thoughtfully. "You're that guy that that weirdo was looking for. What happened to him?"

"Hmm? Someone was looking for little ol' me?"

"Yeah, this jerk who turned into a funky monster said he wanted to find ya. Sounded like he wanted to beat the crap outta ya."

"Really. I do recall something happening when I got out. Hmm." Hopposai crossed his arms and cocked his head in thought. After a minute, he cocked his head in the other direction. After another minute, he cocked-

"Well?" Ranma shouted at him impatiently.

Ranma's sudden outburst roused Hapoosai into activity. He bobbed a fist into his palm and said, "Nope. Not a clue."

The entire room facefaulted.

"Maybe that big bull monster never found him," Soun suggested.

"Bull monster?" Happosai seemed to perk up at that. "Ah! That was it! Yes, when I got out of that cave there was this big thing waiting for me. Ah, I remember it well..."

"The hell you do, you old geezer!" Ranma yelled at him.

Happosai ignored him, now reliving the moment of that time. "When I confronted that beast it was raining so hard that it was nearly impossible to see. Only the flashes of lightning allowed me to get a glimpse of it. I fought it, but it was a difficult battle. We raged against the mountain for hours, trading blow for blow. At last, when I didn't think I could go on, I felled it. The heavens wept at my victory! Afterwards, I made it off the mountain and back here."

[Crud,] Genma signed. [Not even overpowered, ten foot tall horrors can take him out.]

Luckily for him, Happosai missed that. "But, whatever," he continued more somberly. "I'm back and it's time to get to work. Don't you worry your pathetic heads though. I'm not here for revenge. I'm getting on in my years and need to pass down my teachings. I was going to have Soun or Genma be my heir but they've offered you instead." He indicated Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked in disbelief. "Me?"

"Sadly, yes," Happosai sighed. "It seems the standards for youth have dropped to a whole new low since I've been gone."

"I'll show you standards!" Ranma roared and threw down his pack. He cracked his knuckles ominously and said, "I don't normally beat on the elderly. But for you, I'll make an exception!" With that, he launched himself at the Anything Goes master.

With a flick of a pipe that Happosai produced from his sleeve, Ranma was sent sailing through the dojo ceiling and into the sky.

"I've got my work cut out for me," Happosai commented while taking a drag from his pipe.

A gasp from the entrance caught his attention. His eyes grew in delight as he saw Rouge look on in dismay at where Ranma had been blasted away. "Akane!" he cried and jumped towards her, aiming for her bosom.

He slammed into a practice dummy that Rouge picked up and held before her.

"You are mistaken, sir," Rouge corrected. "My name is Rouge, not Akane."

"Really?" Happosai questioned after hopping back down to the floor. "I could have sworn that you had a daughter named, Akane, Soun."

"I do Master," Soun confirmed. "This is a guest of ours."

"Oh, then allow me to express my apologies." This time, he lunged for Rouge's rear.

Only for Genma to body slam him onto the floor.

"What's the meaning of this?" Happosai angrily asked as he tried to squirm out from under Genma's furry bulk.

[Trust me,] Genma signed. [You don't want to go there.] Genma really didn't want to know what Rouge's alter ego would think about being molested but he was sure that he would be blamed for it somehow. Between the two, Genma would prefer anguish and torment above being burned alive any day.

Any further remarks were cut off as everyone heard a body descending from above and then a splash from outside. Everyone rushed out to see Ranma, now female, dragging herself out of the koi pond. "Damnit," she cursed. "Where is that freak? I'll tear him apart!"

Suddenly, she felt the most revolting sensations coming from her chest. She looked down and saw the man in question rubbing his head between her breasts.

"Ah," Happosai cooed. "This is more like it."

"GAH! GET OFF, YOU SICKO!" She then ran around the yard in a panic, trying every manner of way to pry the lech off of her.

Soun and Genma camly walked to their spot on the porch and set up a new game of shogi. As he prepared the board, Soun asked above Ranma's yelling and screaming, "Should we go help your son?"

[Nah,] Genma signed. [He'll be fine.] He then proceeded to place his pieces down.

Meanwhile, Rouge looked on worriedly, wondering if she should intervene. However, that proved unnecessary as Ranma finally managed to loosen the old man enough for her to punt him away.

"Damn, freak..." she gasped.

Rouge walked up to her cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Ranma took a few more deep breaths before saying, "Yeah. 'Cept now our chance to leave is gone." Sighing heavily, Ranma headed into the house.

Frowning at seeing her friend so downcast, Rouge looked to where Happosai had gone and then back to Ranma. She really didn't like seeing him this way. Something needed to be done to help him. Firming up her features, she went to her room to plan.

* * *

In the vast gardens of the Kuno estate, Kodachi Kuno tended to her precious black rose bushes. Working on her specially developed flowers always helped settle her mind and reflect on things that had gained her attention. Right now, she was winding down from her marathon study session and needed a distraction to help organize her thoughts. However, it was proving difficult as her mind kept coming back to one simple truth.

Magic existed.

That one fact had opened her eyes to so many things that she had never once considered before. The whole world was suddenly a very different place than she once thought it was. Everything before her date with Ranma now seemed so...mundane. There was so much more to learn and experience about magic that she could hardly contain her excitement. She couldn't believe that she had gone her whole life without seeing the signs. And now that she knew how to look for them, the signs were everywhere.

She only needed to take a tour around her own home to see the evidence. A mundane urn buried in a stone next to the underground bath radiated a power Kodachi had never noticed before but was now as obvious as a light bulb. A lone cherry tree in the backyard gave off an odd air which she was mindful to give a wide berth to. Then there were two instruments she had stumbled upon, a drum and a lute, in a forgotten store room. Testing them had produced a soundwave so powerful that it knocked over anything in its path.

The list of things Kodachi was now discovering went on and on. It would take months to catalogue all the magical and cursed items she kept finding just laying around. However, that would have to wait. As much fun as it would be to round up all the nifty trinkets in her house, there were other things that needed to be dealt with using her newfound knowledge. First and foremost, finding a cure for a Jusenkyo curse.

It would be the perfect thing to entice Ranma into spending more time with her. It was apparent from her eavesdropping that night that he detested becoming a girl. Once she had his notice then convincing him to go steady would be a cinch.

Unfortunately, finding information on Jusenkyo was proving to be a difficult task. Most of the books that she had read didn't even mention it and those that did treated it as a myth. Books that claimed to be the ultimate in magical knowledge were reluctant to admit that Jusenkyo even existed. What was even more infuriating was that a brochure that Kodachi had ordered from a travel agency had more info on Jusenkyo than her entire library did! She had tried calling the number on the brochure but all that got her was a message that the number couldn't be reached. What shoddy advertisement!

Despite the setback, Kodachi was confident that she'd find a solution to Jusenkyo eventually. Even if she had to send one of her servants to check it out for her, then so be it. Soon, she'd unlock its secrets and have the power to shape whatever destiny she wanted.

Kodachi let loose her pent up laughter. Things were going splendidly.

* * *

Things were going terribly.

Happosai had more tenacity and energy than the Energizer Bunny. He defied any notions Ranma had about old people. No matter what Ranma, and sometimes Genma and Soun could do, the old coot just wouldn't stay down. The amount of punishment Happosai could take and also dish out was inhuman.

What was worse was that Happosai had quickly claimed one of the unused guest rooms as his own and made it clear that he wasn't leaving. Soon after, he began filling the room with stolen women's underwear and bras, making it a small shrine of perversity. No one wanted to go in there, even to reclaim what was theirs.

Soun's daughters, after meeting Happosai, made any excuse they could to be out of the house. Anything was better than dealing with that nuisance for more than a few minutes. Which meant that keeping him under control fell mostly on Ranma's shoulders. The fathers weren't much help, only offering an occasional plan to get rid of him if an opportunity presented itself. Mostly, they said that it was best just to let Happosai get his way and not have to suffer his wrath.

Ranma couldn't accept that. If left to his own devices, Happosai would terrorize the entire town. It could potentially shatter the reputation of the Anything Goes school. No one would be able to take him seriously again if they found out he had a master as depraved as that. So, Ranma stayed and did his best to keep things under control. It didn't help that Happosai really liked his female half and splashed him at any given time to feel her up. Ranma would have nightmares for years to come from this traumatization.

"Stop, old freak!" Ranma cried out as he chased after Happosai who had yet another sack of pilfered underwear strapped to his back.

"Try and get me!" Happosai gleefully called back as he ran through the streets of Nerima.

Seeing as he wasn't making any headway, Ranma grudgingly decided to do what worked every time. He grabbed a glass of water from a street vendor as he passed by it and splashed himself. Quickly, Ranma opened her top and flashed the new additions to her chest. "Look at these, old man!"

Predictably, Happosai made a u-turn and darted for his favorite pair of breasts. "Hotcha!"

The moment he got close, Ranma punted him into the sky.

Sighing, Ranma closed her top and picked up the sack left behind. She had found early on that fighting Happosai head on was just no good. The old man was too fast and too powerful for that. However, there was one weakness that Ranma could exploit that left the master's guard down, guaranteed. Herself. Happosai couldn't help himself whenever she exposed a little skin, making it easy for her to attack. It was the most deplorable way for Ranma to win but until something new came up, it was the only way. However, this was only a stalling tactic. In no time, Happosai would return and the whole thing would start again.

"I gotta find a way to stop him or I'm never going to get out of here," Ranma grumbled as she turned to head back to the Tendos.

She hadn't taken two steps before a very familiar but very unwelcome person stepped out of an ally and into her path.

"Feh, looks like I'm the one that has to save the day," Pantyhose Taro sneered.

"You!" Ranma set the sack down and entered a stance.

"Save it, Femboy. I'm not here to fight." Taro held up his hands in a placating manner to show he was serious.

"Oh, really?" Ranma snapped back, not believing him in the least.

"Yes, really. You see, I want that bastard beaten as much as you. The thing is..." Taro trailed off, looking uncomfortable in what he wanted to say next, "I _might_ need your help on this one."

Ranma blinked, taken back at what she had just heard. "What did you say?"

"I said I can't beat him on my own!" Taro roared in her face. "I chased that little turd all the way here and each time I fought him, he'd floor me!"

"Well, that's not surprising," Ranma said a little to casually for Taro's tastes. "I heard he kicked your ass all over the mountain when you let him out."

"That's not what happened at all!"

"Right..."

"This is how it really went down..."

* * *

In the pouring rain, on the slopes of a hill deep in the Hida mountains, Taro and Happosai charged at each other. The monstrous Taro aimed a fist the size of a small car at the diminutive martial artist while Happosai launched himself straight at him. The two forces clashed.

Or at least they would have if a bolt of lightning hadn't struck down and zapped them both.

The two evils fell. Peace once again claimed the mountain.

Only for the smaller one to rise again!

Happosai shook his head to clear it of the ringing and stepped up to the fallen and smoking Taro. He inspected the large creature for a moment and then poked it on the forehead with a single finger.

"I win!" Happosai happily declared. He then bounded away, promptly forgetting about the entire encounter.

* * *

"You know that story doesn't make you sound any better..."

"Shut up!"

Ranma waved off Taro's outburst and replied, "Whatever. If you're serious about helping then let's not waste any time." Taro was a close second on the list of people that she hated in this world, followed by Happosai, but the amount of capable martial artists willing to help was almost nil. She stepped up to him and stared him in the eyes. "Just know that I don't trust you and will be watching, pantyhose creep."

"Same here, faggot," Taro retorted.

"Don't call me that!" both yelled and simultaneously slugged each other in the face.

Soon, the two headed away, in search of the man that had forced them to join forces. It didn't take them long to find him, what with all the screaming women as a guide. Happosai was zipping from one cute girl to the next in the town streets, either feeling them up or snatching away their underwear. How he was doing that when the girls remained clothed, neither Ranma or Taro wanted to speculate on. When the old man got close enough, the two martial artists dropped down in his path, stopping him from getting away.

"This is it, sicko!" Ranma declared. "We're going to make you pay!"

"What she said," Taro said.

"Hmm?" Happosai hummed, amused. "What do you have planned today?"

"This!" Taro then ran behind Ranma and ripped open her top, exposing her chest for the world to see.

"What are you doing?" Ranma screeched. Taro had her arms pinned and couldn't get away.

"Teamwork!" Taro explained.

Happosai didn't hear any of that. All he saw were the luscious curves of his student being prominently displayed before him. "Come to papa!" He latched onto Ranma's breasts and began squeezing away, much to Ranma's displeasure.

The moment Happosai was in place, Taro wrapped his arms around the two of them in a group bear hug, pinning the pervert and Ranma together. Quickly, he released one of his arms and grabbed a jug strapped to his waist. He opened it up with a flick of his thumb and dumped it over Ranma's head, changing him back to a man. Taro then reapplied his bear hug and lifted Ranma off his feet to keep him from trying to move away.

"Ha, I've finally got you!" Taro announced. "I've been noticing that you love to grope women's chests. Well, let's see how you like a man's!"

Despite being back to his normal self, Ranma still couldn't break away. His arms were still pinned and he had no leverage with his feet. The fact that Happosai was still crushed to his chest wasn't endearing him to whatever Taro had in mind.

"The hell are you thinking?" Ranma bellowed.

"Just hold still!" Taro demanded, struggling to maintain his hold and the pressure. "If I'm right, he won't be a problem to anyone, anymore!"

Indeed, Happosai's struggles were becoming more and more frantic. His muffled cries seemed desperate and pleading. Ranma couldn't fathom what was happening but if it was causing the old man anguish, then he was all for it. After all that he had been put through by this little pain, a little payback was a long time in coming.

Finally, Happosai started to move less and his attempts to free himself weaker. Eventually, he stopped altogether. Taro maintained his hold a minute longer before releasing his captives. With his arms free, Ranma slammed Happosai down into the pavement and then whirled on Taro. "What was that all about?"

"Look at him," Taro said in response. He pointed at Happosai and his feeble attempts to move. The most the little man could do was groan. "As I was chasing him here, I noticed he seems to get some type of boost after he touches a woman. I don't know how he does it but I figured that if he gets a high from a female, the opposite might happen when he gets too much manliness. Looks like I was right. Feh, I'm such a genius."

"Hurray for you," Ranma deadpanned. Actually, he was rather miffed that he hadn't thought of something like that himself. Having Taro be the one that ultimately solved this problem really bothered him.

Taro reached down and picked up Happosai. He held him in front of him and chuckled. "Now, you and me have some business to deal with." He was about to walk off with his prize when a intense flash of light and heat from above stopped him.

"You again!" Asura called down from above. "I should have known that you would align yourself with that retched troll!" She focused and created a blistering aura of heat around herself and then sped down towards her target. Rouge had wanted to deal with the old man in some way and the best way for Asura to do that would be to incinerate him completely. Taking out the ravisher would be a delightful bonus.

The people gathered around rapidly evacuated the area. The only exception came from an unlikely obstacle to her goal.

"Wait! Asura! Stop! Everything's taken care of!" Ranma fanatically waved in front of Taro and Happosai.

Asura figuratively put on the brakes and landed next to him. "What is the meaning of this? Don't tell me you've joined with them, Ranma?" The sight of three heads pleading for it not to be true was an experience all in of itself.

"No! No! Well...sort of. But only to stop Happosai!" Ranma blurted out. Then something came to mind that didn't make sense. "Hey. How come you know who I am? You've only met me as a girl..."

Asura gulped at overlooking that little detail. Before one of her heads could come up with an explanation, Taro laughed.

"What? Don't you know? This is that gypsy gir-" He never finished as he got blasted away by a thrown fireball.

"Cretin! I'll finish you forever. Asura Fire!" From her middle head, Asura breathed a stream of fire towards Taro but the young man had already recovered and darted away. "You can't escape me! Again! Asura FirEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her sudden screech came from the feeling of something attaching itself to her behind.

"HOT MAMA!"

The two side heads looked down and spotted Happosai gleefully rubbing himself on her tush.

From his position across the street, Taro gasped and looked at the hand that had been holding his nemesis. What he found was not a shriveled up old man, but a bra.

"Remove yourself from my posterior this instant!" Asura was screaming. She shot down six different balls of fire from her hands and right at the person violating her. However, Happosai let go and zipped away, causing the attacks to miss and detonate into the street.

"Yowza!" Happosai exclaimed. "Now _that_ felt good!" Indeed, the ill affects he experienced when crushed up against male Ranma's chest were completely gone and he felt more charged up than he had since being locked away in that cave. He had to get another feel in!

Meanwhile, Taro had had enough. "Screw this." With that, he ran up to a nearby fire hydrant and with a single kick, broke it open and let the water spew out. Naturally, this triggered his curse.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ranma whined. He stood in the center of what had now become a standoff. Happosai was in one corner, eyeing Asura with open desire but was watching the new large and imposing creature warily. Taro wanted to start pounding Happosai right away but knew better than to let Asura get a shot off. Asura looked at everyone simultaneously.

"Ha! You puny mortals don't understand!" Asura announced to the group. "I am Asura. I attack from everywhere!" So saying, she rose up into the air and began to twirl while each head breathed out fire. "Behold! Fire Dragon Great Circle Dance!" In no time, her twirling had created a tornado of flame. The wind spout continued to grow and grow and the heat steadily began to rise. Her enemies backed off as the tornado began to move towards them.

"This is insane!" Ranma yelled out as he too moved away from the deadly twister. "Asura! You're going to burn the whole town down!" Indeed, many of the nearby buildings were beginning to smolder. One stray lick of flame would be all it would take to ignite the entire block. "Shut it down!"

Either she didn't hear him or didn't care, the tornado continued on. Desperate, Ranma ran up to Taro and called up to him, "Well? Aren't ya going to do something, genius?"

Taro would have liked to have told him to piss off but since he couldn't he settled for an annoyed grunt. How could he counter something like this, even with the way he was? He looked around for any inspiration and noticed the still gushing fire hydrant. He stepped up to it and used his large palm to redirect the water towards the fire tornado. The stream of water splashed against the twirling flame but evaporated before it could punch through. Growling, Taro decided to take a more direct approach. He stepped into the water and made sure that every bit of him was drenched. Some of the water ricocheted off of him and landed on Ranma, changing him to a her. Then, he charged forward and into the maelstrom.

Ranma watched expectantly, concerned that Asura might be hurt but mindful that she needed to be stopped. Suddenly, from inside the tornado, there were several flashes of light. Ranma squinted to try to see what was happening when a flash brighter than the rest went off and then something large rocketed out from the top of the tornado. Ranma just managed to see Taro being carried along by a bolt of lightning before disappearing from sight.

"Goddamit!" she cursed to the heavens. "Now what?"

"What in the world is going on here?"

The voice came from the newcomer that had wandered his way here. Ryoga Hibiki stared up at the towering inferno in awe, wondering how something like this could have been created.

"Ryoga!" Ranma called as she ran up to him. "I need your help!"

Ryoga turned to the voice and then his eyes doubled in size. "You! You're safe! That means I made it back to China!"

Ranma bopped him over the head.

"We're in Japan, you dolt!"

Suddenly, Ryoga knelt down on both knees and kowtowed in front of her. "Forgive me! I didn't mean to leave you! I'm so sorry!"

Ranma didn't know what he was babbling about and she didn't have time to ask. "Get up! You're embarrassing yourself!" She grabbed him by both hands and dragged him to his feet. "Look! I'm going to jump in that water over there and then I need you to throw me into that tornado!" Taro had the right idea but Asura hadn't let him get close. If she were to do it, she'd have a chance.

Ryoga looked between Ranma and the twister that was growing ever bigger and getting closer. He shook his head violently. "No way! I can't let you do something so dangerous!"

Ranma ignored him and splashed herself all over in the running water. She rushed back and screamed, "JUST DO IT! NOW!"

Ryoga gulped. He didn't know how this girl was going to solve things but he sure had no ideas. Nodding, he easily lifted her up and took aim.

"Throw me as high as you can!"

"Got it!" With a roar of effort, Ryoga launched Ranma up and away. The force of the throw shook some of the water off of the redhead and made contact with him.

As for Ranma, she braced herself as she passed through the twirling fire. The heat was excruciating but once past and in the center of the twister, it was a little more bearable. She quickly looked down and spotted Asura whirling around and spouting fire. Angling herself with the speciality of midair combat drilled into her by her father, Ranma was able to fall towards the demoness.

"Asura! Stop!"

One of the side heads looked up and noticed the new arrival. It stopped breathing fire and waved at her. "Ranma!"

Ranma landed on Asura's back. "Please! Stop!"

"Not until that troll that dared touch me is nothing but ash!" Asura responded. "I'll have my vengeance!"

"Then you give me no choice!" With that, Ranma raised a hand and shouted, "Empty-Handed Filial Piety Random Strike, Revised! Closed-Fisted Child Rebellion Focused Thrust!" Ranma's fist rained down onto Asura's back, hitting specific points with her knuckles.

"Ah!" Asura screeched. She could feel her shoulder joints cramping up, causing her power to stop flowing like normal. "NO! Cease this instant!" Ranma wasn't letting up though and before long, Asura was forced to stop her twirl. With its engine shut off, the tornado of fire dissipated.

"You...fool..." Asura moaned weakly. With her strength, "locked up" as it were, she plummeted to the ground. She crashed down onto the pavement and lay still.

Ranma hopped off and regarded her sadly. "Jeeze, look what you made me do." To himself, he added, 'I've gotta start training more. The crazies around here are getting insane to deal with. If I get stronger, maybe I wouldn't have to hurt someone like this.' His internal dialogue over, Ranma reached down to check to make sure the Indian deity was okay.

Only to be booted away by Happosai.

"HA! HA! HA!" the evil master laughed as he stood atop the fallen Asura. "Thanks for taking her down for me! Now to take this!" He held up a pair of panties for all to see. "Behold! Goddess underwear! This will be the crown jewel of my collection! Ta ta!" He then bounded off, as happy as could be.

Ranma picked herself up off the ground and quickly gave chase. "Come back, here!" she called after him. She was soon gone, once again continuing the chase.

Left behind, Asura continued to groan, too sore to be able to move. Her thoughts were a whirl and impossible to pin down. It was as she was recovering that the water from the busted fire hydrant slowly pooled next to her. When it finally touched her skin, her heat warmed it up and instantly, where there was a six-armed, three headed demoness, there was a regular young girl.

"Oooohhhh," Rouge moaned as she picked herself up. "I don't feel so well..." She stumbled a few feet before looking up and taking in the scene. "Oh, my. I think my other half overdid it a bit."

The street was a total mess. Anything close by to the flame tornado had been melted or was slowly crumbling. By a small miracle, none of the buildings had caught on fire but their fronts were covered in scorch marks. Plus, there was a huge area in the road that was torn up with swirl marks melted into the asphalt.

Rouge thought it would be wise to leave before any authorities arrived. She turned to go but a small noise coming from nearby stopped her. She listened closely and could just make out what sounded like a small animal's muffled cries. She glanced around and spotted something moving under a pile of yellow and black clothes. Rouge headed over and cautiously lifted up the clothes. A small black shape peaked out from under them.

"Bwee?" Ryoga oinked pitifully.

"Oh, you poor thing," Rouge cooed at the little pig. She beckoned the pig to come to her. Slowly, Ryoga stepped forward. Rouge then carefully picked him up and held him close to her chest. "I'm sorry a cute little thing like you got caught up in this. Let me take you somewhere safe." Putting actions to words, Rouge rushed off.

As she made her way through the streets, cradling the pig close to her, one thing seemed a little odd. For some reason, it felt like she was getting a draft from below.

* * *

"Well, have we made a decision yet?"

It was the question each Tendo daughter had been avoiding. The Tendos, along with Genma in human form, had taken this rare quiet time while Happosai was away to speak about the engagement. Once again, they were at the table and most pressingly, at an impasse.

"Father, why don't we just call the marriage off?" Kasumi asked. "I know that it is an honor bound pact between our two families but nobody is happy about it."

"Same here," Nabiki seconded.

Soun shook his head. "That cannot be allowed. I'm disappointed that you even have to ask." He saw Kasumi wilt under his gaze and he hated himself for it. Sighing, he stood up and looked out over the backyard. "You must understand. This is a dream that Saotome and I have been looking forward to for years. On some days while we were training under the Master, it was the only thing keeping me going. To unite our schools and carry on our teachings would make those dark times worth it."

"But what about us?" Akane chimed in. "What about what we want?"

Soun turned around and regarded his children. "Well, what is it that you want?"

Nabiki was quick to speak up. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to graduate in a few years and then I'm off to college. I've been speaking to one of my guidance councilors and we've already got a few placed picked out that I could afford."

"What are you saying?" Soun wanted to know.

"I'm saying that I don't plan to stick around here! I don't like any of this martial arts stuff! I've got brains, not brawn!"

The group fell silent for a time after that outburst. Finally, seeing as how Nabiki had taken the lead, Akane spoke up next. "You all know that I've been working for Dr. Tofu, right? Well, I've actually been enjoying working with him and all his patients. I'm thinking of looking into becoming a full-fledged nurse."

"You'd give up your martial arts?" Soun was shocked to hear such a thing. Tears began to trickle down his face. "My little girl is abandoning what I've taught her?"

"I didn't say that!" Akane countered loudly. "I still want to keep learning how to fight. Tofu's a chiropractor but he still manages to stay in form." 'And what a nice form it is,' she thought to herself, dreamily. She shook her head violently to keep her mind on track. "It's just that, I'm not sure that being just a martial artist is all I want to be anymore. Tofu said I'm a little clumsy on certain things but he's helping me get better and said he'd recommend me to a good nursing school if I'm interested."

Again, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Soun took a moment to swallow the growing lump in his throat before speaking quietly, "I see."

Slowly and inevitably, all eyes turned to Kasumi. The eldest daughter fidgeted restlessly, staring at a spot on the table rather than look at all the people staring at her. Keeping her gaze forward, she said haltingly, "I...I...suppose that...well...Ranma could make a good...husband." She closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep back the emotions that wanted to spill out. She just couldn't think of something to say that could compete with her sisters. It seemed like they had found their way, leaving her behind. Living in this house and keeping it orderly was pretty much all she had ever known. It looked like it would be all she would ever know.

"Kasumi..." Akane called to her in a vain attempt at comfort. Then, she firmed up her features, slammed her hands on the table and shot to her feet. "Dad! Look at what this has done to us! We're all here trying to force this marriage down each other's throats! It's not worth it!"

"It's okay, Akane," Kasumi said. She sniffled once before regaining her composure and sat up straight. "It's a duty I'm willing to take. This way, everyone gets what they want."

"Everyone except you!"

"Don't worry. Things will work out. Ranma's not that bad of a sort from what I've seen. He just...needs a few years to grow up."

"As if that will ever happen! He's-"

Whatever Akane was going to say was cut off as Happosai landed in the yard, laughing wildly, followed closely by the boy-turned-girl in question.

"Once I get my hands on you, you'll pay!" Ranma hollered at the diminutive man as she chase him around the Tendo grounds.

"Come and get me!" Happsai taunted. In one of his tiny hands he twirled the panties that he had taken from Asura, egging Ranma on further. "Nothing can stop-"

He was cut short by a thrown barbell that collided with his head.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while, now," Akane huffed after chucking one of her workout weights.

Ranma didn't waste her chance. She charged in, grabbed Happosai in a double handed grip around his neck and slammed him into the stones surrounding the koi pond. She then ripped the panties from Happosai's hand and held him down with a foot. "There! How do you like that?"

"Ranma!"

Ranma cringed as she turned and saw Akane stomping up to her.

"Here we are, trying to figure out this stupid engagement thing, and you're fooling around over some underwear?"

"W-wait!" Ranma protested, waving her hands in front of her protectively. "You got it all wrong! You see, these are Asura's!"

"Who the hell is Asura?" Akane bellowed.

"Oh, right. You haven't seen her yet. Um, ah..."

"Give those back!" Happosai flared his aura, blasting away Ranma and Akane. Ranma twisted and caught Akane before she could impact with the ground and landed lightly on her feet. She then pushed Akane back towards the house.

"Playtime's over!" Happosai continued to grow his aura, expanding it to levels that Ranma had never thought a human being could reach. The aura even took on the appearance of Happosai himself, making it appear as a demon rupturing from the bowels of Hell. "GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!"

"Do as he says, boy!" Genma yelled out from the porch. "Don't make him any madder than he is!"

"B-but I..." Ranma stuttered, feeling the oppressive aura beginning to reach out to her. It was even more fearsome than Taro's monster form. This was not a living, breathing thing that she could fight back against. It was an abomination, ready to snuff the life out of her like someone smothering a light on a candlestick.

"PANTIES!" the horror before her roared.

Ranma held out her hand. "H-h-here! Right here!" She opened her palm...

...only to find that the panties weren't there.

"WHERE ARE MY PANTIES?"

Ranma frantically began looking around but couldn't find them for the life of her. Which, given the circumstances, might just happen.

"FOOL!" Happosai's aura smacked Ranma to the ground, pinning her in place. "DIE!" The aura shifted up and then came thundering down.

As Ranma watched the end come for her, something fluttered in her vision above. "There!" she cried out. "They're right there!"

The aura stopped its attack and looked up. The panties were indeed slowly floating down back to Earth from when Ranma let go of them to save Akane when Happosai had first ignited his aura.

"MINE!" Happosai's aura reached up for them.

And promptly ignited them from the searing heat that the aura was outputting.

Just like that, the aura winked out. The overbearing force that was keeping Ranma down was gone. She struggled to her feet and watched.

Happosai, the real Happosai, was holding out his hands as the remainders of his treasure fell into his palms. All that was left of his precious goddess panties were ash. Happosai stared at them for a few seconds before a gentle breeze wafted by, blowing away the last of his greatest relic. The tableau of everyone gazing at the ashes drifting in the wind held for a full minute. Then Happosai, with tears running down his wrinkled face, turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, come on!" Ranma scoffed at the lameness of it all. "You're really this worked up over some stupid panties?"

Instantly, Happosai twirled around and faced off with his new/worthless student. "Shut up! Just...shut up! You don't understand! What few pleasures I have left in this world are few and far between. Those panties were going to be my greatest achievement! And now they're gone! Gone!"

Ranma shook her head wearily. "You know what? The hell with it. I'm done dealing with you for today." She then turned to head into the house.

She would learn to regret that.

Ranma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand out and whipped around to send a kick at Happosai's incoming form. The old master bounced off of her leg and, faster than Ranma could react, scrambled around her to attach himself to her back. Before she could do anything to get him off, a sharp, hot pain lanced in the middle of her back.

"Yeowch! That's hot!" Ranma yelped. She managed to get a hand around and grabbed Happosai by the foot. She then threw him away and prepared herself for another go.

Happosai didn't press his attack. He had his pipe out and on the tip of it was a hot ember with a marking etched into it that Ranma couldn't read from this distance. Happosai flicked his pipe, sending the ember into the koi pond. "There. It's done."

"What's done? The hell did you do?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Without another word, Happosai turned and bounded away.

Ranma blinked as she watched him go. That didn't seem like the guy she had been struggling against the past few days. She had a bad feeling about this.

Feeling incredibly exhausted, Ranma walked into the house. She plopped down at the table and picked up a kettle set nearby. She dowsed herself, turning her back to a man, and then eagerly grabbed whatever food was laying around and began gobbling it up.

"You alright, son?" Soun asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he answered through a mouthful of food.

"Good to hear! I'm impressed with how you stood up to the master like that! The future of our school is guaranteed with you around."

"Whatever," Ranma said back in disinterest.

"Speaking of which, we've chosen who you'll marry. Kasumi!"

Ranma spit out the food that didn't quite make it down his throat. "What?"

"Um, yes," Kasumi confirmed, blushing profusely. "I've decided to be the one that will honor the family engagement."

"Kasumi, are you sure about this?" Akane pressed. Despite that Kasumi was the sister that she had previously preferred for this marriage, Akane never wanted it to come to this. She had hoped that the two would get to like each other first and then agree to it without any pressure. "You can change your mind. We can still figure something out."

"Enough, Akane," Kasumi said with finality. "I've made this decision myself and I will stick with it. Now, we can all go on without having to worry about any of this, anymore."

Ranma didn't know what to say or do. This day had to be one of his worst days ever, narrowly losing out to the Cat-Fist training and Jusenkyo. He liked Kasumi well enough, as little as he knew about her, but marrying her? How could this have happened?

Everyone heard the front sliding door opening and closing and a moment later, Rouge walked into the room, still carrying Ryoga as a pig in her arms. "Um, hello everyone," she greeted somewhat timidly. "What's happening?"

"It's a joyous day!" Soun announced. "Kasumi is the one that will marry Ranma!"

Rouge lost all feeling in her arms and dropped Ryoga to the floor. "W-what?"

"Yep!" Genma said and raised a glass of sake up for a toast. "To the schools!"

"To the schools!" Soun repeated. The two men then downed their glass and prepared to pour some more.

"That...that..." Rouge couldn't form the words that wanted to come out. She looked towards Kasumi, imploring her with her eyes that it wasn't true, but Kasumi looked away guiltily. It was more than Rouge could take. She turned and fled to her room, tears spilling from her eyes as she went.

"Rouge?" Ranma called after her. What had gotten into her? He got up to follow her but an impact from something small to his chest knocked him back. "What the?" Ranma looked down and saw a small black piglet with a yellow and black spotted bandanna around its neck, growling at him. "Uh, is this someone's pet?"

"Oh, no. Ryo-" Akane slapped her hands over her mouth. She nearly gave away the secret she had promised to keep. How the heck was she suppose to know that something like this would happen?

On the floor, Ryoga was furious. For whatever reason, the nice girl that had brought him here was now sad and he just knew that Ranma was to blame for it somehow. He didn't know what he could do to Ranma in this form but he'd be damned if he didn't try! He charged forward.

"Get outta my way!" Ranma wasn't one to be cruel to animals but after the day he had, dealing with runaway pets that attacked him would be met with swift punishment. He kicked out at the approaching pig to knock it away, nailing it in the snout.

Ryoga didn't budge an inch.

The whole room blinked. They blinked again when Ryoga jumped up and into Ranma's stomach. Ranma went sailing back and crashed into and through the outside wall.

Ryoga himself couldn't believe it. The kick had felt like a fly buzzing bast his nose. Even as a human he hadn't been able to do that to Ranma. He looked at his hooves in bewilderment. 'I never knew I had it in me,' he commented internally.

Ranma wasn't down on the ground for long. He snapped back to his feet and glared at Ryoga. "I'm going to turn you into pork chops!" He lunged for the pig, putting his all into the next punch.

Ryoga didn't have time to move away and held up a single hoof in a vain attempt to stop Ranma's attack. It was more than enough. Ranma's fist struck the hoof but didn't go any further than that. Ryoga narrowed his eyes and then flicked Ranma on the nose with his other hoof. Ranma was sent up into the air and then came crashing back down to land in an undignified heap.

"Stop! Stop!" Akane darted around the table and picked up Ryoga. She looked down at Ranma and chastised, "Stop picking on him!"

"Picking on _him_?" Ranma cried incredulously. "_He's_ beating _me_ up!"

"A likely story." She then addressed the pig in her arms quietly. "C'mon, let's get you changed."

Once Akane left the room, Genma rounded on his son. "What's the meaning of this? Losing to a mere pig?"

"Shut up, panda!" Ranma grabbed a glass of sake and splashed it in Genma's face. "What do you got to say now?"

[En, garde!] was Genma's response and attacked.

As the battle raged, Nabiki turned to Kasumi and said, "You really, really sure about this?"

Kasumi could only sigh and walk to the kitchen to get some peace and quiet. At least, for a little while.

* * *

Rouge had barely made it to her room before she began sobbing her eyes out. What she had been fearing the most had come to pass. She had waited too long and now Ranma was lost to her. Kasumi had been the one chosen and now her chance was gone. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him how she felt.

What was worse was that some of Asura's memories from the past hour had been trickling into her mind. Sometimes it took a while to get the jumbled thoughts that the demoness experienced to filter through a human brain but they eventually did. And what Rouge saw made her situation even more bleak.

Asura had gone out of control and Ranma had been forced to attack her. Luckily, he had managed to stop Asura before anybody had gotten killed but it had been a close one. Now Rouge was certain that if Ranma found out about her that he'd think she was a monster. Who wouldn't?

It was hopeless.

A knock on her door roused her and she did her best to calm down. "Come in," she said to the door.

The door opened and Akane stepped in. She quickly noticed Rouge's state and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm feeling...homesick is all," Rouge lied. "I'm thinking it's best if I leave and go back."

"Oh, that's too bad," Akane commented and sat down next to her. Ryoga was in her arms and when he saw Rouge's tear streaked face, he wiggled out of Akane's grasp. "Hey! What are you-?" She stopped herself when she saw Rouge pick him up after he poked his snout against her leg to get her attention.

"I'm sorry to leave you," Rouge said to the little pig. "But I think it is for the best. I'm sure Akane will find you a home."

"Bwee?" Ryoga questioned.

"Yeah...sure I will," Akane stated lamely. She shot an angry stare at him for taking advantage of an emotional girl like this. She cleared her throat and continued, "I'm sorry you have to go. It's too bad we didn't get the chance to hang out or anything. It's been so hectic all week that I just didn't think of it."

"So am I," Rouge agreed. Hesitatingly, she said, "Tell Ranma...that I'm happy for him. Kasumi will make him a good wife."

Akane's tone suddenly changed from sorrowful to rage full. "Ooohhh, that stupid engagement!" Akane snapped.

"I beg your pardon?"

Akane huffed and crossed her arms at having to remember the whole proceeding leading up to this. "You weren't here when it happened but Kasumi was all but forced to take the marriage. She doesn't want it anymore than Nabiki and I did."

"But...she didn't say anything like that when you were talking about it."

"She's putting on a brave face. I can tell. She's sacrificing herself so that me and Nabiki don't have to be stuck with this.

"Mark my words though," Akane intoned gravely, making a fist. "I'm going to find some way to get her out of this." She then got up and left the room, completely forgetting about dealing with Ryoga.

Rouge, meanwhile, had a thoughtful expression on her face. She held Ryoga close as she pondered Akane's words. "Maybe...I still have a chance, after all?" she dared to hope.

"Bwee?" Ryoga questioned.

* * *

"What do you think, doc? Can you help me?"

Tofu Onu wished Ranma hadn't asked that. Seated in his patient room, Tofu had examined Ranma's back after he had been brought here by Genma. Genma, human now, was pacing the room, an unusually concerned frown on his face. Tofu was considering joining him instead of having to answer Ranma's question.

"Do you want the bad news or...the really bad news?" Tofu said in a lame attempt to alleviating the mood.

"Um, the bad news?" Ranma offered reluctantly. Those were not the words he was hoping to hear.

Tofu sighed and wheeled a chair over so that he could sit down in front of him. Genma came over and awaited what the chiropractor had to say. "The bad news is that you have been inflicted with the legendary 'Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion.' It is an ancient technique said to have died out a hundred years ago. Unfortunately, it has come back."

"Well, what's that mean?" Genma pressed him.

"It means that from now on, Ranma will be as weak as a baby."

Ranma felt his stomach drop. Weak as a baby? But he was Ranma Saotome! The best of his generation! He couldn't be weak! He just couldn't! Martial arts was his whole life. If he was weak then...

"Doc, you can fix me right?" Ranma desperately asked. "C'mon! Cure me!"

Tofu looked away in anguish. This was the part of his profession that he hated the most. "I'm sorry, Ranma. That's the really bad news. You see...there is no cure."

Nobody said anything for a time. Then, slowly, Ranma grabbed Tofu's sleeve and began tugging on it in earnest. "Doc. I...There has to be a cure. I'm a martial artist. If I've lost my strength then...then I've got nothing..."

Tofu, pitying the boy before him, stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder in what small mater of comfort he could offer. He could only imagine what Ranma was going through. Being a martial artist himself, he knew the value of strength as well. "Ranma...I'm sorry. Unless by some miracle there still exists a moxibustion chart somewhere out in the world, I can't help you."

"Well, then it's good that I've arrived when I did."

The three men looked up and beheld Kodachi walking into the room. She spotted Ranma topless on a stool and resisted the urge to lick her lips. She stopped a few feet from them and said, "Took me long enough to find you. I may be able to offer my assistance."

Ranma couldn't contain himself and jumped in front of her. "You know where a cure is?"

"Possibly," she admitted. "I've been doing a lot of research lately and I happened to come across a few books that mention this moxibustion. I think there was a list of places where these charts used to be held. All we have to do is go to these places and I'm sure we will find one so that we can get you into fighting shape once again."

The look of blossoming hope springing into Ranma's eyes, making his boyish features all the more handsome, was worth all the time that Kodachi had put into to find this information. Well, more like stumble upon it but she didn't have to tell him that.

"This is fantastic!" Ranma shouted for all to hear. "When can we leave?"

Kodachi smiled. "Whenever you are ready."

"Then let's not waste anymore time! Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13 Shampoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"_Trying again, I see, little one."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Hmph. Until you succeed, I will call you what I like."_

"_Then I'll succeed!"_

"_You are not ready. You are barely out of the egg. Why do you keep subjugating yourself to this when you know this is true?"_

"_Mock me all you want! Once I've ascended, you will have no choice but to acknowledge me as a peer!"_

"_A truly scary thought. I'll leave you be to let you fail without an audience. In the mean time, watch and learn how ascension is done. Farewell."_

"_AH! You just wait! Someday, I will triumph and you will rue ever doubting me!_

"_JUST YOU WAIT!"_

* * *

With a jolt, Shampoo woke up.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, Shampoo shook her head to try and regain some clarity to her thoughts. Waking up so abruptly left her disoriented, not to mention irritated. It took a handful of seconds to become aware of her surroundings now that her senses were coming back to her. The first thing she noticed was the sound of waves and the rushing of the wind. It reminded her that she was now on a boat headed for Japan. Now that the where had been taken care of, she next felt someone next to her on the pile of straw she had been laying on. She craned her neck around and spotted Plum cuddled beside her, fast asleep, and with one of her small hands draped over Shampoo's serpentine body while the other hand's thumb was being sucked on. Satisfied that everything seemed in order, Shampoo laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep.

However, Shampoo's mind was too active to allow her to reclaim her previous slumber. No matter how hard she tried to settle down, her thoughts kept coming back to the dream that she had been having before waking. Unfortunately, pinning down the details of her dream was proving difficult. The more she tried to think about it, the more things slipped away until all she could recall were fleeting emotions. She remembered being angry, frustrated and a little desperate before waking up.

It wasn't the first time this had happened either but it was the first time Shampoo had awoken so violently afterwards. Since being trapped in her whelp body, she had no choice but to sleep as one. Most of the time she slept soundly and awoke feeling renewed and ready to take on the day's challenges. But every so often, she'd wake up and know that she'd dreamt of something but could never get a clear picture of what it was or what it was about. It was getting somewhat worrisome as Shampoo had no idea what to do about it.

Seeing as she wasn't going to be getting more sleep and wanting to get her mind off things as weird and intangible as dreams, Shampoo carefully extracted herself from Plum's hold. The little daughter of the Jusenkyo Guide had been forced to travel a lot of distance in a short amount of time and she would need all the rest she could get once they reached Japan. Shampoo once again wondered why her great-grandmother had insisted that Plum come with her and not be taken to the village. She would have been much safer there, surrounded by over a hundred well-trained warriors to protect her from the Phoenix people. Shampoo certainly couldn't do much to protect her, not with the way she was currently.

It was too late to dwell on that now, though. Not with how far they had come in their quest to find the magical kettle that would cure Shampoo of being trapped as a dragon whelp. Shampoo would just have to do what she could to be sure that Plum didn't fall into the hands of those winged beasts. She owed the little girl that much for being one of the few people that Shampoo could rely on.

Shampoo stretched, cleared the sleep from her eyes with a claw and then walked off. She climbed through an open window in the cabin she had been sharing with Plum and out into the open. The boat, a small Chinese Junk, was a little over twenty feet from bow to stern with a small cabin in the middle and a single sail on top of it. A dragon ornament adorned the bow as well. It wasn't very spacious but it was sturdy and sliced through the water efficiently. It was apparently a Musk possession, reserved for traveling on the rare occasions the Musk needed to leave their lands.

As for the Musk themselves, Shampoo spotted Lime manning the wooden rudder control just in front of the cabin. Mint was next to him and was looking over a map. In front of them, sitting with his hands folded across his chest, was Herb. He was gazing out towards the horizon and keeping as still as a statue. The only oddity about him was the heavy cloak that he was wearing over his normal attire. He had begun wearing it ever since they had parted with Cologne and not once had he taken it off. Shampoo wondered as to why since Lime and Mint weren't wearing one but she ultimately didn't have the interest to ask.

With the Musk accounted for, Shampoo quietly climbed on top of the cabin and then carefully clawed her way to the top of the mast. From way up here, she could look around for miles in any direction she wanted. Not that there was much to look at. Just water as far as she could see. Even so, the blue sky and the breezy air made it a beautiful sight, one that she had never thought she would see. Despite all the hardships and pitfalls of the past few weeks, Shampoo was getting the outside world experience that she had been craving. Everything was new to her and she welcomed all the new things that she was discovering on this impromptu journey. Once she was fixed up and the trouble with the Phoenix was dealt with, she'd seriously consider taking a long boat ride and explore the world for as long as she was able.

Feeling better, Shampoo glanced around and finally settled on the Musk men below her. She watched Lime and Mint go about their duties in keeping the boat sailing while Herb occasionally barked out an order. They worked as a well disciplined team, seemingly knowing what the other person was doing at all times and could communicate with merely a gesture or nod of their head. It reminded Shampoo of the teamwork drills that she would run with her fellow sisters back in the village in order to instill a sense of camaraderie and order for whenever the time came that they would need to go to battle to protect themselves and their homes.

It was a shame then that Shampoo didn't trust any of them in the slightest.

Lime and Mint where easy enough to deal with. As powerful as they were, the two of them didn't come across as the brightest of individuals. Not that they were stupid but they contained a large amount of naiveté about them that Shampoo was certain that she could use if she needed to. The fact that they were completely hopeless around women wasn't lost on her either. No, the biggest problem that she faced against those two was that they were completely loyal to Herb.

Shampoo curled her lip to sneer down on the dragon prince, exposing her tiny but needle sharp teeth. She couldn't believe that Cologne would just send her off with him with nothing but his word that he would follow through with curing her. She hadn't forgotten how quickly Herb had given her up when they were surrounded by the Phoenix guards in Saffron's throne room. In hindsight, she should have expected it but after helping free Lime of the bird people's influence, she had thought that it would be enough to convince Herb of her usefulness and back her up when she needed it most. Instead, the ungrateful bastard had sold her out in order to save his own hide. Herb had argued later that it was all part of his master plan to escape but Shampoo didn't believe him. She had seen the truth in his eyes that she was nothing when it came to securing his own agenda.

So far, Herb was living up to his bargain but Shampoo was keeping an eye on him just the same. Who knew what would happen when the deal was done and they were back at square one. It was doubly annoying that he was the only one that understood her in this form and was the only means to communicate to the rest of the group. Reluctantly, she wished Mousse was still around. Her unwanted paramour may have been the biggest pain in her neck on this trip but at least she could rely on him to help her with the Musk.

Mostly.

Sort of.

...Okay, not really.

If the big dufus would just wear his glasses like he was supposed to, then he wouldn't have all the problems that he did. After all the effort the village went through to keep his prescription up-to-date, Mousse would often just push his glasses to his forehead and walk around in a blind stupor. Admittedly, Shampoo thought he looked really silly with them on but given the choice of looking stupid or acting stupid, she was pretty sure she'd take the former.

It had started the very next day after separating from Cologne. Mousse had been in charge of carrying some supplies that had been purchased from the first village they had come to. Everything was going well until they reached the next village and discovered that Mousse had mistaken his pack for a man sized stone statue that had been laying by the store entrance. Afterwards, Mousse said he wondered why his portion had been so heavy just before Lime had pounded his head into the ground.

Despite that, Shampoo had vouched for him to continue traveling with them as they would need all the manpower they had in case the Phoenix found them. Herb had surprisingly agreed with little effort but with the condition that Mousse was no longer assigned to grunt duty. Instead, he'd be on constant lookout for trouble.

Herb had yet to appreciate just how bad Mousse's eyesight really was.

Trouble had come, but not in the way they had expected it.

They had traveled for a while, and were only a day or two from reaching the port town that Herb claimed would have a boat to use to take them to Japan, when Mousse had spotted a suspicious object the size of a basketball in their path. Eager to show that he could be of use, Mousse had darted ahead and, without even inspecting what it was, kicked the object out of their way. Instead of being booted away, the moment his foot impacted the object it had exploded, sending a cloud of yellow dust into the air. At that moment, a wind had blown through and covered everyone in the mysterious substance. Other than making a mess, nothing had happened and Shampoo had screeched at him for getting them all dirty.

They continued on for an hour afterwards when suddenly, Mint gained an uncomfortable look on his face before rushing into some nearby bushes. A collective, "Eww," chorused through the group when the wet and sloppy sounds of Mint relieving himself reached their ears. The smell following that was even worse. It wasn't long before everyone had the same reaction and it didn't take a genius to realize that whatever it was that had covered them earlier was to blame. They had had to stay in the closest village for a whole day for the bout of diarrhea to pass through them. Needless to say, Mousse wasn't allowed to inspect things on his own anymore.

The last straw had come when they had finally reached the port town and Mousse had announced that he had been here before on a trip with his mother. When Herb told him what port number they were looking for, Mousse said that he knew a shortcut and had all but dragged them through the most filthy, cluttered and hostile alleys that anyone had ever had to walk through. Not that Mousse had noticed and when they had eventually clawed and trudged their way through the pit of the port, he proudly showcased the dock before him, complete with party banners and balloons from his sleeves.

It would have made an impressive display if he hadn't been twenty-five numbers off.

Herb had taken charge once again and led them to the correct dock. It was then that Shampoo had given him a suggestion to let Mousse get some more foodstuffs before leaving. Herb was about to object when Shampoo had squeaked something else that changed his mind. Mousse was given some money to get what they needed and was told that since he knew the town so well, he was the best choice to get this done. He jumped at the chance immediately and ran off to make his Shampoo proud.

Once he was out of sight, Herb told everyone to get on the boat and get it out to sea. No one argued and by the time Mousse had returned, the Musk, Shampoo and Plum were several miles away.

Back in the present, Shampoo sighed. She hoped Mousse took the hint and headed back to the village where he was needed. There, he could provide the kind of help necessary to keep people safe rather than the "help" he had tried giving to her. Honestly though, she didn't expect Mousse to give up and had a sneaking suspicion that she hadn't seen the last of him before all of this was over with.

It was then she heard a shout from below and looked down to see Mint bouncing up and down in excitement. He pointed at the horizon and yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Land!"

* * *

The raging sea was a tireless beast. Its waves crashed against the rocky beach constantly with no end. Sometimes the waves were large and at other times they would be smaller. However, the sea never rested, never stopped and would do so for thousands of years to come. It was this ever flowing tide that Ukyo Kuonji took advantage of.

With a mighty swing of her custom made weapon, a large metal spatula that was used for both cooking and combat, Ukyo slashed at an incoming wave. She strained with all her might to push back the rushing water, human against nature struggling for dominance. However, as with all the other times that she had done this, the sea would not relent and the wave slammed against the young woman and the rocks behind her. Not that this setback deterred her as there would be another chance to conquer the sea very soon.

The girl of sixteen wore a blue jacket and black tights, her customary attire. Her waist length brown hair was tied in a ponytail by a white ribbon and flashed in the air whenever she swung her spatula. A bandoleer of smaller spatulas was wrapped around her torso. Unseen by anyone was a chest wrap that held her breasts close to her body, giving her the overall look of a very feminine boy.

Ukyo battled the sea for several more minutes. Inevitably, the sea won and Ukyo staggered back. Tired and sore from her training, she walked back to her small camp and prepared her afternoon lunch. The menu for today, okonomiyaki, the same it had been almost everyday. Not that Ukyo ever grew tired of it. There were so many ways to prepare it and nearly unlimited toppings to place on it that eating okonomiyaki had the potential to be a different experience every time. It was her family legacy, business and martial art style and Ukyo was one of the best chefs that had been born in decades. She had honed her skills in preparing okonomiyaki so thoroughly that she could prepare a serving in less than a minute and still be as perfect as if she had spent several minutes carefully cooking it. A useful skill to say the least in a business that relied on moving from place to place to find customers.

After finishing her meal, Ukyo took a few more minutes to collect herself before heading back to the surf to resume her exercise. Just as she was preparing herself to strike at the ever flowing water, a commotion further down the beach caught her attention. A medium sized sail boat was being dragged to shore by one of the biggest males she had ever seen. Once the large boy had the boat on the rocky shore, a blur of motion zipped around the vessel. The blur suddenly stopped to be revealed to be a much smaller boy than the first and that he had secured the boat to the rocks within seconds.

More figures could be seen coming from within the cabin and jumped down to the ground. A cloaked figure and a little girl carrying something in her arms regrouped with the two already on shore and began a discussion. Ukyo was too far away to hear any of it but that didn't matter. What mattered was that there were several strange people docking onto her home country and preparing to head out to do who knows what. This meant only one thing to her.

"Customers!"

* * *

"Now what, Herb?" Mint asked eagerly. While the boat ride had been exciting at first, sailing for hours had eventually worn down his interest. Now that he was in Japan, he could hardly contain his urge to go off exploring.

Herb didn't answer and instead pulled out the Locking Ladle and its bucket. The ladle was still in one piece but the bucket had been hastily stitched together with tape and staples from where Shampoo's sword had cleaved it in two. It was a sorry sight and would need to be properly mended when Herb returned home. However, it was still functional and would help them recover what they sought, the Open-Water Kettle. Herb placed the bucket on a flat piece of rock and then balanced the ladle on top of it. Nothing happened after a few seconds of waiting.

"We're not close enough yet," Herb stated out loud. "The Locking Ladle and the Open-Water Kettle are as one and can react to each other when they get close. We'll need to rely on the map the old woman gave us for now."

Herb placed away the ladle and its bucket and was about to consult the map given to him by Cologne when he sensed a presence coming towards them. He and everyone else looked up to see what appeared to be a boy their age running up to them with a flag on a pole strapped to his back that read, "okonomiyaki."

What the heck was okonomiyaki?

However, the boy wasn't exuding any malice but seemed to be waving at them in welcome. Finally, the boy reached them and saluted to them happily.

"Welcome to Japan!" the boy greeted in a higher pitched voice than anyone expected. "The name's Ukyo and I'm here to offer you a proper Japanese welcome! I'm the best okonomiyaki chef around for any hungry travelers!"

The group blinked at him a few times. Then, Lime asked in surprisingly fluid Japanese, "What's okomonayku?"

"That's okonomiyaki and I'm glad you asked!" Ukyo proclaimed and struck a pose. "It's the best stuff you've ever tasted, guaranteed!"

Despite the salesmanship that Ukyo was providing, Herb shook his head. "We already have enough to sustain us, thank you."

"Um, Herb?" Mint spoke up hesitantly. "You remember that guy we left behind in China? Well, he actually was going to fill us up with what we needed to get here. There wasn't much on the boat and we ate it all up already." As if to punctuate what had been said, everyone's stomachs, including Herb's, grumbled at being empty.

"Ah, ha! Perfect!" Ukyo piped up. "Don't you worry! I'll have you all so full that you'll get to where you're going and still have plenty left over. Whaddya say?"

Seeing as there wasn't much of a choice other than to go hungry, the Chinese agreed. Ukyo led them to a patch of the beach that wasn't so rocky and quickly set up her cooker. In no time, the tantalizing and delicious smell of okonomiyaki filled the air, making the traveling foreigners' mouths water in anticipation. When Ukyo finished and handed the oval shaped food with seafood toppings on it to the group, they immediately bit in.

It was a small slice of heaven on this dreary earth.

"Wow! This is great!" Mint exclaimed and, true to his heritage, wolfed the rest of his meal down.

"Yeah!" Lime seconded. "No one back home will ever believe us when we tell them!"

"It's fine," Herb shrugged, though he was already half finished with his.

Ukyo basked in the praise, but really, was there any doubt? There wasn't a being alive that could resist her signature entrée. Once they were hooked, there was never going back, making repeat customers out of anyone. Another successful Kuonji marketing day!

As Ukyo wiped down her portable grill in case anyone wanted seconds (and they usually did), she turned her gaze to the smallest of the newcomers, the little girl. She was gleefully eating up her okonomiyaki and feeding pieces of it to the animal sitting next to her. Wanting to socialize with her new clients, Ukyo got up and knelt down next to her. "What's your name?" Ukyo asked pleasantly.

"Plum!" Plum said through a mouth of half chewed up food.

"Nice to meet you, Plum. Is this your pet?" She indicated towards Shampoo who was watching her warily.

"Um, no," Plum answered, unsure as to how to explain things to the chef. "Is long story. Much complicated."

"I see," Ukyo commented, even though she didn't. "Can I pet it?"

"I no think she like that. Shampoo only allow me touch her."

"Shampoo's its name? That's cute. What is she, a lizard?"

Shampoo, who had been unable to follow the conversation due to the infuriating realization that she was the only one who couldn't speak Japanese, none-the-less had an inkling of what Ukyo had just said. She turned towards Herb and screeched at him. Herb rolled his eyes, even though no one could see it due to his cloak, and replied in Chinese, "Yes, he said what you thought he said."

Ukyo blinked at the weird exchange and was about to ask what was said when Shampoo leveled her with a gaze full of indignation. Ukyo was taken back by how much emotion the little creature could express. But the moment lasted only a few seconds before the whelp sighed, got up and crawled off towards the woods that began where the beach ended.

"What was that about?" Ukyo wondered.

Plum heaved her own sigh. "Wish you no say that. Now she be moody rest of day."

Whatever questions Ukyo was about to ask was interrupted when Lime called to her and said, "Hey! What did you call this again? Okonowinani?"

"That's, okonomiyaki!" Ukyo corrected and strode over to him. Mint was beside him and looked to have the same confusion about the name as Lime did.

"Okamiyanoki?"

"O-Ko-No-Mi-Ya-Ki," Ukyo slowly pronounced for him.

"Okonimayota?" This one Mint offered.

"Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo yelled at them.

Mint was about to try saying it again but stopped himself and shrugged. "Whatever. It looks like a pancake so I'll just call it that." He then attempted to try to steal some leftovers on Lime's side.

His attempt barely started when his head was introduced to the business end of Ukyo's battle spatula.

"IT'S NOT A PANCAKE!"

Mint saw stars for a few seconds before slapping himself straight. He gingerly fingered the growing lump on his head and whined, "What was that for?"

Ignoring his question, Ukyo screamed, "And it's not a pizza, either!"

"What's a pizza?" Lime put in. Ukyo turned to him and he pulled back a bit at the crazy look he was receiving from the hysterical chef.

"A greasy glob of saturated fat, is what a pizza is," she spit out. Suddenly realizing just how she must have looked and sounded, Ukyo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly, she let the air out of her lungs and counted to ten. Finally, she calmed down enough to speak. "Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It's just that I get, _touchy_, whenever anyone compares okonomikayi to that _garbage_ people call food."

"As amusing as this is," Herb spoke up from his position not too far away. "I'll have to ask you to refrain from striking out at my men. That's my job. They may be boobs but they are my boobs."

"Boobs?" "Where?"

Herb blasted Lime and Mint away from their sudden and intense inspection of his chest.

"See what I mean?" he finished and then discreetly covered a cough.

* * *

Shampoo pushed her way through the bushes and grass that covered the forest grounds. She had no intended destination in mind but just needed to walk off the irritation she felt. Rationally, she shouldn't have been so upset about the comment Ukyo had directed at her but something about being called a lizard always rankled her in the worst way. She had been called far worse things by Towel during her Breaking Point training but those insults just hadn't bothered her. Hopefully, when she got back, Plum would have explained to Ukyo what not to say and then she wouldn't have to worry about it. Of course, it could all happen again when they met the next person on their search for the Open-Water Kettle.

Shampoo could hardly wait to get out of this body.

Being a whelp had its uses for sure, but she was ultimately helpless this way. Not like as she was when she had been human. As it was, Plum was a better fighter than her. It was all up to the blasted Musk to deal with the Phoenix or anyone else that found them.

Or the two herbalists that dropped down from the trees and blocked her path.

"Lookie what we have here, Link," Pink sang to her sister. "A little animal all by its lonesome, over."

"Indeed, Pink," Link agreed. "Whatever shall we do with it, over?"

Shampoo whipped her head back and forth between the two. A mingling of fear began to blossom within her but she ruthlessly stamped it out. This was no time to panic. She squawked a warning at the pair and slowly began backing up.

"Surprised to see us?" Link mocked down to the retreating whelp. "You should know better. Our plants can do more than just grow poison or antidotes, over."

"We have some that fly," Pink continued to explain. "Keeping ahead of you was simple. By the way, how'd you like our Explosive Flatulence Powder, over?"

Shampoo growled at remembering the humiliating day of constant diarrhea. Even her whelp form hadn't protected her from whatever it was that these two had used on them. She had suspected it was them but couldn't be sure as they hadn't followed up on it like they usually did.

As if reading her thoughts, Link said, "We wanted to do more but figured we'd wait for you to separate from the others. It was still a funny prank, no, over?"

Sick of hearing their gloating, Shampoo figured she was far enough to get away. She whirled around and scampered back to the beach as fast as she could. She hadn't made it five feet when the ground erupted before her, a wall of dirt and rocks spraying into the air and blocking her path. Shampoo had barely stopped when something large, green and red launched out of the cloud of dirt and snapped at her. She rolled to the side, missing being snatched up by millimeters and finally caught sight of what it was that had tried to bite her. It was some type of flytrap, only far larger, twice as big as herself, and apparently with the ability to walk as the flytrap reoriented to try to attack her again. Shampoo wasn't going to allow it the chance and took off in another direction. Unfortunately, two more popped out of the ground on either side of her, completely cutting off her route back to the others. The two new flytraps uprooted themselves and started making their way towards her.

'This is not my day!' Shampoo cursed inwardly. She didn't have time to find a different way around as the plants were coming after her with surprising speed. With no choice, she turned back the way she came, back towards Pink and Link. The two herbalists hadn't moved and were laughing with glee at the predicament their hated nemesis had found herself in. Shampoo charged forward, unsure if she could take them like this but more than willing to claw them to shreds if given the chance. Surprisingly, Pink and Link parted for her and Shampoo zipped by, followed closely by their mutant creations.

"Run!" Pink taunted after the fleeing whelp. "Flee you coward, before our beauties get you, over!"

"Let's watch the fun, over!" Link suggested. They grinned and nodded to each other and chased after their prey.

As for Shampoo, she was keeping ahead of the flytraps at a good clip but one stumble or trip and they'd be on top of her in no time. Her serpentine body could move at a decent pace but being so close to the forest floor introduced her to all the bumps, rocks and sticks that she would never have worried about were she human. She kept moving despite all the obstacles, as death to overgrown weeds would be too humiliating to bear.

Eventually, she pushed through a group of bushes and found herself standing on the shore of a small pond. Without hesitation, she dove in and swam out to the middle. She turned around and was pleased to see that the flytraps didn't follow her in. It seemed land was all they could travel on. Pink and Link appeared behind them seconds later. Shampoo stuck her forked tongue at the duo and then submerged herself.

"You think we don't have something for this, over?" Pink yelled at the ripples in the water where Shampoo had once been. She reached into a pouch strapped to her hip and pulled out a wad of lilypads. She handed half of them to Link and then the two of them split apart and circled the pond, throwing the lilypads out onto the water as they went.

Under the water, Shampoo waited to see if Pink and Link would give up and go away once they realized they wouldn't be able to get her. Being able to breathe normally like this was turning out to be a big advantage. It made her wonder how a creature that could breath under water could drown at Jusenkyo. However, her musings were cut short when she saw something circular plop on top of the water just above her. She didn't have to guess to know that the twins were trying a new trick to get at her.

Shampoo watched the new plant carefully to see what it did. She didn't have to wait long as the bottom of the lilypad began to unravel, revealing a half dozen tentacles attached to it. The tentacles descended down to the bottom of the pond, forcing Shampoo to move away, and remained still. They stayed motionless besides swaying in the slight current of the pond.

'As if I'm going to let that touch me,' Shampoo scoffed. She twirled around to swim away but had to put on her water brakes to keep from ramming into another set of tentacles. She whipped her head around to find that she was surrounded by tentacles on all sides. 'Wonderful.'

Thus began an impressive display of escaping through a different type of forest, one made entirely of deadly vines. While Shampoo's whelp body was passable on land, in the water it was quite adept. Her maneuverability was excellent and she put her body's skills to the test by weaving in and through the tentacles that were just waiting for something to get caught within their grasp. A fish nearby punctuated this when it got too close to a tentacle and was quickly wrapped up. It struggled momentarily before stopping completely.

'Definitely don't want to touch them.'

The visibility in the water wasn't great due to all the sediments floating around but Shampoo's eyesight was still sharp enough to find her way through the mass of vines. It was a happy sight indeed when she saw the ground below begin to rise up, indicating that she was close to shore. She broke through the surface-

-and immediately ducked back down, barely missing having her head bitten off by one of the mutant flytraps.

'Damn it, all!'

She was trapped. If she tried climbing out of the pond, the flytraps or Pink and Link would get her for sure. However, she couldn't stay here forever or she'd mess up and the lilypads and their deadly tentacles would finish the job for them.

Keeping calm was proving difficult for her but she couldn't afford to panic now. Keeping as close to the bottom of the pond as she could, Shampoo searched around for another way. Perhaps she could dig her way out? Doubtful, but she was running out of options. As she continued her search, careful to avoid the tentacles all around her, she finally spotted a hole about a foot wide where the rise to the shore began. Deciding that she didn't have any other options, she swam towards it and entered the darkness.

It was pitch black inside and full of water so Shampoo had to feel her way around to make any progress. She hoped that whatever had dug this hole wasn't home. The thought of running into this hole's owner, along with the oppressive darkness, was beginning to fray at her nerves. It was enough to drive a person to be claustrophobic. Shampoo had to keep reminding herself that she could breathe just fine and that she'd be out soon. The alternative was to go back to the pond and there was no way she was going to do that. Finally, what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than a thirty seconds, the water ended and she could see light just ahead. With a burst of renewed hope she doubled her speed. She reached the source of the light, an opening to daylight, and scrambled towards it. Once she reached the opening, she poked her head out and took in the glorious fresh air.

Still, she wasn't out of danger yet. Slowly and quietly, she climbed out of the hole and looked around. She raised herself up a bit and could just see Pink and Link above the tall grass. However, their backs were to her, no doubt watching the pond for her. There was no sign of the flytraps. Shampoo lowered herself back down and carefully began moving away. Once she had made it to the trees of the forest, she took off at full speed.

Shampoo estimated that she was only a few hundred yards away from where the Musk had landed on the beach. Just a little more and she'd be safe-

The ground lurched from under her and a gaping maw of petals and spines snapped her up. It was only reflexes that saved her. She thrust out her claws in all directions, stopping the flytrap from closing its mouth completely by digging into the squishy insides and holding onto the rims that contained all the teeth threatening to puncture her. The flytrap strained to close itself and Shampoo strained back to keep that from happening. The muscles in her legs, developed over years of strenuous exercise, were just enough to prevent the jaws from crushing her but this stalemate couldn't last. Already, she could feel herself tiring and the flytrap gaining on her inch by inch. However, a lifetime of grueling martial arts wasn't going to allow her to give up.

While her claws were occupied, Shampoo had another appendage to fight back with. Raising her tail, she stabbed down at the flytrap over and over again. She struck the inside of the mouth, the stalk under it, anywhere that she could. Green liquid oozed out from where she punctured the flytrap, spurring her on to continue her actions. If it bled, it could die.

Then, she felt a slight lessening in the mouth's pressure on her. Barring her teeth, she screeched and heaved for all that she was worth. With a sickening snapping noise, the mouth broke away and then tore off completely. Free at last, Shampoo hopped away from the plant and watched as it fell over, flopping and writhing on the ground. A short time later, it finally stopped, a puddle of its life essence pooling under it.

'My first kill in this country is a stupid plant,' Shampoo groused to herself. She then thought better of it. 'Well, a giant man-eating plant. I guess that will have to do.'

Her inspection of her kill came to a stop when she heard the shouts of Pink and Link not too far away. They must have heard the fight. Not wasting anymore time, Shampoo once again took off towards the beach.

* * *

"Lime, Mint," Herb called to his subordinates. "Get ready to leave. We have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark."

"Right!" both of them responded back. They then got to work getting their gear together.

While his men were busy, Herb walked up to Plum who was chatting with Ukyo. He noticed that Shampoo wasn't with her and asked, "Where's the girl?"

"She walk in woods over there but she not come back yet," Plum explained, pointing to the forest across the beach. "Not sure where she went."

"Wonderful," Herb muttered. He was on this journey because of her and now she disappears without warning. Didn't she care at all about the sacrifices he was making for this trip? "Tell me when she gets back. We leave as soon as she does." He then strode off without another word.

"Not very nice, is he?" Ukyo said to her when Herb was out of range.

"No, he not."

Just then, movement from the trees caught their eyes and they saw Shampoo running towards them at full tilt. Plum raised to call to her, when a horde of vicious looking plants tore their way from the woods and raced down the beach after her. "Um, Mr. Customer? She back."

Everyone looked up and beheld the sight coming towards them. The shock at seeing a dragon whelp being chased by mutant flytraps lasted only a few seconds before Lime and Mint shot to their feet and rushed out to meet them. They let Shampoo pass by and then readied themselves for battle.

It turned out to be a short lived one.

Mint dashed forward, flashing by a dozen of the flytraps before reappearing behind them, sword in hand. In dramatic fashion, the mouths of the flytraps fell off their stalks one by one. Lime was less showy. He settled for stomping on the remaining plants, splattering them all over the beach.

"Where the heck did these come from?" Mint asked out load.

"Special Mix, Flower of Womanhood, over!"

"Wind direction, okay, over!"

The combined yells of Pink and Link were all the warning that the two Musk men got before they were covered in a combination of black and white flowers. The flowers stuck to their heads and then a confused look briefly passed over their faces. The next moment, Lime took off Mint's jacket and began stitching up the rips that had been on it for years. Meanwhile, Mint brought out some crabs that he had caught earlier and began cooking them up.

"You really need to take better care of this, Mint," Lime politely chided his comrade. "But don't worry! I'll have this looking fabulous in no time!"

"So, sorry!" Mint apologized. "I'll make it up to you with this wonderful crab stew!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Herb bellowed as he stomped up to them. He swatted each over the head to try and snap them out of it. Only, instead of knocking sense into them, all this did was cause them to cover their faces with their hands and begin weeping.

"I'm so sorry, Herb!" Lime bawled. "I'll do your armor next. I promise!"

"You can have all the stew," Mint offered, holding up his pot while his tears dripped into it. "I made enough for everyone."

"Behold, the terrifying power of the Flower of Womanhood, over!"

"It makes the perfect housewife, over!"

Herb looked up and saw Pink and Link descend upon him with more of their flowers already heading towards him. He frantically held up his hands to ready an attack and was about to fire when a shape interposed itself in front of him.

"These are my customers you're attacking!" Ukyo roared. She hefted her battle spatula and prepared to swing. "Take this you matching salt and pepper shakers!"

"Please leave my cousins out of this," Mint cried below her.

Ukyo swung her weapon like a baseball bat. The blow dispersed the flowers and caught Pink and Link on their way down. Her attack swatted them so hard that they flew off into the sky. Satisfied with her work, Ukyo twirled her spatula and then hooked it to her back, momentarily staying that way as if waiting for a picture to be taken.

"You can stop posing now," Herb drawled as he plucked the Flower of Womanhood from Lime and Mint's heads. "They're gone."

"Hmph. You have no sense of dramatics," Ukyo countered. "Haven't you ever seen a super sentai?"

"No. And I don't plan on staying long enough to find out what that is." Herb lifted Lime and Mint to their feet and was relieved that they appeared to be their normal, idiotic, selves. "Get packed. We're leaving before they return." He headed back to the boat where he saw Shampoo sitting next to Plum. He stopped in front of them and leered at the whelp with unamused eyes.

"Your enemies nearly compromised my men. If you want me to continue helping you, I suggest you stay put and not wander off. Else, I'll let them catch you next time." With that, he headed off.

Shampoo watched him go, wishing she could stick a knife into his back. Once she was back to normal, she might just risk it.

* * *

"They're weak and disoriented! Let's get'em!"

Koruma's attempted charge was aborted when Kiima grabbed his head and slammed it into the branch they were kneeling on.

"Stay put!" she hissed down at him.

"But wouldn't this be our best chance?" Masala asked beside her.

Kiima fixed him with a stare that made him shrink back. Once he was properly cowed, Kiima spoke up. "We attack when I say so. Not before."

Koruma pried himself out of the tree bark and looked up at her. Pressing his luck, he asked, "But why?"

Kiima looked to be ready to hit him again but the blow never came. Instead, she switched her gaze from him to the people they had been following all the way from China. They were only a short distance away and the temptation to ambush them was strong within her as well but she couldn't admit that. Quelling her urge with some effort, she said, "We wait for the right moment. Even though there are three of them that can fight and three of us, they still outmatch us. If we are ever going to get that map off of the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter, we need to be smart."

"We could try the eggs on them," Masala suggested. "It worked for the big guy."

Kiima had considered that already and there was still some merit to the idea. "Perhaps, but they know about them and could counter them again. It would be a waste and then they'll be even more ready for us."

It was so frustrating. They were the Phoenix guards, the best their people had to offer after Saffron. However, their best had been woefully inadequate to stop the Musk and the Joketsuzoku woman that had invaded their mountain. The landlings had all but walked in and walked out with what they wanted. The only saving grace was that they were now in possession of both magical staffs that controlled the taps of Jusendo. However, due to a blunder by Saffron's manservant, they had no idea where the taps were and would need the map that the young girl carried to find them again. That meant facing the same people that they had no chance against in a straight fight.

It was so damn frustrating.

"We keep following them for now," Kiima said at length. "We'll get our chance. And then, when Saffron is fully restored, they will all pay for what they've done. Mark my words."

* * *

Back on the beach, the Chinese finished their preparations. When everything was ready, they began to head out, only to be stopped short when Ukyo made an odd request.

"You want to come with us?" Herb asked for clarification.

"Yep," Ukyo confirmed. "I need to move on from this spot. I've been training here long enough, I suppose. I figure I might as well travel with you for a while. I know the area around here pretty well so I can at least give you a good start on where you're going. Plus, I can help in case you run into any other crazies."

"That last part won't be a problem if I have anything to do about it," Herb stated confidently. He pondered briefly at Ukyo's offer. Adding to his group could draw unwanted attention. However, having a guide would help speed things up and get him back home, something that he desired almost as much as retrieving the Open-Water Kettle. "Fine. But you follow my orders like everyone else."

"That's okay with me." Smiling, Ukyo adjusted her pack and fell in line next to Plum. "We need to pass through those woods and then a mile afterwords we'll come to a town. We can get some transportation there."

"Good. Mint, scout ahead in case those women left any traps behind."

"Got it!" Mint chirped and sped off in a blur.

"Let's go." With that, the troupe of three men and three women (one transformed, one cross-dressing), marched off.

* * *

Across the sea, on the coastline of China, a young man with thick glasses boarded the first ship he could find that was heading for Japan.

"Hang on, Shampoo! I'm coming!"

* * *

Note: Just a quick note here. Next chapter will be Ranma instead of Shampoo.


	14. Chapter 14 Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

It could be said that Ranma Saotome was not having a good couple of days. Ever since being inflicted by the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion, his time had been spent trying to work around the debilitating loss of strength for even the simplest of tasks. While he felt physically fine, able to run and jump like he normally could, the moment he tried exerting the tiniest amount of force was when things turned south. He couldn't lift anything beyond a few pounds, making it a minor miracle that he was able to even wear clothes. But backpacks? Completely out of the question. Throwing a punch that could shatter stone? Unthinkable now.

Keeping his group together so that no one killed each other?

"Come on, Ryoga! Keep up so that you don't get lost again!"

He was still working on that.

Ranma groaned and rushed back from his position at the font of the pack to twist his old school chum in the right direction. Once he was satisfied that Ryoga was facing the right way, Ranma swatted him over the head. Not that it did much good but Ranma was hoping that the point would get across. "Pay attention! Don't make me get the rope out again."

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga roared at his nemesis. "I'm following just fine. At least I'm carrying my share of the load!"

Ranma scowled at being reminded of that sore fact. Since leaving Nerima to go on this cross-country trek through Japan, he hadn't so much as lifted a pebble to help the others. It wasn't that he didn't want to but due to certain circumstances, it just wasn't practical to carry anything.

Unable to come up with a snappy comeback, Ranma just gave a weary sigh and said, "Just...just keep an eye on Rouge, would ya?" With that, he stomped away from Ryoga and back in the lead, passing by everyone that had been dragged along on this trip.

It was an eclectic group, that was for sure. There was the wanderer, the homemaker, the rich lady and the gypsy. Throw in the guy that could change into a girl with water, Ranma may have considered pitching a tent and charging admission. If he wasn't so focused on finding the chart that would cure his condition that is.

Ranma glanced back at the sight of the people who had come with him. There was Ryoga, who for some reason had momentarily buried the hatchet between them and had offered to come along as support. What he ended up being was their pack mule, carrying most of the supplies that were necessary to keep them going. Ranma wasn't sure why Ryoga wasn't taking this chance to pound him into the ground now that he was completely defenseless but perhaps his old friend had had a change of heart and was doing this for the sake of being a good samaritan. Still didn't change the fact that Ryoga was a moron.

In front of him and reluctantly making sure that the lost boy stayed on course was Rouge. She hadn't been doing a good job of it and seemed awfully nervous that Ryoga was following her around like a little lost puppy, even when they weren't traveling. Rouge had stayed quiet through the majority of the past few days, looking unsure of her role within the group but still willing to continue. Even with an overbearing bandanna wearing boy constantly at her heels.

To her side, Kasumi was dutifully keeping pace, trying to make small talk with her while just enjoying the scenery. Of all the members of this rag-tagged assortment of people, she was the biggest surprise to joining. It essentially come down to her being the chosen fiancee to Ranma and as the fathers had put it, "A fiancee supports her groom through thick and thin!" However, Kasumi hadn't complained since leaving with them. In fact, she seemed rather cheerful and even taking joy in all the places they had seen on their way. To everyone, Kasumi appeared to be handling this trip as a vacation. Who were they to ruin her fun?

* * *

Back at the Tendo home...

"When is Kasumi coming back?"

"Not sure. A couple more days, maybe?"

"Not soon enough..."

"Dinner's ready!"

Anyone named a Tendo sitting at the dining table shuddered. Genma just grumbled that it had taken so long for them to eat. Stepping into the room, Akane carried a dish covered in food and placed it on the table.

"I put a lot of work into this, so everybody eat up!" Akane happily said to the rest and began helping herself to the meal that she had prepared. Genma wasted no time in doing the same.

Soun and Nabiki were much more hesitant. They eyed the dish of food warily, as though it might attack them. It looked normal enough, this time at least. An assortment of sea food, soup and rice; fairly average fair. Every once in a blue moon, Akane could cook something that wouldn't need them to get a stomach pump immediately afterwards. However, most of those times had been with Kasumi watching her every move, making great pains to correct Akane each step of the way.

The pair of reluctant Tendos decided to watch Genma's reaction carefully before digging in. He was already halfway through his serving and he didn't appear nauseous. Slowly, Soun and Nabiki raised their chopsticks and began placing a serving onto their plates. Perhaps, things weren't as bad as they seemed. They picked up a tidbit of food and brought it up to their mouth.

"Ugh," Genma suddenly groaned.

"Fuck this, I'm getting take-out," Nabiki proclaimed and then bolted out of the house before Soun could scold her for using such language.

Left behind, Soun looked at his food and then at his friend now writhing on the floor. What did he ever do to deserve this?

* * *

At least someone was happy.

Well, Ranma took that back. The last member, Kodachi, was pleased as punch. The rich girl hadn't stopped smiling since the group left Nerima. She also hadn't budged from Ranma's side either but since she was the one both financing and managing this trip, he hadn't had the heart to tell her to ease off a little. While the places that she took them had yet to produce any results, Kodachi wasn't deterred in the least. There was always the next stop to look forward to and eventually, she'd bring them to the right spot. It was only a matter of time and patience.

"So, Ranma Darling," Kodachi cooed as stepped up to him. "According to my list, the next place we will be investigating will be close to a town a few miles away."

"Great!" Ranma gave a little cheer, trying to keep upbeat even with all the disappointments that he had faced lately. He let the "Darling" part slide for now. "What kinda place is it?"

"A shrine in a remote location in the hills above the village."

"It's always a shrine, isn't it?"

"I admit, most of the locations that I was able to find are either shrines or holy temples and the like," Kodachi replied breezily. "However, isn't that how these ancient scrolls work? Are they not typically found in long lost buildings untouched by most humans?"

Ranma thought about it a bit before shrugging and said, "I suppose. When Pops and I traveled around, we pretty much looked for the most out of the way places to train at. Kinda weird but a lot of the guys that Pops got to train us were weird. I guess they thought if we made the effort to find the place then that was half of the training right there. They didn't want ta teach their stuff to guys with no dedication. Or somethin' like that."

"You martial artist types," Kodachi teased. "Always making things difficult for yourselves."

The group of teenagers continued on in relative silence then, many consumed with their own thoughts. The walks between towns were sometimes long affairs, especially when Kodachi couldn't arrange any transportation between them. After a while, everyone just ran out of things to say and would just try to conserve energy. So it was that the travelers quietly entered the town and were able to avoid a ruckus. Directions to the shrine were quickly gotten from some of the villagers and Ranma wasted no time heading straight for it, making his companions rush to keep up with him.

Finding the building wasn't hard. The path the people of the small town said to take was a direct line to the shrine. Like many of the holy places that he had visited, it was a one story wooden structure with an ornate overhang. Ranma rushed in, mentally preparing himself for either success or crushing disappointment. He spotted a person on the opposite end of the room he had just entered who was dusting some relics laid out on a table. In his haste, he forgot to take off his shoes before going into the inner sanctum.

"Hey! You!" Ranma called out to the old...woman? Man? The monk was so wrinkled and ugly that he honestly couldn't tell. The monk looked more like a skeleton with skin painted on.

The monk looked up with his large, creepy eyes in surprise at the young man running up to him. He immediately stopped his dusting and raised his hands to his stretched out face in shock. "AH! The burglar has returned!"

Ranma skidded to a stop and raised his hands before him in as placating a manner as he could. "Wait! I'm no burglar!"

"Lies! Only uncouth ruffians such as yourself would desecrate this place by not removing your shoes!"

Ranma looked down and groaned at missing that important step in protocol. "Oops. Sorry." He bent down and removed his slippers. Behind him, he could hear that the others had caught up to him and were doing the same.

"Now there's more of you!" the monk continued to screech. "Oh, the humanity!"

"Oh no, you have it all wrong good, um, sir?" Kasumi said soothingly as she came up next to her new fiance. "We just want to know if we can find a chart that my friend here needs."

"A chart? What kind of chart?"

"A pressure point chart that would show the location for the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion," Kodachi explained. "We are curious to see if we might find it here."

If anything, the monk became even more alarmed. "Did you say the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion?"

"Yes!" Ranma confirmed, growing excited that the man seemed to know what they were talking about. "Is it here? Is it? Is...it...?" He trailed off as the monk in front of him suddenly became silent and had his head tilted back.

"Shnzzz," the monk snored, a large snot bubble appearing from his nose as he slept. The excitement had just been too much for his old body to take.

"Hey!" Ranma cried out at him and popped the bubble with a finger.

The keeper of the shrine woke up with an "Eep!" but then settled himself down into a seating position. The new arrivals did the same. Unexpectedly, the monk began to shed tears from his eyes as he began his tale. "Tragically, the chart that you seek...is no longer here!"

"What?" came the collective shout of the group of travelers.

"You see," the monk continued, "it was stolen by a burglar who broke in a hundred years ago. I thought maybe you were his accomplices, come to finish the job."

"Sheesh. Do we look over a hundred years old?" Ryoga grumbled.

Ranma didn't hear the comment as he was too dumbstruck by the news. He had finally hit the jackpot only for the prize to slip through his fingers in a matter of moments. How was he ever going to find the chart now? "I...can't believe it. Now I'll never be strong again..."

"No!" the old monk was quick to speak up. "All is not lost!" He reached into his voluminous robes and pulled out a piece of paper. "Take a look at this! It's a clue to where you can find the chart!"

Coming back from his funk in an instant, Ranma snatched the paper from his hands and began looking it over. His companions all crowded around him to get a look themselves.

"What the...?" Ryoga asked to no one in particular.

"'Oh my darling monk,'" Kasumi read aloud. "'I do so look forward...'"

"'...to our next rendezvous?'" Rouge finished in confusion. She was still brushing up on her Japanese but surely she was reading this right.

"EEEEE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

The monk's screech of horror was swiftly followed by him wrenching the paper out of Ranma's hands. "Wrong letter! Wrong letter! You really shouldn't be reading that!"

Ranma sprung to his feet and towered over the monk in a rage. "Listen you...!"

His anger died a quick death when the monk held up another sheet of paper right in his face. "This is the right one!"

Instead of words, the parchment had a drawing on it. It was the image of a short, ugly little man with a small patch of dark hair on his head. He was blowing a raspberry and sticking his eyelid down to the viewer. Despite over a hundred years difference in age, the culprit's identity wasn't hard to figure out.

"Isn't that...?" Kasumi hesitantly asked.

"Happosai..." Ranma finished for her and then crumpled the picture in his fist.

* * *

Akane sighed as she dumped a pile of rubbish next to the porch in the backyard. Kasumi certainly had a lot of chores that needed taken care of since she wasn't here to do them herself. Akane hadn't realized just how much her older sister did when she was away at school. She'd have to show Kasumi her appreciation somehow when she got back. Until then, there was work to do.

Akane's list of chores had been modified a bit now that she had been taken off kitchen duty. Nabiki of all people was now in charge of meals, despite not ever showing any interest in wanting to cook. It showed too as the food Nabiki prepared was as bland and tasteless as one could imagine; but at least it was edible. Akane was itching to show her how to spice it up a bit but every time she tried, her father would suddenly appear and shoo her away to find something else to do. If she didn't know any better, Akane would swear that he was purposely trying to stop her from offering advise to someone that clearly needed it!

In any case, this left Akane with other tasks to do. Such as burning away all the trash that had accumulated in the house over the past few days. It was boring work but it needed to be done. She wasn't going to have Kasumi return to a house that was grimy and cluttered if she had anything to say about it. It was the least she could do now that her big sis was stuck with the marriage.

Before Akane's thoughts soured with thoughts of the engagement, she saw Happosai walk in with a sack strapped to his back. She hardly had to wonder what was inside it. 'If he's been going through my underwear drawer again, I swear I'm going to kill him,' she thought darkly. However, she was surprised when the little old man dumped the contents of his sack and out came an assortment of knick-knacks, do-dads and whatchamacallits that covered the floor. Happosai then began sorting through it all.

"Hey...Grandfather Happosai," Akane reluctantly called to him. She'd come to call him that as it appeared to please him. It wasn't out of the kindness of her heart though, since the pet name seemed to keep him from molesting her. She figured that if she kept his ego stroked then he'd be less likely to harass her. "Do you have anything you need gotten rid of?"

Happosai turned and noticed the fire burning not too far away. "Not sure," he said back. "Let me check." Stroking his chin in thought, he went back to his pile of belongings and started making a separate stack of things that he couldn't remember needing. One particular item caught his attention. He held up an old piece of parchment that had a human figure drawn on it. There were several arrows pointing to specific points on the body with descriptions of what those points did when pressed. He didn't see Akane's eyes widen in surprise behind him.

"Huh. Don't remember this. Well, if I don't remember it-" Happosai set the paper down and skillfully folded it into a paper airplane. "-I must not need it." With a flick of his fingers, he sent it sailing towards the fire.

Just before the makeshift glider reached the heat of the fire, Akane snatched it out of the air.

"Hey!" Happosai yelped indigently at having his plane blocked. "It was going to make it if you hadn't stopped it!"

Akane didn't hear him or even acknowledge that he was even there. Slowly and carefully, she unfolded the paper and gazed upon it in disbelief. "This...this is..." she barely could get out.

"Whatcha got there?"

Akane jumped back in surprise at having Happosai suddenly appear next to her. She instinctively hid the paper behind her back and began to sweat nervously. "Nothing!" she blurted out. "Nothing at all!"

"Well, it seems like something," Happosai commented. He eyed her suspiciously as she began edging away from him and towards the house. "Let me take a look."

"No!" Akane gulped and took a deep breath. More calmly, she said, "I mean. That's okay. You just...keep doing what you were doing and I'll take care of this for you."

"You sure? I mean I could just take that and do it for you-"

Akane suddenly pointed over his shoulder. "Look! A naked woman!"

Happosai whirled around. "Where?"

Akane punted the little pervert into the sky.

Quickly, before he could come back, Akane doused the fire with a nearby bucket of water and rushed to her room. Once inside, she locked the door and closed her blinds, giving her the most amount of privacy she could get in this house. She sat down at her work desk and placed down the chart that had nearly been burnt to a cinder. While Akane was still learning the basics to chiropracting from Dr. Tofu, she could recognize that what she had before her was a very detailed and precise diagram showing not only obscure pressure points, but the location to a burn point that induced weakness. She had found the moxibustion chart.

Akane's mouth split into a grin. This was it! This is what Ranma needed to be strong again! She'd done it!

She gleefully got up from her chair, intent on finding a way to contact Kasumi and get this to them...

Kasumi...

Slowly, as though air was slowly leaking out of a party balloon, Akane's good cheer deflated and she sat back down into her seat. She stared at the chart in front of her, studying it like one of her math problems. In a very real sense, she was contemplating an equation. However, she wasn't dealing with numbers or variables. Human lives were what were at stake.

If she were to give this to Ranma and get him cured of his debilitating weakness, then things would go back to what they were before. He'd be living here again and eventually, he would marry Kasumi. They would most likely carry on the dojo and inherent the house but that point wasn't what was occupying Akane's mind. She knew that Kasumi wasn't happy with this engagement and would remain unhappy should she be forced to carry through with it.

However, there was a solution to saving her sister from such a fate. All Akane had to do was destroy the moxibustion chart. If Ranma stayed weak, then there was no way Soun would accept him as the school's heir. Who would want to learn under someone that was just as helpless as a baby? Kasumi, heck, none of the Tendo sisters would ever have to worry about the unwanted union of the Saotome and Tendo schools ever again.

Two lives were at stake. Her dear sister or some guy that she'd known for only a few weeks.

Akane's gaze focused once more onto the chart. Carefully, she picked up the sheet in both hands. For over a minute, she remained still, her troubled features the only display to the waging war of her inner conscience.

Then, she pinched the top of the paper with both sets of pointer fingers and thumbs and tore the chart in half.

"Akane! Telephone!"

Akane jerked so hard from Nabiki's call that she lurched back and fell out of her chair. The two shredded pieces of the chart drifted in the air briefly before landing onto her chest. Akane grabbed up the torn papers in one hand and raced out of her room. She found Nabiki standing next to the phone and when Akane got close, she was handed the receiver.

"It's Kasumi," Nabiki explained.

Akane nodded her thanks and held up the receiver to her ear. As Nabiki said, Kasumi's voice came from the other end.

"Akane! It's so nice to talk to you!"

"We just talked two days ago," Akane reminded her. "Still, it's nice to talk to you as well. What's up?"

"Oh! It's so exciting! We found where that pressure point chart is! It was right under our nose the whole time." Unconsciously, Akane ground the pieces of that very same chart in her fist. Kasumi continued, "Granpa Happosai has it! We're on our way back to ask him to let us see it. I just wanted to tell you in case you came across it beforehand."

Akane's bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to water up. Kasumi sounded so happy. In fact, she sounded downright giddy, as though she were on the verge of finding a treasure chest at the spot marked with a giant black X. An X that was clenched tightly in her hand.

"K-Kasumi," Akane struggled to say. "What would happen if I said that...the chart had been destroyed?"

She heard her sister gasp sharply. "Oh, that would be terrible! Ranma would be just devastated! He doesn't like to show it but he's barely pulling through as it is. If myself and the others weren't around, then I'd hate to think what would have happened to him."

Akane had to work hard to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "But...but that would mean that you wouldn't have to marry him. If he's weak, then he won't be able to...carry on the dojo."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." Kasumi trailed off. A few seconds went by before she spoke up again. "But that would be very selfish of me to sacrifice him for my own happiness. I couldn't possibly do that. But that won't happen, anyway. The chart isn't really gone, is it?" The desperate longing in her voice was torture to Akane's ears.

The youngest Tendo looked down at the solution to somebody's problems and the beginnings of another's. She raised her hand holding the chart up to her face and firmed up her features in an unspoken decision.

"No," Akane said back. "No, it isn't."

* * *

The bullet train raced through the countryside of Japan, the visages of rice fields, forests and towns flying by. The people on the train watched the tapestry of the world through the large windows on either side of the isle, commenting on the fine weather or the beautiful scenery that they had just seen. Cares and troubles melted away for the travelers as they just enjoyed relaxing between stops.

For Akane Tendo, she just wished that her damn hands would stay steady!

Lining up a strip of clear tape against the ripped edges of the moxibustion chart laying on a table in front of her, Akane attempted to once again get the pieces to join back into one solid sheet. Despite the train living up to its reputation of being both fast and smooth, Akane hands just couldn't seem to stay steady enough to get the tape in the right spot. She swore that even a master surgeon wouldn't have been able to properly stitch this particular wound back together.

Not for the first time, Akane scolded herself for tearing the chart in half in the first place. What had she been thinking? She had nearly condemned an innocent, though arrogant, man to a life of misery. It went against everything that Dr. Tofu had been teaching her lately. If she was serious in becoming a nurse then she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of helping others. She just knew that he would have been greatly disappointed in her if he had seen what she had done to the chart. It would have hurt worse than letting Kasumi down.

Which was why Akane was now on this trip. She had made arrangements with Ranma's group to meet them halfway back to Nerima. She wanted to get the chart off her hands to prevent any further lapses in judgement from taking over. Plus, it would keep Happosai from making any attempts to get it back. She was fortunate that she had been able to leave before he returned from wherever it was he had been kicked to. If he learned of what he had been keeping in his belongings the entire time, then it would take heaven and earth to stop him from reclaiming it.

That is, if Akane didn't finish destroying it in the first place.

"Come on...," Akane grit out through clenched teeth as she once again tried to tape the two pieces of the chart together. Earlier attempts had only damaged the ripped ends further, with bits and pieces of the delicate parchment sticking to a discarded pile of tape strips next to her. If she kept failing then she hoped Ranma had a backup line of work in mind. Insult comic, perhaps?

Holding her breath, Akane brought down the tape and spread it over the torn side of both pieces. Once the adhesive was in place, Akane let out a relieved sigh and looked down at her work. The chart had definitely seen better days but it was in good enough condition to still read all the call outs to the different parts of the body. Most pleasing of all was that the section that described the moxibustion was well away from the rip so at least that part wasn't in any danger of being misinterpreted. Akane didn't understand the terms that were used but felt that once Ranma and the others looked it over, they'd figure out what to do.

A minute later, the train started to slow and an announcement over the speaker system alerted the passengers of the current stop. Akane looked at her schedule and realized that this was the stop to switch trains. She gathered up her backpack and placed the moxibustion chart within one of the side pouches. She took a moment to throw out the wasted tape in a nearby trash bin and then headed for the doors.

Close by, a figure watched Akane carefully as she left and then exited the train from a door further down.

* * *

[Delayed due to maintenance. Wait time approx. 60 min.]

"Oh, man," Akane groaned as she read the electronic sign flashing above her. She was in the terminal where travelers were rushing around to get to their train or leaving altogether. Unfortunately for her, it looked as though she wouldn't be doing either for a while. Akane's train had been shut down because of an electrical problem and as the sign displayed, wouldn't be ready for a least another hour.

Although bummed that things weren't going as smoothly as she had hoped, Akane was quick to perk herself up. This actually gave her time to stretch out her legs a bit and perhaps take in the local scenery of the town she was now stuck in. She may even find some souvenirs to take back with her, maybe even one that Tofu would like. Thoughts of the kindly chiropractor happily accepting Akane's gift settled it for her and she headed out the door to the streets beyond.

As expected, the town was a hub of activity, what with it being a common stopover for tourists and cross-country goers. There were stalls set up on either side of the streets, selling all kinds of wares ranging from food to cheap mementos. Akane took some time to look over all the various things on sale, trying to find any deals that appealed to her. She finally settled on a clock shaped like a red cross, something she hoped Tofu would appreciate. Once she placed it within the confines of her pack, she began heading back to the train terminal.

She hadn't take three steps when she was violently grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth, and then dragged into a side alley. All in the space of a second. Before she could even think to break free, she was released and shoved behind a building that blocked eyesight from the main thoroughfare. She caught herself in time to keep from falling to the ground, whirled around so that she was facing her aggressor and set herself into a stance. Now that the world was no longer spinning around her, Akane saw who it was that had abducted her.

"Don't get any ideas about attacking me, girlie," Pantyhose Taro warned. "It won't do you any good."

Akane blinked at recognizing the boy that had crashed in her backyard before being tied up and questioned. She also clearly remembered that this man had the most bizarre and dangerous Jusenkyo curse that she had yet to see. She backed up to give herself more space. "What do you want?" she asked guardedly.

Taro snorted. "A lot of things. Money, women, the highlight article in the latest issue of Who's Who in Badassery. But right now, what I want is what's in your bag." Taro held out a hand. "Hand over that diagram, missy."

Akane gasped but quickly composed herself and tightened her stance. "How do you know about that?"

"If you must know, I've been staking out your house, watching that old creep for a chance to take him out and force him to give me what I want. I saw how you saved that chart that he nearly threw out. It must be pretty important. If I have that then I'll have a bargaining chip on my side."

"You followed me all the way out here just for that?"

"I needed to wait for the chance to get you alone. Coming all the way here was a minor thing compared to what I've been through since coming to this stinking country. So far I've been beaten, poisoned, scorched, half drowned, scorched again and then shocked." Taro stepped forward and slammed his fists together in front of his chest. "Now stop stalling! Hand over that chart and you can go free."

Akane stepped back as he came forward and sneered. "Hey! I stood up for you when Ranma was picking on you!"

"Which is why you're not already smeared across the street," Taro shot back.

"You're not taking this chart! Ranma needs it!"

Taro quirked an eyebrow at that news before giving one of his patented smirks. "Really? Then I want it even more now. Anything that helps femboy has got to be good."

Seeing as diplomacy wasn't working, (and really, she thought it was overrated anyway) Akane suddenly screamed a kiai and lunged forward with a powerful punch to Taro's head.

Taro effortlessly caught it in his fist, inches from his nose.

The older youth sighed dramatically. "Now we have to do this the hard way."

Taro yanked on the hand that was still in his grasp and pulled Akane forward. Akane was about to yelp in surprise but a fist to her stomach robbed her of any air to do so. Taro let go of her captured hand and she stumbled back, fighting to reclaim her breath. He watched her as she struggled to suck in air and shook his head.

"See what stubbornness gets you?" Taro said down to her. He was about to give her another chance to hand over the paper when Akane stood up straight and shucked off her pack. She let loose a wordless scream and snapped out a sidekick to his right leg. Taro merely lifted his leg away, letting the attack sail past, and then brought it back down. His foot impacted the leg that Akane had yet to pull back and stomped it into the pavement.

Akane cried out in pain but was full of too much adrenaline to stop now. She braced her hands on the ground and swung her other leg in an arc towards her opponent's side. Taro hopped back, allowing the kick to miss him by a wide margin. Groaning, Akane pulled herself to her feet, the stinging in her leg not bad enough to keep pressure off of it but throbbing just the same.

"Give it up," Taro suggested, crossing his arms. "You're not good enough to beat me. You're just wasting yours, and more importantly, my time."

"We'll see about that!" Akane once again rushed towards him. A three hit combination of a punch to the face, a knee to the groin followed by a kick to the stomach would have felled anyone from her school if it had connected. Instead, Taro pivoted away from every move before crouching down and sweeping Akane's planted leg. She fell to her rump painfully.

Taro let out another sigh. "Chicks."

* * *

"My god, the prices in this town are terrible."

Ukyo Kuonji wasn't impressed with the selection of the stalls set up all around her. This was a tourist trap, no doubt about it. The selections available for food were priced double of what they should have been and most of it was fattening fast food. There was hardly a general store around for her to restock her supply of ingredients for some far superior okonomiyaki style grub. If she weren't in a hurry to get back to her new group of travel buddies then she wouldn't have bothered with anything around her. However, time wasn't on her side as the eclectic wanderers from China were impatient to get moving while waiting for their train to arrive. She would just have to bite the bullet on this one and get a few things to take back with her, no matter how distasteful it was.

Ukyo finally settled on a packet of rice balls and a few takoyaki on a stick. Hopefully, this would tide them over until they reached the next town where she would be able to get what was really needed for some good eatin'. Placing away her purchases in a plastic takeout bag, she began heading back towards where the trains were docked. To pass the time, she reached into her tunic and pulled out a rolled up scroll. She unraveled it and studied its contents.

"Let's see," Ukyo murmured to herself as she looked over the map that would lead her and the rest to the X marked on one end. Whatever it was that was there. "Shouldn't be too much longer before we reach Mt. Horaisen, or 'Treasure Mountain' or whatever. Wonder if the people there even know what okonomiyaki is? Well, if they don't, then I'm going to make sure they never forget it!"

Ukyo was just about to place away the map when she felt it. It was a sensation that many martial artists at her level could feel. A battle aura, an angry one at that. She looked up sharply and concentrated on where it was coming from. It didn't take long to pinpoint the location from behind some buildings further down. She hastily shoved the map back into her tunic though some of it was sticking out. Ukyo didn't bother messing with it and dashed through the mass of people and towards an alley that hopefully would take her to the back of the buildings. She raced towards its end and when she came out the other side, she found the source of the aura.

It was a girl the same age as herself and from the looks of things, she was on her last legs. The girl's clothes were ripped in several places and was sporting a few bruises on the parts of her body that weren't covered up. She looked tired but appeared to be staying up due to the look of stubborn determination that graced her dirtied face.

Across from her and with his back to Ukyo was the apparent cause of the girl's predicament. The young man with the dragon vest appeared bored, making a production of inspecting his nails rather than the girl that was right now charging at him. The girl came in with a flurry of kicks and punches but Ukyo could tell quickly that she was way out of her league. The man turned aside her attacks with contemptuous ease before snapping his foot up and catching her on the chin. This latest hit seemed to be the final straw as the girl fell back and onto her side were she remained, panting and grimacing from all the injuries that she had taken.

Slowly and quietly, Ukyo reached behind her and unslung her battle spatula from its strap on her back. She waited as the man walked past the girl without a second glance and crouched down next to a backpack that had been laying on the other end of the lot. He rifled through its contents for a few moments before finally pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. Just as he was standing up, Ukyo made her move.

She crossed the distance to the man in less than a second, raised her weapon and yelled, "Enemy of women!" She then brought down the spatula to strike against his head.

The man, caught by surprise, still reacted faster than Ukyo expected. He dove to the side but still got clipped to the face by the edge of the spatula, causing him to spin away in an uncontrolled fall. He impacted with the ground but shot to his feet the moment he got his wits together. He whirled and launched a donkey kick towards Ukyo but she managed to get the flat of her spatula up in time to absorb the blow. The force pushed the two combatants away from each other.

Taro flipped in the air and landed on his feet, facing this new threat. He brought up his fists, preparing himself to pummel the fool boy before him, when he noticed that neither hand was holding the prize that he sought. He glanced around and found the chart laying between him and the newcomer.

Ukyo caught his gaze set herself to intercept him. "I don't think that belongs to you," she stated.

"You'd better hightail it out of here if you know what's good for you, pretty boy," Taro threatened. He then pointed at Akane struggling to get back up. "Not unless you want to wind up like her."

"As if I'd leave her with you, you bastard," Ukyo spat at him. "I think it's you that needs to leave."

"Not happenin'." With that, Taro wasted no time in getting the fight back on.

Ukyo obliged him. She swept her spatula in a powerful arc to swat him. Taro slid under the swipe and popped back up to deliver a kick to her midsection. However, Ukyo hopped back both to avoid the blow and to keep him in her weapon's range. She slashed at him again and again, trying to score a hit that would end this fight fast. Despite Taro's best efforts to grab the large utensil and wrench it away, Ukyo was displaying enough skill to keep that from happening.

Frustrated that he was having a hard time getting through the newcomer's bizarre weapon, Taro jumped back to plan a new strategy. Unfortunately for him, Ukyo wasn't going to allow him the time to think and flung several of her smaller spatulas to keep him off balance.

"What are you?" Taro roared as he swatted away the silver projectiles as they came towards him. "Some sort of walking kitchen?"

"Ha! You have no idea!" Ukyo shot back. She came in once again, ready to brain him over the head good.

Taro surprised her when he suddenly flipped up a discarded two by four laying next to him with his foot and swung the wooden beam to crash against Ukyo's spatula. The unexpected force caused her a moment's hesitation, one which Taro was quick to capitalize on. He jabbed the beam forward, catching Ukyo in the collar bone. She staggered back but Taro pressed his advantage, wailing away at her defenses with brutal blows from his improvised weapon.

"Ugh!" Ukyo gasped as she weathered the storm that Taro was bringing forth. She was losing ground and unable to get a proper counter up to stop the onslaught. She thought furiously as to what to do to get him to back off. There was her flour bomb in her tunic that she could use to create a smokescreen but with how Taro was pressing her, she wasn't getting the chance to whip it out.

Her chance came from a forgotten source. Or rather, a forgotten and pissed off person. One second, Taro was bearing down on Ukyo, the next, he was tackled from the side by the beaten girl from before. With the proper distraction in place, Ukyo reached into her tunic, pulled out a sack of flour and threw it to the ground. Instantly, the back alley was blanketed by a thick cloud of the powdered grain. Acting quickly, Ukyo pulled the girl off of Taro, who was already beginning to recover from the surprise attack, and brought her spatula down onto his head. Hard.

Taro let loose a guttural moan before his vision swam and he collapsed to the pavement. However, he remained conscious. He fought against the pain and dizziness and forced himself back to his feet. The ringing in his head slowly receded and he opened his eyes to cast a hateful glare at the pair of people who he now had marked for the beating of their lives.

That is, if they hadn't disappeared. The flour that had shrouded the alley had also covered their escape. They were gone, along with Akane's pack. And more importantly, the chart.

* * *

Ukyo dragged Akane through the streets of the town as fast as she could, heading for the train terminal. Akane kept up as best as she was able, despite the injuries that she had sustained. The girl had spunk, Ukyo had to give her that.

"Why didn't you...finish that creep...off?" Akane gasped out as she was pulled along by the arm by her mysterious savior.

"Because it was better to get out of there than to keep fighting," Ukyo answered. "That guy was bad news and I didn't want to risk either of us getting seriously hurt. Now hang in there! We're almost to the train!"

No more words were said as both concentrated on moving forward, particularly Akane. She couldn't remember ever feeling this terrible, even after her fight with Kodachi at the Rhythmic Gymnastics match. Every part of her felt sore and it was a struggle to stay upright, further exasperated in being forced to keep the pace that Ukyo was setting and her pack that had been hastily slung over her shoulder. She just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, willing herself to not pass out.

Mercifully, the boy with the spatula stopped and directed Akane's gaze to the electronic scheduling system that hung in the terminal. "Which one is yours?" Ukyo asked urgently.

It took a moment or two for Akane's eyes to make out all the jumbled letters and numbers on the board. Shakily, she pointed at the appropriate train. "That one. The one that's going to leave in two minutes."

"Right. Let's go."

Ukyo practically picked up Akane and rushed her to the boarding platform. Luckily, nothing impeded her way and she reached the correct gate. "Sorry to hurry you along sugar, but I think it's best you not be around when that jerk gets here. I've got my own train to catch so all I can do it make sure you get out of here."

"Wait. Wait," Akane pushed Ukyo off of her and went to check her pack. Ukyo stopped her.

"There's no time for that. You have to get on."

"But...there was a piece of paper...I have to have it..."

Ukyo held up a rolled up scroll. "You mean this? I managed to grab it when we hightailed it out of there." She shoved it in Akane's grateful hands and guided her to the passenger gate. "Now go. Good luck."

"Thanks...um..."

"Ukyo."

"Thank you, Ukyo. I'm Akane."

"You're welcome, Akane."

With a final smile of gratitude, Akane boarded the train. She managed to find a seat and then plopped down into it. She managed to take her backpack off before lying down and instantly falling asleep, the chart firmly in her grasp.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Shut up, Saotome! Don't make me add annoying to the list of things I need to beat you up on!"

"As if you could!"

"So says the guy who can't fight off a kitten."

"You have no idea how nasty those little beasts can be!"

"Oh! Here comes the train!"

Rouge's sudden cry of delight derailed the growing argument that was developing between Ranma and Ryoga. She had grown a knack for getting Ryoga distracted whenever he and Ranma got into one of their frequent spats of insults. So far no blows had been exchanged and with how weak Ranma currently was, Rouge meant to keep it that way. Any means to help her friend/romantic interest would be taken in order to keep him safe.

Indeed, the train was at that moment drifting in. Ranma ignored everyone near him and bounced on his toes in anticipation. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on his cure! It was taking supreme effort not to jump through one of the open windows of the train as it slowed to a stop and track down Akane who was somewhere inside.

Finally, the train came to a complete stop. The train operators were soon opening up the doors for the passengers to depart. Slowly, the mass of people filed out of the transport vehicle and headed towards the boarding platforms that Ranma and the others were waiting behind.

"Anyone see her?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Kodachi remarked. "Let's just hope that she made it. The train is over an hour late. Someone as hopeless as herself no doubt would have missed it regardless of my perfect planning."

"That is my sister you are talking about," Kasumi chided behind her.

"Ah...my apologies," Kodachi meekly said back.

"Is that her?" Ryoga pointed at a girl with long bluish hair.

"You're looking the wrong way, lost boy," Ranma sighed, not even needing to look to know that his wayward rival was once again completely off the mark. "The train is that way."

"Um, Ranma?" Rouge hesitantly spoke up. "I think Ryoga's right." She pointed at a girl making her way towards the gate that would take her into the terminal proper.

Ranma blinked and looked towards where Rouge was pointing at. He blinked again at seeing a girl that looked as though she had been through Hell and back. He would never have guessed that who he was seeing was the youngest sister of the Tendo family. Even with her singled out, it was hard to believe what he was seeing.

Concern now overriding his anticipation, Ranma and the others pushed their way towards where Akane was heading. They reached the gate entrance just as she did. She noticed them and wearily reached into her pack and held up a sheet of paper.

"Get this damn thing away from me," were the first words out of Akane's mouth.

"Akane!" Kasumi ran up to her sister and began checking her over. "What happened?"

"Ran into some trouble," Akane answered. She found Ranma's anxiously looking at her and shoved the parchment into his hands. "I hope you appreciate what I've gone through to get that to you."

"Um...yeah," was all Ranma could think to say. He looked between the cure to his condition and the girl that had brought it to him. "You okay?"

"No. And I don't want to talk about it. Got it?"

"Okay..." Uncomfortable with the way things were turning out, Ranma decided to distract himself with looking over the chart. Kasumi and the rest would be able to take care of her better than he could anyway. Unfolding the rolled up paper, he eagerly got to work reading through the most important piece of bodily knowledge in the world to him.

It was less than ten seconds later that he looked up with confusion and asked, "Why does this thing look more like a treasure map than a pressure point chart?"

* * *

Note: This ends the separate narrations of the two groups of characters.

Nabiki's potty mouth scene will be the only time that particular word will appear in this fic. I want to maintain my T rating after all.


End file.
